My Love For You
by jeslyneyunita
Summary: [UPDATED] Kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berubah sejak sebuah kecelakaan yang menimpanya dan Ryeowook menghilangkan ingatan Wookie untuk sementara waktu -dan tidak ada yang tau hal tersebut akan berlanjut sampai kapan. Disaat hubungan mereka harus berubah total180 derajat, mampukah Kyuhyun menerimanya dan bertahan? FF Singkat. Kim Ryeowook. Cho Kyuhyun. Wookkyu.
1. Chapter 1

**MY LOVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 1**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Hankyung**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Etc (menyusul)**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi. Romance. Drama. Boys Love.**

 **Pariring: RyeoHyun / WookKyu**

 **Author's note: Cerita hanyalah fiktif belaka.**

 **Review untuk kritik opini dan saran. Maafkan bahasa berantakan, typo dimana-mana. Selamat membaca!**

OooooO

 **Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.** Seorang pria tinggi ber rambut _brunnette_ dengan kemeja biru muda rapi tidak bisa berhenti mengetuk ngetuk kan jarinya di meja vas bunga lobi sebuah gedung kantor besar di Seoul pada satu Senin siang yang panas terik itu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12. Ratusan pegawai bulak balik pintu lobi dihadapannya hendak pergi makan siang dalam grup kecil atau bergerombolan. Tapi, pria satu ini sama sekali tidak memperhatikan mereka. Tidak juga dia perduli dengan perutnya sendiri yang masih kosong. Yang penting sekarang.. Adalah _delivery man_ dari satu restoran _curry_ yang sedang dinantikannya tapi tidak kunjung datang. _Delivery curry_? Iya kari; pesanan makan siang untuk satu orang yang ia pesan setengah jam lalu walaupun bukanlah untuk dirinya sendiri.

Pria berkulit putih ini hanya bisa berdiri bosan disamping _security_ tidak sabaran menungu pesananannya untuk segera datang.

 **Cling.  
**  
10 menit sudah menunggu, _handohone_ digenggamannya tiba-tiba bergetar dan pria ini langsung melihat pesan yang masuk kedalamnya.

 **Kim Ryeowook sajangnim**

 **Kyuhyun siapkan bahan rapat sore nanti sekarang juga. Antarkan keruanganku dalam 5 menit.  
**  
 _Gubrak_. Kyuhyun langsung menenggelamkan wajahnya dimeja setelah membaca mendapat pesan singkat tersebut… yang tidak lain tidak bukan dikirimkan dari bosnya sendiri.

Yap, sang bos meminta dokumen dalam 5 menit sedangkan ia masih menunggu pesanan makan siang milik sang bos juga yang belum kunjung datang.

Kaki Kyuhyun yang menapak tidak berhenti bergerak mengamati orang yang berlalu lalang dipintu kaca lobi gedung Kim Corp ini. 12:14. 5 menit, berarti ia harus sudah berada diatas pada pukul 12:19. Pikirnya sendirian dalam hati.

Yap, Cho Kyuhyun sudah 2 tahun berkerja sebagai sekretaris garis miring asisten pribadi garis miring tukang suruh suruh pribadi nya Kim Ryeowook. Salah satu _associate senior_ paling sibuk dikantor ini karna ia juga memegang posisi sebagai salah satu pewaris perusahaan _corporate law_ raksasa tersebut.

Perusahaan tempat Kyuhyun saat ini berkerja adalah perusahaan _law firm_ elit di Korea Selatan yang berdomisili di kota Seoul. Hanya pengacara dengan latar belakang mentereng yang bisa masuk ke perusahaan ini. Klien klien mereka pun adalah perusahaan-perusahaan dengan reputasi besar yang anak kuliahan saja akan tau saat disebutkan namanya.

Setelah satu menit masih terbengong sendiri dibelakang atau menumpang meja _security_. Akhirnya sesosok ahjussi yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu Kyuhyun datang juga. Dalam sedetik pria tinggi ini langsung melangkah maju, menghampiri ahjussi tersebut.

"Ahjussi, annyonghaseyo! Satu set _steak_ dan pork cutlet kari kan?!" Tanya Kyuhyun sudah antusias tanpa berbasa-basi lagi dengan uang ditangan kanan, _handphone_ dikanan kiri.

"Iya. Atas nama Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Ne ahjussi. Ini uangnya. Kembalian nya ambil saja untuk tips. Kamsahamnida. Sampai bertemu lagi, ahjussi nim" secara sepihak Kyuhyun langsung mengambil kantong yang dibawa sang ahjussi, menutarkannya dengan uang yang sudah digenggamnya sejak tadi, membungkuk singkat, lalu langsung jalan cepat setengah berlari masuk kedalam untuk mengejar lift.

Salah seorang _security senior_ yang sejak tadi berada disamping Kyuhyun dan sudah mengenal anak itu dengan baik hanya tersenyum dan menunjukkan jalan keluar kepada sang ahjussi _delivery_ yang masih bengong sendiri karna _customer_ nya yang terlihat sangat buru-buru tersebut.

Ya, bukan buru-buru lagi. Jantung Kyuhyun rasanya sudah hampir meledak karna harus tiba di lantai 15 dalam waktu kurang dari 3 menit, termasuk dari sekarang. Setiap detik terasa sangat cepat bagi pria bermata bulat ini. Kakinya tidak berhenti bergerak selama di lift. 2:17. Hahh... Naik lift sendiri saja sudah memakan waktu maksimal 1 menit. Pria ini sudah hafal. 

**Ting**. Setibanya di lantai 15 Kyuhyun langsung lanjut berlari -benar benar lari kekiri, melewati lika liku koridor. Kiri, kanan, lurus, ujung disebelah kiri sampai akhirnya tiba di sebuah meja kerja yang rapi sudah menantinya disana. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun membuka satu set makanan tersebut dari plastiknya, menuangkan saus spesial diatas daging, membukakan salad yang tadinya terpisah-pisah, ditambah saus tomat, membuang mayonaise jauh-jauh, membukakan sumpit, menaruhnya dinampan dengan segelas air putih ditambah satu file dokumen dan tak. Siap diangkut kedalam.

 **Tok tok.**

 **Ceklek.** Dengan langkah tenang dan tegap, walaupun beberapa butir keringat masih mengalir dipelipisnya, Kyuhyun memasuki ruangan kerja sang bos yang sunyi senyap tersebut langsung menuju sebuah meja berukuran sedang didepan sofa untuk menata makan siang Ryeowook ssi di satu posisi biasanya yang tidak pernah berubah.

Selesai menata makanan, Kyuhyun lanjut berjalan kemeja kerja Kim Ryeowook dimana sang bos sedang terduduk menyender membaca satu file dokumen membelakanginya.

"Ehm. Bos, dokumen yang anda minta" Kyuhyun berdehem sekilas dan meletakkan satu file binder tersebut dimeja kayu jati kesayangan Kim Ryeowook, diikuti bangku yang memutar dan muncul lah Kim Ryeowook ini, seorang pria biasa ber surai hitam dengan bola mata hitam menyala juga; sekarang berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun yang berdiri tegak menunggu perintah.

Seperti biasa Kyuhyun tau sang bos sedang melirik jam _digital_ didinding belakang kepalanya. Yang ia yakin masih menunjukkan pukul 12:19 detik ke 34. _Yes!_ Iya, Kyuhyun punya memasang _timer_ dari handphone digenggaman tangan kirinya sejak tadi, hahah..

"Geurae, gomawoyo." Ujar Kim Ryeowook dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Makan siang anda sudah dimeja. Aku... Ada diluar kalau anda perlu apa-apa Ryeowook ssi"

"Em. Siapkan mobil jam setengah 3 ya. Kita pergi rapat jam 3 sore nanti"

"Algesemnida." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan patuh, membungkuk sekilas, lalu segera keluar dari ruangan tersebut tanpa banyak bicara.

 **Klek**. Sambil menyadar di pintu, barulah Kyuhyun bisa mematikan _timer_ nya dan mengambil sapu tangan disaku celana untuk mengelap keringat nya sendiri sembari menghembuskan nafas lega akhirnya berhasil melewati pencobaan yang walaupun tidak seberapa capeknya... Tapi tetap membuat saja sukses membuat jantung pria ini hampir copot saking takutnya menghindari jangan sampai ia telat bahkan sampai semeniiit saja. Hah... Setidaknya sekarang Cho Kyuhyun sudah berhasil melewati masa kritis, jadi ia bisa beristirahat untuk makan siang dulu sebentar selagi sang bos sedang makan siang juga.  
 _  
_Yap, _fast and furious_ hari ini disponsori oleh kelalaian Kyuhyun telat memesankan makan siang untuk sang bos. Keasikan memasukkan data sampai Kyuhyun lupa telat menelpon restoran saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas. Dan ini adalah jam makan siang! Restoran tersebut sangatlah sibuk, dan Kyuhyun tau jadwal bosnya hari ini adalah rapat, dia harus menyiapkan file nya diantar berbarengan dengan makan siang Kim Ryeowook. Kalau sajangnim meminta file dalam 5 menit dan makan siangnya belum tiba, ia tidak punya alasan lagi kalau Ryeowook ssi bertanya kenapa makan siangnya belum siap; dan kalau sampai hal tersebut terjadi, bisa tamatlah riwayat Kyuhyun selama seharian itu.

Makanya... Makanya Kyuhyun sejak pukul 12 kurang sudah turun kebawah menunggu ahjussi delivery, menumpang di meja _security_ sembari menunggu pesan singkat eksekusi dari sang sajangnim juga. Untung.. Untungnya masih bisa tepat waktu hari ini. Nyawa Kyuhyun masih sempat terselematkan satu lagi sekarang... Hahah.

Ya, seperti sudah dibahas sebelumnya, sudah 2 tahun ini Cho Kyuhyun, seorang pegawai biasa yang tadinya biasa-biasa saja bahkan cenderung _clumsy_ atau sedikit ceroboh sudah berubah menjadi _punctual_ setelah dilatih oleh sang bos yang sangat ketat seperti seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Status _employment_ Kyuhyun memang.. Memang hanya sekretaris Ryeowook saja. Tapi, tugasnya ya itu sebenarnya merangkap asisten merangkap suruhan sang bos. Kyuhyun mengatur jadwal Ryeowook, mengsortir semua dokumen yang perlu dilegalisir, menghubungi notaris, kontak pegawai pemerintahan, mendata siapa saja yang ada keperluan untuk bicara dengan Ryeowook, menyebarkan informasi kepada semua departemen di kantor atas nama Kim Ryeowook, menyiapkannya makan siang, mobil untuk rapat, makan malam kalau sang bos sedang lembur, tiket pesawat dan penginapan kalau Ryeowook harus kunjungan lapangan keluar negeri atau luar kota. Dan lain, lain, lainnya.

Kyuhyun harus ada dikantor sebelum Ryeowook datang. Kyuhyun harus pulang setelah Ryeowook pulang. Kyuhyun harus dikantor saat akhir pekan kalau bosnya juga sedang lemburan. Ia harus ikut ke luar negeri atau luar kota kalau Ryeowook sedang pergi juga.  
Kalau ada yang mencari Ryeowook, hampir tidak mungkin kalau tidak melewati Kyuhyun duluan. Semuaaa aktivitas diluar rumah seorang Kim Ryeowook sudah Kyuhyun hafal diluar kepala.

Banyak pegawai yang menggoda Kyuhyun, berkata kalau Ryeowook sajangnim itu seperti anak kecil yang tidak bisa pakai baju sendiri kalau tidak ada Kyuhyun, haha. Kemanapun Ryeowook pergi, pasti disitu juga ada Kyuhyun. Dari baunya saja mungkin Kyuhyun sudah bisa tau kali dimana letak seorang Kim Ryeowook berada, hahah.

Dan.. hal yang disebutkan diatas belumlah mencakup semuanya; Kyuhyun hanya boleh cuti kalau sudah mengabarkan dua minggu sebelumnya. Sakit mendadak kalau memang benar-benar ia sudah terkapar diranjang rumah sakit, baru Ryeowook bisa menerima. Seperti barusan, Ryeowook paling tidak suka orang telat. Kalau pria ini sudah bilang 5 menit. Ya 5 menit. Untungnya Ryeowook belum mempermasalahkan masalah detik, jadi Kyu masih bisa menggunakan bonus beberapa detik asalkan jam digital di kantor bosnya berganti dari angka yang sudah ditentukan. Dan untung Kyuhyun bukan orang penyakitan yang sering sakit atau punya kehidupan pribadi yang memakan banyak waktu. Jadi cocoklah atau bisalah dia mengikuti semua kesibukan Ryeowook tersebut. Prioritas Kyuhyun hanya cari uang walaupun waktu pribadinya sendiri jadi terbatas tanpa ia sadari; sedangkan Kim Ryeowook butuh orang yang punya waktu dan fleksibel untuk diganggu: yang adalah tipe orang seperti Cho Kyuhyun ini. Jadi, cocoklah mereka berdua ini.

Saat pertama kerja Kyuhyun tidak tau sang bos se- _strict_ ini dalam masalah waktu; dan jadinya habislah ia di kritik oleh mulut tajam Ryeowook yang lidahnya lebih tajam daripada pedang; Mengiris hati kalau sudah mendengar Ryeowook buka suara saat _mood_ nya sudah rusak. Rasanya Kyuhyun hanya ingin keluar saja kalau... Kalau gajinya tidak sepadan dengan semua jerih payahnya selama ini.

Yap, satu-satunya hal positif yang Kyuhyun bisa nikmati dari berkerja di perusahaan ini hanyalah gaji nya yang sepadan, dan Ryeowook adalah pria yang tidak pelit masalah uang. Setiap lemburan Kyuhyun dihitung perjam atau per hari. Dia bukan tipe bos yang menginjak-nginjak hak orang kecil secara semena-mena (untungnya), hanya itulah satu hal yang membuat Kyuhyun masih mau berkerja pada Ryeowook.

Kontrak kerja Kyuhyun bahkan baru saja diperpanjang sebulan lalu bertambah 2 tahun lagi, karna nominal gaji nya dinaikkan oleh Ryeowook sendiri. Hah... Tadinya Kyuhyun sudah galau antara mau lanjut atau tidak, tapi setelah melihat angka baru dikontrak kerjanya yang akan berlaku sampai dua tahun kedepan, tanpa berpikir dua kali Kyuhyun langsung menerima tawaran tersebut. Hahah, setidaknya jerih payahnya selama setahun ini mengabdi pada Ryeowook masih dihargai dan diberikan _reward_ yang sepadan. Kalau tidak sih... Hahah.. Silahkan anda cari sekretaris baru yang bisa menggantikan aku Kim Ryeowook ssi... Hahaha #Kyuhyunsombong

Kim Ryeowook memang bukanlah tipe bos atau anak-pemilik-perusahaan yang _evil,_ arogan, atau gimana-gimana. Pria ini hanya dikenal pintar, rajin, dan tidak banyak bicara. Sudah, itu saja. Perlakuannya kepada para pegawai biasa saja, tidak ada yang _special_ dan tidak ada yang kurang. Tidak ada sedikitpun berita miring tentang Ryeowook. Ia hanya dikenal _workaholic_ , dan karismatik. Dan inilah yang membuat beberapa pegawai wanita atau beberapa uke pria dari segala kalangan tentu saja jatuh hati atau setidaknya nge fans pada seorang Kim Ryeowook. Wajah kecilnya yang tampan... Rambut pendeknya yang hitam pekat... Pembawaannya yang tenang dan tegap... Dan lihatlah hartanya yang melimpah itu... Hah... Mana ada orang yang bisa menolak coba...

Banyak pegawai mungkin memang yang akan klepek-klepek kalau berada didekat Ryeowook sajangnim.. Kecuali Kyuhyun.  
Ya, perlu lebih dekat apanya lagi Kyuhyun dengan Ryeowook? Setiap hari orang pertama yang ia temui selain orang tuanya ya Ryeowook duluan. 5 hari seminggu. Pukul 9 sampai 5 sore setiap hari. Saat ia menyetir, dibelakang ada Ryeowook. Saat ia berkerja, yang memanggilnya hanya Ryeowook. Kalau ia me-laundry jas, semuanya jas Ryeowook. Kemeja, sepatu, dasi, makan siang, makan pagi, teh atau kopi semuanya Kyuhyun sudah hafal tentang sang bos.

Kenapa bisa sampai seintim itu? Agak terdengar mencurigakan memang... Kalau Kyuhyun bercerita pada temannya pasti temannya juga berpikir macam-macam. Hmm tapi tenanglah, Kyu tau semuanya bukan karna ada hubungan khusus diantara mereka.. Kalau cerita khusus. Nah itu yang ada.. Banyak malah. Jadi begini (salah satu) ceritanya..

Sekali, saat Ryeowook harus menghadiri rangkaian rapat, _conference_ dan acara gala dinner di Osaka, pria ini berangkat berdua dengan sang sekretaris saja: Kyuhyun. Untung saja pria ini berangkat dengan Kyuhyun. Karna, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi menghilangkan bagasi atau koper milik beberapa penumpang termasuk Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Karna terburu-buru berangkat setelah membuat penumpang menunggu beberapa jam sebelum berangkat, kelalaian yang dilakukan oleh perusahaan maskapai tersebut membuat koper mereka tertinggal begitu saja di Seoul, tidak sempat diangkut kedalam kargo setelah miskomunikasi diantara mereka itulah. Sedangkah… Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun hanya akan menghabiskan tiga malam di Osaka, tapi acaranya penting semua dan Ryeowook tidak punya jas cadangan di _cabin luggage,_ ditambah dengan jadwal padat yang sudah menunggu. Tidak mungkin mereka sempat kebandara lagi hanya untuk mengambil koper isi baju satu hari.. Jadilah dengan mudahnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk membeli semua pakaian baru saja di mall untuk mereka berdua hari itu.

Dan.. disinilah Kyu bisa menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai penyelamat sang bos karna... Seorang Kim Ryeowook, ternyata… tidak tau sama sekali cara memilih pakaian yang pantas untuk dirinya sendiri. Sama sekali. Kyuhyun ulang sekali lagi. Sama sekali.

Saat memasuki butik dan dilayani pelayan toko, pria berusia 32 tahun ini tidak tau model celana apa yang biasanya ia pakai, bahan jas apa yang ia merasa nyaman saat dipakai, kemeja apa yang bagus dengan warna kulitnya. Seorang Kim Ryeowook tidak tau menau sama sekali! Bahkan ukuran pakaian untuk tubuh dan sepatunya sendiri saja ia tidak ingat. Pria yang tidak banyak bicara ini hanya memasang wajah bingung saat dihadapkan dengan puluhan set pilihan kemeja dan jas yang berjejer rapi didepannya. Jadilah Kyuhyun yang turun tangan mencarikan atau mengidekan beberapa set pakaian untuk mereka beli, mencarikan yang cocok untuk sang bos, sampai dibawa pulang dan pakai pada akhirnya.

Sungguh Kyu sampai merasa sangat penasaran sejak saat itu. Apa dia punya _stylist_ sendiri dirumah seperti para artis, jadi setiap hari tugasnya hanya memakai pakaian yang sudah disiapkan untuknya, begitu? Waaaw Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir Ryeowook ternyata sekaya dan se _ignorant_ itu bahkan dalam masalah se _simple_ berpakaian sekalipun. Benar juga yang dikatakan teman-temannya, seorang Kim Ryeowook itu benar-benar... Hanya tau berkerja saja.. Ckck.

Sejak itu, jadilah Kyuhyun tau semua ukuran tubuh Ryeowook, dan setelah beberapa bupan berkerja, tugas Kyu juga bertambah jadi ikut me- _laundry_ jas jas Ryeowook yang kadang tertinggal di ruangan-nya atau dimobil sang bos. Memang tidak disuruh sih... Kyuhyun berinisiatif sendiri saja mencucikan jas-jas dampek yang sudah tertinggal berhari-hari tersebut. Karna kalau bukan ia yang bergerak... Mungkin sampai bulan depan jas-jas Ryeowook masih akan tetap berada disana bahkan bertambah jumlahnya.

2 tahun memang bukanlah waktu yang sebentar dirasakan Kyuhyun selama menjadi asisten Ryeowook. Tragedi hilang koper hanyalah satu dari tragedi yang mereka lewati saat harus pergi keluar kota atau keluar negeri untuk meeting atau apalah itu.  
Banyak teman sekantor Kyuhyun yang mengira pria ini sudah sangat sangat dekat dengan Ryeowook sajangnim bahkan seperti teman karna Kyu tau semuanya tentang sang bos. Kyuhyun tau makanan favorit Ryeowook apa, dia alergi apa, tidak suka apa, dan lain lain lainnya.

Tapi... Bukan berarti mereka dekat seperti teman juga, seperti yang banyak orang kira tentangnya. Karna nyatanya hal tersebut tidaklah benar. Tidak sama sekali.

Seperti tadi yang sudah pernah dibahaskan sebelumnya, Ryeowook memang bukanlah bos jahat yang kejam atau bagaimana, kecuali kalau ia sedang marah atau _mood_ nya sedang jelek, itu kasus lainnya. Tapi ya lagi, pria ini juga bukan tipe yang bisa berteman dengan koleganya. Ryeowook ssi itu kaku, tidak sekalipun mereka membahas masalah pribadi walaupun sering menghabiskan waktu senggang hanya berdua seperti saat dimobil atau dipesawat.

Kyuhyun tidak tau apakah Ryeowook memang benar-benar tidak perduli atau hanya ingin memberi batas diantara mereka. Jadi ya.. Begitulah hubungan diantara Cho Kyuhyun dan Kim Ryeowook selama dua tahun terakhir. Dua pria ini datang dari dunia yang berbeda. Kalau Ryeowook kaya raya, pintar dan adalah pewaris perusahaan. Kyuhyun hanyalah pria biasa yang berkerja untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri sebagai pria dewasa.

Sejak muda Kyuhyun lahir dikeluarga yang biasa-biasa saja. Ia adalah anak tunggal dimana ayahnya juga berkerja dan keluarga mereka berkecukupan, tidak pernah berkekurangan. Lulus kuliah, Kyuhyun berkerja sebagai pegawai biasa, lalu ia mengambil S2 _part time_ ilmu komunikasi sambil berkerja kantor yang gajinya biasa-biasa saja. Baru 4 tahun terakhir ini lah Kyuhyun beralih profesi menjadi sekretaris _executive_ di perusahaan besar yang gajinya ternyata lebih tinggi daripada pegawai biasa. Kalau ia menjadi pegawai terus, lama sekali untuk bisa naik menjadi manajer, sedangkan modal pendidikannya tidak cukup untuk jadi manajer langsung. Kyuhyun bukanlah lulusan luar negeri atau punya koneksi yang mentereng. Jadilah saat ditawarkan, sebelum bergabung jadi asisten Ryeowook, Kyuhyun sudah menjadi sekretaris eksekutif seorang CEO di sebuah perusahaan elektronik klien Kim Corp juga. Saat kontraknya berakhir, Kyuhyun lanjut mencari _vacancy_ di bidang ini, dan jadilah ia direkrut jadi sekretaris nya Ryeowook menggantikan Asisten Ryeowook sebelumnya yang sudah _resign_ permanen.

Sebenarnya tugas nya di Kim Corp juga tidak sampai terlalu memberatkan atau bagaimana sih.. Cukup standar seperti tugasnya sebelumnya, tapi.. Ya itu. Bedanya bekerja dengan Kim Ryeowook ia juga diberikan bonus mengurus sebagian keperluan pribadi sang bos. Makan, menyetir, me _laundry_... Asal bayarannya masih sepadan sih... Yasudahlah Kyuhyun masih bersedia untuk mengikut saja, ahaha. 

ooo

Karna profesionalitas atau totalitasnya dalam berkerja; Kyuhyun pun juga jadi sedikit banyak cukup tau tentang kehidupan pribadi Ryeowook yang sepertinya tidak kalah membosankannya dari kehidupan berkerjanya. Sejauh yang ia tau, selama 2 tahun Ryeowook tidak punya pacar atau menjalin hubungan khusus dengan siapapun. Pria ini tidak punya saudara; hanya ayahnya dan ibunya. Ayah Ryeowook Kyuhyun jelas tau sang Direktur Utama yang berkerja di lantai 18 sana. Istri Direktur Utama, Nyonya Kim Heechul pun kadang muncul dikantor dan memang sudah terkenal dikalangan gosip karyawan karna beliau juga adalah sosialita yang sukanya memberi sumbangan lalu masuk berita.

Selain keluarganya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah melihat Ryeowook dekat dengan siapa-siapa lagi. Kalau yang menyukai pria ini, baru banyak; karna sebagai Chaebol tampan yang belum menikah tentu saja Ryeowook populer dikalangan jenis orang-orang sekelasnya.  
Selesai rapat dengan petinggi perusahaan lain, tidak jarang Ryeowook ssi lanjut ditawari makan malam dengan putra/putri mereka atau kadang langsung diajak berkunjung ke kediaman pribadi sang empunya acara juga. Kadang ada yang Ryeowook terima, tidak jarang juga yang pria ini tolak secara halus kalau mepet dengan jadwalnya yang lain.

Ya, entah mengapa dan kenapa Ryeowook memang lebih mengutamakan berkerja. Kyuhyun tidak tau sih apa yang dilakukan pria ini kalau akhir pekan. Apa jangan-jangan sajangnim sudah punya pacar diluar negeri, makanya dia menolak belasan uke atau wanita cantik yang menyukainya disini? Hahah. Begitulah, Kim Ryeowook memang, kadang masih menjadi misteri bagi Kyuhyun. Mereka bisa dibilang dekat, tapi ya tidak terlalu dekat juga.

Sudah berkali-kali Kyuhyun memikirkannya kadang, sampai ia sendiri akhirnya sampai pada satu kesimpulan: status nya disini hanyalah sebagai asisten Ryeowook saja. Pria ini tidak akan perduli pada kehidupan pribadinya, dan juga tidak memberi kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun untuk tau apa-apa tentangnya. Ya, hanya sampai segitu saja memang hubungan diantara mereka. Sampai...

OoooO

 **Satu Sore di bulan Desember 2015 – Lantai 15 Kim Corp, Seoul**

 **Ceklek**.

Kyuhyun langsung bangkit berdiri saat melihat Ryeowook sajangnim keluar dari ruangan kerjanya. Hari sudah sore memang, sudah saatnya mereka pulang.

"Kyuhyun-ah, acara visit besok selesai jam berapa besok malam?"

"Jam 6 sore sajangnim."

"Dan kita langsung kembali ke Seoul setelah itu?"

"Ne sajangnim."

Ryeowook langsung memijit pelan dahinya sendiri saat mendengar jawaban sekretaris nya ini barusan, mengingat satu jam perjalanan dari Incheon untuk kembali ke Seoul.

"Geurae, sampai jumpa besok pagi kalau begitu. Aku pulang duluan"

"Ne, hati-hati dijalan Ryewook ssi." Kyuhyun membungkuk sedikit mengiringi kepergian Ryeowook berjalan sendirian menuju lift.

"Kau juga"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala lalu langsung menghela nafas panjang dan mulai melonggarkan dasinya setelah sosok Ryeowook sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Hahh... Satu hari lagi terlewat dengan sangat cepat, taunya besok sudah hari Jumat saja. Sambil melipat dasi, Kyuhyun duduk kembali di kursi kerjanya, mengecek ulang jadwal sang bos untuk besok.

 _Geurae... Pukul 10 ke Incheon. Acara makan siang, rapat 2 jam, tur pabrik hingga pukul... 6 sore diikuti coffee break, lalu menyetir kembali ke Seoul.._

 _Lalu... Hari Sabtu! Yey!_ Kyuhyun sudah berencana akan menemani ibunya ke acara keluarga akhir pekan ini... Usianya sudah 29 tahun, masih _single_ dan setiap hari sibuk berkerja... Ck, nanti pasti akan banyak yang bertanya kenapa ia belum menikah lagi.. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum miris sebagai jawaban kalau sudah mulai ditanya soal satu hal ini.

Sebenarnya, kehidupan Cho Kyuhyun itu tidak banyak berbeda dengan pegawai kantor lainnya sih.. Bedanya, atau yang sedikit spesial adalah.. ditempat kerjanya sekarang Kyuhyun jadi lebih sulit untuk bertemu calon pasangan hidup, bahkan hanya untuk menjadi pacar saja sekalipun. Yap, bagaimana tidak.. Yang berkerja di perusahan tempatnya berkerja sekarang kebanyakan adalah para pengacara atau _associate_ elit yang punya dunianya sendiri. Mereka berpendidikan, menghasilkan banyak uang, gila kerja...

Kyuhyun hanya ingin pacar yang 'normal', tapi dalam 2 tahun jarang ia bisa menemukan orang seperti itu dengan mudah. Apalagi di kantor ia kebanyakan hanya berkutat disekitar sang bos saja. Mengekor kesini kesana, tau berita terbaru tentang kolega Ryeowook ssi atau para chaebol yang mengejar sang bos. Tapi ini bukanlah dunianya... Tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan pribadinya sedikit pun. Sulit sekali mendapatkan teman yang 'setara' dengannya... Kyuhyun tau diri dan realistis sejak dulu, kecil kemungkinan ia mendapatkan pangeran berkuda putih tanda miring orang kaya disekitar pergaulannya saat ini yang mau berpacaran dengan apalah seorang sekretaris biasa sepertinya dimasa modern seperti sekarang. Hah... Nasib memang menjadi orang kecil terjebak didunia seperti ini... 

OooooO

 **Keesokan harinya**

Angin kencang musim dingin berhempus membekukan kota yang sudah gelap sore itu. Padahal masih jam setengah 7 malam, tapi langit sudah pekat gelap tertutup awan, dan Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun baru saja selesai melewati hari yang panjang tanpa kerasa. Yang kerasa capeknya doang di akhir, hahah. Yap, wajah keduanya sudah terlihat sangat lelah, tidak perlu dijelaskan dengan kata-kata lagi. Dan saat ini mereka pun sampai rumah saja belum, masih berada di pinggir kota luar Incheon, daerah industri yang jauh dari mana-mana. Besok sudah hari Sabtu, baik Ryeowook maupun Kyu sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang, mengistirahatkan badan dirumah masing-masing sesegera mungkin.

"Kyuhyun-ah, biar aku saja yang menyetir."  
Ujar Ryeowook tiba-tiba saat Kyuhyun masih mengikut berjalan dibelakangnya menuju lapangan parkir.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun yang tadinya masih jalan menunduk langsung mendongak, melihat kearah Ryeowook ssi dimana kedua tangan pria ini masih diletakkan didalam saku celana nya seperti biasa.

"Kamu sudah menyetir berjam-jam kesini. Kita langsung menuju Seoul kan; Biar aku saja yang menyetir" ujar Ryeowook tumben-tumbenan, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit tercengung mendengarnya. _Tidak ada hujan tidak ada angin seperti ini, tumben baik.._ #eh. Memang sih perjalanan kembali mereka tidak sejauh datang, langsung melalui tol akan membawa mereka ke Seoul dalam waktu sekitar 50-70 menit saja.

"Ahh... Yakin tidak apa-apa sajangnim?"

"Ye, gwenchanayo. Hoammm apa ada _coffee shop_ disekitar sini?" Tanya Ryeowook lagi malah menambah topik. Namanya juga bos, apa yang sudah dia sebut yah memang harus diikuti.

"Emmm sepertinya tidak..." Kyuhyun menyempatkan celingak celinguk sekilas walaupun ia sudah tau tidak akan ada kopi hangat disekitar sana.

"Geurae, lupakanlah. Ayo kita pulang. Sini serahkan kunci mobilnya kepadaku."  
Tiba didepan mobil, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya hanya bisa mengikuti perintah Ryeowook ssi saja. _Kalau dia mau menyetir yasudah lah, biar bisa ngebut agar cepat pulang, kali ya?! Hahah_. Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

oooo

Baik Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun hanya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan menembus jalan tol yang tidak terlalu ramai dan cenderung gelap malam itu dikarenakan hanya adanya penerangan minim dari lampu jalan saja.

Kyu menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat mencoba untuk tidak menguap sembari terus membuka matanya lebar-lebar; karna... saat ini ia sedang duduk di kursi penumpang samping pengemudi yaitu Ryeowook sajangnim langsung. Tidak mungkin kan ia sampai tertidur sedangkan Ryeowook ssi masih menyetir?

Ya, perjalanan mereka malam itu memang terasa sangat unik dan sangat panjang tidak seperti biasanya. Karna Ryeowook ssi yang menyetir, jadilah Kyuhyun duduk disamping, dibangku penumpang selama berjam-jam untuk pertama kalinya. Sangat _awkward_ , tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak punya pilihan. Ya mana mungkin juga ia duduk dibelakang, kan? Mau dibuang dijalanan apa kalau sampai ia berani coba duduk dibelakang, haha..

Penghangat sudah menyala maksimal tapi masih saja kaca mobil terus berembun dikarenakan hujan yang ikut turun secara tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun hanya bisa melipat tangannya didada dan menyenderkan kepala di jendela. Hah...

Hanya lagu dan berita jalanan yang mengisi jarak diantara kedua pria itu. Jas keduanya sudah digantungkan dibelakang, informasi di _dashboard_ mobil menunjukkan angka 2 derajat diluar sana malam itu. _Awal bulan Desember... Hah... Dinginnya..._

Dengan _background_ suara lagu mendayu-dayu yang diputar di radio, suara rintikkan hujan yang bertemu dengan kaca mobil, bunyi _wiper_ yang konstan bergerak menghapus air hujan, ditambah udara yang dingin; semua hal tersebut membuat mata Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin terasa memberat.

Pria ber-rambut _brunnete_ ini sesekali melirik kearah Ryeowook ssi disampingnya yang masih fokus menyetir dengan pandangan kedepan sambil mengingatkan satu hal yang sama dalam hati..  
 _Jangan tidur Kyuhyun.. Jangan tidur Kyuhyun..._

Ryeowook ssi seperti robot yang sudah disetel tidak bergerak sama sekali. Pemandangan yang statis semakin lama semakin membuat mata Kyuhyun semakin berat.  
 _Kyu.. Jangan sampai tertidur.. Kyu.. Jangan sampai.. Ter..._

 **Bluk**. Akhirnya pria ini menyerah tidak kuat lagi, berakhir dengan menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat dengan wajah tertunduk. Ketiduran.

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah.. Kyuhyun tidak mengingat ia bermimpi apa malam itu... Karna ia sendiri saja tidak pernah sadar kalau ia sudah tertidur... Ketakutannya sejak dulu tidak pernah mau ketiduran dimobil saat berada satu atap kendaraan dengan sang bos adalah karna pria ini takut tertangkap mengiler atau mengeluarkan saliva disaat tidur diposisi yang tidak benar. Yang Kyuhyun hindari adalah ia terbangun dengan Ryeowook ssi yang memandanginya tajam dengan tatapan mencemooh kalau melihatnya ileran. Kyuhyun sudah bisa membayangkan wajah _annoyed_ Ryeowook yang sama sekali tidak mengesankan itu...

Tapi malam ini adalah pengecualian untuk pertama kalinya.. Kali ini Kyuhyun sudah terlampau lelah dan matanya sudah terlampau berat, sudah tidak bisa ditahan kalau tidak pakai jepitan. Entahlah nanti sang bos akan komentar apa melihatnya malah tidur saat ia sendiri menyetir. Entahlah seberapa menyebalkannya wajah Kim Ryeowook nanti kalau sampai melihatnya mengiler saat tidur menunduk.. Kyuhyun sudah hampir tidak perduli lagi..

Lebih sayangnya lagi... Hidup ini memang penuh kejutan kadang.. Semua kekhawatiran Kyuhyun yang setengah sadar setengah tidur tersebut semuanya musnah saat ia terpaksa membuka mata bukan karna teriakan, cahaya, ataupun goncangan orang yang membangunkannya.

Saat itu, terjadi dengan sangat cepat Kyuhyun terbangun karna goncangan yang menggerakkan seluruh tubuhnya dengan sangat keras. **Bruk**. Badannya yang tertahan seat belt terlempar kedepan hampir menabrak _dashboard_ dihadapannya.  
 **Bruk** lagi.. Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya tersentak maju semakin kencang lagi. **Bruk..!** Kyuhyun mulai kembali ke kesadarannya dan perutnya terasa mual karna berada didalam kendaraan yang berputar kencang tanpa terkendali. **Bruk bruk bruk.. Ckit...**

Jantung nya berdegup semakin kencang saat dirasakannya mobil _range rover_ yang ia sedang tumpangi tersebut bergerak semakin maju, semakin menjurus kebawah membuat kepalanya semakin tidak terhindarkan membentur _dashboard_.

 **Bruk bruk bruk...** Perut Kyuhyun yang terasa dikocok sudah sangat sakit tapi mobil mereka masih tidak juga berhenti.. Kyuhyun mencoba membuka mata tapi yang ada dihadapannya hanya gelap..  
 _  
Kyuhyun… Cho Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun-ah... Cho Kyuhyunn!  
_  
Satu suara menggema yang memanggil namanya berulang-ulang tersebut samar-samar tertangkap telinga Kyuhyun, menjadi hal terakhir yang diingatn olehnya sebelum semuanya terasa berhenti dalam sedtik, bersamaan dengan _airbag_ didepannnya yang menggembung secara tiba-tiba.

 **Buuummm!** Satu gelembung putih itulah yang terakhir Kyuhyun bisa lihat lalu perutnya yang sudah terlalu kesakitan tertahan _seatbelt_ membuat Kyuhyun sudah tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya sendiri, ia hanya bisa menunduk pasrah menumpukkan kepala pada air bag tersebut.

Yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah pria ini sendiri juga tidak yakin ada apa... Kedua lengannya mulai terasa kesakitan saat Kyuhyun kembali mendengar suara-suara... Walaupun terlapis jaket, ia masih bisa merasakan sakit memar terutama pada siku, hasil dari berjedotan dengan pintu dan kaca mobil beberapa menit yang lalu yang terasa selesai dalam sekejap tersebut.

Sekarang... Yang ada sekarang hanya pandangannya yang terus kabur atau berbayang walaupun Kyuhyun masih terus mencoba sadar dan terus bernafas..  
Ia hanya meringis sakit karna tubuhnya terhimpit _seatbelt_ dan juga sikunya semakin sakit walaupun pria ini tahu rasa perihnya ini belum seberapa. Ia masih setengah sadar... Kyuhyun terus mencari bahan berpikir mencoba untuk tetap tersadar..

 _Orang..._ Dia mendengar suara seseorang... Beberapa orang ini mencoba mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari tempat duduk yang _space_ -nya cukup lebar dari _dashboard_ depan juga pintu.

Dua pasang tangan bisa dirasakan Kyuhyun menggotong tubuh lunglai-nya keluar dari mobil tersebut.. Dari situ Kyuhyun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mencium bau bensin dan bau hujan disekitarnya... Dari situ pandangannya mulai buyar lagi dan kali ini benar-benar buyar sepenuhnya.. Cho Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya terasa semakin ringan, sampai... 

OoooO

 **Pluk**. Cahaya lampu putih terang benderang didepan matanya memaksa Kyuhyun perlahan menggerakkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku untuk membuka secara perlahan... Lalu.. Perlahan didalam pandangannya terlihatlah wajah seorang pria paruh baya, 2 orang suster berpakaian putih berlalu lalang dihadapannya.

Mata Kyuhyun semakin melebar saat ia sudah bisa merasakan tubuhnya saat ini berada dimana. Ya, tubuhnya sedang berbaring sempurna di ranjang rumah sakit.. Dengan infus disebelah kiri.. Dan masker oksigen tepat didepan hidung dan mulutnya

"Kyuhyun ssi, anda sudah sadar?!" tanya pria berjas putih tersebut membuat Kyuhyun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan perlahan.

 _Dimana ini? Dimana aku? Ini kapan? Apa aku masih hidup? Apakah ini cuma mimpi?_

Kyuhyun menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya sekilas, berniat mengekspresikan barisan misteri yang menumpuk dikepalanya tersebut tapi masih kesusahan karna ia tidak bisa bicara, masih ada masker oksigen yang menahannya. Kyuhyun tidak pernah memakai masker oksigen sebelumnya... Kyuhyun tidak pernah masuk rumah sakit sama sekali sebelumnya... _Dimana aku sebenarnya?_

"Tenang Kyuhyun ssi. Anda sedang berada dirumah sakit sekarang dan anda masih berada ditahap pemulihan. Kami sarankan anda agar jangan banyak bergerak dulu sekarang.. Cukup ikuti instruksi kami dari awal, ne?" Ujar pria berjas putih disamping Kyuhyun ini lagi dengan pelan. Saat otak Kyuhyun sudah bisa mencerna makna dari kalimat tersebut, barulan ia sendiri bisa merasa sedikit lebih tenang dan mencoba mengambil nafas dalam lagi sembari mencoba mengingat ingat... _Kenapa_.. _Kenapa dia bisa ada disini._

Hah... Tanggal berapa sekarang? Jam berapa? Mobil.. Ya. Mobil yang ditumpanginya keluar jalur tanpa kontrol saat Kyuhyun membuka mata malam itu.. Malam sebelum ia tiba disini.. Kyuhyun baru perlahan mulai ingat sekarang.

Sebelah tangan kanannya terasa diperban, Kyuhyun juga baru sadar. Begitu juga kakinya dari paha hingga lutut yang masih terasa sedikit memar.. _Ahhh jadi dia selamat..._

Ya.. Kyuhyun ingat _airbag_ yang keluar menyangga lehernya dan membuat kepalanya tidak terus berbenturan dengan _dashboard_. _Lalu.. Lalu... Ryeowook ssi.. Bos... Bagaimana dengan Ryeowook sajangnim?_ Kyuhyun sudah tidak ingat apa-apa lagi tentang Ryeowook ssi sejak ia tertidur... _Ottokee…_

Kedua mata bulat Kyuhyun langsung memerah dan mulai berair saat pria ini memikirkan Kim Ryeowook walaupun pikirannya masih kosong dan hanya bisa menatap langit-langit ruangan rumah sakit saja yang putih polos tidak ada apa-apa. _Ottokee.. Sajangnim…_ ulang Kyuhyun terus sendirian dalam hati.

OoooO

 **5 minggu kemudian –disatu rumah sakit di Seoul.**

"Ryeowook-ah"

"Ryeowook ssi! Ryeowook ssi.. apakah anda bisa mendengar saya dengan jelas?"

Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya baru terbiasa dengan cahaya terang lampu tepat diatasnya dan juga lebih dari satu suara itu yang terus memanggil-manggil namanya, berulang-ulang.

"Hemm... Ya dokter.." Kim Ryeowook mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk bergumam menjawab panggilan seorang pria berjas putih yang berada disamping kanannya.

"Ryeowook ssi. Berapa angka dihadapan anda ini"

"5"

"Kalau yang ini?"

"3"  
Jawab Ryeowook dengan suara parau. Sang uisanim pun masih tidak banyak bicara langsung mengeluarkan senter kecil dan menyinarkannya bergantian ke kedua bola mata Ryeowook sekilas.

"Ryeowookssi, apa anda ingat dimana anda berada sekarang?" Nada pertanyaan sang uisanim sudah tidak setinggi sebelumnya; pria baruh baya ini menanyai Ryeowook dengan tenang.

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Apa anda ingat nama keluarga anda?"

Yang ditanya terdiam sebentar lalu bergumam "Kim..." Kepala Ryeowook masih berdenyut sakit, rasanya sangat aneh terbangun dari tidur panjang seperti ini. Tapi ia masih perlu melanjutkan jawabannya. Sang dokter masih menatap Ryeowook langsung dengan penuh harap sambil mengangguk tanda silahkan melanjutkan.

"Kim Ryeowook." Ujar Ryeowook dengan jelas diikuti hembusan nafas lega oleh sepasang suami istri yang juga berada diruangan tersebut. Heechul dan Hankyung sedikit lega putra mereka masih mengingat namanya sendiri.

"Apa anda ingat siapa nama orang tua anda Ryeowook ssi?" Pandangan Ryeowook sejak tadi lurus tidak bergerak kekanan maupun kekiri. Matanya kosong seakan sedang berpikir keras entah memikirkan apa, tapi Ryeowook tidak menjawab.

"Ryeowook ssi, apa anda ingat siapa kedua orang dihadapan anda ini?" Dokter Lee terus memanggil nama pasien nya mencoba memancing Ryeowook untuk terus memberitahukan apa yang dia ingat secepat mungkin. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang Ryeowook ingat dan apa yang Ryeowook lupakan. Sebelum mungkin pasien tidak ingat banyak hal lainnya, dokter Lee terus mendesak Ryeowook untuk fokus dan menjawabinya secepat mungkin.

"Ryeowook ssi, apa anda tahu nama kedua orang dihadapan anda ini?" Tanya Dokter Lee lagi menunjuk kekiri tempat tidur Ryeowook dan mata pria berwajah kecil ini mengikuti arahan tangan dokter Lee.

"Ani... Aku tidak ingat." Jawab Ryeowook singkat sambil menggeleng saat melihat dua wajah asing pria dan wanita berusia separuh baya tersebut. Selesai Ryeowook menggeleng Kim Heechul langsung menangis dipundak sang suami, air mata nya tidak berhenti mengalir dan Nyonya Kim yang adalah ibu kandung Ryeowook ini hanya bisa terisak menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang mereka hadapi saat ini.

Pandangan Ryeowook masih saja kosong tidak memperdulikan orang lain disekitarnya.

"Ryeowook ssi... Ryeowook ssi..."

Dokter Lee masih lanjut menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan yang Ryeowook bisa dengar tapi ia tidak jawab. Wook hanya fokus kepada namanya yang terus diulang-ulang.

 _Ryeowook ssi.. Ryeowook ssi...  
_  
Ryeowook merasa kepalanya mulai terasa semakin dan semakin berat saat satu nama terasa mendekat memasuki memorinya. Ryeowook mencoba mengingat ingat... Mencoba menggali apa yang ia tau selain namanya sendiri.

 _Nama... Nama itu..._ Ryeowook tahu nama itu.. Ia ingat nama itu... Otak dan jantung Ryeowook berkerja dan juga berdegup dengan sangat cepat mencoba meraih kebelakang. Jauh kebelakang mengingat ingat satu nama... Satu sosok yang Ryeowook ingat...

Ryeowook ingat dimana ia berada sebelum ia terbangun disini. Malam itu ia sedang menyetir dan disampingnya ada orang itu _. Dia... Iya, dia._ Ryeowook menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat mencoba mengingat ingat. _Wajah itu.. Suara itu..._ Saat Ryeowook kehilangan kendali atas setir, ia hanya menyebutkan satu nama... Satu nama yang ia panggil sampai detik terakhir saat semuanya menjadi gelap sangat sangat lama hingga sekarang...

"Kyuhyun" ujar Ryeowook dengan tiba-tiba membuat dokter Lee, Kim Hankyung, maupun Kim Heechul langsung tertegun sejenak saat akhirnya Ryeowook membuka mulutnya lagi untuk menyebutkan nama tersebut.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Ulang Ryeowook lagi dengan keringat dini mengalir di dahinya, setelah bergumul dalam hati mencari satu nama tersebut.

"Ryeowook-ssi, apa kepala anda masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Dokter Lee lagi berharap mendapat respon dari Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun... Cho Kyuhyun..." Tapi bukan jawaban yang didapatkan oleh mereka. Sang pasien terus saja menyebutkan satu nama tersebut.

"Ryeowook ssi.. Apa anda ingat Cho Kyuhyun itu siapa?" Dokter Lee terus memancing untuk mengetes apa Ryeowook masih bisa menjawabi dengan penuh pertanyaannya barusan.

"Ani... Aku ingin Kyuhyun. Mana Kyuhyun... Mana Cho Kyuhyun..." Kepala Ryeowook lagi lagi menggeleng dengan cepat bahkan Wook dengan tiba-tiba memajukan tubuhnya hendak bangun sambil mengulang ngulang nama tersebut.  
Dokter Lee juga Tuan Kim pun langsung refleks mencegat gerak Ryeowook untuk bangun. Bagaimanapun ia baru siuman beberapa menit yang lalu dan masih ada banyak alat medis yang terpasang ditubuh Ryeowook.

"Apa anda ingat siapa itu Kyuhyun, Ryeowook ssi? Apa anda mau bertemu Kyuhyun sekarang?" Dokter Lee masih mencoba menenangkan pasien karna sejak Ryeowook mengucapkan kata 'aku ingin Kyuhyun' terucap, ekspresi Wook berubah menjadi lebih hidup dan terlihat sangat khawatir. Heechul sang umma sampai berhenti mengisak saat melihat putra semata wayangnya ini tiba-tiba berubah mencari satu nama tersebut dengan cepat. _Kenapa Ryeowook cuma mengingat Kyuhyun? Ada apa dengan Kyuhyun?_

"Animnida... Aku mau Kyuhyun... Cho Kyuhyun.. Mana Kyuhyun?!" Semakin ditahan, semakin juga Ryeowook berontak. Kakinya bergerak-gerak hendak melepaskan diri dari cengkraman dokter Lee di sebelah kanannya. Mata Ryeowook membulat sempurna. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang walaupun otaknya sudah tidak berjalan ataupun berfikir lagi. Hanya ada satu nama yang ada disana sekarang _. Kyuhyun.. Cho Kyuhyun.. Aku ingin Kyuhyun.. Dimana Kyuhyun..._ Hanya dua kata tersebut yang terus diulang oleh Ryeowook.

"Ani.. Kyuhyun... Aku ingin melihat Kyuhyun sekarang. Dimana dia?! Apa Kyuhyun masih hidup? Apa Kyuhyun baik-baik saja?!" tanya Ryeowook terus berulang-ulang mengeluarkan semua energi yang dia punya.

"Tenang.. Tenanglah Ryeowook ssi. Cho Kyuhyun sedang berada diperjalanan menuju kesini, ne. Sebentar lagi anda akan bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun ssi, oke?" Dokter Lee pun hanya bisa terus mencoba menenangkan bersama Kim Hankyung, menahan pergerakan Ryeowook agar pria ini tidak bergerak banyak lagi. Kepala Ryeowook masih diperban walaupun matanya sudah terbuka sempurna sekarang, setelah beberapa hari koma.

Sejak Ryeowook menyebut dimana Kyuhyun, walaupun tidak mengerti, dengan sigap Kim Heechul langsung keluar ruangan dan menelpon seseorang setelah mendapatkan _approval_ dari sang suami dan juga dokter Lee.

Dokter Lee sebelumnya memang sudah mengabarkan Heechul juga Hankyung kalau saat putra mereka sadar, kemungkinan besar Ryeowook akan kehilangan beberapa memori nya untuk sementara. Maka itu pasangan suami istri pun sudah tidak bisa tidur selama beberapa malam terakhir sambil terus menunggu putra mereka siuman. Tapi ternyata saat Ryeowook sudah sadar pun, tanpa Heechul maupun suaminya sangka-sangka, Ryeowook hanya mengingat satu orang.. Satu nama. Ryeowook bahkan tidak mengenali orang tuanya; ekspresi nya sangat datar. Wajah Ryeowook baru berubah saat ia menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Hanya Kyuhyun.

Diluar ruangan tanpa membuang waktu lagi melalui telepon genggamnya Heechul dengan sigap langsung menghubungi satu orang yang namanya terus disebut oleh putranya tersebut; memohon kepada orang tersebut untuk segera datang kesini. Sekarang juga.

Istri direktur utama ini untuk pertama kalinya memohon kepada seseorang yang bukanlah keluarganya untuk memenuhi satu permintaan yang sangat sangat mendadak yang dibuat oleh putra semata wayang nya yang baru saja bangun dari koma. Karna Ryeowook hanya ingin bertemu Kyuhyun. Hanya Cho Kyuhyun.

Oooo

Saat Heechul memasuki ruangan yang sudah lebih tenang dari sebelumnya itu lagi, selama 10 menit setelahnya Ryeowook masih tiduran dan terdiam seribu bahasa. Tidak dipandang sedikit pun wajah dokter Lee maupun umma dan appanya. Ryeowook hanya terus menengok kekanan, memandangi jendela yang tertutup tirai menunggu kedatangan seseorang.

"Kyuhyun akan datang Ryeowook ssi. Cho Kyuhyun segera datang kesini. Tunggulah sebentar me?!" Setelah dokter Lee sukses membujuk atau mengademkan emosi Ryeowook beberapa menit yang lalu, barulah sang pasien bisa mulai terdiam lagi.

 **Tok tok tok**

Keempat pria diruangan tersebut terhentak kaget saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang cukup pelan namun menonjol jelas ditengah kesunyian yang mengisi ruangan.

"Kyuhyun" bukan cuma Dokter Lee dan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim yang bereaksi, Ryeowook yang tadinya hanya memalingkan wajahnya langsung ikut terbangun melihat kepintu dan menyebut nama tersebut dengan antusias, seperti sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Dengan sigap Kim Heechul langsung bergegas membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan orang tersebut untuk masuk. Seorang pria tinggi ber rambut _brunnete_ berwajah polos dengan sopan langsung membungkuk hormat pada Kim Heechul, Kim Hankyung, dan dokter Lee saat memasuli ruang rawat vvip tersebut.

Suasana kamar tersebut terasa sangatlah dingin dan kaku. Direktur Kim dan dokter Lee membalas sapaan pria ini dengan sama sopannya dan mengisyaratkan untuk dia bisa mendekat, dan Kyuhyun pun perlahan melangkah maju mengikuti instruksi yang diberikan; karna... Masih ada satu orang lagi diruangan ini yang belum ia sapa.

Ya.. Siapa lagi..Tidak lain tidak bukan tentunya adalah sang pasien sendiri yang sudah langsung buka suara memecahkan kesunyian saat Kyuhyun baru pertama kali melangkah memasuki ruangan.

"Kyuhyun" panggil Ryeowook tanpa keraguan sedikit pun tercetak didalamnya.  
Dengan tegas sekali lagi Kim Ryeowook mengulang nama tersebut, matanya tidak terlepas dari wajah halus sang pria tinggi ber bola mata hitam legam tersebut.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kamu tidak apa-apa? Apa kamu baik-baik saja? Apa kamu juga terluka Kyuhyun-ah?" Tanya Ryeowook bertubi-tubi saat yang dipanggil berjalan mendekat.

"Aku... Aku baik-baik saja... Sajangnim." jawab Kyuhyun dengan suara sangat pelan, ragu-ragu menjawabi berhadapan dengan seorang Kim Ryeowook. Pria ber-surai _brunnete_ ini pun tidak kalah bingung dari yang lainnya yang juga sedang berada di ruangan tersebut. Ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, Kyuhyun hanya berdiri kaku didepan ranjang perawatan Ryeowook.

Setengah jam yang lalu tiba-tiba saja ia ditelepon oleh sebuah nomor tidak dikenal yang ternyata adalah Nyonya Kim Heechul, menyuruhnya datang keruangan perawatan sekarang juga mengabarkan kalau Ryeowook ssi sudah sadar; dan saat ia tiba, Kyuhyun semakin kaget melihat sang bos terus menyebutkan namanya berulang-ulang. _Waee_?

Jujur dalam hati Kyuhyun tentu saja merasa lega saat melihat Ryeowook ssi sudah siuman bahkan bisa bicara normal seperti saat ini juga, tapi... Kyuhyun juga masih tidak mengerti… _Kenapa semuanya diam? Kenapa selain orang tua Ryeowook ssi cuma ada aku disini, tidak ada satupun orang lain? Kenapa aku yang dipanggil pertama kali untung datang saat sang bos baru saja siuman?_

Ekspresi wajah Ryeowook langsung berubah sedikit melega saat mendengar jawaban tersebut keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun.. Dokter Lee dan semua orang disana masih memperhatikan Ryeowook dengan seksama.

"Ryeowook ssi, apakah anda mengingat orang lain selain Kyuhyun?"

"Animnida" jawab Ryeowook sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan; membuat Kyuhyun hampir saja tergelonjak kaget kalau saja ia tidak bisa menahan diri.

"Apa anda ingat Kyuhyun ssi itu siapa?"

"Animnida. Aku tidak ingat Kyuhyun siapa. Aku hanya ingat namanya... Dan wajahnya." Jawab Ryeowook langsung lagi, disusul keheningan panjang mengisi ruangan tersebut untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kyuhyun... Juga berada dimobil bersamaku kan? Aku takut Kyuhyun juga terluka. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau keadaannya baik-baik saja" Ryeowook kembali melanjutkan tapi masih tidak satu orangpun juga bisa langsung menjawab.

Ekspresi wajah Ryeowook seperti menginstruksi kan untuk orang yang di-sebutkan namanya barusan untuk mendekat. Tapi Ryeowook tidak bicara apa-apa karna bibirnya terasa kelu tidak tau harus bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Ryeowook tidak ingat siapa orang ini sebenarnya, apa hubungan diantara mereka, tapi Ryeowook tau jelas ia hanya ingin Kyuhyun untuk berada disampingnya; dan ekspresi tersebut tercetak dengan jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Baik Kim Hankyung dan Kim Heechul, oh ya dan juga Kyuhyun lagi dan lagi sudah tidak tau harus berkata apa setelah mendengar pernyataan yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook barusan. Mereka semua terlampau sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dokter Lee dan Tuan & Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang dan mengambil kesimpulan sementara kalau Ryeowook memang sudah tidak mengingat apa-apa lagi selain namanya sendiri dan Kyuhyun seorang. Walaupun fakta tersebut bisa dibilang masih sulit untuk mereka mengerti, tapi tidak ada apa-apa lagi yang bisa pasangan Kim ini lakukan untuk merubah keadaan. Sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri.. Sampai detik ini ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus berada disini.

Karna semuanya terdiam, sekarang giliran Ryeowook yang ikut mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Uisanim"

"Ya Ryeowook ssi?" Jawab Dokter Lee dengan cepat.

"Anda bilang mereka adalah orang tuaku kan? Jadi bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ne, tentu saja Ryeowook ssi."

"Kalau mereka adalah orang tuaku, lalu Cho Kyuhyun itu siapa?"

 **Glep**. Kyuhyun langsung menelan ludah dan kedua bola mata nya sontak membulat sempurna saat mendengar Ryeowook ssi bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku tau Kyuhyun ada dimobil juga saat kami kecelakaan makanya sekarang aku berada disini kan? Tapi Kyuhyun itu siapa? Kenapa aku hanya mengingat kamu, Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook sambil memandangi ketiga orang tersebut bergantian. Menghasilkan keheningan semakin panjang diantara semua yang ada disana.

Baik Hankyung, Heechul, apalagi Kyuhyun tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Apalagi Kyuhyun. Pria ini hanya bisa sedikit menunduk menghindari kontak mata dengan Ryeowook yang sejak tadi memandanginya dengan intens. Sungguh tidak pernah sekalipun dalam seumur hidup Kyuhyun pernah bermimpi akan dihadapkan dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Abeonim, omonim, aku bertanya pada kalian." Tanya Ryeowook lagi akhirnya dengan bahasa formal yang kaku seakan mereka baru kenal; karna memang kenyataannya Ryeowook tidak ingat apa-apa tentang kedua orang ini, mereka adalah orang asing baginya saat ini. Hanya dari ekspresi keduanya yang menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir tidak dibuat-buat sejak pertama Ryeowook membuka mata lah, yang membuat Wook percaya kalau yang dikatakan orang berjas putih -yang ia juga percaya adalah dokter itu benar benar adanya; kalau mereka adalah orang tua kandungnya.

Selagi Hankyung dan Heechul masih termenung; emosi dan ekspresi wajah Ryeowook langsung berubah lagi. Ia baru saja siuman dan ia tidak ingat apa-apa. Dan sekarang pun saat ia hanya bertanya tentang siapa sebenarnya satu-satunya orang yang tertinggal dimemorinya ini: Cho Kyuhyun; tapi masih tidak ada satupun diantara mereka semua yang bersedia untuk menjawab?!  
Emosi Ryeowok memang masih tidak stabil karna ia masih berada dibawah pengaruh obat-obatan, pria ini belum bisa mengontrol amarahnya yang terus bergelonjak diluar kontrol.

Menyadari putra mereka sudah tidak terlihat terlalu senang untuk terus menunggu; 3 menit sejak terdiam, akhirnya Heechul angkat bicara untuk menjawab satu-satunya keingin tahuan Ryeowook saat ini.

"Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun adalah tunanganmu, ne adeul."

 **(mungkin) TBC!**

Iseng nulis cerita baru entah dapet ide darimana haahha. Ini baru chapter 1 udah sepanjang ini… *speechless sendiri, karna kalau gak selengkap ini pasti jadi semakin gantung sebagai awalan (?) hahahah. Rencananya nanti baru dijelaskan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Ryeowook, ne.

Review memang kalau mau lanjut ya chingu-deul….

Kamsahamnida~~


	2. Chapter 2

**MY LOVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 2**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Hankyung**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Etc (menyusul)**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi. Romance. Drama. Boys Love.**

 **Pariring: RyeoHyun / WookKyu**

 **Author's note: Cerita hanyalah fiktif belaka.**

 **Review untuk kritik opini dan saran. Maafkan bahasa berantakan, typo dimana-mana.**

 **~terima kasih untuk respon dan review nya dari: reader, leny chan, sophie857, guest, hyunnie02, yong do jin316, mingyutae00, cuttiekyu94.**

 **Habis ini baru update join hands yaaa ^^**

 **~Halo. Masih ada kah yang baca fanfic ini? Udah berbulan-bulan gak update. Maaf dikarenakan satu dua hal lainnya yang beruntun author gak bisa nulis... Maaf lagi sebesar-besarnya, tetep review untuk kritik opini saran ne supaya bisa lanjut. Kamsahamnida! *bow**

 **Selamat membaca!**

OooooO

"Kenapa kamu bisa bicara seperti itu yeobo. Kamu baru saja membohongi anak kita. Kyuhyun bukanlah tunangan Ryeowook, Heechul-ah."

"Aku tau yeobo. Tapi tidakkah kamu lihat sendiri ekspresi Ryeowook sejak pertama ia siuman. Ryeowook hanya mengingat Kyuhyun. Anak kita bahkan lupa dengan orang tuanya sendiri tapi dia hanya ingat Kyuhyun. Aku hanya tidak ingin Ryeowook kecewa.." Jawab Heechul sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya sekilas.

"Aku tau Heechul-ah. Tapi kita bahkan belum bicara dengan Kyuhyun sendiri sama sekali..." Tepat diluar kamar rawat Ryeowook, Heechul dan Hankyung asik berbicara sendiri sampai tidak sadar kalau Kyuhyun juga ada disamping mereka.

Mendengar perkataan suaminya dan menyadari kehadiran Kyuhyun, Heechul langsung menghampiri pria ini lagi untuk mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, terima kasih sudah datang ne. Walaupun ini mendadak... Kami sangat ber terima kasih kamu sudah kesini untuk menenangkan Ryeowook."

"Ah iya tidak apa-apa sajangnim, nyonya Kim." Kyuhyun membungkuk formal sedikit masih disana mendengarkan.

"Kyuhyun, kami minta maaf ne. Maafkan aku menyebut namamu sebagai tunangan Ryeowook. Sungguh aku hanya refleks dan menginginkan yang terbaik untuk Ryeowook"

"Ne. Tidak apa-apa nyonya Kim. Aku mengerti sebagai orang tua tentu saja... Anda menginginkan yang terbaik untuk sajangnim." Balas Kyuhyun dengan sopan walaupun.. Walaupun dalam hati Kyuhyun sendiri sebenarnya masih bingung harus bagaimana. Sudah disebut seperti itu. Memang nya bisa ditarik lagi?!

"Terima kasih sudah mengerti Kyuhyun-ah." Ujar Kim Hankyung dengan tulus juga.

"Ne sama-sama, sajangnim"

"Kyuhyun-ah, bisakah kita bicara berdua saja setelah kamu makan siang, bagaimana?" Heechul dengan sigap langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya kepinggir berdua.

"Eh? Baiklah nyonya Kim, tentu saja..." _Apa lagi yang perlu dibicarakan_? Batin Kyuhyun cukup penasaran.

"Jangan panggil nyonya Kim lagi. Panggil saja aku dengan sebutan ahjumma Kyuhyun-ah, bagaimana?" Wanita berusia setengah baya yang masih tetap cantik dan awet ini tersenyum penuh arti kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ah.. Emm. Ne. Algesemnida. Ahjumonim." Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa mengangguk patuh mengikuti saran ibu dari mantan bos nya ini sesopan mungkin.

"Baiklah, kami bicara dengan dokter dulu sebentar ya Kyu. Nanti kita bicara berdua lagi."

OooooO

Selesai makan siang, Kyuhyun kembali menghampiri ruang rawat Ryeowook lagi dan menemukan Kim Heechul dan suaminya masih berdiskusi berdua jantung masih berdegup kencang Kyuhyun kembali diajak ngobrol empat mata dengan bos besarnya tersebut. Bukan hanya Kyu merasa _awkward_ karna akan membahas tentang Ryeowook ssi dan kebohongan kecilnya, tapi juga karna Heechul adalah istri Direktur utama; Kyu tidak pernah bicara se-informal atau sedekat ini sebelumnya dengan keluarga Kim. Tapi sejak kecelakaan itu entah mengapa ia jadi diseret terus masuk kelingkaran keluarga mereka dan ini adalah sesuatu yang sangatlah baru untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, lagi.. maafkan kami ne membawamu kedalam masalah ini"

"Iya ahjumonim, tidak apa-apa" Kyuhyun masih melipat tangannya didepan dengan sopan mendengarkan penjelasan dari Heechul.

"Ryeowook... Mengalami amnesia temporer Kyuhyun-ah. Setelah menjalani operasi Dokter sudah bilang kemungkinan besar Ryeowook akan kehilangan ingatannya. Dan... Dan sekarang kami memanggilmu karna saat Ryeowook siuman, putra kami hanya mengingat namanya sendiri dan juga namamu Kyuhyun-ah. Hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang diingat oleh putraku; Ryeowook mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu." Ujar Kim Heechul dengan nada yang sangat serius.

"Apa?!" Kyuhyun refleks langsung tercengo saat mendengar kabar seperti itu.

"Iya Kyu..."

"Apa... Apa sajangnim mengingat Ahjumonim dan..."

"Tidak sama sekali. Seperti yang kamu lihat, dia tidak mengenali kami ataupun yang lain. Hanya..."

"Se… sepertinya.. Sajangnim mengingat saat terakhir sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya ahjumonim" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun memotong lagi dengan gumamannya yang tidak keras tapi juga tidaklah pelan.

"Ya itu benar." Heechul menghembuskan nafas keluar sejenak.

"Mungkin karna aku yang ada disamping sajangnim, makanya Ryeowook sajangnim hanya mengingat..."

"Iya. Tapi Ryeowook pun tidak ingat apa hubungan diantara kalian juga Kyu, itulah yang perlu kamu ingat"

"Ne algesemnida" Kyuhyun menangguk patuh, sadar ia sudah terlalu banyak memotong dan memutuskan untuk diam.

"Aku secara pribadi minta maaf sudah menyebutmu sebagai tunangan Ryeowook Kyuhyun-ah, tapi aku melakukan ini, karna.. Kaki Ryeowook otot-ototnya belum bisa berkerja secara sempurna"

Mulut Kyuhyun menganga semakin lebar saat mendengar kabar tersebut.

"Apakah Ryeowook sajangnim akan lumpuh.. Selamanya?"

"Tidak total, tapi Ryeowook perlu di fisipterapi selama minimal 2 bulan, dan saat Ryeowook masih koma setelah operasi dokter sudah meminta kami untuk siap dengan apapun yang Ryeowook ingat nantinya baik itu benar ataupun salah, dan sebisa mungkin memberikan orang yang diingat oleh Ryeowook untuk selalu berada didekatnya."

Kyuhyun mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini.

"Makanya itu kami berbohong Kyu. Maafkan kami. Tapi... Kamu mengerti kan posisi.. Posisi aku sebagai ibunya Ryeowook? Bukan maksud aku untuk me... Menyabotase hidupmu Kyu" mata Heechul sudah mulai ber-air lagi membuat Kyuhyun tidak tega.

"Ne aku mengerti ahjumonim. Tidak perlu berkata seperti itu... "

Jelas Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak saat ibu dari bosnya sendiri -istri pemilik perusahaan tempat dia berkerja, harus setengah memohon kepadanya seperti saat ini.

Bukan mereka juga yang mau Ryeowook sajangnim hanya mengingat dia kan? Bayangkan perasaan Heechul dan Hankyung sajangnim sendiri yang tidak diingat oleh putra mereka karna Kim Ryeowook hanya mengingat wajah dan nama... Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. Maka itu aku dan suamiku sudah sepakat Kyuhyun-ah.. Kalau kamu bersedia, maukah kamu membantu kami menemani Ryeowook untuk sementara waktu? Setidaknya sampai Ryeowook bisa berjalan lagi.. Jebalyo"

Dan akhirnya, keluarlah kalimat tersebut memperjelas semuanya, membuat Kyuhyun langsung terdiam seribu bahasa.

Hal seperti ini masih terasa tidak nyata bagi Kyuhyun. Jadi dia harus berpura-pura.. Menjadi tunangan Kim Ryeowook? Tanpa sadar lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Pria ini bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku mengerti ahjumonim, tapi aku tidak bisa menjawab sekarang. Aku... Aku perlu memberi tahu semuanya kepada orang tuaku dulu, kalau anda tidak keberatan"

Heechul tersenyum lega sedikit lega mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun barusan.

"Geuromyeon, tentu saja, kami tidak keberatan.. Kamsahamnida Kyuhyun-ah.. Kalau ada apa-pun yang perlu kamu tanyakan, bilang saja ya. Aku dan suamiku tidak ingin menyusahkanmu.. Tapi kami hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi putra kami"

"Ne algesemnia Ahjumonim" Kyuhyun kembali mengangguk patuh.

OooooO

Keluar dari rumah sakit, Kyuhyun berjalan kembali kerumahnya dengan pikiran kosong terus mengulang-ngulang pertanyaan yang sama.

Hah... Apa yang harus aku lakukan... Apa Ryeowook ssi bisa sembuh secepatnya? Apa ia bisa segera ingat kembali? Kalau ia berbohong, lalu ingatan Sajangnim pulih, ia bisa dianggap pembohong... Dan kalau Ryeowook ssi tidak percaya? Juga bagaimana? Atau kebalikannya.. Saat Ryeowook ssi kembali ke kehidupan nyatanya,, tidak mungkin ia terus menjadi tunangan Kim Ryeowook. Ini hanya bohong-bohongan.. Saat ia tau kenyataannya, Ryeowook ssi pasti marah juga.

Kyuhyun tidak ingin hubungannya dengan Ryeowook rusak. Bagaimana pun Ryeowook adalah bos yang ia hotmati dan ia hargai; Apalagi mereka terluka di satu kecelakaan yang sama. Kyu hanya ingin Ryeowook bisa cepat pulih dan hidup dengan normal. Tapi.. Tapi tangan dan kaki nya masih belum bisa pulih sempurna dalam waktu dekat. Ditambah amnesia temporer Ryeowook dan mendengar deskripsi dari Heechul ahjumonim barusan... Dan yang tidak kalah pentingnya juga.. kata itu sudah tersebut! Ibunya sendiri yang mengatakan kalau mereka bertunangan beberapa jam yang lalu. Masa besok Heechul ahjumonim harus berkata. "Ani kami hanya bercanda ne adeul. Kyuhyun sebenarnya hanyalah sekretaris mu."

Melihat Ryeowook ngamuk seperti tadi saja Kyuhyun sudah seram... Apalagi kalau tau Heechul ahjumonim membohonginya? Akan semakin membawa celaka saja kedalam keluarga tersebut.

Kyuhyun hanya ingin Ryeowook sembuh, ia tidak keberatan merawat Ryeowook tapi masalahnya kalau ia harus berpura-pura.. Ini tidak akan menjadi sesuatu yang mudah..

 _Ah... Kenapa Ryeowook ssi bisa mengingatku sih... Nan ottoke..._ Runtuk Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil berjalan menunduk menuju rumahnya.

OooooO

 **Di rumah Kyuhyun Malam harinya**

"Jadi bagaimana Kyu, lalu apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tuanya Ryeowook mengetahui dia hanya mengingatmu?"

"Heechul ahjumonim, dan suaminya meminta bantuan ku... Untuk berpura pura menjadi tunangannya sajangnim.. Untuk sementara waktu omma"

"Sampai Ryeowook ssi sembuh ne?" Timpal ayahnya Kyuhyun ikut bergabung kedalam pembicaraan.

"Bantulah bos mu ne adeul. Tadi pagi saja Ryeowook ssi langsung bangun dan hal pertama yang dilakukannya saja adalah sudah langsung mencarimu kan." Jungsoo umma menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun yang sedang menghabiskan makan malamnya untuk memberikan semangat; Sejak pulang tadi Kyuhyun sudah terlihat gelisah. Setelah menceritakan semuanya sekarang kedua orang tua nya tau kenapa.

"Ne umma"

"Kasihan sekali Ryeowook ssi itu" komentar Kim Youngwoon, sang appa lagi.

"Iya yeobo. Apalagi orang tuanya. Siapa yang menyangka... Putra tunggal mereka akan kehilangan ingatan walaupun tidak permanen... Dan harus fisioterapi berminggu minggu seperti itu. Pasti terasa sangat menyakitkan untuk mereka sekeluarga." Jungsoo umma mengulang lagi cerita Kyuhyun dengan lebih lengkap kepada sang suami.

"Iyalah, tentu saja... Lalu bagaimana Kyu, kalaupun kamu bersedia membantu keluarga Kim.. Tapi sampai kapan?" tanya sang appa langsung kepada Kyu tanpa bertele-tele lagi,

Walaupun iba, Youngwoon tentang realistis tentang permintaan keluarga konglomerat terhadap putra semata wayangnya tersebut.

"tidak tau sampai kapan, appa. Yang pastinya sampai Ryeowook sajangnim harus segera menyelesaikan semua fisioterapi nya, sampai ia bisa berjalan lagi.. Dan kata dokter perlahan kemungkinan besar ia juga pelan-pelan akan bisa mengingat kembali. Mulai dari orang terdekatnya, dengan kondisi sajangnim berada didekat orang yang di-ingat dipercayainya."

"Yang adalah kamu." Sambung sang umma.

"Ne... Untuk saat ini." Gumam Kyu sambil mengoyak-ngoyak mangkuk nasinya.

"Karna Kyuhyun lah yang disampingnya saat mereka kecelakaan yeobo, makanya mungkin Ryeowook ssi hanya mengingat Kyuhyun."

"Iya itu benar..." sahut Jungsoo diikuti hening sejenak diantara ketiganya.

Kyuhyun, Youngwoon, dan Jungsoo sama-sama tau kalau berbohong seperti itu tidak akan memperbaiki keadaaan. Mereka bertiga tau konsekuensi yang mungkin akan mereka hadapi kalau... Kalau sampai semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Tapi mereka bertiga juga tidak tega mengetahui Ryeowook yang selalu memanggil Kyuhyun. Tidak ada jalan lain selain berbohong dan kata-kata itu sudah tersebut. Sudah tidak bisa ditarik lagi.

Yang Kyuhyun bisa harapkan sekarang hanyalah semuanya tidak menjadi runyam diakhirnya nanti. Saat Ryeowook bisa mengingat kembali.. Apapun yang akan terjadi lagi nantinya... Kyuhyun hanya berharap hubungan antara mereka tidak akan rusak. Ia ingin membantu Ryeowook... Asalkan..

"Aku akan menerima tawaran Kim ahjumma untuk berpura pura hanya kalau umma dan appa mengijinkan..."  
Kyuhyun mengembalikan keputusan akhir kepada kedua orang tuanya tersebut.

"Tentu saja kami mengijinkannya Kyuhyun-ah. Kalau kamu memang tulus bersedia membantu dia, kami tidak akan mencegah hal tersebut." Ujar Jungsoo dengan penuh pengertian diikuti anggukan kepala dari sang appa tanda setuju.

"Gomawoyo umma" balas Kyuhyun langsung setelah mendapatkan ijin dari ibunya tersebut.  
Kalau orang tuanya sudah mengijinkan, Kyuhyun jadi sudah tidak terlalu takut lagi. Asalkan keluarganya masih mendukung dengan penuh..

"Sama sama ne adeul"

OooooO

 **Flashback 2 minggu yang lalu**

"Ryeowook ssi masih menjalani operasi Kyu. Bagian kiri tubuhnya terjepit karna mobil kalian melungsur kebawah dan hilang kendali kearah kiri... Airbag di setir juga tidak keluar, kepala Ryeowook ssi terbentur setir dan beliau sudah tidak sadarkan diri saat kalian diselamatkan Kyuhyun-ah.. Begitulah kata Ibu nya Ryeowook sendiri."

Kyuhyun hanya termenung sambil menunduk mendengarkan penjelasan ibunya diatas ranjang rumah sakit, satu hari setelah ia sadarkan diri. Baru kemarin malam Kyuhyun siuman, tangan dan kakinya lecet juga benturan dikepala tapi tidak ada yang terlalu serius. Pria ini juga merasa baik-baik saja dan saat tersadar ternyata sudah hampir 20 jam terlewat sejak mobil yang dikendari nya dengan Ryeowook hilang kendali dan keluar jalur dari jalan tol, menurun kebawah kedaerah pepohonan yang untungnya bukanlah jurang.

Ya, Kyuhyun memang ingat kalau saat itu.. Saat ia tertidur tubuhnya terguncang hebat. Dan mobilnya terasa turun kebawa seperti sedang bermain roller coaster. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak sempam membuka mata sama sekali. Ia tidak sempat melihat Ryeowook ssi. Walaupun Ryeowook terus memanggil namanya... Ottoke... Sajangnim belum juga sadarkan diri.. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi dengannya.. Kyuhyun hanya menunduk lemas setelah mendengar kalau Ryewoook masih menjalani operasi dan belum juga sadarkan diri.

 _Seharusnya aku saja yang menyetir.. Seharusnya aku tidak tertidur... Ahh .. Bodoh Kyuhyun... Ottoke..._ Ulang Kyuhyun terus dalam hati..

"Ne adeul... Apa yang kamu pikirkan.. Jangan sedih begitu dong sayang..." Panggil sang umma melihat Kyuhyun yang matanya mulai berkaca-kaca

"Sajangnim umma... Bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa dengan sajangnim... Nan ottoke... Seharusnya aku yang menyetir..." Gumam Kyuhyun khawatir, sungguh khawatir dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Kyuhyun..." Sebelum air mata puteranya ini mengalir, ibu nya Kyuhyun langsung menenangkan putranya agar tidak berpikiran yang jelek terus.

"Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa... Tidak ada yang tau kalau akan jadinya seperti ini sayang.. Berdoalah agar Ryeowook ssi cepat siuman saja ne?"  
Hasil investigasi memberitahu kalau tidak ada malfungsi dalam mesin atau apapun.. Kemungkinan bos mu yang sedang mengantuk atau karna jalanan yang licin.. Sudah jangan bersedih terus ne adeul..." Ujar Jungsoo umma memberikan pengertian kepada Kyuhyun.

Ya, namanya juga musibah. Siapa yang tau kalau hal seperti ini akan menimpa mereka.. Tidak ada satupun orang yang menyangka...

Seperti yang dijelaskan orang tuanya Kyuhyun, sekitar 40km menuju Seoul mobil yang disetir oleh Kim Ryeowook keluar jalur terguling kekiri yang untungnya tidak terlalu jauh dan pergerakan mobil mereka tertahan oleh sungai kecil yang sudah beku dibawah sana. Saat ditemukan baik Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook masih berada didalam mobil, bedanya airbag Kyuhyun keluar sedangkan disisi Ryeowook tidak.

Dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat, tentunya baik orang tua Kyu maupun Ryeowook langsung menyusul dengan panik mengetahui anak mereka mengalami kecelakaan diperjalanan menuju ke Seoul.

Tulang atau sendi disekitar lutut Ryeowook bergeser karna luka robek, makan itu kaki kirinya harus dioperasi. Begitu juga dengan lengan kirinya dan kepala yang terbentur keras dengan kaca samping. Saat ditemukan, posisi tubuh Ryeowook sudah tidak diposisi duduk sedangkan Kyuhyun masih diposis semula hanya benturan dan cedera ringan. 

OooooO

"Kyuhyun..."

"Oh sajangnim. Nyonya Kim. Annyonghaseyo."

Kyuhyun yang sedang senderan langsung hendak terbangung saat melihat Kim Hankung beserta istrinya memasuki kamar opname Kyuhyun.

"Annyong. Gwenchanayo... Senderan saja Kyuhyun-ah.. Kamu sendiri pun masih perlu istirahat, ne?" Wanita berusia 50 tahunan yang masih terlihat cantik ini menyapa Kyuhyun dengan ramah dan mengambil duduk untuk ngobrol.

Sejak Kyuhyun siuman baru sekarang orang tua Ryeowook sempat menjenguk sekretaris putra mereka yang juga berada di lokasi kecelakaan ini, karna kemarin pasangan Kim masih terus menunggui Ryeowook operasi seharian.

"Ne, kamsahamnida nyonya Kim."

Heechul tersenyum lembut kepada Kyuhyun.

"Panggil aku ahjumonim saja, tidak perlu terlalu formal Kyu, kan kita tidak lagi sedang berada di kantor..."

Kyuhyun sudah cukup sering bertemu Nyonya Kim kalau dikantor saat Heechul mengunjungi Ryeowook ssi. Terlihat sekali perbedaan rupa Nyonya Kim dari hari-hari biasanya dengan saat ini. Wanita ini hanya mengenakan baju biasa dengan kardigan, begitu juga dengan Kim sajangnim yang hanya mengenakan kemeja non-formal. Wajah kedua nya pun terlihat lesu dan lelah.. Kyuhyun bisa membaca dari air wajah keduanya kalau sepertinya... Sepertinya belum ada perkembangan yang terlalu signifikan dari keadaan sajangnim.

Kyuhyun hanya menangguk tanda mengerti dan memberikan kesempatan Heechul untuk berbicara.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyu? Apa kata dokter ada cedera yang signifikan?"

"Aniyeyo. Aku baik-baik saja a... Ahjumonim. Hanya luka ringan saja. Kamsahamnida atas perhatiannya." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan sopan membuat Heechul tersenyum sedikit lega.

Setidaknya tidak keduanya yang mengalami luka parah. Cukup.. Cukup Ryeowook saja yang terluka. Dan walaupun ini adalah anak mereka. Sejak pertama kali mendengar kabar seperti ini pun Hankyung dan Heechul sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain berdoa untuk kedua penumpang. Ryeowook sendiri yang menyetir... Dan Kyuhyun pun terluka sebagai salah satu dari akibatnya saja.. Tidak ada siapa pun yang harus disalahkan...

"Bagaimana keadaan Ryeowook ssi ahjumonim? Apa.. Apa sajangnim baik-baik saja? "

Heechul tersenyum tipis lagi dan lagi saat mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, menatap sepasang mata bulat Kyuhyun dalam-dalam dan menjawab

"Ryeowook baru selesai dioperasi kemarin malam Kyuhyun-ah.. Operasinya berjalan dengan lancar.. Butuh fisioterapi lebih lanjut untuk Ryeowook bisa berjalan dan menggerakkan tangan kirinya lagi. Sedangkan benturan dikepalanya... Benturan tersebut membuat Ryeowook masih belum sadarkan diri sampai sekarang Kyuhyun-ah... Dokter pun hanya bisa menunggu beberapa hari... Karna... Karna anak kami masih koma.. Hiks hiks hiks." 

Heechul sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya lagi saat menceritakan keadaan Ryeowook saat ini kepada Kyuhyun.

"Yeobo..." Kim sajangnim hanya bisa memeluk erat pundak istrinya untuk menenangkan istrinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi.."

Mata Kyuhyun pun jadi ikut berkaca-kaca mendengar penjelasan dari orang tua Ryeowook barusan.

Perasaannya pun ikut terasa mengganjal mendengar Ryeowook ssi masih koma. Hah... Nan ottokaji.. Kenapa bisa sefatal ini... Apakah Ryeowook ssi akan bisa segera pulih secepatnya...

Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa terdiam merenung sendirian sampai malam tiba hari itu.

ooo

"Biaya rumah sakit dan pemulihan semuanya akan ditanggung oleh asuransi perusahaan dan juga keluarga kami Kyuhyun-ah; kamu tidak perlu khawatir ya"

"Kamsahamnida ahjumonim."

"Karna Ryeowook juga belum siuman... Ada baiknya kamu juga cuti dulu saja selama beberapa bulan. Kita lihat nanti bagaimana perkembangan keadaan Ryeowook saat putra kami sadarkan diri. Baru nanti mungkin kalau memang terlalu lama kamu bisa mengisi di bagian lain dulu, bagaimana?"

"Ye tentu saja nyonya Kim."

Kyuhyun mengerti dengan benar kalau tentu saja suasana keluarga sang bos yang masih sendu.

"Tidak usah seformal itu Kyuhyun-ah. Aku senang kamu sudah bisa pulih dengan cepat.. Istirahat lah sejenak ne? Kami hanya titip doa agar Ryeowook bisa segera cepat sadar dari komanya"

"Ne Nyonya Kim. Tentu saja aku... Aku berharap Sajangnim bisa cepat siuman secepatnya" balas Kyuhyun langsung dengan cepat.

Walaupun terdengar klise Kyuhyun hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaannya yang sebenarnya kalau ia tulus menginginkan Ryeowook cepat sembuh. Dan untungnya Heechul pun sepertinya bisa mengerti ketulusan Kyuhyun didalam semua ucapannya.

 **Flashback off**

OoooO

 **Esok harinya**

"Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun... Mana Kyuhyun...

Aku mau bertemu Kyuhyun, umma..." Ryeowook dengan tidak tenang terus bergerak kekanan kiri mengigaukan nama Kyuhyun. Efek samping obat mengakibatkan pasien bisa terserang demam tinggi secara tiba-tiba seperti ini, padahal hari masih pagi. Suster hanya bisa terus mengukur suhu tubuh Ryeowook secara teratur setiap jam menunggu efek obat bisa berjalan.

"Sayang... Sabarlah sebentar ya. Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan kesini"

"telefon Kyuhyun sekarang juga yeobo"

Dengan cekatan tidak jauh berbeda dengan kemarin, dengan sigap Heechul kembali meraih handphone nya dan keluar ruangan menelfon satu orang yang ia butuhkan.

"Yeoboseyo"

"Yeoboseyo. Kyuhyun-ah, ini Kim Heechul. Ryeowook... Ryeowook demam Kyuhyun-ah"

"A... Ada apa dengan sajangnim?"

"Ryeowook demam dan terus menyebutkan namamu. Bisakah kamu kesini sekarang? Jebalyo.."

"Ne ne... Algesemnida sajangnim sekarang juga aku kesana"

"Kamsaheyo Kyuhyun-ah"

"Neee"

Hari masih pagi, Kyuhun baru saja mau sarapan, tapi dengan terburu-buru Kyuhyun langsung ganti baju, meraih jaket dan sepatunya lalu langsung keluar rumah mengejar taksi untuk segera berangkat kerumah sakit.

ooo

"Sajangnim..."

Kyuhyun berdiri disamping Ryeowook dan bertemu tatap dengan kedua mata bulat yang terlihat gelisah tersebut.

Kyu dengan sigap mengambil alih kompresan yang tadinya dilakukan suster. Dengan pelan ia lap keringat yang mengucur disekujur wajah Ryewook ssi. Badan pria ini panas sekali dan tidak berhenti mengeluarkan keringat. _Omo, ottoke..._ Kyuhyun pun hanya bisa mencoba tenang dan mengelap lengan dan wajah Ryeowook bergantian dengan hati-hati.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian keadaan Ryeowook mulai membaik karna pria ini sudah tidak bergumam memanggil Kyuhyun lagi. Hanya saja, Kyu tidak menyadarinya, kalau... Cuma setelah ia datang Wook bisa menjadi tenang dan mau meminum obat dengan bujukan Kyuhyun. Bahkan sebuah senyum tipis terukir dibibir nya saat sebelum Ryeowook tertidur pulas setelah diberi obat.

ooo

 **Ceklek.**

"Oh Ahjumonim mianhaeyo, duduklah."

Kyuhyun yang duduk dikursi menunggui Ryeowook terlelap sedang bengong sebentar, telat menyadari kalau Heechul dan sang suami sudah kembali dan hanya memandanginya juga Ryewook dari sofa.

"Ani ani, gwenchanayo, Kyuhyun. Duduk saja, terima kasih ya sudah menyempatkan datang kesini"

"Tidak apa-apa ahjumonim..." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala dengan sopan.

OoooO

Dua jam setelah Ryeowook tertidur, barulah pria ini bangun lagi untuk menyantap makan siang. Demam nya sudah turun karna efek obat dan juga melihat Kyuhyun, Heechul, maupun Hankyung ada disampingnya. Hari kedua Ryeowook bangun, baru tiga orang yang dikenal Wook, yaitu appa umma dan tunangannya.

Dengan kaku Kyuhyun mendampingi Heechul menyiapkan makan siang Ryeowook, menungguinya sampai selesai. Kyu sebenarnya agak ragu antara mau berada diruangan tersebut terus menerus atau tidak, sejak tadi tidak ada yang menyuruhnya keluar. Tapi ia juga takut bicara banyak, takut salah bicara. Ryeowook belum banyak bicara karna kepalanya masih sedikit pusing... Wajahnya masih pucat jadilah Kyu membantu Heechul mengambil air, memanggilkan suster merawat Ryeowook.

Setelah makan Wook tertidur lagi, baru disitulah Kyuhyun lanjut terbengong sendirian dan akhirnya baru menyadari kalau wajah Heechul ahjumonim terlihat lusuh dan lelah... Sepertinya wanita ini menginap semalaman menunggui putranya.. Mereka berdua akhirnya mengobrol dengan volume kecil dan ternyata benar... Heechul ahjumonim bahkan hanya makan seadanya karna terus menunggui Ryeowook sejak kemarin pagi hingga siang ini lagi.

Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak enak sendiri melihat keadaan Heechul ahjumonim seperti ini..

Ia menawarkan diri menjaga Ryeowook tapi Heechul tidak tenang kalau Ryelowook belum bangun lagi. Untunglah jam 3 sore Wook bangun dari tidurnya dengan lebih segar membuat sang umma bisa lebih lega.

Mengobrol ringan sebentar, akhinya Nyonya Kim memutuskan untuk hengkang sebentar, rencananya Hankyung appa menemani Wook, Kyuhyun menemani Heechul ahjumonim untuk sekalian kembali kerumah-nya sendiri juga karna hari sudah sore, sampai….

"Jangan pergi" ujar Ryeowook menahan niatan Kyuhyun untuk pulang disaat Heechul masih mengobrol berdua dengan Kyuhyun.

"Ne?" bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang bingung; Hankyung maupun Heechul juga ikut bingung mendengar Ryeowook bicara seperti itu.

"Jangan pergi. Apakah kamu sangat sibuk? Bisakah kamu menemaniku disini?" tanya sang pasien kepada Kyuhyun. Ini adalah kalimat pertama yang Ryeowook ucapkan langsung atau minta langsung dari Kyuhyun. Sejak siuman Wook tadinya belum banyak bicara, ia hanya mengigau, tersenyum, tertawa pada Kyu, yang Kyuhyun kira dia yang berilusi belaka atau kegeeran.

"Eh? Emm.. Ba.. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan disini sampai.. Sampai malam nanti." Jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya setelah hening sejenak diantara mereka. Dengan deg-deg an dan walaupun ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa, Kyu memutuskan untuk memenuhi keinginan Ryeowook dulu sebagai awalan. Toh mau tak mau dia harus tetap merawat Ryeowook di hari-hari kedepannya.  
Ryeowook langsung tersenyum penuh arti mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang dengan sukarela mengikuti permintaannya. 

Heechul dan Hankyung berdiskusi sebentar mengetahui Kyuhyun yang diminta menemani putra mereka, karna rencana awal sang appa dan umma yang bergantian pergi. Kalau begitu.. sekalian saja Kyu dan Wookie ditinggal berduaan.

"Ryeowook.. Kyuhyun.. Kami tinggal dulu sebentar ne. Kyuhyun-ah, aku titip Ryeowook ya. Kalau ada apa-apa kamu bisa langsung menghubungi handphone ahjumonim, ne."

"Em. Bailah ahjumonim." Balas Kyuhyun dengan patuh lalu mengantarkan pasangan Kim keluar pintu. Tinggallah dua pria ini di kamar rawat yang besar sendirian.

"Apa kamu haus?" tanya Kyuhyun pertama kali mengisi keheningan.

"Aniyo."

"Mau makan buah?"

"Boleh."

Kyuhyun pun dengan cekatan langsung membuka piring buah yang disiapkan rumah sakit sebagai _snack_ , dengan garpu perlahan disuapinya satu persatu buah potongan tersebut kepada Ryeowook.

"Gomawoyo." Ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun yang dengan sabar menungguinya mengunyah satu demi satu buah-buahan tersebut.

"Gwenchanayo..." Balas Kyuhyun sambil menunduk malu menghindari Ryeowook yang masih saja menatapnya.

"Kyu.. "

"Hem? "

"Bicaralah tentang sesuatu."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin mengenal lebih banyak tentang kamu. Apakah kamu selalu pendiam seperti ini?"

Kyuhyun masih terdiam mendengarkan

"Apa hanya sejak kecelakaan ini?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan suara khasnya yang tegas dan dalam membuat Kyuhyun kesusahan menemukan kosakata yang tepat untuk meng-ungkapkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

"Eung.. Aniyo.. Ryeowook.." Sajangnim. Hampir saja lidah Kyuhyun menyebut hsajangnim yang untungnya masih bisa ia tahan. Kyuhyun bingung harus memanggil Ryeowook dengan sebutan apa kalau sedang berdua saja seperti ini.

"Ryeo.. Ryeowook hyung. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Hyung?" Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya meminta ijin dari Ryeowook sajangnim terlebih dahulu

"Tentu saja. Hey disini aku yang lupa semuanya. Kenapa jadi kamu yang bertanya padaku?" Jawab Ryeowook kembali dengan cepat membuat pipi Kyuhyun sedikit memerah. Benar juga yang dikatakan oleh sajangnim. Hah... Kyuhyun...

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum sendiri melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang seperti itu.

"Apakah selama ini kamu selalu memanggilku dengan sebutan Hyung?

"Em.. Ne. Itu benar."

"Sudah berapa lama kita bertunangan?"

"Enam... Emam bulan"

"Jadi sebelumnya kita sudah berpacaran?"

"Ne.."

Kyuhyun dengan cekatan terus menyumpal mulut Ryeowook dengan buah berharap agar Ryeowook bisa berhenti bertanya. Tapi pria ini memiliki niat yang sunggu besar hingga bisa menelan dan mengunyah buah yang masuk kemulutnya dengan cepat sambil terus lanjut bertanya. Niat Kyuhyun membungkam nya pun jadi tidak bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

"Berapa lama?"

"Hem?"

"Berapa lama kita berpacaran?"

"Satu tahun setengah."

"Ohh"

"Apa aku selalu memanggilmu dengan nama langsung seperti ini, Kyu?"

"Hem?" tanpa sadar Kyuhyun sejak tadi terus meminta pengulangan.

"Apa aku selalu memanggilmu dengan nama Kyuhyun saja? Atau biasanya ada sebutan lain?"

"Aniyo.. Kamu hanya memanggil dengan nama saja Hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu menyodorkan sepotong semangka lagi untuk Ryeowook.

"Dan kamu memanggilku dengan sebutan Ryeowook hyung, begitu?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Grep.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Kali ini Ryeowook tidak membula mulutnya dan menahan tangan Kyuhyun yang menyuapinya dengan menggunakan tangan kanannya.

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya tanpa sadar

"Makanlah yang satu ini. Terakhir. Hanya satu potongan terakhir." Bujuk Kyuhyun karna memang ini adalah satu potongan buah nya yang tinggal satu tersisa.

Ryeowook masih diam dan menggelengkan kepalanya menjauhkan garpu yang dipegang oleh Kyuhyun tersebut

"Wook hyung..." Panggil Kyuhyun sekali lagi dengan pelan mencoba membujuk sang sajangnim yang sangat tanggung hanya meninggalkan satu. Hanya satu. Kyuhyun paling tidak suka kalau ada makanan yang tertinggal.

"Tidak baik membuang makanan hyung..." Kyuhyun sudah menurunkan tangannya tapi ia masih memegangi piring buah yang hampir kosong tersebut, mencoba meyakinkan Ryeowook untuk menghabiskannya.

Ryeowook refleks tertawa kecil mendengar Kyuhyun bicara seperti itu.

"Apa kamu sudah sering membujukku seperti ini?" Tanya Ryeowook bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun langsung.

"Hem?" Kyu tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan Ryeowook barusan

"Kamu tau, bukan hanya nama dan wajahmu yang familiar Kyu.. Sekarang suaramu pun sudah menjadi sangat familiar ditelingaku. Membuat aku semakin yakin, kita sudah cukup lama berhubungan sedekat ini. Iya kan?" Ujar Ryeowook sambil menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam.

"Dan tangan ini... Aku bisa mengingatnya dengan baik sekarang. Pergelangan tanganmu sangat khas. Apakah kita sudah kenal begitu lama... Sampai aku tidak lupa dengan kamu seorang?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan tenang sambil mengelus sekilas pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun yang masih memegang garpu, membuat pria dihadapannya ini tercengo sendirian hampir tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan.  
 _  
Apa? Sajangnim mengingat suaranya dan gerakan pergelangan tangannya?_

 _Kenapa? Kenapa bisa? Bukankah ia bukanlah siapa-siapanya Kim Ryeowook?_ Bagaimana bisa Ryeowook melupakan semua orang terdekatnya tapi hanya mengingat dirinya saja. Hanya ia yang Ryeowook kenali dan ingat dengan baik.

"Kyuhyun.." Ryeowook memanggil nama Kyuhyun untuk kedua kalinya barulah Kyu tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri tersebut.

"Apa aku terlalu membebanimu sampai membuatku termenung seperti ini?"

"Ani.. Aniyeyo Hyung.. Mianhae.. Aku hanya sedang tidak fokus saja, hehe." Kyuhyun tertawa kecil mencoba terlihat senatural mungkin.

"Berhentilah menggunakan bahasa formal dengan ku Kyu."

"Hem?"

"Bukankah kita sudah bertunangan? Bisakah kita bicara dengan menggunakan banmal saja.. Mulai dari sekarang?" Tanya Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengarnya.

"Geu.. Geuromyeon. Tapi habiskanlah satu potong ini dulu hyung... Tanggung hanya tinggal satu, wook hyung." Bujuk Kyuhyun lagi membuat Ryeowook tertawa kecil saat mendengarnya.

"Hahah. Arraso." Hap. Ryeowook menggigit semangka terakhir yang disuapi Kyuhyun lalu Kyu segera meletakkan kembali piring tersebut ketempatnya dan juga mengambil minum untuk Ryeowook.

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari kalau tidak sedetikpun Ryeowook berhenti memperhatikan setiap gerak-geriknya. Kalau Ryeowook sajangnim, sang bos yang dikenal nya sebagai sosok yang sangat dingin ini tertawa kecil saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis saat Ryeowook menghabiskan potongan buah terakhirnya.

Berada sedekat ini... Dengan Kim Ryeowook yang berada dihadapannya saat ini sangatlah aneh untuk Kyuhyun. Biasanya ia hanya mengurusi semua jadwal, dokumen, hasil rapat, makan siang, bahan lemburan Ryeowook saja. Ya, mereka memang dekat. Eh, dekat? Kalau dekat adalah bisa diartikan bertemu selama 5 hari seminggu 10 jam per hari selama 2 tahun. Tidak bisa diragukan lagi kalau ia dan Ryeowook sajangnim memang dekat. Tapi lagi, selama 2 tahun Kyuhyun hanya terikat kontrak dan profesionalitas pekerjaan, membuatnya terus bekerja pada Ryeowook.

Tapi sekarang... Apa definisi hubungan diantara mereka sekarang? Apa aku masih asisten pribadinya.. Saja? Kapan ini bisa berakhir? Kapan ingatan Ryeowook akan kembali? Dengan memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun merasa bingung sendiri.. Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir? Kenapa bisa semuanya berubah dalam sekejap seperti ini..?

oooo

 **TBC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MY LOVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 3**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Hankyung**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Luna**

 **Etc (menyusul)**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi. Romance. Drama. Boys Love.**

 **Pariring: RyeoHyun / WookKyu**

 **Author's note: Cerita hanyalah fiktif belaka.**

 **Review untuk kritik opini dan saran. Maafkan bahasa berantakan, typo dimana-mana.**

 **~terima kasih untuk respon dan review nya dari: cho kyuna, leny chan, sophie857, michhazz, hyunnie02, mingyutae00, cuttiekyu94.**

 **Halo~ maaf update nya lamaaaa sekali lagi. *bow. Sudah hampir sebulan, ya? Beberapa minggu ini update Join Hands dulu, (bagi yang baca Join Hands juga, chapter 8 part 1 sudah diperbaiki ya dan sudah** _ **update**_ **sampai part 2)**

 **Siapa yang suka Ryeowook sama Lunaaa? *angkat tangan hehehe.**

 **Tinggalkan** _ **review**_ **ne kalau kalian baca. Cerita ini** _ **author**_ **buat enteng aja, buat nge-** _ **serve**_ **yang suka couple RyeoHyun WookKyu, hehe. Tetap** _ **review**_ **untuk kritik opini saran. Maaf kalau berantakan dan terlalu banyak typo, annyong~**

OoooO

 _I don't understand, I don't think too much_

 _Whether loving you was right or wrong_

 _Please don't listen to others_

 _Cause you're my everything_

 _It doesn't matter whatever you want, I'll give it to you_

 _Wipe your tears cause it'll never be dark_

 _I'll be by your side everyday_

 _It doesn't matter, other than you who can I love?_

 _Just hoping for the day when you'll see my love for you_

 _The love that I can't take back_

ooo

Semenjak Ryeowook siuman, banyak keluarga, teman dan kenalan Ryeowook maupun keluarga Kim pun datang berbondong-bondong untuk menjenguk putra tunggal pasangan Kim Hankyung dan Kim Heechul ini. Dari teman kerja, kolega, satu persatu datang bergantian terutama saat malam atau akhir pekan; tidak sedikit juga yang mencari perhatian karna tentu saja sebagai direktur muda Ryeowook bukanlah pria yang tidak terkenal atau tidak termasuk tipe idaman terideal. Hampir setiap hari juga Kyuhyun selalu datang mengjenguk Ryeowook.. Ani, bukan hampir lagi malah, tapi sudah genap setiap hari tanpa absen; karna kalau Kyuhyun belum datang sampai siang saja, Ryeowook pasti akan bertanya pada ibunya: 'Omma, Kyuhyun mana?' Dari sekian banyak orang yang dilihatnya, hanya satu yang tinggal dipikiran Ryeowook.

oooo

 **Suatu sore di rumah sakit**

 **Tok tok**

"Permisi. Ada antaran jus sore" seorang Suster datang diujung pintu membawakan segelas jus segar dari rumah sakit. Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri dan mengambil alih gelas jus tersebut.

"Oh suster, terima kasih..." Sapa Kyuhyun dengan sopan dan ceria. Kyu sudah mengenal suster-suster yang merawat Ryeowook setelah menunggui selama beberapa hari terakhir. Para suster pun menyukai keluarga Ryeowook termasuk Kyuhyun yang ramah dan sopan.

"Ne.. Sama-sama Kyuhyun ssi. Segera habiskan ya. Kalau ada apa-apa tekan saja bel nya" ujar sang suster tidak lelah-lelahnya mengingatkan keluarga pasien kalau saja membutuhkan asistensi atau bantuan apapun.

"Iya. Ini adalah jus favorit Ryeowook Hyung suster. Gomabsemnida..." Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan mengantar kepergian sang suster dengan senyum lebar khas nya.

"Ne.. Aku permisi ne.."

Saat pintu sudah tertutup, Kyuhyun kembali ke Ryeowook membukakan gelas tersebut.

"Hyung... Ada jus jambu. Favoritmu.." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan ceria, refleks mengetahui buah ini adalah salah satu buah favorit Ryeowook ssi

"Oh ya? Memang apa rasanya?" tapi Ryeowook sendiri sepertinya lupa. Pria ini sontak bertanya sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Rasanya manis, tentu saja. Cobalah. Hyung pasti suka" Kyuhyun menyodorkan sedotan kebibir sang pasien dan Ryeowook mencoba nya sedikit.

"Eum... Enak" dan.. Ternyata benar kan... Ryeowook menyukai jus jambu tersebut. Pria ini bahkan tersenyum dan lanjut menyedot setelah menyesap sedikit rasanya.

Kyuhyun pun jadi ikut tersenyum juga dan dengan sabar memegangi gelas untuk dihabiskan oleh Ryeowook secara perlahan. Kyu ingat ini adalah salah satu jus favorit Ryewook. Saat sedang musimnya Ryeowook ssi selalu meminta dibelikan jus jambu... Walaupun orang mya sendiri tidak ingat, Kyu tau benar apa yang terbaik untuk bos garis miring tunangannya ini. 

OooooO

Di suatu siang selesai makan siang, Heechul dan Kyuhyun menemani sekaligus menunggui Ryeowook beristirahat sambil menonton berita di TV. Baru Ryeowook sudah mulai mengantuk dan hampir terlelap; Tanpa menyangka kalau akan ada yang datang hari ini, tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu terdengar, membuat Heechul dan Kyuhyun memengok berbarengan ke sumber suara.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"permisi…." Seorang wanita berkulit putih dengan mata bulat yang bersinar menengok kedalam kamar rawat vvip tersebut dengan sopan.

"Heechul ahjumonim… annyonghaseyo… Luna iyeyo…"

Sang tamu tersebut melangkahkan kakinya mendekat membuat Heechul dan Kyuhyun langsung bangkit dari duduk masing-masing. Gadis itu membawa sebuah parsel buah digenggamannya. Dan walaupun cukup terkejut awalnya, Heechul dan Kyuhyun sama-sama tau atau mengenali siapa sebenarnya tamu mereka kali ini.

"oh Luna-ya.. annyonghaseyo… apa kabarmu, oh?"

Heechul ahjumonim melangkah maju dan berpelukan dengan Luna sekilas menyambut gadis cantik ini dengan hangat; Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakang Heechul hanya bertukar tatap dengan Luna disusul dengan bertukar senyum juga.

"baik ahjumonim. Ahjumma apa kabar? Aku datang dari Taiwan karna mendengar Ryeowook oppa kecelakaan..!" jawab Luna yang terlihat seperti bidadari dengan dress putihnya di siang bolong seperti ini dengan ramah.

"ne… Ryeowook memang kecelakaan beberapa minggu yang lalu.. Tapi dia sudah siuman Sunyoung-ah.." Heechul menemani Luna dan mengobrol berdua menjelaskan; Membuat Kyuhyun refleks menyingkir sejenak menuju pintu kamar; ada baiknya mereka ditinggal sendiri saja.. Kyuhyun tentu tau sopan santun saat keluarga atau teman Kim sedang berkunjung, untuk memberikan privasi seringkali ia tidak mengganggu dan akan keluar ruangan sejenak .

Sejauh ini belum ada yang mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun sedang menyandang status tunangan pura-puranya Ryeowook, karna memang belum ada yang perlu tau juga. Jadi orang tua Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun masih menjaga kerahasiaan berita tersebut hanya untuk orang terdekat.

Sebelum keluar, Kyuhyun melirik sekilas ke ranjang rawat Ryeowook dan terlihat pria itu tidak jadi tidur walaupun tadinya sudah ngantuk –mungkin dikarenakan kedatangan Luna dan suara percakapan yang cukup lantang.

"Ryeowook oppaaaa. Apa kamu mengingat aku? Aku Lunaaa..! Sunyoungie iyeyo. Oppa ingat dengan aku kaaan?"

Kyu melirik kearah Ryeowook lagi saat mendengar Luna bertanya barusan; Sayangnya, pria bersurai hitam ini ternyata hanya memasang wajah datar dan menggelengkan kepala

"Aniyeyo. Nuguseyo?"

 **Ceklek**. Tidak ingin mendengarkan lebih panjang lagi, Kyuhyun segera menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan duduk diluar ruangan membiarkan Luna, Heechul ahjumma dan Wook hyung berbicara bertiga didalam.

 _Hah... Datang lagi satu fans berat garis miring teman dekatnya Kim Ryeowook yang pria ini sendiri sudah lupakan.._ batin Kyuhyun.

Luna adalah mantan teman kuliah Wook hyung dulu; Walaupun sudah agak lama, tapi Kyu masih ingat akan hal itu. Jangan tanya ia tau darimana, gosip Luna menjadi pacar Ryeowook sajangnim beredar hangat-hangatnya saat bulan-bulan pertama Kyuhyun menjadi sekretaris-nya Ryeowook. Para pegawai ramai berspekulasi kalau mereka pacaran karna Ryeowook sering makan siang berdua dengan gadis cantik tersebut. Ya.. Ryeowook dan Luna memang pasangan yang serasi. Luna adalah seorang gadis yang sangat cantik, ramah, dan sama-sama datang dari keluarga terpandang. Sayangnya, gosip tersebut tidak sempat bertahan lama karna, dalam beberapa minggu setelahnya Ryeowook sajangnim sudah jarang tertangkap basah makan bersama Luna lagi. Ada yang bilang mereka putus, ada yang bilang Ryeowook sajangnim menolak Luna.. Ada yang bilang mereka bertengkar karna Ryeowook sajangnim keluar kota terus..

Saat itu Kyuhyun tidak terlalu perduli dengan kehidupan pribadi sang bos. Toh di kerjaan saja dia waktu itu masih beradaptasi, masih ditegur sana-sini karna telat semenit lima menit.. Jadi jangankan mengurus hal begituan, Kyuhyun saat itu sama sekali tidak perduli mau Ryeowook punya pacar berapa banyak diluar sana.

Karna kedatangan Luna barusan, Kyuhyun jadi ingat lagi masa-masa itu termasuk dengan semua rumor yang beredar tentangnya. Kyu ingat wanita ini pernah beberapa kali datang untuk bertemu dengan Ryeowook dulu.  
Luna tidak berubah dari dulu sampai sekarang. Rambut coklat bergelombang, dengan pakaian yang sangat feminim, stylish dan heels tinggi, smiley eye nya dan pembawaannya yang ramah. Terlihat sekali gadis ini masih menyukai Sajangnim dan belum terlalu berubah bahkan sampai sekarang.

Hmmm Kyuhyun jadi penasaran... Kalau Wook hyung bisa mengingat Luna.. Apa mereka akan balikan nantinya? Hmm Sambil menunggu Kyu hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada bersender pada tembok didepan pintu.

 **Ceklek**. Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, baru Kyuhyun bengong sebentar taunya Luna sudah keluar dari kamar Ryeowook sendirian.

Wah... Gadis ini terlihat lemas dan hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas keluar. Kyuhyun jadi melihat kearahnya dan jadi tidak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan Luna -lagi.

"Oh. Annyonghaseyo." Luna menangguk kepalanya sedikit kearah Kyuhyun, membuatnya jadi menyapa gadis ini duluan.

"Annyonghaseyo..." Balas Luna membalasa sapaan Kyuhyun.

"Namamu siapa? Kamu temannya oppa juga? Namaku Luna. "

Luna mendekat dan menyulurkan tangannya mengajak Kyuhyun berkenalan. Loh, sepertinya dia tidak ingat aku siapa..

"Eum... Ne. Cho Kyuhyun imnida."

"Kyuhyun? Ohh.. kamu itu bukannya dulu sekretaris nya Ryeowook oppa ya?"

 _Oh ternyata dia ingat juga.._

"I.. Iya benar"

"Kamu masih menjadi sekretarisnya oppa? Oh... Jadi kamu juga yang ada dimobil itu saat kecelakaan ya?" Dengan cekatan Luna bisa menyadari semuanya.

"Iya betul.." Kyuhyun kembali menganggukkan kepala

"ooohhh..." bibir tipis gadis cantik itu sedikit terbuka seperti masih tercengang setelah mengetahui semua kronologi kejadiannya barusan "Ha.. Ottokaji. Kasihan sekali kalian berdua.. Apalagi Ryeowook oppa.. Sampai hilang ingatan seperti ini... Kamu tidak apa-apa kan? Aku datang dari Taiwan setelah mendengar Oppa sudah koma berhari-hari" Ujar Luna dengan luwes, ramah dan cepat seperti teman.

 _Ramah sekali wanita ini._ Kyuhyun sampai salah tingkah sendiri dan hanya membalasi dengan tersenyum

Tuk tuk tuk. Bukannya langsung pulang, ternyata Luna malah mengambil duduk di depan ruang rawat juga, mengikuti Kyuhyu, seakan mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara berdua.  
f  
"Huh... Kyuhyun ssi.. Walaupun sudah siuman, Oppa sama sekali tidak mengingat aku lagi. Hah... Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, Tau-taunya sekarang Wookie oppa malah amnesia seperti ini..."  
Luna duduk manis sambil menundukkan kepalanya merasa sedih dan juga kecewa. Kyuhyun bisa melihat benar dari ekspresinya. Sepertinya gadis ini benar-benar punya hubungan khusus dengan Ryeowook hyung.

"Baru aku mau mendekati Ryeowook oppa lagi.. Tapi ternyata kejadian nya malah jadi seperti ini.. Jangankan bisa suka padaku. Mengingat wajahku saja tidak! Ahhh menyebalkan…"  
Lagi, Luna berdecak kesal sendirian sedangkan Kyuhyun disampingnya masih menonton saja.

 _Ohh jadi cuma Luna ssi yang menyukai Ryeowook secara sepihak.._

Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam mendengarkan tidak tau juga mau membalas apa. Belum tentu juga Luna sedang mengajaknya bicara kan? Bisa saja wanita ini memang suka bicara sendirian seperti ini. Hahah.

"Kata ahjuma Oppa sudah ada tunangan lagi.. Hah.. Siapa ya tunangannya Ryeowook oppa?"

 **Glek**. Kyuhyun terdiam seribu bahasa mendengar keluhan Luna yang satu ini. Bagaimana dia tau? Oh Heechul ahjumonim. Saking paniknya isi otak Kyuhyun malah jadi kusut sendiri.

"Kyuhyun ssi, apa kamu tau siapa tunangan Ryeowook oppa?"

Luna yang duduk disampingnya kali ini menengok dan melihat ke Kyuhyun langsung seperti meminta jawaban. Membuat Kyu refleks malah jadi menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban entah kesambet kenapa. Bodoh ya? Iya, pria ini masih terbawa efek panic khas seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ha.. Siapa ya? Hiks.. Baru kutinggal setahun taunya oppa sudah ada yang punya.. Hah... Memang tidak jodoh dengan Wookie oppa...  
"Ck. Yasudahlah. Asalkan Ryeowook oppa tidak dengan Siwon itu saja…. Aku sudah tidak mau memikirkannya lagi…"

 _Hem? Siwon? Siapa lagi itu?_ Pikir Kyuhyun sendirian sembari mengikuti dalam hati, tapi ia tidak berani bertanya.

"duh.. sudah jam tiga lagi. Kyuhyun ssi, aku pulang duluan ya; ada janji minum teh dengan teman-temanku.. Kamu masih mengunjungi Ryeowook oppa disini?"

Setelah melirik sekilas ke jam tangan dipergelangan kirinya Luna sekilas, akhirnya bangkit berdiri lagi hendak pamit dengan Kyuhyun.

"ne.. aku masih menungguinya disini…" balas Kyuhyun singkat lalu Luna pun kembali masuk ke ruang rawat untuk berpamitan dengan Heechul dan Ryeowook.

Setelah kembali keluar lagi Luna tidak berubah, gadis cantik itu masih santai dan bersikap selayaknya teman dengan Kyuhyun.

"aku duluan ya, Kyuhyun oppa. Mungkin besok-besok aku kesini lagi dan mungkin bertemu denganmu. Annyoong!" ujar Luna sembari melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan menjauh dengan anggun-nya.

"iya. Hati-hati Luna ssi…" Kyuhyun hanya balas tersenyum melepas kepergian Luna dan bergumam singkat.

Ia masih kagok sendiri diperlakukan seperti ini, tidak biasanya Luna yang _notabene_ nya orang kaya, tetapi tidak sombong padahal ia juga sudah mengetahui kalau Kyuhyun hanya sekretaris Ryeowook. _Hmm.. ternyata masih ada orang baik di dunia ini.._ Satu hal sederhana yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum hari ini..

OoooO

Dua hari sejak kedatangan Luna, di siang hari Rabunya masih di sekitar jam yang sama ada yang mengetuk dan berkunjung lagi, yang ternyata adalah Luna lagi

"annyonghaseyoo.. Ahjumma, Kyuhyun oppa, Ryeowook oppa…"

Masih seperti kemarin Luna datang dengan ramahnya, menepati janjinya untuk menjenguk Ryeowook lagi.

"annyong, Luna.." balas Ryeowook sambil tersenyum. Sudah diceritakan pada pria ini kemarin-kemarin kalau Luna adalah teman lamanya. Mereka teman dekat sampai tahun lalu, saat Luna kebanyakan menetap di Taiwan untuk memepeluas jaringan bisnisnya disana.

"apa kabarmu oppa? Sudah baikan?"

"ne, aku baik-baik saja" jawab Ryeowook sambil tersenyum tipis.

"kata Dokter mudah-mudahan 2 minggu lagi Ryeowook sudah bisa pulang, hanya akan rawat jalan dan perlu fisioterapi saja, Luna-ya.." tambah Heechul menjelaskan kepada Luna.

Lengan dan kaki Ryeowook yang patah tentu saja tidak bisa dengan cepat pemulihan nya, masih memerlukan fisioterapi rutin, tapi setelah 2 minggu sejak siuman, Ryeowook sudah tidak perlu dimonitor secara intensif lagi maka itu dokter sudah mulai mempetimbangkan Ryeowook untuk diperbolehkan pulang.

"wahh.. bagus dong ahjuma. Semangat oppa! Hehe"

Ryeowook menjawabi pesan Luna dengan anggukan kepala dan sebuah senyum tipis, tidak seperti pengjenguk biasanya yang datang, kali ini _mood_ Ryeowook terlihat lebih bagus saat Luna sudah datang untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sebelum-sebelumnya, setiap ada yang berkunjung Ryeowook kebanyakan hanya diam saja; bahkan tersenyum pun tidak saat menerima simpatisan saudara dan teman yang perduli padanya tersebut. Mungkin karna tidak ada satupun yang ia ingat dan kenal, kebanyakan juga datang berbondong-bondong bergantian, jadi jarang yang pesan tulusnya bisa tersampaikan kepada sang pasien langsung. Tapi untuk yang kali ini; mungkin karna Luna datang sendirian dan pembawaannya yang memang ceria dan ramah, membuat Ryeowook bisa terbuka pada gadis ini dengan lebih mudah.

"Luna, apa kamu sudah kenal dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Ryeowook setelah mereka berempat sempat membicarakan beberapa hal sebelumnya.

Heechul dan Kyuhyun langsung sedikit merasa gugup atau deg-deg an saat Ryeowook melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"sudah oppa. Kami baru berkenalan kemarin, hehe. Ternyata hari ini kami datang berbarengan lagi juga ya…" ujar Luna yang berfikir hanya kebetulan saat ia datang, juga ada Kyuhyun lagi disana. Tanpa ia tau kalau Kyuhyun memang setiap hari datang –kalau tidak akan ada yang mengamuk nantinya, hehe.

"tentu saja Kyuhyun disini.. dia tunanganku Luna-ya, kamu sudah tau kan" balas Ryeowook dengan enteng membuat tiga orang diruangan tersebut langsung sedikit tercengo, apalagi Luna.

"HAH? TUNANGAN?!" Luna tidak berteriak saja Kyuhyun dan Heechul sudah sama-sama bersyukur dalam hati.

"iya.. seperti yang umma katakan kemarin.. kami sudah bertunangan selama 2 tahun.."

Heechul memang sempat menyebut Ryeowook sudah bertunangan kemarin dihadapan Luna dan Ryeowook, tidak mengantisipasi putra nya akan kembali membawa isu tersebut secepat ini, sebelum ia sempat mejelaskan secara pribadi kepada Luna agar salah paham seperti ini tidak terjadi.

"2 TAHUN?"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menyumpah serampah dalam hati, ahh bodoh Kyuhyun kenapa bilang pada sajangnim sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun.. 2 tahun yang lalu kan Ryeowook hyung masih dekat dengan Luna.. dan tentu saja Luna belum lupa… Kronologi nya menjadi sangat tidak pas ohmygoddd… Kyu terus menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri merasa nervous atau takut kalau saja kebohongan nya- sampai terbongkar begitu cepat. Ottoke….

"Luna…"

Baru Heechul mau meng-interupsi, Ryeowook sudah angkat bicara lagi untuk mengoreksi

"eh, tidak deh, kami baru bertunangan selama 6 bulan Sunyoung-ah, tapi aku sudah pacaran dengan Kyuhyun sejak 2 tahun yang lalu."

"APA?" Semakin Ryeowook menjelaskan, Luna semakin tidak mudeng atas semua cerita tersebut. Jadi saat mereka dekat 2 tahun yang lalu oppa sudah pacaran dengan sekretarisnya sendiri? Sejak kapan?

Untung Luna tidak gegabah melontarkan semua isi pikirannya begitu saja dihadapannya Ryeowook. Melihat keadaan yang sudah memasuki tahap bahaya, Heechul langsung memalihkan perhatian dua orang ini agar terpisah sejenak.

"Sun Young-ah.. ada appa mu menelepon nih ke handphone ahjumma.. mungkin dia mau bicara denganmu.. kita bicara didepan ya…" Dengan sedikit paksa Heechul menarik Luna keluar meninggalkan Kyu dan Ryeowook berdua didalam.

Ryeowook yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya bisa tersenyum santai pada Kyuhyun, tidak tau kalau 'tunangan'nya ini sejak tadi sudah menahan nafas dan banjir keringat dingin. Hampir… sedikit lagi tamat riwayatmu Kyuhyun-ah… huh… untuk masih ada Heechul ahjumma…

Setelah semenit dua menit, Kyuhyun ikut mencari alasan untuk menyusul Luna dan Heechul ahjumma diluar

 **Ceklek.**

Ternyata benar saja, kedua wanita ini sedang bicara 4 mata dengan _volume_ terjaga tepat didepan ruang rawat Ryeowook

"tapi kenapa oppa hanya bisa mengingat Kyuhyun, ahjumma?"

"itu juga yang kami tidak tau Sun Young-ah.. tidak ada yang tau kenapa… Dokter pun tidak bisa menjelaskan kenapa alasannya…"

Dengan langkah pelan Kyuhyun mendekat kearah keduanya. Luna yang menyadari kedatangan Kyu melihatnya dengan tatapan seperti biasa, hanya dengan tambahan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran. Tadinya Kyuhyun sudah takut Luna akan memandangnya sebelah mata dengan sinis dan akan meneriaki didepan wajahnya langsung dengan berkata "kenapa bisa kamu diingat Ryeowook oppa?! Kamu itu tidak pantas jadi tunangannya seorang Kim Ryeowook tauu!"

Tapi, nyatanya ketakutan Kyuhyun tersebut tidak ada terjadi sama sekali. Luna masih ngobrol berdua dan hanya melihat Kyuhyun dengan biasa saat melihat kehadirannya disana. Setelah bicara sesuatu lagi dengan Heechul ahjumma, baru Luna kembali ke Kyuhyun lagi yang tidak jauh dari mereka.

"kalau oppa hanya mengingat kamu, mungkin berarti Ryeowook oppa sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu Kyuhyun ssi" Luna sambil menatap kearah Kyuhyun langsung membuat pria ini sedikit gelagapan sendiri.

"an.. aniyeyo.. bukan begitu Luna ssi…"

Mudah sekali gadis ini menilai seperti itu.. Siapa yang bisa tau kalau ia yang disukai Ryeowook.. Iya kalau disukai,, bukan yang dibenci… Kyuhyun tidak ingin kegeeran, sakit kalau kenyataannya bukanlah seperti itu.. Jadi untuk apa ia berharap terlalu banyak.

"kemungkinan besar, karna aku yang ada di mobil itu juga saat Ryeowook hyung kecelakaan… makanya Ryeowook ssi bisa mengingatku." Kyuhyun akhirnya mendekat untuk menjelaskan, bergabung pada diskusi mereka.

"tidak ah, Kalau oppa tidak perduli padamu, tidak mungkin dia hanya ingat namamu sedangkan orang tuanya sendiri saja dan yang lain-lainnya bisa terlupakan…" sanggah Luna dengan cepat, langsung membuat Kyuhyun semakin tidak enak tapi juga tidak tau harus berkata apa. _Gadis ini beneran tulus atau hanya sarkasme nih?_ Kyuhyun jadi merasa bingung sendiri.

"Sudah, sudah… Luna mungkin benar Kyuhyun-ah… Mungkin saja Ryeowook memang meyukaimu" wajah Kyuhyun langsung memerah dalam sekejap saat mendengar sanggahan Heechul tersebut "Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak salah Sun Youngie, sampai saat ini, kita belum bisa tau kenapa Ryeowook hanya mengingat Kyuhyun. Makanya itu ahjumma hanya menginginkan yang terbaik bagi Ryeowook… Kamu mengerti kan kenapa kami berbohong?!" Heechul langsung mengenahi Luna dan Kyuhyun sebelum semuanya bisa diperpanjang lagi.

"ne ahjumonim aku mengerti…." Jawab Luna dengan tenang, membuat Kyuhyun dan Heechul bisa menarik nafas lega.

"aku sih tidak masalah asalkan oppa senang dan bisa segera sembuh… Dan kalaupun Kyuhyun oppa memang bersedia untuk merawat, tenang saja ahjumonim, aku tidak akan keberatan ataupun tidak akan membocorkan rahasia ini kok…"

Kyuhyun mengadahkan wajahnya bertemu tatap dengan Luna lagi.

 _Ya ampun, baik sekali wanita ini…_

"terima kasih ya Sun Young-ah.. kamu memang anak yang baik" Heechul tersenyum lebar sembari memeluk Luna sekilas

"kamsahamnida, Luna ssi" ujar Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk sedikit, menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya Luna sudah bisa diajak berkerja sama menjaga rahasia demi kebaikan Ryeowook sendiri.

"hehe, santai saja Oppa… panggil aku Luna saja.. Kan sekarang kita sudah menjadi teman, hehe."

Walaupun tadi ekspresi wajah Luna 1 menit lalu masih terlihat serius, dalam sekejap gadis ini sudah ceria lagi dan tertawa manis seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Bahkan Luna memanggil Kyuhyun sebagai temannya? Waww… wanita ini ternyata bukan cuma cantik luarnya saja… Keramahan dan pengertian Luna membuat Kyuhyun merasa kagum sekaligus bersyukur. Bukan hanya rahasianya saja yang terjaga, ia malah juga jadi mendapat teman baru yang sangat baik seperti Luna.

"ne, gomawoyo Luna ssi" balas Kyuhyun lagi.

OooooO

Selama dirumah sakit, Kyuhyun dan Heechul pun rutin bergantian menunggui Ryeowook tanpa bosan. Pelan-pelan Heechul menceritakan tentang keluarga mereka, lingkaran terdekat Ryeowook, apa saja aktivitas sehari-harinya, sedikit demi sedikit tanpa paksaan. Amnesia yang dialami Ryeowook memang hanya temporer, Dokter meng-diagnosis kasus seperti Ryeowook biasanya akan pulih dalam jangka waktu tertentu, pasien bisa ingat lagi semuanya tapi tidak bisa ditentukan cepat atau lambatnya; semua kembali lagi ke orang disekitar pasien yang berada didekatnya selama masa pemulihan. Karna kaki dan tangan Wook masih patah juga, jadi tetap pria ini belum bisa bergerak banyak dan harus fisioterapi sampai sembuh total. Karna Kyuhyun jarang menginap, jadi tidak jarang juga Kyuhyun ditinggal berdua saja dengan Ryeowook di siang hingga sore hari. Kedua nya jadi bisa ngobrol berdua membicarakan ini dan itu, Kyuhyun mencoba sebisanya untuk membuat semuanya masuk akal bagi Ryeowook. Untung saja sudah dua tahun ini Kyu berkerja dengan Ryeowook jadi dia bisa menjawabi dan tidak perlu banyak berbohong atau mengarang jawaban lagi. Walaupun untuk beberapa hal tertentu, tetap saja jadinya Kyuhyun mau tidak mau jadi harus berbohong kecil, seperti..

ooo

"Kamu kesini darimana?"

"Dari rumahku hyung"

"Rumahmu di?"

"Namyangju. Rumahku berada di Namyangju." Ujar Kyuhyun menjelaskan sambil tersenyum

"Ohh... Kamu.. Tinggal dengan orang tuamu?"

"Ne..."

"Disini diantar supir?"

 _Supir suruhan ibumu.. "_ Ne..."

"Sayang aku tidak bisa mengingat sosok orang tuamu. Sampaikan salamku untuk mereka." ujar Ryeowook sambil tersenyum menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun langsung.

Deg. Jantung Kyuhyun langsung tersentak sejenak mendengar Ryeowook hyung berkata seperti itu. Beberapa detik kemudia ia baru bisa menjawabi.

"Ne.. Gomawoyo hyungie." Wook hyung mengira ia yang lupa, padahal memang ia tidak pernah bertemu sama sekali dengan orang tua Kyu sebetulnya. Hah... Hati Kyuhyun terasa mengganjal setiap harus membohongi Ryeowook seperti ini.

Tapi, walaupun harus berbohong, disisi lain Kyuhyun juga senang melihat Ryeowook yang bisa selalu tersenyum hanya dengan berada didekat Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuanya. Walaupun sudah sangat bosan dirumah sakit, tapi Ryeowook masih bisa berfikir positif karna keberadaan ketiga orang tesebut disampingnya. Tanpa dibuat-buat dengan sendirinya Kyuhyun sudah cocok dengan Ryeowook, karna Ryeowook yang dulu dengan yang sekarang pun tidaklah terlalu berbeda. Hanya 'status' Kyu dimata Ryeowook saja yang berbeda, tapi sifat dan pribadi Ryeowook tidaklah berubah. Pria ini masih tenang, tegas, tidak banyak bicara tapi perhatian.

ooo

 **Di satu sore lainnya**

Hari itu cuaca sedang cerah, karna kondisi Ryeowook yang sudah jauh lebih membaik, pria ini akhirnya diperbolehkan keluar; jadi setengah jam yang lalu Kyuhyun membawa Ryeowook dengan kursi roda berjalan kesekeliling taman baru setelahnya kembali lagi kekamar. Mereka bercerita banyak tentang ini dan itu sembari menghirup udara segar; sampai waktu sudah habis dan tiba waktunya bagi Ryeowook untuk segera kembali ke kamar perawatan.

"kamu tau Kyu,,," ucap Ryeowook saat suster dan Kyuhyun baru saja membopongnya kembali ke tempat tidur. Kyuhyun yang sedang menyiapkan obat sore dan buah untuk Ryeowook jadi menengok sejenak.

"hem?"

Mata bulat hitam Ryeowook melihat langsung kearah Kyuhyun dan berkata

"Aku sempat merasa sedih karna tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa tentang orang tuaku... Tapi kamu tau, tidak sedikitpun aku menyesal, karna sudah mengingatmu."

Mendengar Wookie hyung bicara seperti itu, Kyu langsung menghampiri Ryeowook, mengambil duduk disampingnya, dan bicara berdua dengan sang hyung

"Kenapa? Kenapa kamu merasa seperti itu, hyung?"

"Karna aku menyukaimu. Karna kamu bersedia merawatku sampai sejauh ini. Gomawoyo" tanpa berfikir Ryeowook sudah bisa menjawabi dengan cepat.

"Mianhae..." Tapi, bukannya senang; Mendengar jawaba seperti itu malah membuat Kyuhyun malah terdiam sejenak lalu menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Maaf kenapa?" Tanya Ryeowook tidak mengerti kenapa jadi pria ini yang meminta maaf

"Mianhae... Gara-gara aku... Hyung jadi lupa pada orang tuamu sendiri... Hiks... Kamu jadi lupa semuanya... Hiks..."

Air mata Kyuhyun jatuh dengan sendirinya tanpa ia sendiri bisa kontrol lagi. Rasa bersalah yang selama ini tertahankan dan tidak pernah tersampaikan langsung pada Ryeowook sudah Kyu tidak bisa tahan lagi... Sejak Ryeowook siuman Kyu belum sempat meminta maaf pada sang bos atas kelalaiannya yng menyebabkan mereka jadi seperti ini. Ya, Kyuhyun memang masih berfikir kecelakaan ini sebagian besar adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Tidak disangka-sangka saat siuman Ryeowook hanya mengingatnya saja, malah membuat Kyu jadi berpura-pura, belum sempat ia meminta maaf langsung pada orangnya sendiri.

Sekarang... Saat Ryeowook bicara seperti itu membuat hati Kyuhyun terasa sakit _. Ottoke aku yang membuatmu seperti ini Ryeowook ssi….  
_  
"Uljima Kyu..."

Ditambah lagi Wook hyung juga bilang ia senang bisa mengingat Kyuhyun _... Padahal.. Padahal aku bukanlah siapa-siapanya Ryeowook._.. Kyu merasa dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan hidup Ryeowook selama ini.. Tapi Ryeowook dengan tulus menganggapnya sebagai seseorang yang sangat baik dan setia padanya... _Hiks... Bagaimana nanti kalau ingatannya kembali..._ Kyuhyun semakin sedih mengingat Wook yang sangat baik padanya.. Yang perhatian padanya... Yang membelanya dan selalu mencarinya.

Hiks hiks.. Air mata Kyuhyun terus mengalir membuat Ryeowook sedikit bingung sendiri. Tidak disangka kekasihnya ternyata se mellow dan se-cengeng ini.. Apakah sudah sejak dulu Kyuhyun seperti ini?

"Jangan menangis..."

Ryeowook dengan perlahan menggerakkan tangan kanannya membelai surai lembut Kyuhyun yang menunduk membenamkan wajahnya diranjang.

Hiks hiks

Kyuhyun semakin tidak mau bangun karna merasa malu. Mukanya jelek sekali kalau sedang menangis... Dan dengan melihat mata Ryeowook... Dengan melihat sepasang mata bundar yang sangat tulus tersebut selalu sukses menyayat hati Kyuhyun.. Membuatnya semakin tersiksa..

"Kyuhyun... Berhentilah menangis..."  
ulang Ryeowook lagi, masih terus mencoba menenangkan tunangannya satu ini sembari menepuk pundak dan membelai kepala Kyuhyun.

 _flashback:_

"Maafkan aku membuat mu jadi seperti ini. Seharusnya aku saja yang menyetir malam itu... Hiks hiks hiks"

"Ryeowook ssi. Cepatlah sembuh... Kalau kamu sudah kembali kekantor nanti, aku akan mengabdi padamu sampai 2 tahun lagi... Ani, bahkan sampai 5 tahun lagi pun aku akan tetap menjadi asisten mu, bos..."

Hiks hiks. Air mata Kyuhyun terus mengalir membasahi lengan baju pasien Ryeowook.

"Aku janji akan mengabdi padamu kalau kamu sudah sadar Ryeowook ssi... Jebalyo... Bertahanlah Bos... Hiks hiks hiks"

Tidak henti-henti nya Kyuhyun menangis saat pertama kali menjenguk Ryeowook yang sedang koma saat itu.. Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah dan khawatir.. Khawatir kalau Ryeowook tidak bertahan dan sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi padanya. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang paling menyesal seumur hidup kalau sampai Ryeowook tidak selamat.

 _flashback off_

Tapi tentu saja, ternyata semua doa dan harapan Kyuhyun tersebut tidaklah sia-sia walaupun waktu itu Ryeowook belum sadar. Melihat Kyu menangis lagi seperti ini membuat Ryeowook ingat… Ingat saat ia belum bangun dulu suara yang sama mengucapkan hal yang sama.. Dengan isakan yang sama, memanggil- manggil nama Ryeowook seorang.. Dengan tulus memintanya agar bertahan dan kembali sadar..

Ryeowook ingat suara itu, suara Kyuhyun yang membuatnya tersenyum. Ryeowook sudah senang hanya karna bisa bertemu dengan pria ini lagi saat ia membuka mata.

Pfft pffft...Akhirnya Kyu meraih _tissue_ terdekat dan membuang ingusnya setelah menangis bombay barusan... Setelah membuang ingus barulah ia bisa tidak terisak lagi... Sedikit lega, lalu kepala Kyuhyun sudah sedikit terangkat sembari terus mengelap air matanya sendiri

Ryeowook masih memandangi Kyuhyun disampingnya. Meraih wajah kecil tersebut dan menghapus air mata dibawah mata Kyuhyun yang sedikit tersisa.  
Pipi Kyuhyun terasa membeku merasakan sentuhan Wook hyung seperti ini. Seketika ia terdiam dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Uljima.. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi..." Ujar Ryeowook dengan sangaaat pelan namun tegas dan penuh pengertian. Kyu semakin terbengong mendengarnya sambil merasakan pergerakan ibu jari Ryeowook menghapus air mata tepat dibawah matanya.

Kyu masih menghindari menatap Ryeowook secara langsung. Pandangannya tidak fokus kearah mata kebawah Ryeowook saja. Ia tidak kuat harus melihat sepasang bola mata hitam milik Ryeowook lagi.

Setelah mengusap hingga kering ,jari-jari Ryeowook berpindah turun memegangi pipi Kyuhyun dan menarik dagu Kyu perlahan untuk menatapnya

"Kyu, bicaralah denganku" Ryeowook tau Kyu sejak tadi tidak menatapnya, dan ia tidak suka itu. Ia ingin sang tunangan hanya melihatnya saja, mereka perlu bicara langsung seperti ini setiap saat.

Kyuhyun merasa dadanya semakin berdegup kencang melihat tatapan mata Ryeowook hyung yang sangat hangat seperti ini. Hah... Adegan ini persis seperti di film.. Tapi ini bukan film... _Ini beneran Cho Kyuhyun.._ Kyu semakin deg degan dan malah berpikir ngelantur saat Ryeowook hyung meraihnya dengan halus seperti ini. Entah kenapa saat dekat dengan Ryeowook yang sekarang Kyu jadi mudah merasa rileks... Walaupun deg degan Kyu selalu merasa tenang dan ini nyata... Hati kecilnya bisa merasakan ketulusan Ryeowook, tidak hanya perasaannya semata. Kyu tetap bisa berfikir rasional karna hati kecilnya berkata tidak ada kepura-puraan setiap kali ia bersentuhan, berdekatan, berbicara menatap Wook hyung seperti ini. _Ahhh ottoke…_. Semakin dirasa semakin membuat kaki Kyuhyun terasa lemas.

"Kenapa kamu menangis, hem? Mian, aku tidak ingin membuatmu sedih... Jangan khawatir, cepat atau lambat nanti aku pasti akan ingat semuanya... Aku sudah mulai mengingat appa umma dan nanti semuanya akan kembali normal... Apa yang harus disedihkan lagi, hem?"

Tanya Ryeowook benar-benar bingung dan ingin memastikan kalau semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Baru sekali lagi Ryeowook mengelus pipi mulus Kyu dengan ibu jarinya.

 **Ceklek**. Baru beberapa menit momen hening diantara keduanya tercipta, Tiba-tiba momen tersebut harus terganggu saat Hankyung membuka pintu ruangan dengan tiba-tiba membuat Wook maupun Kyu sontak menengok kearah sumber suara yaitu ke pintu masuk. Hankyung appa juga sedikit kaget sadar ia mengganggu momen anaknya dengan Kyu berdua hingga pria tegap ini sampai bingung sendiri mau bicara apa. Hanya sang istri yang mendorongnya kedepan masuk, akhirnya ia masuk dengan awkward dan sedikit terpaksa.

Tangan Ryeowook tadinya masih singgah di pipi Kyuhyun, tapi selanjutnya dengan perlahan Kyu meraih tangan Ryeowook juga dipipinya untuk diturunkan saat Heechul dan Hankyung memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Wookie.. Kyunnie.. Aku dan appa mu membawakan jus untuk kalian..." ujar Heechul ahjumonim dengan ramah karna beliau tidak melihat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya sebelum ia dan sang suami datang.

Kyuhyun dengan cekatan langsung bangkit berdiri dan membantu Heechul yang membawakan beberapa barang bawaaan.

"Ahh... Gomabsembida ahjumonim..."

Hankyung hanya bisa berdehem dalam dan menghindari kontak mata dengan Ryeowook maupun Kyuhyun dikarenakan rasa tidak enak-nya sudah memotong momen kedua anak muda ini secara mendadak seperti tadi. Posisi Ryeowook memang seakan ingin meraih wajah Kyu untuk diciumnya... Membuat pria berusia 50an ini merasa malu dan tidak enak hati sendiri.

OoooO

 **Satu minggu kemudian, hari Jumatnya di Rumah Sakit**

"Kalau semuanya stabil.. Senin depan Ryeowook ssi sudah bisa pulang ya, tuan dan nyonya Kim.. Jangan lupa fisioterapi 2 kali seminggu dan terapi lainnya nanti secara berkala, baru Ryeowook ssi sudah bisa kembali normal lagi" ujar Dokter yang merawat Ryeowook saat mengecek rutin pagi itu.

Heechul dan Hankyung pun menghembuskan nafas lega sekaligus senang mendengar hal tersebut. Syukurlah semua bisa berjalan lancar, Ryeowook pun pastinya sudah cukup bosan berada di rumah sakit terus.

"baiklah, terima kasih dokter…"

"jangan lupa obat rutin nya ya Ryeowook ssi, tetap semangat dalam fisioterapi. Memang butuh waktu, tapi nanti secepatnya pasti bisa sembuh, ne?"

Ryeowook tersenyum membalasi ucapan sang dokter

"ne uisanim, terima kasih"

"saya permisi dulu ya, Pak, Bu.."

Hankyung appa lanjut menemani Dokter Lee kedepan sekalian menanyakan beberapa hal, meninggalkan Heechul dan Kyuhyun di ruang rawat lagi untuk sementara.

"Ryeowookie, Senin nanti kita pulang ya. Umma sudah tidak sabar melihatmu kembali mengisi kamar tidurmu lagi…"

Heechul merasa sangat senang Ryeowook bisa pulang secepat ini. Prosesnya memang masih belum selesai dan tidaklah mudah karna fisioterapi akan sangat menyakitkan –tapi setidaknya dengan keluar dari sini, Heechul berharap putranya bisa mengingat lebih banyak hal lagi secepatnya untuk perkembangan kesehatan Ryeowook sendiri.

Ryeowook membalasi perkataan umma nya dengan anggukan dan bertanya lagi

"umma"

"ya?"

"kalau aku sudah kembali kerumah, berarti Kyuhyun juga ikut kerumah kita dong, umma?"

"tentu saja… Kyuhyun akan tetap berkunjung kok, Ryeowook-ah. Iya kan Kyuhyun?"

"ne ahjumonim."

Tentu saja Kyuhyun akan tetap lanjut menemani Ryeowook setiap saat –Heechul umma pun sadar benar akan hal tersebut.

"Kyuhyun hanya berkunjung saja?" tanya Ryeowook lagi membuat kedua orang lainnya diruang tersebut menaikkan kedua alis masing-masing.

"apa maksudmu, ne adeul?"

Tentu saja Kyuhyun hanya berkunjung, masa Kyuhyun harus me….

"Tidak bisakah kamu tinggal dirumah juga?"

Belum juga _pemikiran_ tersebut selesai terbesit dikepala Heechul juga Kyuhyun, benar saja Ryeowook langsung bertanya –atau meminta dengan langsung lagi.

Pria berwajah kecil ini memang kadang maunya ada-ada saja, tidak bisa tertebak oleh orang lain termasuk orang tuanya sendiri.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun sedikit tercengo mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun barusan.

"Kalau kamu dirumah akan lebih mudah kan, tidak perlu bulak balik"

"Ta... Tapi.. "

"Memang sebelumnya kita belum pernah tinggal bersama? Kita kan sudah bertunangan.. Iya kan umma?"

Ryeowook menengok kearah ibunya dan Heechul berfikir sejenak lalu menjawab sembari mencoba tersenyum santai "Iya Ryeowook.. Tapi memang kalian belum pernah tinggal bersama sebelumnya.. Jadi karna itulah Kyuhyun merasa kagok, iya kan Kyu?"

"I... Iya ahjumonim" _Yaiyalah belum pernah tinggal bersama.. Siapa aku bisa-bisanya tinggal bersamamu Kim Ryeowook sajangnim…_ jerit Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu tinggalah bersama kami... Bagaimana?" pinta Ryeowook mengulang sekali lagi

"Kyuhyun... Mungkin maksud Ryeowook adalah..." Heechul bermaksud menjelaskan kalau mungkin putra nya ini butuh asistensi Kyuhyun dan tidak ingin jauh-jauh darinya, berhubung Ryeowook sudah akan pulang kerumah sedangkan Kyu masih tinggal di Namyangju, mungkin di pikiran Wook adalah agar Kyu ikut dan tidak usah repot bulak-balik lagi. Tapi..

"Tinggallah dirumah bersamaku. Jangan terlalu jauh..." Belum sempat ummanya menjelaskan, Ryeowook sudah main memotong duluan lagi, membuat Heechul sendiri jadi menyerah pada ujungnya.

Dengan intonasi yang sama, dengan masih -tanpa penjelasan yang lengkap, Ryeowook hanya mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk ikut pulang dengannya. Dan pria ini terlihat sangat ter-determinasi agar keinginannya tersebut bisa terwujud, tidak terlalu perduli apapun yang terjadi, sedikit terlihat egois -membuat Kyuhyun dengan sendirinya sudah tidak bisa punya pilihan lagi untuk menolak.

"ba.. baiklah kalau ummamu mengijinkan…."

 **TBC!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MY LOVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 4**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Hankyung**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Luna**

 **Etc (menyusul)**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi. Romance. Drama. Boys Love.**

 **Pariring: RyeoHyun / WookKyu**

 **Author's note: Cerita hanyalah fiktif belaka.**

 **Review untuk kritik opini dan saran. Maafkan bahasa berantakan, typo dimana-mana.**

 **~terima kasih untuk respon dan review nya dari: cho kyuna, leny chan, sophie857, michhazz, hyunnie02, mingyutae00, cuttiekyu94, cho kyunna.**

 **Halo~ maaf author gak balas satu-satu review kalian ne, karna kalau saya balesin atau hanya dengan menjawab keingintahuan kalian, hasilnya adalah spoiler yaitu apa yang akan di publish di chapter2 depan hehe. ^^**

 **Yang pastinya: iyaa donngg Luna baik, kalau saya suka sama orang nya pasti author bikin baik karakternya, hahahahha *bias link-nya keberatan.**

 **Makasih untuk semua respon positifnya.**

 **Chapter ini manis-manis nya aja dulu ne, asem asem nya** _ **chapter**_ **depan aja hehehe. Yang pasti konflik nya gak akan terlalu berat, akan dibuat sesederhana mungkin, karna fanfic ini lebih ke drama genre nya.**

 **Dan semua pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab semua diakhir cerita ^^**

 **Oh ya tambahan,** _ **author**_ **ganti** _ **username**_ **karna mau** _ **upload**_ **cerita baru, semoga ini gak ber-efek apa-apa untuk kalian nee.**

 **Tetap** _ **review**_ **untuk kritik opini saran. Maaf kalau berantakan dan terlalu banyak typo, annyong~**

OoooO

 _I don't understand, I don't think too much_

 _Whether loving you was right or wrong_

 _Please don't listen to others_

 _Cause you're my everything_

 _It doesn't matter, other than you who can I love?_

 _Just hoping for the day when you'll see my love for you_

 _The love that I can't take back_

ooo

 _Tidak bisakah kamu tinggal dirumah juga?_

 _Hah?_

 _Kalau kamu dirumah akan lebih mudah kan, tidak perlu bulak balik. Memang sebelumnya kita belum pernah tinggal bersama? Kita kan sudah bertunangan.. Iya kan umma?_

 _Tinggallah dirumah bersamaku.. Jangan terlalu jauh_

OoooO

 **Sorenya di Rumah Sakit**

Heechul dan Kyuhyun berjalan berdampingan sambil berbincang ringan, turun menuju lobi rumah sakit untuk mengantar Kyuhyun kembali ke rumahnya pada sore menjelang malam hari itu; hari dimana Ryeowook diberitahu Dokter untuk bisa kembali kerumah dalam waktu dekat, dan pria ini meminta secara langsung agar Kyuhyun bisa ikut tinggal dirumah yang sama dengan keluarga inti mereka.

"ah… ahjumonim, aku mau bertanya... Walaupun aku tinggal dirumah keluarga anda.. Aku tetap boleh tidur dikamar yang terpisah dengan Ryeowook hyung kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sebelum ia menaiki mobil yang disiapkan oleh keluarga Kim.

Heechul sontak tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos dari Kyuhyun

"Ne.. Tentu saja boleh Kyu... Tapi, bagaimana kalau ahjumma tempatkan kamarmu tepat disebelah kamar Ryeowoo; Supaya lebih mudah kalau ada apa-apa.. Boleh?"

"Em. Tentu saja boleh ahjumonim." Kyuhyun langsung menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum lebar saat mendengar jawaban Heechul barusan. Setidaknya ia sudah menegaskan tentang satu hal ini sejak awal

"Geurae, aku akan bicara dengan suamiku dulu, besok siang kamu bisa datang dengan supir kerumah ya Kyu.. Aku akan menjelaskan isi rumah kami dulu sebelum Ryeowook dan kamu kembali tinggal bersama dengan kami minggu depan."

"ne ahjumonim"

"Terima kasih ya Kyuhyun, sudah mengerti kemauannya Ryeowook. Kamu ini anak yang baik.. Aku harap orang tuamu tidak akan terlalu merindukanmu selama tinggal bersama kami"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum malu saat Heechul membelai wajahnya sekilas sebagai tanda sayang, membuatnya hanya bisa menunduk sopan dan balas tertawa melihat sikap Heechul ahjumma yang sangat perhatian seperti ini.

"baiklah, aku bicara dengan orang tuaku dulu ya ahjumma. Aku pamit. Sampai bertemu esok hari"

"ne… hati-hati dijalan ya Kyu…"

"annyonghigaseyo…." Kyuhyun memasuki mobil yang akan membawanya pulang kerumah-nya sendiri. Sambil dijalan pria berkulit putih ini masih terbengong sendiri, memandang keluar jendela sedikit tidak percaya.

 _Hah... Ryeowook hyung... Sampai meminta aku tinggal dirumah mereka juga.._ Kalau diingat lagi pipi Kyuhyun hanya bisa kembali memanas.. Mengapa Wook hyung bisa menganggap kalau hubungan mereka sudah sejauh itu? Atau Hyungie hanya takut merindukanku? Kyu menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri mengusir pikiran seperti itu.

 _Hahh.. Pikiran macam apa itu Kyuhyun…. Jangan kegeeran.. Hfftt...  
_

Memang Ryeowook hyung masih banyak membutuhkan asistensi Kyuhyuh sih, karna fisioterapi akan terus berlanjut intensif hingga 2 minggu kedepan hingga otot-otot tangan dan kaki Hyung bisa normal lagi. Selama ini tanpa sadar Ryeowook hyung tidak dibantu suster sama sekali. Hanya Heechul umma yang rajin merawat Ryeowook bergantian dengan Kyuhyun. Kyu tanpa sadar hampir selalu _full time_ menemani Wookie, ia hanya pulang untuk beristirahat dan bertemu keluarganya.

Baik Kyu dan Heechul umma tidak sadar dengan sendirinya Ryeowook hanya bergantung pada mereka.. Jadi kalau sudah pulang seperti ini pun memang sebenarnya masuk akal kalau Kyuhyun ikut agar tetap sedekat mungkin dengan Ryeowook dan Heechul juga... Tidak ada lagi orang yang bisa membantu dan mengetahui semua perkembangan Ryeowook sebaik ibunya dan Kyuhyun sendiri... Ia membutuhkan Kyuhyun, dan Kyu pun menyadarinya... Ia merasa harus melanjutkan kewajibannya; Sekalian juga untuk mengisi peran pura-pura berkelanjutan sebagai kekasihnya Ryeowook hyung, sampai-sampai harus ikut tinggal di kediaman pribadi utama kediaman Kim, direktur utama sekaligus pemikik perusahaan tempat ia berkerja selama ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun Kyuhyun pernah bermimpi akan bisa mengdapatkan kesempatan seperti ini..

OooooO

Rabu paginya sekitar pukul 11 Kyuhyun tiba di rumah sakit tempat Ryeowook dirawat seperti biasa. Hari ini ia tidak dijemput supir, Kyuhyun sekalian ikut dengan sang appa yang pergi berkerja, jadi Kyuhyun diturunkan di dekat rumah sakit baru nanti sore menjelang malamnya akan dijemput pulang lagi.

Saat baru saja keluar dari lift, tidak sengaja Kyu berpapasan dengan Heechul yang sedang berjalan kearahnya

"Oh, selamat pagi Ahjumonim. Maaf aku sedikit terlambat." Kyuhyun membungkuk dengan sopan menyapa Nyonya Kim

"Pagi Kyu. Ani kamu tidak terlambat... Pas sekali tadi dokter baru datang mengecek, jadi Ryeowookie sudah bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya" Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun sekilas seperti biasa. Kyuhyun sudah terasa seperti anak sendiri bagi Nyonya Kim.

"Ohhh"

"Aku mau mengambil beberapa perlengkapan dimobil dulu. Kamu masuk saja duluan ya Kyu, temani Ryeowook, tolong nee"

Heechul menepuk halus pundak Kyuhyun sebelum berlalu pergi.

"Baiklah ahjumonim."

Berpisah jalan dengan umma nya Wook hyung, dengan langkah girang Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kamar rawat Ryeowook yang sudah sangat familiar baginya karna tidak pernah berubah selama sebulan terakhir.

 **Tok tok**

"Pagi Hyungie"

Kyuhyun menyelipkan kepalanya sekilas sambil tersenyum melihat kearah ranjang perawatan Ryeowook. Seperti biasa, Wook hyung sedang tiduran sambil menonton TV dengan tenang sendirian terduduk disana. Matahari pagi masuk menyinari kamar rawat yang cukup luas tersebut.

Ryeowook pun sontak ikut tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun dengan sebuket bunga matahari didekapannya.

"Pagi Kyu."

Dengan cekatan Kyu langsung menghampiri Ryeowook

"Hyung baik kan?" Tanya Kyu seperti biasa –setiap pagi untuk memastikan.

Ryeowook mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Ia selalu baik –asalkan Kyuhyun datang menghampirinya setiap hari.

"Tadi aku mampir untuk beli bunga dulu hyung. Bunga yang ini sudah layu"

"Eum. Gomawo Kyu"

"Hehe cheonmanayo.."

Kyuhyun membuka plastik buket bunga matahari tersebut dan menatanya untuk menggantikan beberapa tungkai mawar di vas meja yang sudah layu. Karna banyak orang berkunjung membawakan bunga, sejak Ryeowook siuman sudah jadi kebiasaan Kyuhyun menggantikan bunga-bunga segar setiap beberapa hari sekali di kamar rawat tersebut. Kadang mawar, anggrek, lili, dan terakhir untuk minggu terakhir disini Kyu memilih bunga matahari, sebagai tanda keceriaan dan untuk memulai sesuatu yang baru.

Selesai menata bunga, Kyuhyun meraih segelas air dan memberikannya kepada Ryeowook.

"Minum dulu Hyung"

Ryeowook meraih sedotan yang disodorkan Kyu dan menyesapnya sejenak. Selesai minum Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun tajam dan bertanya

"Kamu terlihat lebih tampan hari ini. Apakah kamu sedang senang?" Sontak kalimat yang keluar dari seorang Kim Ryeowook itu pun sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun langsung _blushing_ sendiri atau bersemu merah sempurna.

"A... Aniyo hyung... Bi... Biasa saja... Hehe" Yang ditanyakan malah jadi salah tingkah sendiri tanpa ia sadari.

"Yeopponde... Kamu terlihat sangat lucu hari ini.." Bukannya berhenti, Ryeowook malah semakin melontarkan pujian-nya kepada Kyuhyun seorang.

Kyuhyun sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya dan hanya bisa menunduk malu sambil bergumam

"Gomawo..."

Mata Ryeowook masih terus mengikuti pergerakan Kyuhyun kesana kemari hingga akhirnya duduk disampingnya lagi.

Hmmm…. Baru sebentar Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang menengok kearah TV, menemani Ryeowook menonton berita pagi; Tiba-tiba terasa pergelangan tangan kanan seseorang terulur meraih jari-jari kiri Kyuhyun yang tergeletak tepat disamping Ryeowook. Kyu menengok dan melihat Ryeowook hyung sedang mengamati sesuatu yang terpasang di jari manis Kyukyu dibawah disana.

"Ini cincin pertunangan kita?" Tanya-nya sambil memutar-mutar sebuah cincin berlian putih yang terpasang dijari manis Kyuhyun. Sudah seminggu cincin tersebut terpasang disana. Tapi baru sekarang Ryeowook menyadarinya.

"Nd..nde..."

flashback

 _"Pakailah cincin ini Kyu... Hanya untuk jaga-jaga, menurut ahjumma, cepat atau lambat nanti Ryeowook pasti akan menanyakan tentang cincin pertunangan kalian"_

 _"Ahh... Cincin yang sebenarnya sebagai bukti simbol atau tanda, maksud ahjumonim?"_

 _"Iya.. Ryeowook adalah orang yang suka memerhatikan hal kecil. Kalau Wookie bertanya, jawablah ini sebagai cincin pertunangan kalian, ne?"_

 _"Baiklah."_

 _Ternyata semua perkataan Heechul benar adanya.. Wook hyung benar-benar memperhatikan cincin ini..._

Ryeowook tersenyum penuh arti sembari terus memainkan cincin tersebut dijari manis kiri Kyuhyun. Tidak bosan Ryeowook menautkan jari-jari mereka berdua

"Cantiknya. Sayang aku belum bisa memakainya lagi saat ini" ujar Ryeowook lagi dengan lembut membuat Kyu hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

Hati Kyuhyun terasa mencelos mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan.

 _Hah... Bahkan sebelumnya pun kamu tidak pernah memakai cincin ini, hyung.._ Hanya saja pria ini tidak pernah mengingatnya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum normal mencoba dengan tenang menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Gwenchana hyung..." Ucapan Kyu yang menggantung seakan mengartikan 'tidak sekarang pun tidak apa-apa'

Ryeowook menatap langsung kedalam mata Kyuhyun lagi dan kembali buka suara dengan perlahan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Kamu tau Kyu. Kalau aku sembuh nanti. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Aku akan menikahimu, kita tinggal berdua secepatnya dirumah. Dan aku akan mempunyai banyak anak yang sama tampan dan lucunya sepertimu."

Lutut Kyuhyun entah kenapa terasa lemas mendengar ucapan Ryeowook yang seperti itu dalam sekejap. Kalau ia sedang tidak duduk mungkin pria ini bisa jatuh merosot kelantai sana. Kepala Kyuhyun terasa pening selama beberapa saat. Sebenarnya mereka sudah menjalin hubungan berapa lama sih? _Kenapa kamu selalu berucap semanis seperti ini denganku? Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya hyung…_

Huh… Selalu seperti ini... Satu hal yang Kyuhyun belum bisa hadapi dengan Ryeowook hyung yang baru bangun dari koma. Pria ini selalu mengatakan hal yang menyentuh perasaannya dengan tegas tapi juga lembut disaat bersamaan. Membuat lutut Kyuhyun lemas karna ia tau Wook hyung tidak bercanda. Kim Ryeowook yang ia kenal dulu tidak berubah, hanya saja sekarang sifatnya berubah jadi menyukainya. Kenapa Wook hyung bisa menyukainya, hanya itulah satu pertanyaan yang Kyuhyun belum bisa pecahkan sampai saat ini.

"Iya hyung... Tidak perlu terburu-buru... Sekarang yang terpenting adalah kesehatanmu dulu" Kyuhyun balas menggenggam tangan kanan Ryeowook dan menjawab dengan sama pelannya. Membuat Ryeowook sontak tersenyum puas mendengar balasan Kyuhyun tersebut.

Walaupun Kyu tau ia mungkin memberi harapan palsu, walaupun ia berbohong berkata 'iya' pada keinginan Ryeowook yang seperti itu, tapi Kyu juga tau ia tidak mungkin berkata tidak disaat seperti ini.

 _Maafkan aku Hyungie sudah berbohong... Aku tidak bisa mengjanjikan banyak hal kepadamu... Cepatlah sembuh dulu... Baru kita tau apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, ne?_

Satu kalimat yang tertahan diujung lidah Kyuhyun. Ya, semunya baru akan menjadi jelas dan lebih pasti kalau Ryeowook sudah sembuh total dalam arti bukan hanya luka patah tulangnya tapi juga saat Ryeowook sudah bisa ingat semuanya seperti dulu lagi. Seindah indahnya apapun itu, Kyuhyun tetap tidak akan bisa tenang kalau masih ada kebohongan didalamnya, tidak ada secuil niatpun dari pria ini untuk membohongi Ryeowook sampai selama-lamanya.

"Tinggallah bersamaku. Bagaimana, apa kamu sudah memberi tahu orang tuamu tentang rencana ini Kyu?"

"Sudah hyung. Orang tuaku menginjinkan. Kemarin aku sudah kesana juga. Kamarmu sudah siap, dan semua pelayan juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menyambutmu pulang"

"Hahah.. Baguslah kalau begitu" jawab Ryeowook lalu mengacak rambut halus Kyuhyun sekilas sebagai ungkapan sayangnya sekali lagi.

OoooO

Selama diperjalanan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak fokus akan hal lainnya sampai mobil yang membawanya tersebut sudah benar-benar berhenti karna sudah tiba di tempat tujuan. Pria berwajah tirus ini langsung mendongak keluar jendela dan menatap gedung rumah dihadapannya; Sebuah rumah tradisional Korea yang juga bergaya modern, ber-tingkat dua, sangat luas dan bersih juga rapi... _Seperti istana_. Membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak ternganga saat melihatnya.

Tidak bengong terlalu lama, sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun langsung membuka pintu dan menapakkan kakinya turun di halaman rumah tersebut.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. Selamat datang!" Dari pintu depan tidak lama Kyuhyun lanjut terbengong disana, Heechul ahjumonim sang nyonya rumah sudah keluar dan mengapa nya dengan ramah.

"Ah ne. Annyonghaseyo ahjumonim, apa kabar?" Kyuhyun sedikit membungkuk dan menyapa wanita cantik ini dengan ramah.

"Baik Kyuhyun-ah. Kamu juga baik kan? Ayo masuk masuk" dengan semangat Heechul langsung menyeret Kyuhyun masuk kedalam rumah luas tersebut.

Kyuhyun meninggalkan sepatunya dibatas tatami, berganti sliipers lalu langsung disapa dengan ruang tengah yang luas langsung dihadapannya. Kedua bola mata Kyuhyun bergerak menerawang keseluruh penjuru ruangan utama tersebut. disana terdapat TV besar, set stereo speaker lengkap, sofa kulit, dan berbagai perlengkapan mewah lainnya, dan juga dilengkapi dengan taman berbataskan pintu kaca tidak jauh dari sana tempat cahaya matahari dengan natural bisa masuk.

"Selamat datang dirumah kami ya Kyuhyun. Ini adalah ruang tengah. Lalu di sini adalah ruang rapat dan ruang tamu, menembus dengan ruang kerja suamiku, ayah nya Ryeowook"

Setelah beberapa menit di ruang tengah, Heechul menggiring Kyuhyun untuk memasuki beberapa pintu yang menembus dengan satu sama lain. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil matanya berputar sekilas mengamati seluruh ruangansatu persatu sambil terus mengikuti gerakan Kim Heechul mengekor dibelakang.

"Lalu kesini ada taman belakang. Di sisi sini matahari pagi jadi bisa berjemur, sedangkan ditaman depan sana menghadap barat jadi mendapatkan matahari sore Kyuhyun-ah"  
Lewat dari dalam rumah, Kyu dan Heechul berpindah memasuki area taman yang menarik perhatian Kyuhyun barusan.

Taman tersebut sangat cantik dan terawat sekalipun sekarang masih musim dingin dan belum banyak terpakai. Ada kolam kecil ditengah dan beberapa bangku untuk duduk-duduk. Kyuhyun bisa membayangkan saat musim panas pasti tempat ini akan terlihat sangat indah.

"Lalu disini... Adalah ruang makan. Dan disana dapur, dari dapurlah menembus ke mansion tempat tinggal para pelayan. Kalau kamu mau mencari para pelayan, tekanlah bel ini dan salah satu dari mereka akan datang ke rumah utama, ne?"

Kyuhyun lagi hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mengerti mendengarkan instruksi dari sang Nyonya rumah.

"Nah... Yang ini adalah perpustakaan keluarga. Isinya bukan hanya buku-buku koleksi milik suamiku dan Ryeowook saja, tapi juga koleksi turun menurun dari keluarga besar ayahnya Ryeowook karna suamiku adalah anak yang paling tua Kyu.  
Disini jugalah sering ya Ryeowook berkerja. Dia menyukainya karna harum kayu diruangan ini yang Wook senangi."

 _Ahhh.._ Kyuhyun menangguk mengerti sembari mengitari ruang baca yang dikelilingi rak berisi ratusan buku, album, dokumen, rak foto, koleksi CD dan lainnya tersebut; Lalu terakhir ditengahnya ada beberapa meja dan sofa.

 _Ruangan ini... Mirip seperti ruangan kerja Ryeowook dikantor._ _Layout_ dan _furniture_ nya sedikit banyak cukup mirip; Jadi Kyuhyun tidak merasa aneh saat mengetahui ini adalah ruangan favorit Ryeowook. Sudah sangat bisa dengan mudah ditebak.

Setelah mengitari ruang tidur utama, ruang tidur tamu termasuk calon kamar tidurnya sendiri, terakhir Kyuhyun dibawa ke ruangan terakhir.

"Nah, selanjutnya ini adalah kamar tidur Ryeowookie."

"Ini adalah meja kerjanya. Disana ada tempat tidur, dan ini _walking closet_ -nya Ryeowook."

Kamar _modern_ tersebut terlihat sangatlah normal. TV, ranjang super besar, meja kerja rapi, sofa dan kaca besar. Mungkin setelah sudah mengitari rumah, Kyuhyun jadi sudah tidak ternganga lagi saat tiba di kamar Ryeowook -yang sama saja mewahnya dengan seluruh rumah ini. Yang berbeda hanyalah saat memasuki _walking closet_ kamar Ryeowook, karna Heechul membuka semua lemari tersebut dan memperlihatkan isinya secara keseluruhan yang sangat teramat rapi.

"Disini kemeja kerja Ryeowookie, disini jasnya, lalu disini pakaian _casual_ Wookie, Kyu." Puluhan kaos polo berbagai warna terjejer disana.

Rak selanjutnya ada sepatu, dari yang _casual_ sampai santai, deretan jam tangan, deretan _cologne_ Ryeowook. Puluhan dasi, jas, _cufflink_ , kaus kaki, kaus oblong, baju tidur, semua perlengkapan pribadi Ryeowook ada disana dan Kyuhyun tidak tau kenapa Heechul ahjumonim harus menjelaskan semuanya dengan detil kepadanya saat ini. Bahkan sampai tempat terkecil pun seperti pakaian dalam sampai diberitahu oleh Heechul ahjumonim. Wajah Kyuhyun sampai memerah sendiri saat ditunjukkan lemari bagian tersebut.

 _Ahh.. Mungkin Heechul ahjumonim hanya ingin aku cepat bergerak kalau sampai Ryeowook membutuhkan baju ganti atau apapun itu nantinya._ Pikir Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai dijelaskan tentang semuanya, perhatian nya tertuju pada satu bagian di lemari samping kaca besar diruangan tersebut. Mata bulat Kyuhyun tidak berhenti mengamati dan senyum tipisnya sedikit terukir saat melihat deretan jam tangan Ryeowook yang tertata rapi tidak banyak tersentuh selama sebulan ini.

Biasanya jam-jam itu hanya Kyu lihat saat Ryeowook hyung sudah mengenakannya di kantor. Kyu tau benar yang mana favoritnya Ryeowook; yang mana yang ia pakai saat berpergian, yang mana untuk kerja, yang mana untuk acara formal. Kyuhyun sudah hafal dan jadi teringat memorinya saat berkerja menjadi sekretaris Ryeowook lagi.

Hmmm bisa dibilang ia cukup merindukan saat-saat itu. Sudah beberapa bulan ia tidak menjalani rutinitas biasanya: melihat Ryeowook dengan berpakaian rapi datang setiap pagi ke kantor, menjalani aktivitas danberkerja sampai sore lagi, hingga keduanya kelelahan sendiri dan harus segera pulang kerumah masing-masing, lalu berlanjut lagi secara persis di esok harinya, terus mengulang menjadi suatu rutinitas.

Walaupun ia akan tetap menemani Ryeowook dirumah ini... Walaupun Kyu tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi nantinya selama beberapa minggu kedepan.. Tapi... Ah sudahlah yang penting dijalani saja untuk sekarang.. _Cho Kyuhyun. Fighting_!

OoooO

Pada hari yang ditentukan akhirnya Ryeowook keluar dari rumah sakit pagi menjelang siang itu dengan didampingi langsung oleh sang appa umma dan juga Kyuhyun sendiri. Walaupun masih harus menggunakan kursi roda dan dengan tangan di perban, dengan semangat Ryeowook merasa cukup senang dan sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali kerumah dimana ia dibesarkan selama 30 tahun terakhir.

Tiba di kediamannya, Heechul dengan semangat menjelaskan kepada Ryeowook tentang seisi rumah, pelayan-pelayan yang sudah bertahun-tahun mengabdi pada keluarga Kim, foto-foto lama dan lainnya. Wookie memang belum bisa mengingat semuanya secara instan, tapi Kyuhyun bisa lihat kalau Ryeowook terlihat senang saat memasuki rumah tersebut. Pasti rasanya seperti kembali ke suatu tempat yang familiar dan terasa nyaman walaupun ia belum sepenuhnya ingat.

Heechul menata kamar Ryeowook se-efisien mungkin untuk pergerakan putra semata wayangnya ini, kamar Ryeowook juga menembus ke taman samping dengan matahari pagi; hanya dengan membuka jendela sedikit udara segar pepohonan bisa langsung terasa dengan asri.

Kyuhyun menempati kamar tamu yang sangat besar disebelah kamar Ryeowook, dalam kurang dari semenit Kyu bisa langsung menghampiri sang hyung kalau saja 'tunangannya' ini membutuhkan apa-apa.

Tidak hanya itu, Kyuhyun yang bergabung dirumah pribadi keluarga Kim juga diperkenalkan pada semua pelayan sebagai tunangan Tuan Muda Ryeowook. Hal tersebut diputuskan oleh Hankyung dan Heechul untuk menghindari pembicaraan diantara para pegawai rumah mewah tersebut, selain tentu saja sebagai bentuk alibi dihadapan Ryeowook sendiri. Hanya pada orang terdekat saja Hankyung dan Heechul merasa perlu memberitahu tentang kepura-puraan Kyuhyun ini; jadilah semua pelayan jadi ikut memanggil Kyuhyun sebagai Tuan Muda Kyuhyun, membuat Kyu jadi sempat merasa kagok sendiri diawa-awal.

Setelah diceritakan banyak hal, menjelang sore Ryeowook mulai terlihat pucat dan kelelahan, dengan terburu-buru Heechul dan Kyu pun langsung membawa Wookie kembali ke tempat tidur-nya sendiri untuk beristirahat. Semakin larut, suhu tubuh Ryeowook semakin meningkat sedikit demi sedikit –membuat Kyu dan Heechul umma sedikit panik dan langsung menyiapkan bubur sebagai makan malam Ryeowook.

Fisik Ryeowook memang belum begitu kuat, mengingat selama berminggu-minggu ia hanya tiduran dan jarang menyentuh udara luar, hal sekecil apapun bisa membuat Ryeowook terkena gejala flu lagi. Seperti saat ini, Ryeowook mengeluh kepalanya berat dan tubuhnya yang ngilu, perlu istirahat, perlu _bedrest_ total untuk tubuhnya bisa beradaptasi ulang.

Menemani Ryeowook yang masih merasa sakit atau tidak enak pada sekujur tubuhnya, Kyuhyun dengan telaten menyuapi bubur lalu memberinya obat. Penghangat kamar sudah dinyalakan maksimal tapi demam Ryeowook tidak turun juga; Persis seperti hari kedua ia siuman dulu, kejadian tersebut terulang lagi, Ryeowook terserang demam seperti gejala flu yang terlihat sangat menyiksa membuat Kyuhyun dan Heechul tidak bisa merasa tenang.

Hingga pukul sepuluh malam Kyuhyun masih menemani Heechul menjagai putra semata wayang nya ini.

"ahjuma, anda istirahat saja kekamar. Biar aku yang menjagai Ryeowook hyung disini…"

Kyuhyun iba melihat Heechul yang sudah kelelahan. Malam semakin larut, wanita ini juga butuuh istirahat yang cukup.

Heechul mengecek temperatur kening Ryeowook lagi sekilas dan menghela nafas panjang sejenak. Setidaknya tidak semakin panas.. Dan Wookie pun sudah tertidur pulas.

"kamu sendiri juga perlu istirahat, Kyu."

"gwenchanayo… aku bisa menunggui hyung sebentar lagi, lalu aku akan langsung kembali ke kamarku, Heechul ahjumma. Anda istirahat duluan. Kalau ada apa-apa pasti akan aku beritahu" Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan agar Heechul kembali kekamarnya. Tidak apa jika ia yang menunggui hingga larut, lain dengan Heechul yang membutuhkan lebih banyak istirahat karna sudah sangat lelah.

"baiklah, aku diatas ya Kyu.. kalau ada apa-apa panggil kami secepatnya. Aku titip Ryeowook, ne?"

"iya ahjumonim. Selamat malam.."

"selamat malam Kyu. Kamu juga segeralah istirahat ya"

 **ceklek**.

Kyu mengantar Heechul umma keujung pintu baru kembali menghampiri Ryeowook lagi, mengganti kompresnya dan mengecek suhu tubuh pria ini, lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil menyenderkan kepalanya ketempat tidur –tepat disamping tangan Ryeowook.

Wook hyung sudah satu jam tertidur pulas, Kyuhyun melirik jam dinding dan berencana untuk tinggal sampai pukul sebelas atau setengah dua belas nanti. Kamar luas yang hangat dan sunyi senyap tersebut meninggalkan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berduaan disana. Hanya terdengar bunyi jarum jam yang terus bergerak, suara penghangat dan suara nafas teratur dari Ryeowook yang tertidur dengan damai, meninggalkan Kyu berfikir kosong sendirian.

 _Cepat sembuh, hyung…._ Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati mengamati setiap lekukan wajah tirus Ryeowook diatas sana. _Berjanjilah padaku, besok pagi, kamu sudah harus semangat lagi, oke?_ Ujar Kyu dalam hati sembari terus mencoba menahan kantuknya sendiri.

Menit demi menit selanjutnya terlewatkan dengan dua orang ini terlelap pulas berbarengan di kamar tidur Kim Ryeowook –saja. Kyuhyun ketiduran secara tidak sengaja tepat disamping sang hyung. Tidak sedikitpun pria ini terbangun hingga pagi menjelang, bahkan saat Ryeowook sempat terbangun saat pukul satu, membelai kepala dan rambut halus Kyuhyun dengan lembut sekilas; Kyu sama sekali tidak sadar. Membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum sendiri saat melihat Kyuhyun masih menemaninya ditengah malam seperti ini.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Ryeowook mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan pelan dan menemukan seseorang sedang terlelap dengan posisi setengah duduk setengah tiduran tepat disamping kanannya. Kyuhyun… Wook melihat kebawah dan melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan nafas teratur dan kedua mata terpejam rapat. Mengikuti instingnya tangan kanan Ryeowook tergerak membelai surai coklat Kyuhyun beberapa kali dengan perlahan. Wook tersenyum tipis mengamati detil wajah Kyuhyun dari jarak sedekat ini. Bulu matanya yang lentik, hidung kecil dan bibir tipisnya.

Melihat Kyuhyun yang tertidur seperti ini juga mengingatkan Ryeowook akan sesuatu. Pemandangan yang hampir mirip, melihat Kyuhyun tertidur, beberapa saat yang lalu, saat ia belum mengalami kecelakaan seperti ini..

flashback

 _Perjalanan menuju Hong Kong masih tersisa 1 jam lagi sore itu. Ryeowook sejak tadi sudah mencoba menutup mata, tapi ia masih belum bisa tidur juga._

 _Menyerah untuk tidur didalam pesawat yang sunyi senyap ini, Ryeowook akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri untuk pergi ke toilet sebentar. Udara dingin dan sudah terlalu banyak duduk membuat kaki nya sudah gatal untuk bergerak walaupun tidak bisa terlalu jauh._

 _Saat kembali dari toilet, sebelum duduk Ryeowook menemukan asisten pribadinya, Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas dengan kedua tangan terlipatbdidada dan kepala sedikit tertunduk mengarah ke kiri. Posisi duduk pria ini memang agak kurang enak, berada di kursi tengah dihimpit oleh bos nya sendiri sedangkan di kanan adalah orang yang mereka tidak kenal._

 _Ryeowook memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun sejenak dan melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kelelahan didalamnya. Temperatur suhu di kabin semakin menurun sedangkan baik ia maupun Kyuhyun belum memanfaatkan selimut yang disediakan oleh Airlines untuk dipergunakan oleh penumpang._

 _Setelah berpikir sejenak; Sebelum kembali duduk Ryeowook menyempatkan diri untuk mengambil selimut baru dibawah kakinya tersebut, membuka lalu memakaikan-nya kepada Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati agar pria ini tidak terbangun. Tidak hanya itu, Ryeowook juga mengambil hot pack baru yang ia baru beli di bandara tadi. Diselipkannya di antara lipatan tangan Kyuhyun sebelum menata kembali selimut hingga menutupi pundak Kyuhyun agar pria ini tertutupi dari AC dan udara dingin._

 _Barulah setelah itu Ryeowook kembali duduk, memakai seatbelt nya kembali memasang headset dan memejamkan mata lagi sampai saatnya pesawat segera mendarat. Ryeowook tidak pernah banyak bicara dalam melakukan sesuatu. Ia bukan tipe orang yang suka mencari perhatian didepan orang lain -tidak perduli siapapun itu. Entah Kyuhyun sadar atau tidak Ryeowook merasa itu bukanlah urusannya lagi, yang penting ia sudah melakukan apa yang memang ia ingin lakukan._

 _Sayangnya, Kyuhyun juga bukan tipe yang permerhati dan mengingat setiap hal hal detil yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. Saat bangun ia lupa sendiri apa memang tadi dirinya sendiri yang memang memasang selimut? Atau tidak? Ah kalau bukan aku siapa lagi... Begitulah isi kepala Kyuhyun yang polos dan tidak pernah berharap pada sesuatu yang lebih atau istimewa. Walaupun pada kenyataannya seringkali sesuatu yang istimewa itulah yang mengunjunginya._

OoooO

"Kyuhyun… Kyuhyunie… bangun ne adeul.. sudah pagi…"

Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan perlahan saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh sebuah suara yang cukup familiar. Suara ini.. Heechul ahjumonim.

Pria ber-rambut _brunette_ ini mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat tempat tidur didepannya yang sudah kosong melompong. Tidak ada orang disana tapi dia sendiri pun bukan dalam posisi tiduran di ranjang tersebut. Kyuhyun masih berada di pinggir dan baru bangun dari menyenderkan kepalanya di ranjang empuk tersebut.

 _Omo, sudah jam berapa ini? Apa aku telat bangun?_ Pikir Kyuhyun agak sedikit merasa kalut.

 **Srekk srekk.**

Suara gorden terbuka dan cahaya matahari pagi masuk menyinari kamar tidur Ryeowook secara langsung. Kyuhyun langsung melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima belas menit lebih dari pukul 6. Kyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sendiri agar bisa segera cepat kembali ke alam sadar.

 _Haduh... Aku ketiduran! Ini sudah pagii!_ Runtuk-nya dalam hati

"pagi Kyuhyun.."

"oh, pa… pagi Ahjumonim"

"bagaimana tidurmu? Pasti sedikit pegal, ya? Mian Kyu kamu jadi ketiduran karna menyunggui Ryeowookie ya…" Heechul yang baru saja membuka gorden dan beberapa jendela langsung berjalan sambil tersenyum menghampiri Kyuhyun

"ah… ne tidak apa-apa ahjumma.. mian aku juga yang tidak sadar, aku….. ketiduran tidak sengaja hehe"

Heechul tersenyum semakin lebar melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti ini.

"tidak apa-apaa… yasudah kamu mandi gih, nanti kita sarapan bersama ne"

"ahh.. iya…" Kyuhyun melihat kembali ketubuhnya sendiri dan menemukan ia masih memakai baju yang sama persis seperti kemarin.. _hah…. Bisa-bisanya ketiduran selelap ini Kyu…_

"ah..ahjumma, Ryeowook hyung dimana?" Tanya Kyu sebelum keluar dari kamar tersebut

"Ryeowook sedang dikamar mandi, ini aku sedang membantunya membersihkan diri. Nanti jam setengah tujuh kita bertemu diruang makan ya Kyu."

Kyuhyun baru merasa lega setelah mengetahui Ryeowook baik-baik saja

"ah… ne baiklah. Aku permisi dulu ahjumonim"

"neee"

Heechul masih tertawa-tawa sendiri membalasi Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit ngantuk tapi tetap terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan juga sopan. Setengah jam yang lalu wanita berusia 50-an ini agak kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun ternyata juga tertidur tepat disebelah Ryeowook. Tanpa menggunakan selimut pun Kyu sepertinya sangat lelap karna sudah kelelahan.

Ryeowook bangun tak lama sejak sang umma masuk dan meminta ke kamar mandi, tidak ingin merepotkan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap di sampingnya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, hari itu pun berjalan seperti biasa bagi Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, maupun Tuan dan Nyonya Kim di kediaman pribadi mereka tersebut. Selesai sarapan bersama Kyuhyun membantu Heechul menyiapkan beberapa jus didapur, menemani Ryeowook makan siang, memutari taman belakang, dan mendengarkan Heechul bercerita tentang silsilah keluarga mereka.

Heechul umma juga mengeluarkan beberapa album foto masa kecil Ryeowook untuk mereka lihat bersama. Membuat ketiganya tertawa-tawa sendiri melihat foto-foto Ryeowook dari masih balita, hingga remaja sampai mencapai foto-foto terbaru saat ia Ryeowook sudah dewasa.

Tak terasa hari pertama Kyuhyun bersama keluarga Kim hari ini berlalu dengan cukup cepat dan tanpa terasa. Untungnya Ryeowook sudah baikan, sang hyung sudah tidak demam, dan Kyuhyun mendengarkan banyak instruksi Heechul tentang semua yang ia perlukan dirumah ini. Para pelayan pun sangat baik dan ramah, menghormati Kyuhyun seperti mereka melayani anggota keluarga Kim secara langsung.

Baru kali ini Kyuhyun terus berada disamping Ryeowook selama lebih dari 12 jam, bahkan sudah lebih dari 24 jam. Walaupun terasa agak aneh diawal, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau Kyuhyun pun cukup senang untuk melakukannya.

ooo

 **Pukul 9 malam**

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menutup mata menikmati AC yang dingin, ranjang empuk, dan tumpukan bantal wangi dipelukannya. _Wawww... Enak sekali rasanya jadi orang kaya... Rasanya seperti tinggal di hotel kalau sedang berkerja menemani Ryeowook hyung dulu, hehe..._ Setiap ada pekerjaan diluar kota atau luar negeri pasti Wook hyung menginap di hotel bintang 5 dan Kyuhyun juga jadi ikut berkesempatan menginap disana.. Tapi sekarang ,rumah mewah seperti ini lah yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya sementara; sementara sampai batas waktu yang belum ditentukan, hahah..

Kyuhyun menggeser badannya kekiri dan kekanan berguling-guling sendirian. _Wahh... Mau sejauh apapun ia bergeser tetap saja belum sampai pada ujungnya..._ Pikir Kyuhyun polos. Semua tempat tidur di rumah ini berukuran King yang sangatlah besar.. Seperti kemarin saja Kyuhyun bisa sampai ketiduran disamping Wook hyung karna kelamaan menunggui di ranjang yang super nyaman tersebut. _Hah… akhirnya aku bisa tidur dengan benar malam ini.. hmmm…_

Kyuhyun memandang keatas mengamati langit-langit yang berwarna putih polos diatas sana. _Malam ini malam pertama Ryeowook tidur sendirian. Hyungie kenapa-kenapa tidak ya kalau ditinggal?_ Kyuhyun entah kenapa tiba-tiba merasa kepikiran.

 _Ahh… ani Kyu.. Wook hyung akan baik-baik saja…. Dia juga tidak berada terlalu jauh.. hanya disebelah saja.. dalam semenit kalau Ryeowook hyung butuh bantuan aku akan segera menghampiri nya. Hmmmm Good night Ryeowook hyung._

Sambil tersenyum Kyuhyun menutup matanya untuk beristirahat sejenak malam itu. Berharap Ryeowook juga bisa tidur nyenyak dan mimpi indah di kamarnya sendiri setelah bermalam-malam terjebak dirumah sakit. Kyuhyun senang kalau Ryeowook juga senang, hanya itu prioritas utama-nya untuk saat ini.

OoooO

Hari-hari selanjutnya pun berjalan seperti biasa, tidak ada sesuatu yang terlalu menggemparkan atau menghebohkan terjadi hingga menyusahkan Kyuhyun dalam proses merawat Ryeowook; Kyuhyun hanya terus rutin menemani pria ini untuk menjalankan fisioterapi. Kadang kalau mood Ryeowook sedang bagus, pria ini jadi sangat banyaak bicara, jadilah ia dan Kyuhyun jadi mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Kyuhyun mengingatkan apa yang Ryeowook tidak ingat, menjelaskan satu persatu dan mereka bertukar pikiran tentang berbagai hal.

Sayangnya, tentu hari-hari menyenangkan seperti itu tidaklah berlangsung selamanya. Memasuki akhir pekan, rumah keluarga Kim mulai dipenuhi tamu lagi yang datang bergantian untuk –masih –menjenguk Ryeowook setelah mengetahui pria ini sudah tidak dirawat dirumah sakit lagi.

Banyak teman-teman Ryeowook yang berkunjung dan sedikit kaget menemukan Kyuhyun lagi dirumah tersebut. Mereka bertanya-tanya kenapa, dan akhirnya Heechul ahjumma pun menjelaskan secara singkat, hanya untuk memberi penjelasan sekilas. Dari sekian banyak respon yang didapatkan, salah satu yang paling menonjol adalah respon dari gadis-gadis cantik yang hobi cari perhatian kepada Ryeowook yang tentu saja -tidak setuju kalau Kyuhyun ssi pura-pura jadi tunangannya Ryeowook. Tapi, untungnya saja hal tersebut tidak ber-akibat fatal karna mereka pun tidak akan berani buka suara tentang kebohongan ini karna Kim Heechul sendiri lah yang meminta untuk mereka bisa menjaga rahasia tersebut.

Nyonya Kim adalah sosok yang ramah tapi juga cukup disegani; Jadi kalau mereka masih mau menjalin hubungan baik dengan Ryeowook ya tidak ada apa-apa yang gadis-gadis ini bisa lakukan selain mengikuti dan bungkam suara, lalu melampiaskan sinisme mereka kepada –Kyuhyun.

ooo

"annyonghaseyoo.. ahjumonim apa kabar? Aku kesini untuk menjenguk Ryeowook oppa" Minggu siang itu baru saja tamu dari keluarga Park pulang, lalu datang lagi 3 gadis muda yang berusia sekitar 20-an seperti Luna kemarin –ketiga wanita ini memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai Soojung, Soohyun dan Taeyeon.

"ohhh Soojung-ah, Soohyun-ah, Taeyeon, ayo masuk masuk.. Kami baik… kalian apa kabar oh?"

Dengan tas dan high heels mentereng ketiga wanita itu bercipika cipiki ria dengan Heechul satu persatu untuk mengambil hati sang nyonya rumah.

"kami baik Ahjuma.. aku dan Soohyun membawakan makan siang untuk oppa… Buatan kami sendiri loh.. sebagai dessert ada pudding juga buatan Taeyeon. Ryeowook oppa belum makan siang kan?!"

"aigoo, tidak usah repot-repot… terima kasih ya. Kalian mau bertemu Ryeowook langsung?"

"tentu saja imo kami sudah kangen sekali dengan oppa..!"

"iyaa kami sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Ryeowook oppa"

"hayohh.. kalau begitu aku antar ke kamarnya Ryeowook yaa"

Heechul pun segera menggiring Soojung dan lainnya untuk menuju kamar Ryeowook; Kyuhyun tidak ikut dan memilih diam di ruang tengah saja. Sejak awal kedatangan mereka, ] tidak sedikit pun ketiga gadis tersebut melirik Kyuhyun bahkan secuil pun –Kyuhyun yang bukanlah siapa-siapa dianggap orang luar dan hanya dipandang sebelah mata oleh mereka. Ya, memang tidak semua orang sebaik Luna –kenyataannya hanya Luna yang tidak memandang Kyuhyun dengan sebelah mata, dan jarang sekali ada orang yang bisa seperti itu lagi.

Sedangkan kalau tamu yang lainnya; seringkali antara tidak menganggap Kyuhyun sama sekali, atau hanya menganggapnya remeh seperti parasit yang tidak dibutuhkan di tempat tersebut. Tetapi, walaupun memang tidak enak dipandang sebelah mata seperti itu, Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyimpan dendam atau berniat untuk menyalahkan siapa-siapa juga sih.

Mereka, tamu-tamu tersebut adalah orang kaya yang terpandang, memang bawaan mereka sejak lahir sudah sombong apalagi kalau diberitahu posisi Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba menjadi penting dalam sekejap –mungkin mereka tidak senang akan hal itu tanpa Kyuhyun tau juga kenapa. Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah biasa saja diperlukan seperti itu –ia hanya bisa mencoba bersabar dan tidak memasukkan nya kedalam hati. Biarlah orang bicara apa, yang penting disini bukan ia yang sengaja memanipulasi orang lain atau yang lainnya, peran Kyuhyun disini hanyalah membantu agar kesehatan Ryeowook bisa pulih benar. Sekali Ryeowook stress dan kecapekan saja pasti kondisi tubuhnya akan kembali _down_ seperti kemarin, dan Kyu tidak mau Ryeowook sakit lagi. Kyu memilih untuk menutup telinga asalkan omongan mereka belum terlalu mengganggu dirinya sendiri ataupun harga diri seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan didalam sana, sekitar lima belas menit kemudian rombongan tersebut memasuki area dapur untuk membuka makanan yang mereka bawa sebagai buah tangan.

Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedang disana juga untuk menyiapkan makan siang Ryeowook pun memilih untuk diam saja –menunggu dan mendengarkan.

"ahjumonim, makan siang oppa hari ini makanan dari kami saja ya" seorang gadis ber-rambut cokelat yang Kyu dengar-dengan bernama Soohyun masih ngotot kepada Heechul agar Ryeowook mencicipi masakan buatan mereka.

Heechul dengan halus menolak –atau sedikit menunda dengan alasan makan siang Kyuhyun sudah disiapkan koki dan akan segera diantar, Ryeowook tidak boleh makan telat, tidak baik untuk mag nya.

Karna penolakan halus tersebut perhatian Soojung dan Soohyun pun jadi tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menunggu nampan makanan untuk siap dibawa. Memang tugasnya untuk membawa makan siang Wookie hyung, walaupun pelan-pelan Wook hyung sudah belajar makan sendiri, pria itu masih membutuhkan asistensi seseorang disampingnya –yang biasanya adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ssi apa itu masakan mu sendiri?" Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam-diam saja sedikit terhentak saat mendegar namanya dipanggil dengan tiba-tiba.

"Ye?"

"Apa kamu bisa memasak?"

Saat berbalik badan ternyata memang benar Soojung –satu gadis yang sejak tadi paling banyak bicara sedang mengajak Kyuhyun mengobrol langsung sambil memasang ekspresi wajah yang kurang bersahabat.

Kyuhyun menengok kekiri dan kekanan menyadari kalau Heechul sedang keruang tengah sebentar; pantas orang ini berani bicara pada nya dengan nada menyebalkan seperti ini. Kalau didepan Heechul pasti mereka hanya keluar manis-manis nya saja.

"Ti.. Tidak" Kyuhyun memang tidak pernah bisa memasak. Belum, belum bisa. Untuk menghindari perdebatan Kyu hanya menjawab jujur dengan singkat saja

"haha.. Kami membuat semua makanan ini sendiri loh. Ada bulgogi, cah sayur, sup, dan goguma goreng kesukaannya Ryeowook oppa. Pasti oppa suka. Kamu bagaimana sih, masa memasak saja tidak bisa. Bagaimana mau bersanding dengan Ryeowook oppa nantinya ahahahah"

Gadis ber-rambut panjang legam hitam itu menyombongkan diri dengan mudahnya dan mulai tertawa setan meremehkan Kyuhyun; disusul tawa mengejek dari Taeyeon dan Soohyun juga untuk terus mengintimidasi keberadaan-nya disana.

"Hahhha iya, masa memasak sedikit sedikit saja tidak bisa"

"Oh iya aku lupa kan dia hanya sekretaris. Mana bisa mengerjakan pekerjaan dapur seperti kita... Hahaha.."

"maklum lah.. kan dia hanya tunangan pura-puranya Ryeowook oppa, beberapa bulan lagi juga dia akan kembali kekantor lagi… kalian tidak ingat ya?!"

Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangann dan menggeretakkan gigi nya sendiri masih mencoba untuk terus mengontrol emosi.

"oh iya aku lupa.. oops memang beda ya kalau yang pura-pura dengan yang beneran.

Masih lebih baik kita dong lebih TULUS dalam mendekati Ryeowook oppa, tidak hanya mengejar sesuatu saja, makanya tidak bisa benar-benar berguna bagi Wookie oppa"

Kyuhyun semakin kesal saat mendengar cibiran pedas yang keluar dari mulut Soojung yang mengecap kalau ia hanya ingin uang dari keluarga Kim saja. Sudah merasa sangat gerah, setelah mengambil nafas sejenak akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Soojung ssi. Aku.. Aku memang tidak bisa memasak seperti kalian. Tapi aku tau apa yang terbaik untuk Ryeowook hyung. Hyungie tidak suka ubi, tidak boleh makan kol karna sakit maag. Hyung alergi kerang dan tidak suka makan daging merah. Memangnya kalian tau itu semua? Setidaknya kalau mau merebut tunanganku, lakukanlah dengan benar!"

 **Brak**. Setelah melontarkan kalimat tersebut Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari ruang makan tanpa sepatah kata apapun lagi; hendak kembali ke kamarnya sendiri untuk sementara waktu.

Tiga gadis yang ada disana hanya terbengong sendiri melihat sikap 'sekretaris nya Ryeowook' yang bisa-bisanya bersikap seperti itu walaupun sebenarnya mereka tidak terlalu perduli juga sih.

Saat Kyuhyun hendak keluar, Heechul ahjumma sudah tiba disana dan sepertinya sejak tadi wanita ini sudah mendengarkan, hanyalah ia memilih untuk diam saja. Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan tapi tidak langsung mengejar Kyuhyun, setelah menjamu tamunya dan mengantar ketiga gadis itu untuk pulang baru Heechul langsung menuju kamar tidur yang letaknya tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar Ryeowook untuk menengok Kyuhyun.

 **Tok tok tok**

"Kyuhyun..."

"Ne ahjumonim"

 **Ceklek.**

Heechul membuka pintu kayu tersebut dan benar saja tebakan-nya kan, Kyu sedang di kamarnya bermain dengan _handphone_ nya sendirian di bangku kamar. Heechul langsung melangkah maju dan menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Kyuhyun.. Jangan diambil hati ya, sikap Soojung dan lainnya yang seperti itu"

"I.. Iya ahjumonim" Kyuhyun menangguk dan jadi tidak enak sendiri karna Heechul ahjumma sampai harus menghampirinya karna hal ini. Apakah aku memang keterlaluan? Tapi Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi di sindir sindir seperti itu

"Niatan mereka baik... Biarkan sajalah hanya sesekali mereka berkunjung kesini. Kamu jangan ambil serius, ya?"

"Ne ahjuma, aku juga yang minta maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa... kamu tidak salah apa-apa kok" Heechul memeluk Kyuhyun sekilas dari samping selayaknya anak sendiri.

"Kamu tau sekali _preference_ makanannya Ryeowook, oh? Ahjumma sampai terkesima saat mendengar ucapanmu barusan. Bagaimana kamu bisa tau itu semua, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"Ani... Hanya itu yang aku tau ahjumonim. Kar... Karna aku menyiapkan makan siang sajangnim setiap hari..." _Selama 1 tahun lebih.._ tambah Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Itu adalah semuanya loh Kyuhyun... Sudah lengkap semuanya apa yang Ryeowook suka dan tidak suka. Memang tidak perlu diragukan lagi, kamu sangat mengerti Ryeowook sejak dulu sampai sekarang." Ujar Heechul dengan senang "Gomawo ya, Kyuhyun-ah"

"Hehe ne sama-sama ahjumonim. Tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku"

Kyuhyun masih agak tidak mengerti Heechul berterima kasih untuk apa.

"Terima kasih sudah memperhatikan putraku selama ini." Balas Heechul langsung membuat Kyuhyun akhirnya sadar.

 _Ah… arratda. Aku mengerti sekarang,,_

Kyuhyun hanya membalasi dengan tersenyum lebar khas nya yang menampilkan lesung pipi pria yang sedikit _chubby_ , membuat Heechul semakin gemas kepada anak satu ini.

OoooO

 **Tok tok**

"masuk"

"hyung… waktunya makan siang yaa"

"hem" Kyuhyun masuk membawa dua vas bunga baru diikuti pelayan yang membawakan makan siang Ryeowook untuk Kyu bantu suapkan kepada Wookie.

"Bunga-bunga itu dikirimkan dari siapa?"  
Selesai menata bunga, selagi Kyuhyun sibuk menyiapkan makan siang dihadapannya; Ryewoook tiba-tiba buka suara -bertanya saat melihat deretan buket bunga yang terus bertambah berjejer di meja samping.

"Dari fans mu. Orang - orang yang menyukaimu." Jawab Kyuhyun mudah dengan nada datar; karna dalam hati sebenarnya ia masih menggerutu sendirian.

 _Dari siapa lagi kalau bukan dari pasukan chaebol penggila 'tunangannya' ini._ Bukan hanya geng Soojung yang sinis, tapi banyak juga yang lainnya selama beberapa hari terakhir datang bergantian -yang saking tidak pentingnya sampai Kyuhyun merasa tidak perlu lagi untuk diingat-ingat. Mereka semua itu sama saja dimata Kyuhyun, orang-orang yang tidak pernah suka pada posisinya sebagai 'orang terdekat' Ryeowook.

"Padahal Kim Ryeowook sudah hilang ingatan, tapi kenapa yang diingat malah sekretarisnya saja? Kenapa bukan orang lain duluan yang diingat?" Cibir mereka sambil menatap sinis pada Kyuhyun, selalu. Dan Kyu pun hanya bisa tidak bisa menanggapi apa-apa selain mengulang-ngulang sendirian dalam hati.

 _Memangnya aku tau kalau dia hanya akan mengingatku? Memang aku yang mau untuk diingat oleh Ryeowook sajangnim? Memangnya aku senang berada didalam mobil yang kecelakaan itu. Kalau kalian mau diingat, sana masuk ke jurang saja dimobil yang sama dengan Kim Ryeowook idola kalian. Ck. Orang-orang menyebalkan._ *Kyuhyunonfire.

Kyu tau kalau ia bukanlah siapa-siapa saat berada disamping Ryeowook seperti ini. Dia tidaklah kaya, dia bukan dari kelurga terpandang. Tapi hey bukan aku sendiri juga yang mau cari muka dan merawat Ryeowook hyung selama ini. Orangnya sendiri yang meminta. Ummanya sendiri yang berbohong duluan. _Apa salahku coba harus disinisin sama orang-orang menyebalkan seperti ini?  
_  
Kembali ke Kyuhyun. Lain dengan Kyu yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri,  
Ryeowook malah tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang manyun sembari masih sibuk menyiapkan makan siang untuknya dihadapan Wook saat ini.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan karna ia tidak mengerti.

"Kalau mereka hanyalah fans ku, sedangkan kamu adalah tunanganku. Kenapa kamu harus cemberut begitu?"

"Aku tidak cemberut" bela Kyuhyun langsung.

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Apa hyunggg" jawab Kyuhyun malas-malasan menghasilkan aegyo yang tidak dibuat-buat. Kyuhyun kurang suka kalau Ryeowook sudah menyebut namanya seperti ini.

"Hey. Yang melihat ekspresi wajahmu itu aku. Kamu sedang tidak berkaca kan? Darimana kamu bisa bilang kamu sedang tidak cemberut?

Mendengar ucapan Ryeowook seperti itu malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin mem-poutkan bibirnya sempurna. Pria ini.. Kenapa dia selalu bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Aniyo, lupakan saja kalau begitu."

"Lupakan apa? Lupakan kalau kamu cemburu lalu cemberut? Begitu?" Desak Ryeowook lagi dengan suara pelan dan senyum penuh arti, dengan sukses membuat pipi Kyuhyun semakin memerah seperti dua buah tomat di kiri dan kanan. Hahah Ryeowook tidak pernah merasa bosan melihatnya.

"Hyung.. Kamu menyebalkan" gumam Kyuhyun sembari semakin manyun karna sudah tidak bisa menjawab lagi sembari mencoba sibuk memotong-motong daging yang akan dimakan Wook agar ia tidak harus menatap pria ini langsung.

"Hahahah. Algesso... Aku hanya bercanda Kyu.. Tidak perlu dianggap serius.. Ne?" bujuk Ryeowook lagi dengan serius sambil tersenyum sendiri akhirnya selesai menggoda tunangannya ini.

Kyu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan dan bertemu tatap dengan Ryeowook sekilas.

 _Orang ini... Kami adalah dua pribadi yang sangat sangat berbeda. Tapi harus menjadi dekat karna satu dan dua hal lainnya._ Dulu Kyuhyun selalu berada disamping Ryeowook karna pekerjaan. Wook dan Kyuhyun secara tidak sadar mengenal satu sama lain dengan cukup baik tanpa perlu terlalu banyak kata-kata terucap didalamnya. Sekarang, yang berbeda adalah... Selama sebulan ini... Sifat Ryeowook, kepribadian Ryeowook, saat didepan Kyuhyun semuanya jadi berbeda; bertolak belakangan dengan sifat dan kepribadian yang pria ini tampilkan sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun mengerti kalau Ryeowook memang selama ini selalu percaya seratus persen kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Tak pernah sedetik pun Ryeowook meragukannya walaupun tidak selalu paham mereka cocok, lebih sering bertentangan dan berdebat kecil.  
Tapi selama ini... Sampai hari ini, tidak sekalipun Wook mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Pria ini seperti dengan rela mengerti, malah semakin sering menggoda Kyuhyun karna menganggap hal tersebut sebagai sesuatu yang wajar.

Sikapnya.. Perlakuannya.. Ryeowook memperlakukan Kyu seakan mereka benar-benar pacaran. Seakan mereka sama-sama saling menyukai. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun bingung kalau sudah mengingatnya, lagi. Kenapa Wook hyung bangun dari koma dengan _personality_ yang seperti ini? Dulu Kim Ryeowook yang dikenalnya tidak seperti ini.

 _Mungkin sekarang Ryeowook bisa sangat terbuka untuk menghadapi perbedaan diantara kami dengan enteng karna menganggapnya itu sebagai sesuatu yang normal didalam status "pertunangan", karna Ryeowook belum ingat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya._ Batin Kyuhyun. Tapi lagi, Kyuhyun tidak mau bermimpi kalau Ryeowook akan lupa selamanya, Kyuhyun tidak mau berharap banyak kalau Ryeowook benar-benar menyukainya; karna itu semua hanya akan semakin menyiksanya. Sejak awal Kyu selalu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk selalu siaga. _Aku hanya berada disini untuk sementara; sampai Kim Ryeowook sudah bisa mengingat semuanya lagi…_

 _Kenapa hyung... Kenapa kamu harus membuatku dilema seperti ini?  
_  
"Jangan melamun."

"Ah ne, mianhae." Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat tercengo sebentar langsung kembali ke alam sadarnya kembali.

"Kamu ini. Sudah kukatakan berapa kali kan… Jangan sering-sering melamun Cho Kyuhyun" Ujar Ryeowook sambil membelai pipi Kyuhyun sekilas; Membuat Kyu hanya bisa mengadahkan wajahnya keatas dan semakin terpaku saat bertemu tatap dengan mata bulan pria dihadapannya ini secara langsung. Mata itu.. Kenapa semua tatapan Wook hyung sejak ia siuman menjadi sangat lembut? Terlalu lembut hingga membuat Kyuhyun kembali terhanyut didalamnya.

flashback

 _"Cho Kyuhyun"_

 _"Ah ne sajangnim"_

 _"Kenapa kamu hobi sekali melamun? Mana dokumen yang aku minta tadi?" Tanya Ryeowook dengan ketus didepan meja kerja Kyuhyun. Seperti biasa dengan kedua tangannya tersimpan disaku, Ryeowook memasang wajah datar seperti bos mafia yang sedang memalak uang kepada orang kecil. Hahh… bos yang satu ini memang selalu.. Tidak bisa pelan sedikit ya bicaranya?  
Kyuhyun dari masih merasa takut sampai sudah terbiasa sendiri dengan ketegasan sang bos._

 _"Ah mianhamnida sajangnim. Ini dokumen yang anda minta."_

 _"Eung. Gomawoyo."_

 _Ryeowook mengambil file tersebut dan langsung berjalan kembali ke mejanya. Setelah beberapa langkah maju disetengah jalan, barulah pria ini sedikit melirik kearah Kyuhyun dibelakang yang sedang menjedotkkan kepalanya sendiri kemeja kerjanya. Ck. Sekretaris-ku yang ini... Selalu ceroboh. Batin Ryeowook._

 _Pekerjaannya memang tidak pernah kurang. Wook tau Kyuhyun adalah orang yang berbakat. Hanya memang pembawaannya saja yang seperti itu. Sangat berbeda dengan sifat Ryeowook sendiri._

 _Apakah aku terlalu galak dengan menegur Kyuhyun seperti barusan? Apa dia marah? Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Sebelumnya, Ryeowook tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti Kyuhyun. Ceroboh, ceria, tapi juga pintar tekun dan sabar. Ya, sabar. Wook tau kalau temperamennya sendiri sejak kecil tidak lah terlalu baik. Kadang terutama saat sedang stress tidak jarang ia lepas kontrol dan marah-marah pada orang lain. Kyuhyun selama ini sudah sangatlah sabar menghadapi temper nya. Bukan karna ia adalah bos nya saja. Wook bisa merasakan perbedaan ketulusan yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun, jelas pria ini tidak pernah menyimpan dendam padanya._

 _Sekretarisnya ini memang hampir memiliki semuanya, Ryeowook tidak bisa pungkiri hal tersebut. Dan kadang –hanya terkadang, hal itulah yang semakin membuat Wook tidak tau harus bagaimana. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, yang terjadi adalah semakin hari semakin Ryeowook menghindari satu fakta tersebut; yang ia lakukan hanyalah membuat batas antara dirinya sendiri dengan orang ini. Dengan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook dengan jelas melakukannya secara sengaja; Agar ia tidak harus semakin pusing harus memperlakukan Kyu seperti apa kalau ia mengenal Kyuhyun dengan lebih baik lagi. Pria ini takut untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan sekretarisnya sendiri. Takut jatuh kepada pesona yang sudah mampu menarik perhatiannya dalam waktu singkat._

 _Disamping itu, Ryeowook juga secara tidak sadar menghindari kenyataan kalau selama ini perasaan itu tumbuh, rasa tertarik dan ingin tau itu tidak pernah mati karna mereka tetap dekat, karna Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpura-pura untuk menjadi orang lain dihadapan Ryeowook. Kyuhyun dengan segala kelebihannya dan keunikannya.. Yang malah membuat Ryeowook menghindar karna ia takut... Jadinya lah Wook dengan sukses membuat garis diantara mereka dan menempatkan Kyuhyun jauh-jauh dibelakang ujung pikirannya mencoba lupa._

Tapi, faktanya lagi hal seperti itu ternyata tidaklah akan pernah bisa terlupakan; Ryeowook ingat betul sepasang tangan Kyuhyun yang menyiapkannya dokumen, kopi, dan lainnya. Wook ingat suara Kyuhyun yang mengingatkannya untuk makan, memberikannya saran, dan menyapanya setiap pagi. Wook ingat wajah kecil Kyuhyun dengan senyum nya yang _natural_ yang ditemuinya setiap hari.

Dan sekarang tanpa sadar semua memori yang adalah wujud dari ketertarikkan Ryeowook tersebut meluap, keluar secara spontan; Keluar dan berbuah saat Ryeowook melupakan semua memorinya yang lain untuk sementara waktu. Ya, hanya sementara waktu.

 **TBC!**


	5. Chapter 5

**MY LOVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 5**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Hankyung**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Luna**

 **Etc (menyusul)**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi. Romance. Drama. Boys Love.**

 **Pariring: RyeoHyun / WookKyu**

 **Author's note: Cerita hanyalah fiktif belaka.**

 **Review untuk kritik opini dan saran. Maafkan bahasa berantakan, typo dimana-mana.**

 **~terima kasih untuk respon dan review nya dari: cho kyuna, leny chan, sophie857, michhazz, mawaddah, hyunnie02, cuttiekyu94.**

 **~Maafkan kelamaan update nya, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini sulit banget untuk author konsenterasi nulis. Semoga chapter depan bisa cepet update ne.**

 **Oh ya lupa kasih tau, kalau ada flashback disini itu artinya flashback sebelum kecelakaan ya, masa-masanya Kyuhyun masih jadi sekretaris (utk menjawab pertanyaan Michhazz) dan flashback di chapter ini juga artinya itu yang di-ingat Ryeowook.**

 **Jangan tanya kenapa kalau Ryeowook udah ingat kok dia gak bilang atau marah?! Tunggu saja sampai chapter-chapter selanjutnya nee ^^ nanti akan author jelaskan semuanya. Selamat membaca dan jangan lupa review! Annyong~**

 **OoooO**

Hari hari selanjutnya pun berjalan normal di kediaman Kim. Ryeowook terus bulak-balik rumah sakit untuk menjalani fisioterapi nya, dengan ditemani Kyuhyun dan kadang Heechul umma juga.

Kyuhyun menetap dirumah tersebut setiap hari tanpa absen, kecuali saat akhir pekan dimana Kyu akan pulang kerumah orang tua nya, itu pun baru bisa diterima Ryeowook setelah dibujuk beberapa kali agar ia tidak meminta Kyuhyun kembali dengan tiba-tiba di akhir pekan.

Kyuhyun sendiri pun tidak keberatan tiba-tiba ganti profesi menjadi perawat bos nya seperti ini. Saat ini yang penting hanya kesehatan Ryeowook, ia sudah senang kalau perkembangan fisioterapi Wook hyung berjalan lancar. Hari demi hari Ryeowook mulai bisa menggerakkan tangannya sedikit demi sedikit, dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuat semua nya -Hankyung appa, Heechul umma, dan Kyuhyun merasa sangat senang.

ooo

"Kyuhyun... Kami kedatangan tamu dibawah sebentar. Bisakah aku minta tolong untuk mengambilkan pakaian Ryeowook untuk dia pakai hari ini?"

Pagi itu saat Kyuhyun baru saja selesai membereskan nampan sarapan Ryeowook, tiba-tiba Heechul menghampirinya untuk meminta tolong sesuatu.

"Oh.. Baiklah. Mau dipilihkan baju apa, ahjumonim?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali karna biasanya dia tidak pernah mengemban tugas tersebut, tugas Kyuhyun hanya lah untuk membantu saja.

"Apa saja Kyuhyun... Seperti biasa, yang penting hangat saja. Kamu pasti bisa kan? Ada tamu penting jadi aku harus menemani suamiku dibawah. Tidak apa-apa ya Kyuhyun, aku titip Ryeowook sebentar"

Kyuhyun melirik kearah jam dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas. Setengah jam lagi Wook hyung sudah harus berangkat, ya, mereka harus bersiap dari sekarang.

Sebagai jawaban akhirnya Kyuhyun pun tersenyum riang seperti biasa

"baiklah ahjumonim, nanti aku akan memilihkan pakaian untuk sajangnim. Tidak perlu khawatir"

Heechul balas tersenyum sumrigah mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Baiklah, kami dibawah ne. Terima kasih Kyuhyun ya.."

"Ne..."

OoooO

Setelah Heechul ahjumonim pergi, selagi menunggu Wook hyung dikamar mandi juga, Kyuhyun segera memasuki kamar tidur Ryeowook dan berjalan menuju _walking closet_ , membuka pintu beberapa lemari. Dahi pria berkulit putih ini mengkerut sedikit memandangi puluhan pakaian yang tertata rapi dihadapannya. _Hemmm apa yang harus Ryeowook hyung pakai untuk hari ini..._

Kyuhyun melihat satu persatu kaos polo milik Ryeowook, memadukannya dengan celana khaki yang berwarna beda tapi tidak tabrakan, lalu menyiapkan jaket hangat dan juga sepatu yang sekiranya cocok agar menjadi perpaduan sempurna.

Ya, selama ini bukan Kyuhyun lah yang memilihkan Ryeowook mengenakan baju apa, biasanya itu adalah tugas Heechul. Kyu hanya mengamati saja dan menjadi asisten sang nyonya rumah. Tapi saat ini ada tamu mendadak yang membuat Heechul ahjumma harus absen menemani Ryeowook fisioterapi, jadilah Kyu dan Ryeowook hanya akan berangkat berdua saja.

Bulan Februari. Waktu belum berjalan terlalu cepat sejak kecelakaan itu menimpa mereka dan merubah semuanya. Hari-hari ini bahkan terasa cukup lama karna rutinitas mereka yang kurang lebih sama. Lagi, untungnya akhir-akhir ini Ryeowook terus menunjukkan progress dengan penggerakkan syaraf syaraf kaki dan tangannya; Hanya hal itu lah yang mampu menghidupkan suasana di kediaman Kim ini.

Saat Kyuhyun sudah selesai, Ryeowook sedang terduduk di kursi rodanya dipinggir kamar dekat jendela; Mengamati butiran butiran salju yang jatuh ke tanah diluar sana. Cuacanya saat ini masih cukup dingin; Semakin dingin karna ditambah salju yang turun secara tiba-tiba pagi ini.

Kyuhyun membawakan pakaian pilihannya beserta sepatu boots yang akan segera dikenakan Ryeowook hyung-nya.

"Hyung... Kita harus berankat fisioterapi sebentar lagi. Siap siap dulu yuk."

Panggil Kyuhyun pelan, membuat Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangannya dari luar sana.

"Oh.. Em, geurae." Gumam Ryeowook kecil dan mengikuti instruksi Kyuhyun untuk berganti baju hangat.

"Heechul ahjumonim dan ahjussi sedang kedatangan tamu dibawah... Jadi hanya aku yang akan mengantar fisioterapi hyung hari ini... Tidak apa-apa kan?" Sambil mengancingkan jaket tipis lapisan kedua, Kyuhyun memberitahu atau memberikan pengertian kepada Ryeowook.

"Eum. Tidak apa-apa..." balas Ryeowook singkat, masih terdiam selagi Kyuhyun membantunya berpakaian hangat untuk keluar.

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Hari libur. Tidak aneh kalau ada teman appa nya yang berkunjung. Tapi... Tapi rutinitas-ku pun masih sama saja hari ini… Pikirnya Ryeowook dalam hati. Fisioterapi… Di tempat yang sama, dengan dokter yang sama, dan rasa sakit yang sama. Hanya itulah rutinitas Ryeowook selama 3 minggu terakhir.

Kadang, di hari-hari seperti ini, tidak jarang Ryeowook terlihat cemberut atau tidak terlalu senang. Dan baik Kyuhyun maupun Heechul sudah mengerti akan hal itu; Fisioterapi memang bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Rasanya sakit, dan butuh waktu dan kesabaran agar pasien bisa mendapatkan hasilnya.

Kadang kalau temperamennya sedang tinggi, seringkali Ryeowook lebih memilih untuk tidak berangkat sama sekali; Harus Kyu dan umma nya membujuk pria ini dulu agar Ryeowook mau menjalani kewajibannya lagi. Kalau tidak ada Kyuhyun, kalau tidak ada Umma dan Appanya, Ryeowook tidak akan mau melakukan ini semua. Hanya untuk ketiga orang itulah Ryeowook bertahan... Hanya untuk mereka Wook membulatkan tekadnya untuk segera sembuh. Agar semuanya bisa kembali normal... Agar ia tidak perlu merepotkan Kyuhyun lagi untuk merawatnya setiap saat.

"Gomawoyo, Kyuhyun-ah" ujar Ryeowook langsung saat Kyuhyun selesai mengikatkan tali sepatu terakhir Ryeowook.

Yang disebut namanya hanya tersenyum dan membalas "ne hyung sama-sama... Ayo kita berangkat!"

Kyuhyun mulai mendorong kursi roda Ryeowook keluar dan mereka pun siap untuk berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

OoooO

 **Siangnya di Rumah Sakit – Seoul**

"Sampai bertemu minggu depan Ryeowook ssi. Hati-hati di jalan"

"Ye... Terima kasih Dokter, Suster..." Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat lalu berjalan bersama Ryeowook yang juga tersenyum pamit, menyusuri lobi rumah sakit untuk segera pulang.

Sesi fisioterapi hari ini baru saja selesai. Seperti biasanya, Ryeowook tidak banyak bicara kalau sedang berada diluar, apalagi dirumah sakit. Rasa sakitnya membuat Wookie jadi mudah marah sendiri dan Kyuhyun mengerti; keduanya kebanyakan hanya diam selama di perjalanan pulang.

Jalanan Seoul agak padat hari ini, salju yang tidak berhenti turun membuat jalanan licin dan pengemudi harus ekstra berhati-hati. Putih, dan dingin. Karna akhir pekan, pinggir jalan di pusat kota pun cukup padat, orang berlalu lalang sambil membawa payung menembus salju yang turun dengan perlahan.

Ryeowook hanya memangku dagu sambil memandangi pemandangan diluar sana. Hemmm… Salju pertama sejak Ryeowook harus duduk di kursi roda. Kapan terkahir kali ia melihat salju.. Desember? Ah…. Ia ingat sekarang. Desember tahun lalu.. hari dimana kecelakaan mobil itu menimpanya dan Kyuhyun.

OooooO

Flashback (ingatan Ryeowook)

"Ryeowook ssi. Tadi nyonya Kim mampir ke kantor membawakan anda makan siang."

"Eum. Gomawoyo Kyuhyun-ah"

"Ini dokumen yang perlu ditanda tangani, jam 4 sore nanti anda ada rapat Sajangnim"

Ryeowook memulai membuka file-file yang ada dihadapan-nya tersebut dan kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Hah… masih sangat banyak pekerjaan menunggu untuk dikerjakan...

"Jasku? Bisa tolong telfon untuk diambilkan dirumah, Kyuhyun-ah?"

"em… Sudah ada yang ini Sajangnim.. Tidak perlu ambil dirumah lagi." Kyuhyun gerak cepat mengeluarkan jas hitam dari lemari di pojokan dan mengeluarkannya dari kantong laundry-an biasanya.

"Itu bukannya jas ku yang dimobil ya?" Wook jadi ikut melirik kearah Kyuhyun juga saat diberitahu sudah ada stok jas nya di kantor. Pagi ini Ryeowook berangkat kerja dengan terburu-buru, saking terburu burunya sampai pria ini lupa membawa jas kerjanya, hanya mengenakan kemeja dan dasi saja.

"I.. Iya sajangnim. Sudah aku laundry dan kuletakkan dilemari sebagai cadangan, karna kebetulan belum sempat diantar kerumah." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati sambil meletakkan jas licin tersebut di tempat gantungan jas sang empunya ruangan. Pas sekali belum dibawa pulang dan Ryeowook sajangnim membutuhkannya hari ini, iya kan?

 _Sudah di laundry?_ Ryeowook sontak menaikkan kedua alisnya mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun barusan.

"Oh. Geurae, gomawoyo Kyuhyun-ah."

"Ne sama-sama sajangnim."

1 menit kemudian Kyuhyun segera permisi keluar dari ruang kerja Ryeowook, meninggalkan bosnya sendirian karna ia pun harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sendiri yang sudah menunggu diluar sana.

 **Ceklek**. Saat pintu sudah tertutup Ryeowook berhenti menulis sejenak untuk mendongak kearah pintu yang tertutup dan berpikir sendirian.

 _Jadi selama ini yang me laundry kan jas-jas di mobilnya itu Kyuhyun? Berarti Kyuhyun juga yang menata jas-jas tersebut di lemari di ruangan ini? Hemmm_

Di lemari ruang kerja ini terdapat satu bagian kecil tempat menggantung beberapa pakaian. Biasanya lemari itu selalu kosong, tadi baru Ryeowook lihat sejak beberapa minggu terakhir kalau didalamnya ada 3-4 jas hitam milik nya tertata rapi disana.

Ryeowook memang bukanlah pria yang resik atau rapi, jauh dari definisi pria yang seperti itu malahan. Ia cenderung cuek dan suka meninggalkan jas bekas pakainya dimana-mana; seperti di mobil, di ruangan kerjanya karna sudah terburu-buru mau pulang, dan lainnya.

 _Hemm.. jadi kesana selama ini larinya kalau ada jas ku yang hilang…._

Tidak Wookie sangka Kyuhyun bisa juga berinisiatif melakuka sesuatu tanpa disuruh seperti ini. Ryeowook hanya menaikkan ujung bibirnya sekilas saat mengingat-ingat hal tersebut, baru setelanya ia sudah bisa tenang konsenterasi berkerja lagi.

Flashback ends

OoooO

"Kyuhyun-ie." panggil Ryeowook tiba-tiba saat Kyuhyun masih memandangi keluar jendela –sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri juga. Kyu dan Ryeowook duduk berdampingan di bangku penumpang atau dibelakang.

"Ne..?" Kyuhyun langsung mengengok kesebelah untuk bertatapan dengan Ryeowook langsung.

"Aku jadi teringat sesuatu saat melihat mu menyiapkan pakaian seperti tadi pagi"

Bibir tipis Kyuhyun terbuka sedikit saat mendengarnya.

"Teringat apa hyung?"

"Dulu... Setiap hari... Umma lah yang menyiapkan pakaian ku di pagi hari.. Iya kan?"

Dulu yang dimaksud Ryeowook disini adalah dulu sebelum kecelakaan.

"Oh ya?"

Jujur Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui akan hal tersebut, jadilah malah ia yang bertanya balik.

"Heeh. Aku ingat sekarang. Umma lah yang menyiapkan pakaianku setiap pagi. Kalau dia tidak sempat, baru pelayan yang diminta menggantikan menyiapkan pakaian kerjaku"

"Ohhh.. baguslah kalau kamu sudah bisa mengingatnya..." Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan tidak bisa terlalu berkomentar banyak

"oh ya, peganglah ini hyungie..." Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Ryeowook sambil menyelipkan sebungkus hotpack agar sang hyung tetap hangat; membuat sang penerima tersenyum tipis sambil menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

Hah… Jadi selama ini benar kan dugaan Kyuhyun.. ada orang lain yang menyiapkan pakaiannya Ryeowook setiap hari persis seperti dugaannya, dan ternyata orang tersebut adalah umma nya...

Sejak Wook hyung kembali kerumah memang Heechul ahjumma yang menyiapkan pakaian Ryeowook setiap hari, tapi tidak Kyu sangka juga kalau beliau sudah melakukannya sejak Wook hyung belum kecelakaan sekalipun.

Waaww cukup unik juga keluarga ini. Tidak Kyuhyun sangka Heechul ahjumma sampai sesayang itu pada putranya hingga mengurusi hal-hal sekecil ini.. Sangat manja, kelihatannya kan? _Pantas saja Wook hyung tidak pernah tau menau soal pakaian... Ternyata dari dulu ada ibunya yang mengerjakan semuanya bersih untuk Ryeowook seorang. Hemm menarik._ Pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati.

OoooO

Selesai fisioterapi dan makan siang Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pun kembali ke rumah untuk beristirahat. Karna cukup kelelahan, Kyu dibantu pelayan langsung mengantar Ryeowook ke tempat tidur dan pria bersurai hitam gelam itu langsung terlelap tak lama setelahnya.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu kamar dengan hati-hati dan berjalan turun kelantai bawah untuk mengambil air minum. Tiba diujung tangga, bisa Kyuhyun lihat di ruang tengah ternyata sudah ada Heechul ahjumma sedang membaca buku sendirian disana.

"Ahjumonim" sapa Kyuhyun dengan sopan sambil menghampirinya, membuat Heechul sontak melepas kacamatanya dan berpaling kearah suara familiar yang memanggilnya barusan.

"Ye Kyuhyun-ah? Bagaimana, Ryeowook sudah istirahat?" Heechul mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun tepat disampingnya untuk duduk ngobrol dengannya sejenak.

"Sudah... Wook hyung sudah terlelap, ahjumonim. Oh iya.. Ryeowook hyung.. Barusan cerita padaku kalau dia mengingat sesuatu pagi ini loh, ahjumonim" Bertemu dengan Heechul membuat Kyuhyun teringat akan hal itu dan langsung bercerita pada nyonya Kim secara langsung

"Oh ya?! Ryeowook mengingat apa?" Mendengar Ryeowook mengingat sesuatu sontak membuat Heechul sebagai ibu kandung jadi sangat ingin tahu atau teramat penasaran untuk mengetahui jawabannya.

"Hyungie ingat kalau selama ini ahjumonim lah yang menyiapkan pakaian nya setiap hari... Tadi di mobil sajangnim bilang begitu kepadaku"

Jawaban yang sangat singkat, tapi tetap membuat Heechul tersenyum saat mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun barusan. Tidak sebesar atau sepenting harapan awalnya memang, tapi entah kenapa malah Heechul merasa lebih tersentuh dari biasanya.

"Ya ampun... Ryeowook mulai bisa ingat akhirnya..." Heechul hanya bergumam sambil tersenyum mencoba menyembunyikan rasa harunya.

"Ne ahjumonim" Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum melegakan

"Maaf aku bertanya lagi.. Tapi.. jadi selama ini... Ahjumonim lah yang menyiapkan pakaian Hyungie setiap pagi, begitu?"

Tanya Kyuhyun dengan pelan, sangat pelan agar tidak menyinggung wanita yang seumuran dengan ibunya ini. Walaupun agak takut-takut, tapi tetap Kyu ingin bertanya untuk memastikan, karna jujur saja iamerasa cukup penasaran.

"Ne Kyuhyun, itu benar"

"Ohhh" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan bergumam kecil saat Heechul mengkonfirmasinya secara langsung lagi. Wajah Kyu cukup menunjukkan jelas kalau ia sedang berfikir sesuatu dalam hati; Hanya saja tidak Kyuhyun keluarkan atau sampaikan secara langsung.

"Kamu pasti terkejut karna Ryeowook sangatlah manja di kesehariannya ya"

"Ani.. aniyo ahjumonim. Sama sekali tidak seperti itu kok." Kyu langsung menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat.

"Hahahah, tidak apa-apa Kyuhyun-ah. Malah baik loh karna kamu bicara jujur. Memang, ahjumma juga menyadari kok kalau kami berdua -aku dan appanya selama ini membesarkan Ryeowook secara cukup dimanjakan.. Semua kebutuhan sehari-harinya selalu aku dan para pelayan penuhi bahkan sampai sekarang pun masih begitu... Ini kesalahan aku sebagai umma nya Kyu.."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dan berpikir sejenak lalu membalas

"Aniyo... Menurutku itu bukanlah hal yang salah sama sekali..." Kyuhyun langsung menjelaskan untuk mengeluarkan isi pikirannya "ahjumonim tidak perlu berfikir seperti itu.. dengan Ryeowook hyung bisa sukses seperti ini saja adalah juga berkat didikan anda dan Kim sajangnim yang sangat baik.. Dan juga... Sepertinyatidak sedikit juga orang yang seperti Ryeowook hyungie... Eh, maksudku... Mungkin ada orang lain yang seperti sajangnim juga tapi kita tidak tau saja. Dan.. Dan kalau memang hal tersebut masih ada didalam kapasitas pendapatan keluarga untuk melayani sajangnim.. Ya kenapa tidak.. Asalkan.. Asalkan tidak merugikan orang lain, tidak akan pernah ada salahnya. Aku pikir sih seperti itu, ahjumonim."

Bukan hal yang salah memang, hanya agak unik. Ya, unik. Kyuhyun akhirnya menemukan kosakata yang tepat.

"Hahah... terima kasih Kyuhyun-ah sudah mau membelaku. Aigoo kamu memang anak yang baik" Heechul tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang sangat polos dan jujur seperti barusan.

Dalam sehari-hari tentunya seringkali kita bisa membedakan mana ucapan yang tulus mana yang tidak, apalagi kalau orang itu sudah cukup dekat dengan kita sendiri. Dan itulah yang Heechul sukai dan sadari dari Kyuhyun, membuatnya percaya untuk menitipkan Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun di saat-saat tertentu; karna Heechul tau kalau pria dihadapannya ini tidak punya maksud apa-apa lainnya dengan berada disamping Ryeowook setiap saat. Terlihat sekali dari sikap Kyuhyun seperti barusan.

"Heheh aniyo ahjumonim" Kyuhyun jadi malu sendiri kalau Heechul ahjumma sudah memujinya seperti ini.

"Makanya itu juga Kyu... Sejak Ryeowook dewasa aku tidak pernah menyuruh Wookie menikah cepat-cepat." Bicara tentang ini malah membuat Heechul lanjut bercerita tentang hal lainnya lagi.

"Hem? Kenapa omonim?" Kyuhyun refleks bertanya penasaran. Padahal banyak kandidat sempurna yang sepadan dengan keluarga Kim diluar sana.

"Ryeowook sudah tumbuh dengan karakter yang seperti ini.. Manja, dan harus terus dilayani oleh seseorang yang mencintainya. Saat menikah nanti, jadilah tugasku akan diserahkan kepada istrinya Ryeowook. Dan aku tidak ingin sembarang orang menempati posisi tersebut. Aku ingin istrinya Ryeowook nanti bukan hanya pantas berdamping disamping anakku, bukan hanya mampu melayani Wookie hanya karna harta semata saja, tapi tulus karena cinta, Kyuhyun-ah." Heechul mulai menjelaskan.

"Dan.. cinta itu hanya akan bertahan kalau cinta itu terbalaskan, kamu setuju kan? Bisa saja aku menjodohkan Ryeowook dengan menantu pilihan kami, orang yang sempurna dan bisa memenuhi kebutuhan Ryeowook dimasa sekarang, tapi cintanya tidak terbalas oleh ne adeul. Nanti kalau tiba-tiba suatu saat nanti keadaan finansial kami tidak begitu bagus atau hal lainnya terjadi, kemungkinan orang itu akan pergi dan meninggalkan Wookie sendirian... Ryeowook pun tidak akan menahan, karna ia tidak bisa berpura-pura... Anak kami tidak bisa berpura-pura dalam memilih cintanya; Ryeowook terlalu keras dan kaku untuk melakukan hal tersebut; Aku dan suamiku tau benar akan hal itu, Kyu. Makanya aku tidak mau memaksa anak kami dalam memilih jodoh Kyuhyun-ah."

"Wahhh... " Bibir Kyuhyun terbuka sedikit mendengar penjelasan Heechul barusan. Tidak ia sangka wanita ini sudah berpikir sejauh itu.

"Selain itu, aku dan ayahnya juga sudah sepakat agar tidak mengatur lebih jauh jalan hidup Ryeowook lagi.."

 _Mengatur?_

"Biarlah Ryeowook memilih calon istrinya sendiri yang dicintainya nanti. Yang selalu diingatnya, yang perhatian, sudah mengerti dan dekat dengan Ryeowookie, sangat baik, dan setia merawat Wookie saat ia tertimpa musibah" Ujar Heechul dengan jelas menekankan satu persatu kata didalamnya: perhatian, mengerti dan sudah dekat, baik dan setia sambil bertukar tatapan dengan Kyuhyun penuh arti.

Pipi Kyuhyun langsung bersemu merah lagi mendengar ucapan Heechul barusan yang melirik kearahnya selagi meng-deskripsikan calon menantu idamannya tersebut.

 _Aigoo.. Apa.. Apa orang itu aku? Apa maksudnya dengan senyum tersebut aku sudah memenuhi kriteria tersebut? Atau ahjumonim sedang memaksudkan orang lain?_ #KyuhyunGeer

"Ne.. Algesemnida ahjumonim. Baguslah kalau Anda sangat mengerti Ryeowook hyung. Hyungie jugaberuntung... Mempunyai orang tua yang sangat perduli seperti anda dan ahjussi... Hehe" ujar Kyuhyun dengan tulus sekalian mengalihkan pembicaraan agar ia tidak semakin kegeeran.

"Iya... Kami juga beruntung mempunyai anak seperti Ryeowook... Walaupun sifat nya keras, dia sangat penurut seperti ayahnya"

Membicarakan tentang keluarga Kim, Kyuhyun jadi teringat akan sesuatu...

"Emm. Ahjumonim..."

"Iya?"

"cheosongheyo, tapi…. Kalau aku boleh bertanya, Ryeowook hyung... hokshi… Memangnya pernah mempunyai saudara.. Ya, ahjumonim?"

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mengarahkan kelanjutan perbincangan mereka kearah sesuatu yang _off topic_ dan agak sedikit sensitif, berharap Heechul ahjumonim tidak akan marah kepadanya dan tidak akan menolak untuk menjawab. Kyu memberanikan diri untuk bertanya karna sebenarnya ia sudah penasaran akan hal ini sejak beberapa minggu terakhir. Saat melihat foto album masa kecil Ryeowook hyung kemarin-kemarin, bukan cuma ada foto Ryeowook kecil disana, tapi ada seorang bocah laki-laki lainnya, yang entah sepupu atau...

"Iya, Kyuhyun. Dulu, sebelum ada Ryeowook, aku sudah melahirkan seorang putra juga.. Tapi dia sudah meninggal diusia 9 tahun" Jawab Heechul menjelaskan dengan tenang.

 **Glek**. "Maafkan aku ahjumonim." Kyuhyun langsung merasa semakin tidak enak sendiri jadinya karna menanyakan hal seperti itu. Astaga, ternyata itu adalah almarhum kakaknya Ryeowook yang sudah meninggal…

"Tidak apa-apa... Kejadian itu sudah lama sekali.. Sudah 26 tahun yang lalu Kyuhyun-ah.." Heechul menjawab dengan luwes seperti biasa "Sejak kakak nya Ryeowook meninggal karna sakit jantung, aku sudah tidak bisa mempunyai anak lagi.. Maka itu Ryeowook menjadi anak tunggal..

Dan sejak itulah hidup Ryeowook menjadi tidak bebas; Sampai aku sendiri sebagai ibunya kadang merasa iba dan prihatin pada Ryeowook sendiri" tanpa sadar wanita ini jadi lanjut bercerita lagi.

 _Ohhh jadi ini yang Heechul ahjumma maksud dengan mengatur..._ Kyuhyun kembali ingat kata yang sempat terlontarkan sebelumnya itu.

"Ke... Kenapa ahjumonim bisa berpikiran seperti itu?"

 _Kalau ibunya sendiri saja sudah sadar kalau hidup putranya tersebut selalu diatur; Lalu kenapa keluarga mereka harus berjalan seperti itu?_ Semakin dijelaskan semakin membuat Kyuhyun merasa penasaran.

"Sejak dulu Ryeowook adalah anak yang baik dan cerdas Kyu.."

"Ne"

"Dulu saat ada kakaknya, posisi Ryeowook sebagai bungsu tidaklah terbebani apa-apa. Tapi semuanya berubah sejak kakak-nya Ryeowook sakit-sakitan. Aku dan ayahnya sudah mencoba segala cara untuk menyembuhkan anak kami, tapi ternyata masih saja sia-sia dan membuat kami kehilangan hyung nya Ryeowook.

Saat itu usia Ryeowook sudah 6 tahun. Wookie sangat cerdas dan melihat betapa sedih dan kecewa nya keluarga besar kami saat kehilangan hyung nya Ryeowook. Itu membuat Ryeowook menjadi pribadi yang tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya lagi, dan menjadi penurut mengikuti permintaan ayahnya dan semua kewajibannya sebagai anak tunggal."

 _Ahhh ternyata kehidupan sajangnim pun tidak sesempurna kelihatannya..._

"Pihak kelurga suamiku mempunyai standar yang cukup tinggi Kyu, sejak dulu Ryeowook harus terus ber prestasi dan mampu menghandle pekerjaan dengan baik agar bisa membanggakan ayahnya. Makanya sejak itu aku juga mencurahkan semua perhatian dan kasih sayang ku kepada Ryeowook seorang. Aku mengurusi semua hal remeh temeh dalam kehidupannya karna beban mental yang ditanggung Ryeowook sudah cukup berat, dan itu salahku juga tidak bisa mencegahnya"

Kyuhyun masih mendengarkan

"Kasihan Ryeowook itu, walaupun banyak orang berfikir dia sudah bahagia, tapi sampai putra kami menemukan pendamping yang tepat, mungkin aku tidak akan tenang Kyuhyun-ah"

"Ne ahjumonim"

Heechul menghela nafas keluar sejenak setelah selesai bercerita, sedangkan Kyuhyun pun masih mendengarkan dengan seksama tepat disampingnya.

"Maka itu.. aku ingin titip Ryeowook, termasuk kepadamu ya Kyuhyun-ie"

Tiba tiba dirasakan Kyuhyun tangan seseorang terasa menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan Heechul yang menyentuh pundak-nya.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun langsung berfikir dalam hati. Ia tidak salah dengar kan Heechul ahjumonim berkata seperti itu?!

"Apapun yang terjadi nantinya, aku harap kamu akan tetap bisa mendampingi Ryeowook dalam apapun keadaannya nanti" ujar Heechul ambigu sambil tersenyum penuh arti kearah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan.. yang diajak bicara sendiri-nya pun masih sedikit terbengong tidak mengerti apa-apa atau belum bisa mencerna kalimat yang baru saja terlontarkan kepadanya tersebut.

"Yasudah. Kamu juga istirahat gih Kyuhyun-ah, pasti lelah menemani Ryeowook seharian. Nanti jam 6 kita makan malam bersama ne?"

"Oh.. Eung. Baiklah ahjumonim." Kyuhyun masih sedikit kagok dan hanya menurut saja.

"Jangan lupa juga rapikan pakaianmu untuk dibawa besok pagi ya"

"Ne. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, ahjumonim"

"Neee"

Kyuhyun pun pamit mundur untuk kembali keatas dan beristirahat di kamar tidurnya sendiri. Heechul ahjumonim memang sangatlah sabar dan baik, sebelumnya tidak pernah Kyuhyun tau kalau ibunya Sajangnim sebaik ini, wawww Ryeowook hyung beruntung lahir di keluarga yang berkelimpahan dan dengan curahan kasih sayang seperti ini.

OoooO

Kembali ke kamar tidurnya sendiri, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya ditempat tidur untuk beristirahat sejenak. Kyuhyun melayangkan pandangannya ke langit langit kamar yang putih polos dan sunyi senyap disekitarnya. Baru 1 jam Ryeowook hyung terlelap, berarti ia masih ada 1 jam lagi untuk istirahat; Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah hafal pola tidur siang Wookie dengan sendirinya tanpa sadar.

Karna masih ada waktu senggang, Kyuhyun menutup kedua matanya sejenak untuk beristirahat, mencoba untuk rileks; Tapi... Walaupun sudah tiduran, Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa rileks dan langsung tertidur... Pikiran Kyuhyun masih terus berkerja mencoba me rewind semua isi percakapannya dengan Heechul ahjumonim barusan.

 _Hahh... Kalau ibu dan ayahnya memberi kebebasan bagi Wook hyung untuk memilih pasangannya, kenapa dia masih single sampai sekarang ya?_ Batin Kyuhyun.

 _Padahal banyak sekali orang yang menyukainya.. Luna... Soojung... Siapa lagi itu.. Jessica.. Dan lain-lainnya._

Ryeowook memang bukan hanya pewaris keluarga Kim yang biasa... Diluar latar belakang keluarganya, pria ini pun sangat berkarisma sejak dulu. Sikapnya yang dingin membuat banyak orang penasaran dan malah jadi menyukainya. Tapi Ryeowook juga sangat lah sopan dan ramah, ia mempunyai _manner_ yang baik, jarang ada berita burung tentang orang ini.

Rambut hitam nya yang legam… postur tubuh nya yang tegap, rahang nya yang tegas dan senyum nya yang sopan. Hampir mustahil kalau ada orang yang tidak melirik barang sekalipun kearah Ryeowook.

Hah... Semakin Kyuhyun mengingat-ingat kebelakang, semakin ia teringat akan masa itu... 2 setengah tahun yang lalu.. Saat ia masih menjadi sekretaris _part time_ nya sajangnim. Ya, baru _part time_ karna baru memasuki masa percobaan. Saat itu sekretaris yang sebelumnya lah yang meng trainee Kyuhyun dan ia belum ber komunikasi dengan Ryeowook langsung. Saat itu Kyuhyun baru cuma bisa melihat Ryeowook dari jauh.. Dan sebagai manusia normal tentu saja Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang orang lain rasakan saat melihat sosok seorang Kim Ryeowook. Kepintarannya, kerja kerasnya, ketampanaannya, membuat Kyuhyun terpesona dan ikut menjadi salah satu fans Ryeowook walaupun hanya selama kurun waktu yang cukup singkat.

Setelah menjadi sekretaris tetap, sosok Ryeowook bukanlah menjadi sesuatu yang misterius lagi bagi Kyuhyun. Perlahan tapi pasti Kyuhyun terus mendekat mendekat dan intensitas pertemuan mereka terus bertambah. Kyuhyun pun jadi semakin mengenal sifat dan karakteristik Ryeowook luar dalam. Sikap galaknya, ketegasannya, sifat tepat waktu nya, keras kepalanya.. Semprotannya saat sedang marah maupun ucapan terima kasih nya setiap Kyuhyun selesai melakukan sesuatu.

Sejak itu rasa suka Kyuhyun pun memudar dengan sendirinya tanpa ia sendiri sadari. Ia sudah tidak bisa hanya mengagumi Ryeowook seperti dulu lagi karna sekarang Kyuhyun sudah mengenal luar dalam-nya orang ini. Bukan dalam artian Kyu sudah tidak menghormati Ryeowook lagi, tapi disaat kita sudah menjadi dekat dengan seseorang, tidak bisa dibilang kalau kita masih mengagumi orang tersebut kan. Kyuhyun masih menghormati Ryeowook; Mengagumi kepintarannya dan ketegasannya, kerja kerasnya setiap hari dan juga kebaikannya disaat-saat tertentu. Tapi disaat bersamaan Kyu juga semakin sadar kalau pria ini sangatlah berbeda darinya... Memudarkan fantasi Kyuhyun saat ia masih nge fans atau mengagumi -menyukai Ryeowook dari jauh. Ryeowook mempunyai lingkupan pergaulan yang berbeda.. Gaya hidupnya pun berbeda... _Siapalah aku bisa lebih dekat lagi dari sekedar menjadi sekretaris bagi sajangnim... Hah..._ Itulah pikiran Kyuhyun dan fakta yang berlangsung selama bulan-bulan selanjutnya. Tapi…. Hanya setahun dua tahun hal itu berlangsung, karna.. sejak satu kecelakaan kemarin itu sudah menimpa mereka, semuanya pun tiba-tiba bisa berubah 180 derajat seperti sekarang.

Hal seperti ini bukanlah kemauan Kyuhyun... Bukan maunya Ryeowook harus lumpuh sementara.. Bukan dalam kontrol nya ia harus berakting menjadi tunangan pura-puranya Ryeowook... Kyuhyun hanya menjalani nya saja.. Dan dengan begini, jarak antaranya dan Ryeowook pun menjadi semakin dekat; Terus dekat dan semakin menempel sampai sudah sulit untuk dipisahkan, tanpa keduanya sendiri pernah sadari.

ooo

 **2 jam kemudian**

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba terbangun di tengah mimpinya karna teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya ia tidak lupakan tapi terasa kebablasan. Walaupun belum melihat jam pria ini bisa merasakannya.

Posisi tidur Kyuhyun masih diatas selimut, ia ketiduran begitu saja saat menutup mata dan berpikir kebelakang tadi. Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan langsung melihat kearah jam. Ya ampun sudah jam 6.. Sontak Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat badannya dengan sedikit paksa dan langsung berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar sebelah walaupun masih setengah sadar. _Apa Ryeowook hyung sudah bangun? Apa dia memerlukan sesuatu? Yaampun siapa yang suruh kebablasan tidur sampai 2 jam sih Kyuhyun... Hffttt..._

 **Tok tok tok**

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu jati hitam itu sekilas dan menyelipkan kepalanya kedalam seperti biasa; Hendak mengecek apakah si empunya kamar sedang melakukan apa.

"Ryeowook hyung..." Panggil Kyuhyun pelan dan menemukan Ryeowook sudah bangun, sedang bersandar sambil memandangi keluar jendela. Kamar nya cukup hangat... Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega setidaknya Wook hyung tidak kedinginan; Karna salju masih saja terus turun diluar sana, dan hari sudah semakin gelap.

Ryeowook mengukir senyum tipis dingin saat melihat Kyuhyun datang menghampirinya.

"Mianhae hyungie aku ketiduran..." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil berjalan mendekati jendela dan menutup gorden-gorden yang ada.

"Gwenchanayo..."

Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat jelas seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Wajahnya masih sedikit bengkak, rambut _brunette_ nya sedikit berantakan, dan matanya masih sayup-sayup baru saja terbuka.

"Hyung sudah lama bangunnya? Mau minum?"

Diambilnya segelas air putih dan Ryeowook meminumnya dengan sedikit dipegangi Kyuhyun. Akhir-akhir ini Ryeowook sudah mulai belajar mandiri untuk menggerakkan tangan kanan maupun kirinya lagi untuk menggenggam atau menggerakkan sesuatu. Kalau tidak dipakai latihan memang akan lebih kaku, dan Ryeowook bukanlah termasuk tipe yang penyabar dan suka dilayani orang lain terlalu lama. Ia ingin secepatnya mandiri, agar tidak merepotkan orang lagi.

"Hyungie, sudah jam 6. Makan ya, aku tanyakan ahjumonim bagaimana?"

"Ne. Boleh"

"Hyung mau makan dibawah atau disini saja? Mau menunggu ahjussi pulang?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dan menjawab

"Aku makan disini saja. Jangan menunggu appa pulang, nanti kemalaman. Kamu pun harus bersiap-siap untuk pergi besok kan?" Jawab Ryeowook dengan tegas dan jadi terdengar seperti perintah meskipun sebenarnya itu adalah kalimat pertanyaan -membuat Kyuhyun mengikut saja tidak mau berdebat lagi saat mendengarnya. Kepatuhan Kyuhyun dan kegalakkan Ryeowook masih belum berubah dari dulu sampai sekarang.

"Eung. Baiklah. Aku siapkan makanannya sebentar ya.. Hyung tunggu disini."

"Em." Ryeowook hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu Kyuhyun kembali beranjak pergi menuju kedapur untuk mengambil makan malam Ryeowook.

Hari ini Ryeowook hyung lebih banyak diam... Ia tidak bicara banyak kecuali saat mengingat tentang pakaian tadi. Hmmm... Selalu seperti ini kalau Kyuhyun akan segera pergi.. Padahal Kyu hanya pulang sehari dua hari kerumah orang tuanya sendiri.. Tapi tak jarang Ryeowook hyung jadi mendiaminya setiap ia mau pulang seperti ini. _Huh.. Aneh..._ Jujur Kyuhyun sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Wook hyung harus bersikap sekejam itu kepadanya.

"Wook hyung... Aku suapin ya..."

5 menit setelahnya Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar tidur Ryeowook membawakan nampan satu set makan malamnya hari itu. Menu hari ini adalah bubur ikan. Heechul ahjumma tidak memasak karna harus menemani suaminya bertemu tamu. Jadilah koki utama yang membuatkan bubur untuk keluarga Kim sebagai menu hari ini.

Kyuhyun seperti biasa membenarkan duduk Ryeowook untuk bersandar dengan benar di _dashboard_ , menyiapkan _napkin_ , air putih, utensils dan lainnya baru duduk manis disebelah Ryeowook.

"Aniyo... Aku makan sendiri saja, Kyu" jawab Ryeowook hendak mengambil alih sendok yang dipegang Kyuhyun.

"Yakin? Aku suapi saja ya hyungie... Kamu kan masih lelah dari fisioterapi tadi" Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak suka mem-forsir tangan Ryeowook untuk bergerak banyak terutama kalau habis di fisioterapi. Hari hari terakhir ini Wook hyung sering meminta makan sendiri agar _progress_ perkembangannya bisa lebih cepat, tapi disisi lain itu juga membuat Kyuhyun merasa khawatir atas kondisi syaraf nya kalau terlalu dipaksakan.

Ryeowook masih diam dan hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban, diambil alihnya sendok itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan dipakainya untuk mulai menyendok satu persatu perlahan-lahan.

Kyuhyun sontak ikut terdiam dan hanya bisa menonton Ryeowook makan kalau sudah seperti ini. Kim Ryeowook yang dulu dan yang sekarang kadang memang tidak ada bedanya.. Masih saja keras kepala dan galak seperti sekarang. Kyuhyun merasa tidak enak didiami seperti ini, Wook hyung hanya konsenterasi makan sedangkan ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. _Kalau aku yang menyuapi setidaknya kan ada yang bisa aku lakukan? Iya tidak?!_

Kyuhyun hanya bisa mem poutkan bibirnya sambil terus menemani Ryeowook makan dalam diam. Hah... Walaupun Kyuhyun maunya bukan begini, tapi tetap ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa .. Tetap saja Ryeowook yang lebih berkuasa darinya.. Tetap saja Kyuhyun masih takut kalau Ryeowook sudah bicara dengan nada datar dan tegas seperti ini dengan sendirinya.. Yang Kyu bisa lakukan hanya memastikan dan menemani, huh Wook hyung memang sangat keras kepala.. Pria ini ingin sekali cepat sembuh dan tidak tergantung lagi kepada orang lain.. Kyuhyun tau benar Ryeowook sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kamu cemberut, Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun semenit dua menit kemudian.

"Hemm? Aku tidak cemberut hyungie.. Gwenchanayo.. Hehe" jawab Kyuhyun sambil memaksakan senyum setelah berfikir sejenak mengarang jawaban. Ryeowook hanya mengeluarkan _smirk_ tipis khas nya sekilas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun seperti barusan.

"Waeyo? Katakan lah yang sebenarnya... Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa..."

Ryeowook masih menyendokkan bubur itu kedalam mulutnya. Sudah hampir habis, tinggal sedikit lagi.

"Kamu tidak suka melihat aku makan sendiri?" Tanya Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang sudah berusaha keras untuk tidak mempoutkan bibirnya tapi masih saja secara _natural_ Ryeowook bisa membaca air muka pria dihadapannya ini dengan sangat mudah.

 _Ya Tuhan kenapa orang ini selalu bisa membaca isi pikiranku sih._

Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban. Ia tidak ingin berbohong tapi juga tidak ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Kyu tidak berani banyak bicara kalau mood Ryeowook sepertinya tidak baik seperti ini.. Rasanya tidak enak.. Bahkan untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Wook hyung saja Kyuhyun jadi merasa enggan.

Entahlah, sebenarnya tidak ada apapun yang serius. Kyuhyun hanya merasa ada yang mengganjal saat Ryeowook yang lebih banyak diam dan menolak disuapinya... Entah kenapa itu malah membuat Kyuhyun merasa seperti... Seperti...

 _Ah... Kenapa juga ia harus merasa seperti ini.. Babo.. Babo Kyuhyun-ah._ Kyuhyun langsung membuang pikiran tersebut jauh-jauh terus sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri; Tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi Ryeowook sudah memerhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama.. Sangat seksama sampai-sampai bisa tersenyum karenanya..

"Jangan cemberut terus... Aku minta maaf kalau aku ada salah, ne?" Ryeowook buka suara lagi pada akhirnya.

"Eh? Kok jadi hyungie yang minta maaf. Tidak hyung.. Tidak ada apa-apa kok.. Sungguh..." Kyuhyun langsung membalasi mendengar Ryeowook bicara seperti itu.

Secara tidak sadar Kyuhyun sudah jadi tidak mem poutkan bibirnya lagi; Dan Ryeowook sontak tertawa kecil saat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun yang sedikit panik saat ia minta maaf seperti itu. Strateginya berhasil. Benar kan saja kan.. Ryeowook sukses membuat Kyuhyun berhenti mempoutkan bibirnya dengan cara seperti ini.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sebenarnya.. Tapi Ryeowook tidak ingin melihat pria ini cemberut ataupun bersedih.

"Sudah selesai. Aku pinggirkan ya."

Kyuhyun mengambil alih nampan dan meminggirkannya setelah mengelap mulut Ryeowook dan memastikan Wook hyung sudah memegang erat gelas berisi air yang sedang diminumnya menggunakan sedotan.

Kyuhyun membereskan selimut Ryeowook kembali dan menata bantal senderannya. Hah... Cepat juga Hyungie makannya... Mungkin benar juga... Hanya ia yang terlalu khawatir berlebihan... Semakin hari Ryeowook semakin lancar menggerakkan tangannya. Kalau Wook hyung tidak ngotot makan sendiri pasti tidak akan secepat ini. Kyuhyun tersenyum dalam hati dengan sendirinya saat menyadari hal tersebut.

"Hyungie mau nonton tv?"

"Tidak perlu."

Kyuhyun yang tadinya mau menyalakan tv jadi tidak jadi saat Ryeowook berkata seperti itu.

"Temani aku disini.. Besok jam berapa kamu berangkat ke Namyangju?"

"Besok... Jam 8 hyung.. Setelah sarapan aku akan berangkat"

"Sampaikan salamku untuk orang tuamu ne"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan pasti sambil menatap Ryeowook langsung, membuat Wookie kembali tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya mengelus sebelah wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Anak ini... Keimutannya tidak pernah berkurang sedikitpun.

Momen hening sejenak tercipta diantara keduanya sampai Ryeowook tiba-tiba berkata sambil masih membelai wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya.

"Mendekatlah. Sini." Pinta Ryeowook membuat Kyuhyun maju mendekat ke tempat tidur duduk disamping Ryeowook, memegangi selimut Wook hyung yang menutupi pahanya hingga kebawah.

"Kyuhyun-ah"

"Hem?"

"Aku ingin sekali menciummu. Tapi ekspresimu selalu seperti merasa tidak nyaman.. Apa kamu tidak mencintaiku?,"

 **Deg**. Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook bertanya seperti itu. Suasana kamar yang hening semakin hening karna Kyuhyun yang langsung terdiam seribu bahasa tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Jangan kan untuk menjawab, hanya dengan mendengar perkataan tersebut terlontar saja sukses membuat jantung Kyuhyun seperti berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik lamanya. *lebay

Didalam pikirannya sendiri Kyuhyun sedang mencoba menggunakan otaknya dengan cepat.

Bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu Hyung.. Eh.. Memangnya aku mencintai Ryeowook? Ani.. Tapi aku tidak mungkin menolak juga... Kyu tidak ingin Ryeowook jadi beranggapan ia tidak tulus merawat pria ini kalau ia bicara seperti itu.. Tapi.. Coba pikir ulang. Yakin kamu tidak pernah mencintai Ryeowook sajangnim, Cho Kyuhyun? Ahh... Untuk meluruskan pikirannya dalam hati sendiri saja Kyu sudah merasa ribet.. Apalagi untuk berkata-kata.

"Aniyeyo, Eh tidak.. Emmm maksudku.. Maksudku, Bukannya aku tidak mencintaimu hyung..."

Kyuhyun akhirnya angkat bicara walaupun sedikit gelagapan, bahkan untuk melihat mata Wook hyung langsung pun Kyuhyun sudah tidak berani.

"Aku.. Aku hanya tidak ingin me...maksa..kan.. Du..lu..."

Kata demi kata Kyuhyun eja karna ia sudah kehabisan akal tidak tau mau jawab apa.

Ryewook tersenyum tipis, meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menangkatnya dengan perlahan.

 **Cup**. Ryeowook mengecup puncak pergelangan tangan putih tersebut membuat Kyu tercengo, lalu Ryeowook lanjut meletakkan tangan mereka berdua yang masih berkaitan di dada kirinya sendiri.

"Aku mencintaimu Kyuhyun... Sejak aku siuman jantungku selalu berdegup kenncang setiap kali melihatmu..." kali ini Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk melihat langsung kearah Ryeowook "Terima kasih sudah banyak menemaniku selama ini. Saranghae."

Tepat setelah kata saranghae sudah seratus persen positif Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar _speechless_ sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sepasang mata bulatnya hanya bertatapan dengan Ryeowook hyung yang memandanginya dengan tenang, seakan tidak ada hal lainnya yang terjadi saat itu.

Detik selanjutnya, Kyu malah merasa tubuhnya ditarik atau diarahkan, pria ini sudah tidak tau lagi bedanya apa; masih oleh tangan kanan Ryeowook untuk maju mendekat dan jadilah ia memeluk Wookie hyung langsung. Posisi mereka yang duduk di tempat tidur dengan Ryeowook menyender di _dashboard_ sekarang begitu dekat. Dada bertemu dada, pundak bertemu pundak. Kyu bisa merasakan nafas teratur hyungie di belakang lehernya... Kyuhyun tadinya masih kaku akhirnya pun ikut merileks dan meletakkan kepalanya menyandar di dada Ryeowook langsung.

Tangan sang hyung masih menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap diam... Kyuhyun menikmati saat-saat tersebut dengan menutup mata dan merasakan Wook hyung berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

"Saranghae, Cho Kyuhyun."

 _Ya tuhan kalau ini hanyalah mimpi.. Cepatlah bangunkan aku kembali ke kenyataan, agar rasa sakit hatinya tidak terlalu jauh ya Tuhan..._ Kyu dengan polosnya hanya bisa menyebut doa seperti itu dalam hati setengah tidak percaya Ryeowook hyung bisa bicara seperti ini kepadanya. Hanya kepadanya.

Dan... **Cup**. Saat Kyuhyun sedang lengah, Ryeowook menarik wajah kecil Kyuhyun untuk memberi sedikit jarak lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka untuk bertemu secara langsung. Ryeowook dengan mudah dan kalemnya mencium bibir tipis Kyuhyun pelan dengan penuh perasaan, membuat Kyuhyun sontak semakin kaget tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalau sejak tadi Kyuhyun sudah deg-deg an, mungkin saat ini jantungnya berdegup bahkan 2 kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun tidak menolak ciuman tersebut dan hanya memejamkan matanya secara _natural_ , pikirannya terasa sedikit melayang dan sudah hampir kosong… Tapi, satu hal yang terbesit dipikirannya dan baru disadari Kyuhyun sekarang. Ternyata Ryeowook hyung itu.. Sudah jago.. Jago berciuman!

Tanpa ragu Ryeowook melumat pelan bibir Kyuhyun dan menekankan-nya dengan pasti tanpa memaksa; Membuat Kyuhyun menjadi terhanyut didalamnya dan refleks berpegangan pada kemeja Ryeowook saat merasakan 'tuanangannya' ini menarik pinggang Kyuhyun untuk lebih maju menempel kepadanya lagi.

Kyu menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat merasakan lumatan bibir Ryeowook dan juga pergerakan tangan kanannya yang meraih tubuh Kyuhyun yang semakin lemas dipelukan pria ini. _Harum ini... Kemeja ini.._ Hah... Semuanya hanya membuat Kyuhyun semakin mabuk kebayang.. Nan ottoke...

 _Eummm.. Eumm.._ Setelah sekitar satu-dua menit, bibir keduanya masih menempel sampai-sampai Kyuhyun sudah merasa hampir kehabisan nafas, ia pun sontak berinisiatif mulai memberi tanda untuk berhenti dan akhirnya Ryeowook pun menarik diri, berhenti mengdominasi kekasihnya ini dengan ciuman mereka dan hanya tersenyum manis seakan tidak pernah ada apa-apa yang terjadi diantara keduanya.

"Saranghae" Kyuhyun masih terbengong saat wajah mereka sudah mulai berjarak beberapa senti saja, dan Ryeowook malah semakin menambahkan dengan membelai pipinya dengan lembut lagi sambil mengucapkan satu kata tersebut. Kedua mata mereka bertemu tatap dan pipi Kyuhyun hanya bisa semakin menjadi-jadi bersemu merah.

Kyuhyun merasa terlalu malu untuk berkata apa-apa lagi. Jadilah ia hanya mengenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Ryeowook lagi dan mereka lagi berpelukan hangat dengan Ryeowook yang mendekapnya erat- Sangat erat seakan tidak mau dilepas. Sesekali Ryeowook menaikkan poni Kyuhyun dan mencium keningnya.

 **Cup.**

Sebuah kecupan hangat yang membuat Kyuhyun merasakan kenyamanan yang teramat sangat saat memeluk Ryeowook hyung nya. Hampir tidak bisa dipercaya memang, kalau saat ini.. Disaat ini juga bahkan mereka sudah sampai berciuman. Dan catat bukan Kyuhyun yang meminta tapi Ryeowook dulu lah yang menciumnya.

 _Ottoke umma..._ Teriak Kyuhyun sendirian dalam hati.

OooooO

 **Hari yang sama di New York, USA**

"Appa, aku akan berangkat ke Seoul besok malam"

"Apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba Siwon-ah? Ada apa di Korea?" tanya Tuan Choi penasaran

"Ryeowook hilang ingatan karna kecelakaan, appa"

"Apaa? Kamu tidak bercanda kan?! Ryeowook, Kim Ryeowook maksudmu?"

"Iya.. Aku juga baru mendengar kabarnya appa. Makanya aku perlu kembali kesana. Secepatnya."

"Secepatnya... Kenapa harus secepatnya?"

"Secepatnya sebelum Ryeowook mengingat semuanya lagi"

 **TBC!**

 **Semoga gak membingungkan~ jangan lupa review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**MY LOVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 6**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Hankyung**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Luna**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi. Romance. Drama. Boys Love.**

 **Pariring: RyeoHyun / WookKyu**

 **Author's note: Cerita hanyalah fiktif belaka.**

~Hehehe. Akhirnya update juga.. Maafkan author sudah lama gak update ya reader nim. Banyak yang terjadi selama sebulan ini. Udah full time belajar lagi, dan bersamaan mengerjakan event, sudah diteror tiap pagi sama bos, dan lain lain lainnya membuat draft fanfic selalu cuma nganggur di handphone T_T okelah maaf kalau banyak typo. Terima kasih untuk semua review baiknya kemarin, review terus ne supaya tetap lanjut. Gomabbsemnidaaaa selamat membaca!

OoooO

Seorang pria tinggi ber kacamata dan jaket hitam melenggangkan kakinya keluar di hall kedatangan Seoul International Airport malam itu. Pesawat Korean Air dari New York baru saja mendarat. Tapi belasan jam dihabiskan di udara tetap tidak membuat wajah pria tampan ini terlihat letih sedikitpun hari itu. Sambil membawa koper berukuran sedang Siwon melepas kacamata hitamnya dan melihat orang-orang yang sedang menunggui disekeliling sekilas, lalu beberapa detik kemudian, ia sudah bisa menemukan orang yang ia cari, lalu lanjut bercengkramah akrab dengan penjemputnya dari bandara ke hotel nanti ini.

"selamat datang kembali di Seoul, Tuan Choi" seorang ahjussi berpelukan hangat dengan Siwon yang sudah 2 tahun terakhir meninggalkan Seoul.

"annyong ahjussi. Terima kasih sudah menjemputku" Siwon tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan barisan gigi putih menawannya.

"tidak perlu sungkan Tuan, anda pasti lelah. Mari kita segera menuju ke hotel" sang penjemput langsung mengambil alih koper yang berada di genggaman Siwon dan mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil untuk segera meninggalkan bandara.

"hemm,,, sepertinya tidak banyak yang berubah dari Seoul, ya?" Siwon membuka topik pembicaraan saat mobil sudah melaju dengan kecepatan stabil menembus jalan tol menuju kota Seoul. Gelapnya malam hari itu terkalahkan oleh lampu-lampu jalanan, papan-papan iklan dan lampu ratusan mobil lainnya yang menerangi jalan. Menuju kota metropolitan, dimana semakin malam pun menjadi semakin ramai.

"ne, tidak ada yang banyak berubah Tuan. Saya sangat terkejut mendengar kedatangan anda yang cukup tiba-tiba" ujar sang ahjussi yang duduk disamping Siwon di bangku penumpang belakang

Siwon yang memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan langsung menjawab

"ne…. ada sesuatu yang perlu aku lakukan, ahjussi"

"apa anda ingin bermain golf besok Tuan? Ada golf resort dibelakang hotel anda, bisa di booking secepatnya agar anda bisa langsung berolahraga besok pagi"

"em. Tidak perlu ahjussi, tidak perlu di booking. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting yang harus aku lakukan"

"apakah anda perlu untuk diantarkan supir? Kemana tujuan anda, tuan?"

"boleh. Tidak jauh sih.. masih sekitar rumah.. besok pagi aku akan langsung kerumah Ryeowook, ahjusii"

"kediaman Tuan Kim?" tanya pria berusia setengah baya kepercayaan keluarga Choi ini hampir tidak percaya saat mendengar jawaban Siwon barusan.

"ne. Aku mau menjenguk Wookie, besok pagi juga." ulang Siwon sambil mengangkat kedua alis tebalnya dengan penuh penekanan. Orang seperti Siwon tidak menerima kata tidak, sang ahjussi hanya terlihat berfikir sejenak dan mengangguk kecil.

"baiklah Tuan, besok akan kami siapkan mobil untuk mengantar anda kesana"

"gomawoyo ahjussi"

OOO

Satu pagi yang cerah di kediaman Kim. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Diruang makan sang nyonya dan tuan rumah terlihat sedang menikmati makan pagi mereka berdua saja dengan tenang. Yang unik, di pagi hari ini tidak disangka-sangka datanglah seorang tamu keluarga Kim meminta untuk bertemu sang empunya rumah, jadilah salah seorang pelayan tiba-tiba harus tergopoh-gopoh mengabari sang nyonya rumah, mengiterupsi acara makan mereka karna kedatangan orang tersebut.

"Permisi Nyonya, Ada tamu di ruang tengah nyonya" Salah satu pelayan dengan sopan mengabarkan berita tersebut kepada Kim Heechul yang sedang mengunyah rotinya.

"Tamu? Tamu siapa Yejin-ah..?"

" Ada Tuan Choi menunggu didepan nyonya.." jawab sang pelayan langsung, membuat Heechul sedikit tercengang saat mendengarnya.

"Tuan Choi…? Choi Siwon kah itu? Ya ampun.. aku kesana sekarang"

Tidak mau berlama-lama merasa penasaran, Heechul langsung mengelap mulutnya sekilas, memindahkan napkin dari pangkuannya kemeja, dan langsung bangkit berdiri sambil menepuk sebelah pundak sang suami.

"aku tinggal sebentar ya yeobo.." ujar Heechul diikuti anggukkan nurut dari Tuan Kim.

'Siwon...? Bukannya Siwon dan keluarganya masih tinggal di New York...' Hankyung hanya bergumam sendiri setelah ditinggal sang istri sendirian di meja makan. Ah, mungkin ia hanya salah dengar… Hankyung tidak berniat untuk langsung mengambil kesimpulan, karna tadi Yejin hanya berbisik-bisik saja pada istrinya. Mungkin ia yang salah, iya kan? Walaupun ditinggal pria berusia setengah baya ini pun terus lanjut menikmati sarapannya sendirian.

Dengan langkah cepat namun tetap tenang Heechul langsung menuju ruang tengah, dan dalam kurang dari semenit, benar saja, hilang sudah semua rasa penasarannya yang ada dikepalanya dalam sekejap. Dan.. persis seperti apa yang diberitahukan asisten rumah tangganya, Yejin, kalau seorang pria tinggi, dengan rambut kilimis hitam bernama Choi Siwon sudah menunggunya disana. Heechul baru melihat sisi belakang nya saja, tapi ia tau benar siapa orang ini sebenarnya.

"Siwon-ah..." Siwon yang tadinya sedang berdiri menghadap pintu kaca ditaman, membelakangi suara yang memanggilnya, langsung berbalik badan saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar ditelinganya itu memanggil namanya.

"Omonim... Apa kabar.." Pria ini langsung tersenyum sumrigah dan membungkuk hormat pada sang nyonya rumah.

"Aigoo aigoo lihat siapa yang datang.. Omonim baik Siwon-ah.. Bangawoyoo..." Heechul dan Siwon langsung berpelukan hangat karna sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sudah lebih dari hitungan bulan sejak terakhir Heechul melihat foto Siwon, ia memandangi pria muda dihadapannya ini dari atas hingga bawah dan Heechul tersenyum makin lebar karna ternyata tidaklah banyak yang berubah; Masih seperti yang dulu, seperti Choi Siwon yang selalu mereka kenal.

"Ada apa kamu tiba-tiba kesini Siwon-ah? Kami kaget sekali loh... Tumben sekali kamu tidak mengabarkan dulu... Ayo duduk." Heehul mengarahkan sang tamu untuk mengambil duduk, tapi gestur tersebut ternyata langsung ditolak halus oleh Siwon.

"Aniyo omonim.. Aku kesini karna baru tau tentang kecelakaan Ryeowook. Ryeowookie... Ada apa dengannya omonim?" Siwon langsung bertanya _to the point_ dengan ekspresi khawatir yang tidak dibuat-buat, wajah pria ini semakin memucat saat melihat keluar taman dibalik pintu kaca dibelakangnya. Heechul pun ikut melihat kearah sana dan ada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk disana. Keduanya sepertinya sedang asik mengobrol hingga tidak menyadari sepasang mata tajam yang mengamati mereka sejak tadi.

 _Ah..._ Melihat itu Heechul pun jadi mengerti kenapa Siwon terlihat sangat khawatir.. Karna tentu saja, saat ini Ryeowook sedang terduduk di kursi roda. Baru tahun ini Siwon bertemu dengan Ryeowook lagi, tapi semuanya sudah berbeda.

Heechul menghela nafas panjang sejenak sebelum menjelaskan

"Ryeowook kecelakaan bulan Desember lalu Siwon-ah... Banyak luka serius di sekujur tubuhnya, membuat waktu pemulihannya pun tidak akan singkat. Dan untuk sementara Ryeowook pun belum bisa berjalan"

Bibir tipis Siwon terbuka sedikit saat mendengar penjelasan Heechul tersebut.

"Tidak hanya itu, Ryeowookie juga mengalami amnesia temporer Siwon-ah. Jadi jangan kaget ya, kalau dia belum mengingatmu.. Omonim minta mengertilah untuk sekarang, ne? Nanti akan kami jelaskan secepatnya"

"Kenapa omonim tidak memberitahuku sejak dulu? Aku baru mendengar kabarnya beberapa hari yang lalu dan aku langsung kesini omonim. Anda tahu betapa perdulinya aku pada Ryeowook... Seharusnya sudah sejak awal aku sudah kesini untuk menemaninya.." Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri saat mengungkapkan secara langsung rasa kekecewaannya tersebut. Ekspresi wajahnya dengan jelas menunjukkan raut kekecewaan dan sedikit kemarahan mengetahui seberapa banyak waktu sudah berjalan. Apalagi melihat Ryeowook berada disamping orang yang tidak ia kenal dalam keadaan seperti ini..

Sejak masuk ke ruang tengah mata Siwon sudah memanas melihat Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun duduk diluar sana. Jantung nya berdegup kencang melihat Ryeowook begitu dekat dengan orang yang ia tidak kenal itu. Siapa dia? Siwon hanya bersabar menunggu sang tuan rumah untuk menyapanya agar tidak membuat keributan.

Mendengar ucapan Siwon seperti itu, Heechul hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sekilas, mengisyaratkan kalau kenyataannya tidaklah semudah itu. Bukan niatnya melupakan dan memisahkan Siwon dari putranya, tapi terlalu banyak hal yang harus dia lakukan saat itu, sehingga Heechul menempatkan yang lebih penting sebagai prioritas utamanya terdahulu, tanpa sempat mengingat betapa pentingnya arti Ryeowook bagi beberapa orang lainnya, termasuk Siwon.

"Bolehkan aku menemui Ryeowook sekarang juga omonim?" Tanya Siwon sambil lanjut memandangi keluar pintu kaca, masih memperhatikan ke taman dimana Ryeowook berada. Heechul menganggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban dan segera menggiring Siwon berjalan kesana.

"baiklah, ayok ita temui Ryeowook sekarang"

Pelayan membuka pintu kaca dan sinar matahari yang hangat menyambut mereka. Heechul berjalan duluan dengan diikuti Siwon dibelakangnya.

"Ryeowookie... Kyuhyun-ah..."

Wook dan Kyukyu yang tadinya sedang ngobrol berdua pun tiba-tiba berhenti saat melihat kehadiran Heechul umma yang menghampiri mereka.

Baru saja Kyuhyun menengok untuk melihat siapa sosok yang ada dibelakang Heechul ahjumma, tapi belum sempat ia melakukan itu, orang tersebut langsung melangkah maju duluan dan berangsung melemparkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Ryeowook dengan cepat dalam hitungan detik saja.

Kyuhyun pun jadi sedikit tergesiap melihatnya. Ia refleks bangun dan melangkah mundur memberi jarak untuk keduanya sebentar. Kyukyu tidak pernah melihat orang jni sebelumnya, siapa dia? Postur tubuhnya tinggi dan putih, rambutnya tertata rapi dengan pakaian kasual namun terlihat sangat tampan. Nuguseyo? Kenapa dia terlihat dekat sekali dengan Wook hyung…?

"Ryeowook-ah... Bogoshiposoyo.." Siwon membungkuk dan memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dengan erat didalam dekapannya. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang bingung, Ryeowook pun memasang ekspresi yang cukup datar melihat kedatangan seorang pria dihadapannya ini. Ia hanya diam, bungkam seribu bahasa dan tidak bicara apa-apa.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya Ryeowook-ah? Kamu masih ingat denganku kan? Jawablah Kim Ryeowook. Kamu masih mengingatku, iya kan?" Siwon dengan sedikit paksa menarik tangan Ryeowook dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Kedua mata hitamnya yang bersinar memandangi mata Ryeowook dalam-dalam juga, berharap menemukan jawaban yang ia cari disana.

"Nuguseyo?" Gumam Ryeowook kecil sambil masih memandangi pria dihadapannya ini dalam-dalam.

Siwon sedikit tergesiap dan Heechul umma hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, sedangkan Kyuhyun belum mengerti apa-apa.

"Aku Siwon Ryeowook-ah.. Choi Siwon.. Kita sudah berteman sejak kecil. Apakah kamu tidak ingat?!" Dengan suara parau Siwon menjawab pertanyaan yang ia kira tidak akan pernah keluar dari mulut Ryeowook sebelumnya.

"aku sudah mengenalmu sejak kecil. Kita tumbuh bersama sejak dulu. Apa kamu tidak ingat?" Siwon tanpa sadar terus-terusan mengulang kata 'apa kamu tidak ingat?' dihadapan Ryeowook. Pikirannya cukup semerawut saat ini, ia panik, sedih, kaget melihat Ryeowook yang seperti ini. _Haruskah kamu melupakanku seperti ini begitu saja Ryeowookie?!_ Tapi sayangnya, seberapa kalipun Siwon bertanya, tetap saja tidak satu katapun keluar dari mulut Ryeowook setelahnya. Pria ini masih diam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas.

Di satu pagi yang tenang tiba-tiba datanglah satu orang lagi yang sepertinya sangat dekat dengannya. Siapa Siwon ini? Kenapa dia merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaanku? Ryeowook bisa merasakan dari pelukannya kalau Siwon sangat tulus, matanya yang berkaca-kaca memancarkan kesedihan saat Ryeowook membalas 'nuguseyo'. Ryeowook memejamkan kedua matanya, kepala Ryeowook terasa berputar dalam sekejap. Dadanya terasa sesak setiap ada yang menghampirinya dan menceritakan ini dan itu ini dan itu, tapi sayangnya selalu tidak banyak yang ia bisa balas. Hanya nuguseyo yang bisa keluar dari bibir Ryeowook di setiap pertemuan, dibalas dengan wajah shock orang-orang tersebut yang semakin membuat dada Ryeowook terasa sesak. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya? Kalau memang mereka sangat penting bagiku bagaimana aku bisa melupakan semuanya? Kenapa tidak bisa dalam sekejap semua ingatan-nya kembali saja?

Rasa sakit yang sama selalu menyerang Ryeowook setiap ia berhadapan dengan orang baru seperti ini. Ia bisa merasakannya.. Ryeowook bisa merasakan kalau Siwon bukanlah seseorang yang asing baginya.. Tapi siapa... Apa saja yang mereka sudah lakukan sebelumnya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat semuanya?

Beberapa kalimat atau pertanyaan yang selanjutnya keluar dari Siwon maupun umma nya sudah tidak bisa Ryeowook cerna dengan baik lagi; Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi Ryeowook dan pandangannya terasa kosong dalam sekejap. Kepalanya terasa sakit... Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat dan sedikit sesak seperti hendak mengutarakan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa.. Banyak hal yang ia coba untuk ingat dan katakan tapi itu semua terhenti di kepalanya.

"Ryeowook... Kamu tidak apa-apa kan sayang? Kita kembali ke kamar saja ya..." Melihat Ryeowook sudah semakin pucat, Heechul pun langsung mengambil alih posisi Siwon dan mengajak putranya ini untuk kembali keatas. Ryeowook langsung mengangguk saat mendengar suara ummanya mengajak kembali kekamar. Tiduran, saat ini yang ia butuhkan hanyalah tiduran… Rasa sesak dan sakit seperti ini sudah beberapa waktu tidak Ryeowook rasakan… Seperti saat mengingat appa dan umma… Ryeowook harus berjuang keras tapi tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawabannya.. Semakin ia melihat dalam-dalam wajah Siwon, semakin Ryeowook merasa kepalanya seperti melayang. Siapa sebenarnya dia..?

"Siwon... Kyuhyun.. Ijinkanlah Ryeowook untuk istirahat dulu sejanak. Sarapanlah dulu bersama ahjussi di ruang makan, ne?" Siwon dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengangguk patuh dan membiarkan Heechul membawa Ryeowook langsung keatas. Hankyung ahjussi yang ternyata sejak tadi sudah berdiri di pinggir jendela pun hanya menonton semuanya dan memanggil Kyu dan Siwon untuk sarapan.

"Siwon, Kyuhyun-ah. Ayo kita makan dulu." Perintah sang tuan rumah; Jadilah kedua orang ini pun menuruti perintah Hankyung ahjussi dan kembali ke meja makan untuk makan pagi bersama dulu.

Selama makan Hankyung dan Siwon mengobrol santai berdua karna ternyata kedua orang ini sudah cukup lama tidak bertemu; Siwon baru saja kembali dari New York, Kyuhyun baru tau. Orang ini baru saja tiba tadi malam dan langsung mengunjungi rumah ini pagi-pagi sekali. Sambil mengobrol Hankyung ahjussi menanyakan kabar keluarga dan pekerjaannya. Siwon menjawab dan mengatakan kalau appa dan umma nya sehat, pekerjaannya pun biasa-biasa saja, Siwon juga bercerita sedikit tentang pekerajaannya di sektor perbankan. Selama mendengarkan, dari gaya bicaranya dan bahasa tubuhnya Kyuhyun bisa tebak kalau Siwon adalah orang yang sangat kaya. Sepertinya ia juga sudah cukup dekat dengan keluarga Kim sejak dulu... Karna Hankyung ahjussi sepertinya pun sangat sangat tau tentang semuanya menyangkut Siwon ini.

10 menit kemudian, Heechul kembali ke meja makan bergabung dengan mereka bertiga. Siwon dan Kyuhyun belum sempat mengobrol atau pun berkenalan sedikitpun. Mereka hanya bertukar senyum satu dengan sama lain.

"Bagaimana Ryeowook, yeobo?" tanya Tuan Kim kepada sang istri.

"Wookie sudah tiduran... Mungkin dia perlu istirahat sejenak"

Heechul duduk disamping Hankyung berhadap-hadapan dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun. Ryeowook sering sakit kepala kalau memikirkan atau teringat sesuatu secara paksa, kata dokter itu normal, efek samping yang wajar.

"Mungkin nanti Siwon bisa bicara lagi dengan Ryeowook lagi saat ia merasa baikan"

"Ne, kamu benar. Maaf ya Siwon, Kondisi Ryeowook saat ini masih cukup jauh dibanding sebelum kecelakaan dulu" ujar Heechul menjelaskan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa omonim, aku mengerti..."

Kyuhyun yang tadinya sedang asik mengunyah langsung tertegun dan matanya sontak membulat sempurna saat mendengar ucapan Siwon barusan.

 _Omonim? Omonim?_ Ulang Kyuhyun 2 kali dalam hati. Ia tidak salah dengar… iya kan? Kyuhyun langsung sibuk sendiri bergelut dalam hati.

"Beberapa hal Ryeowook sudah bisa ingat... Soal pekerjaan saja Ryeowook masih ingat semua klausa klausa perusahaan saat kita mengobrol kemarin" Tuan Kim menimpali dengan santai.

"Ryeowook memang bukan melupakan semua ilmu nya yeobo. Yang putra kita lupa adalah orang-orang yang dulu berhubungan dekat dengannya; dan hal itulah yang lebih penting" sanggah Heechul langsung mengingatkan sang suami lagi dan lagi untuk tidak mementingkan pekerjaan diatas kehidupan pribadi Ryeowook.

Ya, uniknya dalam kasus ini, tentang pekerjaan atau klausa-klausa perusahaan, semua hal tersebut dapat diingat Ryeowook lagi dalam sekejap, Wook bahkan terukur sudah bisa kembali ke kantor kalau kondisi kaki dan tangannya sudah normal. Hanya hal-hal yang tergolong personal saja yang masih belum pulih dari pikiran Ryeowook.

"Nanti cepat atau lambat, Ryeowook pasti akan ingat semuanya. Tidak perlu dicemaskan..." Ujar Hankyung sambil mengelap mulutnya selesai dengan sarapannya.

Ruang makan tersebut langsung hening sejenak saat Tuan Kim bicara seperti itu. Heechul menyenggol suaminya sekilas mengingatkan agar ia tidak usah bicara apa-apa lagi. Tidak sadar apa disini masih ada Kyuhyun juga. Kenapa suaminya bisa-bisanya bicara ambigu seperti itu. Urghh...

"Baiklah, aku harus berangkat kerja dulu." Hankyung berdiri dan meraih jasnya siap-siap untuk beranjak pergi.

"Banyak yang harus kamu jelaskan pada mereka, yeobo. Pelan-pelan saja." Pesan Hankyung sambil menepuk pundak istrinya sejenak sebelum pergi.

Heechul hanya mengangguk dan mengambil nafas panjang. Hmmm... Ya, ia tau benar apa maksud suaminya dengan berkata seperti itu, dengan kehadiran Siwon disini, jadi banyak hal yang harus ia jelaskan dan ceritakan, dan salah satu yang terpenting adalah tentang keberadaan Kyuhyun dirumah ini.

"baiklah, Kyuhyun, Siwon-ah, ahjussi berangkat dulu ne"

"ne… hati-hati dijalan ahjusii…" Siwon dan Kyu sama-sama berdiri untuk melepas kepergian Tuan Kim bersama Heechul ke ruang tengah dan keluar melepas sang suami pergi kerja.

OoooO

 **Flashback 23 tahun yg lalu**

"Ahjussi, sebelum pulang aku mau main ke rumah Ryeowook dulu ya."

"Main ke kediaman Tuan Kim lagi? Kenapa kamu suka sekali bermain kesana, Tuan muda? Tidak ingin langsung pulang?" Kim ahjussi berjongkok sejenak untuk menyetarakan duduknya dengan Siwon kecil.

"Disana ada Ryeowook.. Ada Heechul imo juga. Aku ingin bermain dengannya"

Kim ahjussi tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban dari tuan mudanya yang baru selesai sekolah ini

"Jadi Tuan muda mau bermain dengan tuan Ryeowook lagi?"

Siwon mengangguk dengan pasti

"Dirumah sepi, tidak ada omma dan appa. Aku mau main sampai sore, nanti pasti imo akan memberikan aku dan Wookie snack."

"Baiklah, tapi kita telepon omma dulu ya, minta ijin untuk bermain kerumah Tuan Ryeowook sampai sore. Ahjussi harus meminta ijin dari nyonya dulu, oke?"

"Oke!"

ooo

"Terima kasih ya Heechul unni... Siwon main kesini terus jadi merepotkanmu"

"Tidak apa-apa Kibum-ah, tidak merepotkan kok.. Aku malah senang Ryeowook juga ada teman bermain jadinya"

"Aku harus membantu suamiku di perusahaan... Siwon-ie seringkali mengeluh kesepian dirumah, jadi dia suka sekali bermain kesini menggeracak dirumahmu, hehe. Kalau kamu perlu apa-apa bilang saja ya Chul unni... Keluarga kami kan sudah banyak hutang budi pada kalian"

"Eyyy santai saja Kibum-ah tidak usang sungkan, Siwonie sudah seperti keponakanku sendiri juga kok"

ooo

"Siwon sayang.. Kenapa gak mau pulang? Ahjussi udah jemput tuh kasian loh ahjussi nim nungguin Siwon berjam-jam" Hari sudah gelap, malam sudah hampir larut tapi bocah kecil keluarga Choi ini masih berada ditempat dimana seharusnya ia tidak berada, yaitu di rumah kediaman keluarga Kim.

"Siwon gak mau pulang, imo. Dirumah sepi gak ada orang."

"Tapi kan Siwonie mesti istirahat... Kamu gak capek sayang, besok harus sekolah loh" Tuan Kim, sang istri, dan Kim ahjussi, orang kepercayaan yang bertugas menjaga Siwon berada dikamar bermain Ryeowook mengelilingi sahabat karib putra mereka yang belum mau melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah tersebut sejak tadi ini.

"Aku mau menginap disini saja imo, tidak boleh ya? Aku mau melihat umma, dirumah tidak ada umma" jawab Siwon dengan jujur dan polos, membuat ekspresi wajah Heechul langsung melembek seketika saat Siwon menyebut kata "umma".

Kedua orang tua Siwon memang sedang berada di Amerika. Saat itu sedang krisis keuangan yang cukup menggoncangkan dan Kibum harus membantu suaminya mengurus perusahaan, terpaksa meninggalkan putra mereka sendirian untuk sementara waktu di Korea.

"Siwonie kangen umma ya, sayang?" Bocah kecil yang ditanya-nya ini menganggukkan kepalanya dengan polos.

"Yasudah, malam ini Siwonie boleh menginap bersama Ryeowook dulu, tapi besok malam Siwon-ie harus pulang ya? Walaupun tidak ada umma, masih banyak yang menunggu Siwon dirumah, mereka kangen loh sama kamu... Hem?" Heechul memberikan pengertian dengan lembut sambil mencubit hidung mancung bocah ini sekilas.

"Kalau Siwonie rindu umma, Siwonie juga boleh memanggil imo dengan omonim. Jadi selama umma tidak ada, kamu tidak perlu takut. Ada Kim ahjussi disini, ada omonim juga, kita tunggu sampai appa dan umma pulang, ne?"

"Aku boleh memanggil imo dengan sebutan omonim?" Siwon yang baru berusia 7 tahun bertanya lagi untuk memastikan, dan langsung mengdapatkan anggukan setuju dari Heechul.

"Tentu saja. Asal Siwonie janji tidak bandel ya, jadi jangan ngambek lagi, oke?"

"Oke"

ooo

"Aigoo unni... Putraku jadi kebiasaan memanggilmu dengan sebutan omonim ya.. Ottokeyo.."

"Hahah.. Tidak apa-apa Kibum-ah, aku tidak keberatan kok... Siwon sudah seperti putraku sendiri sejak dulu"

"Iya sih. Aku kaget sekali saat dengan Siwonie memanggilmu degan sebutan omonim. Aku malah kepikiran seperti Siwon dan Wookie sudah menikah saja… Putraku jadi memanggil ibu mertuanya dengan sebutan omonim"

"Hahahah... Kamu bisa saja... Hehe.. Tapi iya sih.. Jadi terdengarnya seperti itu ya" Heechul dan Kibum lanjut cekikikan berduaan didapur.

"Iya kan.. Kalau memang putra kita berjodoh kita bisa jadi besan beneran loh unni nantinya... Ahahaha..."

"Aminn... Hahahah kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana perkembangan anak-anak Kibum-ah.. Semoga saja benar Siwon dan Wookie berjodoh, kita bisa jadi keluarga beneran, ya?"

"Ne, itu benar unni."

Siwon dan Ryeowook memang tumbuh bersama dan selalu dekat, tapi kalau sudah bicara jodoh, sepertinya itu bisa lain lagi ceritanya..

 **Flashback Ends**

OoooO

"Siwon, Kyuhyun-ah, kalian belum sempat berkenalan kan secara formal kan. Kyuhyun, kenalkan ini Siwon, teman kecilnya Ryeowook. Dan Siwon, ini Kyuhyun, sekretarisnya Ryeowook selama 2 tahun terakhir"

"Annyonghaseyo."

"Annyong"

Kyuhyun dan Siwon berjabat tangan sekilas dan bertukar sapa.

Kyuhyun dengan harap-harap cemas menunggu Heechul ahjumma untuk menjelaskan. Pasti sudah ada banyak pertanyan menumpuk dikepala Siwon, seperti kenapa Kyuhyun ada disini pagi-pagi, kenapa dia sepertinya dekat sekali dengan Ryeowook, dan lain-lainnya. Apalagi sepertinya Siwon ini penting sekali bagi keluarga Kim, pasti Heechul ahjumma perlu menjelaskan cukup banyak hal kepadanya.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Ryeowook, omonim?" Tanya Siwon seperti sudah tidak sabar untuk membuka pertanyaan.

"Bulan desember kemarin, mobil yang ditumpangi Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kecelakaan saat mereka berdua hendak kembali ke Seoul. Wookie sempat koma berminggu-minggu, dan saat siuman, ia mengalami amnesia temporer, dimana tidak ada satu hal pun mengenai kehidupan pribadinya yang Wookie ingat, termasuk kami, appa dan ummanya sendiri"

Heechul berusaha untuk menjelaskan semuanya lagi dengan se singkat dan sekomprehensif mungkin yang ia bisa.

"Yang Ryeowook ingat adalah hanya Kyuhyun... Itupun dia tidak ingat hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sebenarnya apa, membuat kami terpaksa berbohong kecil dan mengatakan kalau Kyuhyun adalah tunangannya Ryeowook"

Tidak perlu Kyuhyun lihat lagi, ia sudah bisa tebak pasti air muka Siwon langsung berubah 180 derajat saat mendengar kabar seperti ini. Tunangan pura-pura? Sangat tidak masuk akal, iya kan? Kenapa bisa-bisa nya seorang orang tua membohongi putra mereka sendiri seperti ini?!

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun masih mendengarkan dalam diam.

"Saat ini Kyuhyun juga tinggal dirumah ini, Kyu berhenti dari pekerjaannya untuk menemani dan merawat Ryeowook, sampai putra kami bisa pulih sepenuhnya. Sejak desember Ryeowook sudah tidak berkerja, seperti yang kamu tebak. Beberapa minggu lalu Ryeowook bahkan belum bisa makan sendiri, tapi perkembangannya cukup progresif, dan sekarang Dokter sedang fokus membantu Ryeowook untuk berjalan normal"

"Jadi Ryeowook sudah duduk di kursi roda sejak Januari?" Suara Siwon terdengar semakin meninggi, membuat Kyuhyun jadi melihat kearah pria itu dan melihat sendiri ekspresi shock Siwon yang semakin menjadi-jadi, seakan bertanya-tanya: _kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahunya tentang hal ini sejak dulu?_

"Iya Siwon-ah. Untuk saat ini Ryeowook mulai ingat beberapa hal satu persatu mengenai keluarganya. Mungkin dia belum mengingatmu, tapi nanti pasti Ryeowook akan ingat. Aku yakin akan hal itu." Heechul ahjumma menjelaskan semuanya sambil tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"Tapi satu hal yang boleh omonim minta Siwonie. Jaga rahasia mengenai Kyuhyun ini sampai Ryeowook sembuh, ne? Tidak akan mudah saat kami harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya, dan hal itu akan terjadi cepat atau lambat, tapi tidak sekarang.. Kamu mengerti, kan?"

Butuh waktu sekitar satu menit sampai Siwon buka suara lagi.

"Ya omonim aku mengerti"

Siwon hanya menjawab singkat dan masih terlihat berfikir cukup keras. Oke, sekarang Kyuhyun yakin 100 % Ryeowook hyung pasti adalah seseorang yang sangat penting bagi Siwon. Dari cara memeluknya dan dari ekspresi wajah keduanya, terlihat sekali kalau mereka pernah dekat. Dan apa yang Ahjumma sebut tadi? Teman kecil? Benarkah mereka hanya teman kecil? Hmmm…

"Kamu menginap dimana? Kamu baru sampai tadi malam, pasti sangat lelah, iya kan Siwon-ah"

"Aku menginap di hotel omonim, gwenchanayo.. Tidak lelah sama sekali kok"

Setelah jawaban Siwon yang terakhir barusan, suasana ruang makan tersebut menjadi hening sejenak. Heechul, Siwon dan Kyuhyun sama-sama terdiam menyesap teh hangat mereka, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tidak pernah Kyuhyun mengira akan ada kejadian seperti ini, ia kira hari ini hanya akan menjadi hari yang datar seperti biasanya.. tapi taunya..

 _Asalkan Ryeowook oppa tidak dengan Siwon itu saja.. Aku sudah tidak mau memikirkannya lagi…_

Oh iya… Siwon?! Choi… Choi Siwon inikah yang dimaksud Luna beberapa saat yang lalu? Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat akan perkataan Luna saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di rumah sakit, saat Ryeowook masih baru sadarkan diri.

"Bolehkan kalau aku menemani Ryeowook juga sampai Wookie sembuh, omonim? Aku akan menetap di Seoul saja untuk sekarang. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke New York sebelum Wookie sepenuhnya pulih seperti dulu lagi."

 **Uhuk**... Kyuhyun sedikit tersedak sendiri saat mendengar permintaan Siwon barusan. Menetap? Menemani sampai sembuh? Kyuhyun langsung mengerutkan dahinya dan berharap dalam hati kalau ia hanya salah dengar.

"tentu saja Siwon-ah.. tidak akan ada yang melarang kok" jawab Heechul dengan cepat membalasi pertanyaan Siwon dengan tentu saja - _approval_ , atau persetujuan.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas keluar sejenak, sibuk berfikir sendiri didalam kepalanya saat mendengar kalimat tersebut terucap. Hah... Benar kan, pasti ada sesuatu yang Siwon ingin lakukan dirumah ini. Hati Kyuhyun terasa sedikit mencelos saat mengingatnya lagi, Kyuhyun tidak tau perasaan macam apa ini, tapi sesuatu terasa mengganjal atau agak aneh saat mendengar Siwon akan tinggal lama sampai Ryeowook bisa sembuh sepenuhnya. Apa aku merasa terancam dengan kehadiran Siwon? Ani, mungkin kurang nyaman lebih tepatnya... Bagaimana pun juga mereka baru saja kenal 5 menit yang lalu. Wajar kan kalau Kyuhyun merasa seperti itu..? _Sekalipun Siwon pada akhirnya tidak mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan sajangnim... Ani, jangan berpikir macam-macam dulu Kyuhyun... Kenapa harus berprasangka buruk pada orang lain.._ Kyuhyun berusaha keras membuang pikiran macam-macam dari pikirannya jauh-jauh..

Kenapa dia harus merasa khawatir akan keberadaan Siwon disini… _Ingatlah peranmu yang sebenarnya disini Kyu.. Jangan egois… Jangan memonopoli Ryeowook hyung untuk dirimu sendiri…_

Kyuhyun mencoba menguatkan hatinya sendiri sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas sesekali. Selama ini ia sudah kebal menghadapi cibiran banyak orang, Siwon bukanlah orang pertama yang mengaku dekat dengan Ryeowook hyung. Tapi…. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia memang benar-benar special? Bagaimana kalau Ryeowook hyung mengingatnya dan….. dan akan melupakanku begitu saja?

Seberapa keras pun Kyuhyun berusaha menyangkal tapi hati kecil nya tidak bisa berbohong.. Sesuatu yang tidak enak mengganjal perasaannya sejak melihat kedatangan Siwon dirumah ini. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kyuhyun sungguh sangat sangat merasa penasaran.

OoooO

Setelah makan pagi, Heechul membawa Siwon ke kamar tidur Ryeowook lagi dan memperkenalkan keduanya. Heechul juga bercerita bagaimana mereka kenal sejak TK, satu sekolah bersama hingga remaja dan tidak pernah putus kontak hingga 2 tahun lalu saat Siwon sekeluarga pindah ke Amerika. Ryeowook memiliki banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ditanyakan-nya pada Siwon, hampir tidak ada habis-habisnya tentang ini dan itu. Jadilah Siwon juga jadi menemani Ryeowook makan siang dikamar sembari mereka bertukar cerita dan menghabiskan berjam-jam dengan mudah terlewatkan begitu saja.

"Kenapa kamu memanggil umma ku dengan sebutan omonim?"

"Ahh... Itu... Karna.. Sejak kecil kita sudah berteman dekat. Aku dulu sering main disini... Jadi Heechul ahjumma sudah seperti ibuku sendiri, dan aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan omonim"

"Oh... Begitu"

"Sejak kecil kita sangatlah dekat Wook. Apa kamu ingat akan hal itu?"

Ryeowook mengamati Siwon dalam-dalam dan tersenyum tipis sekilas.

"Ne, aku mengigatmu. Wajah mu terlihat familiar." Ujar Ryeowook pelan. "Mianhae kalau aku belum bisa mengingat banyak hal.. Tentang pertemanan kita sebelumnya"

Siwon langsung menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dengan erat saat mendengar kata pertemanan yang terucap oleh pria dihadapannya ini. _Ne.. aku memang temanmu Wook.. Selalu hanya menjadi temanmu.._

"Gwenchanayo... Tidak ada yang pernah berharap semuanya akan jadi seperti ini Wook. Sembuhlah secepatnya, dan semuanya akan kembali normal" Siwon berusaha tegar dan kembali menyemangati Ryeowook.

"Ne."

"Dimana kamu tinggal Siwon-ah?"

"Aku menginap di hotel untuk sementara waktu"

"Kamu tidak tinggal di Seoul?"

"Keluarga ku sudah pindah dan menetap di New York Wook." Siwon menjelaskan sambil tersenyum pengertian.

"Oh, maaf aku tidak tau"

"Tidak apa-apa.."

"Jadi kamu sekarang sudah jadi warga negara Amerika"

"Dua kewarganegaraan."

"Ohh. Kenapa kamu harus menetap di Amerika?"

"Bisnis appa lebih berkembang disana. Dan kami menjual stock perusahaan yang di Korea. Orang tuaku ingin pensiun disana."

"Hmmm… Hanya itu kah alasanmu pindah ke Amerika?"

"Ne." _Haruskah aku memberitahumu alasan yang sebenarnya?_ Batin Siwon sambil menyiapkan beberapa butir beserta air mineral di sebuah nampan kecil.

"Wookie... Ini obatnya"

"gomawoyo"

Siwon menemani Ryeowook mengobrol tentang ini dan itu dari pagi hingga sore. Walaupun Siwon tentu saja senang melihat Ryeowook yang semangat bertanya tentang pertemanan mereka sejak kecil, tapi bukan perasaaan itu sajalah yang dirasakan Siwon. Rasa sedih dan mengganjal juga Siwon rasakan saat Ryeowook dengan entengnya bertanya kenapa dia ke Amerika. Menyebut Siwon sebagai "teman yang sangat baik" karna tidak ada habis-habis nya Siwon bercerita tentang masa kecil dan remaja mereka. Siwon kenal dengan semua teman yang menjenguk Ryeowook selama 2 bulan terakhir, dan Ryeowook cukup tercengang saat mengetahuinya. Seharian itu Siwon terus menunjukkan perhatiannya yang bisa tergolong tidak biasa, berharap Ryeowook secepatnya paham kalau mereka bukan cuma teman. Agar Ryeowook ingat betapa besar perasaan yang Siwon selalu tanamkan pada pria ini, dari dulu.. hingga sekarang.

"Apakah kamu dekat dengan Kyuhyun juga Siwon-ah? Kalau kita kenal sejak dulu, berarti kamu sudah berteman dengan Kyuhyun juga, kan?"

Siwon mengambil nafas sejenak dan terlihat berfikir dengan hati-hati sebelum menjawab.

"Ne... Kami sudah kenal tapi tidak dekat. Aku pindah ke New York sejak 2 tahun lalu, Wookie-ah.. Jadi aku tidak tau banyak… tentang hubungan kalian"

"Ohh.. Mianhae, aku tidak tau akan hal itu. Jadi kalian bukan teman?"

Siwon tersenyum lembut dan menggelengkan kepalanya

 _Tidakkah kamu penasaran siapa yang sempat menjadi pacarmu sebelum 2 tahun ini berjalan, Ryeowook-ah? Kyuhyun bukanlah tunanganmu... Harusnya aku yang menjadi tunanganmu saat ini... Tidak bisakah kamu ingat saat terakhir kali kamu ke New York dan meninggalkanku sendirian disana? Cepatlah sembuh Ryeowookie. Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini…._

Siwon mencoba keras untuk menyembunyikan matanya yang sudah hampir berkaca-kaca selagi membereskan nampan makan malam Ryeowook dan membawanya keluar. Selama makan malam Ryeowook terus menanyakan tentang Kyuhyun dan apa yang terjadi selama 2 tahun terakhir disini. Siwon tidak tau apa yang terjadi di Seoul selama 2 tahun ini. Mood nya perlahan turun setiap Ryeowook menyebut nama Kyuhyun. Bukannya ia benci pada Kyuhyun itu… Tapi Siwon kecewa karna Ryeowook penasaran akan semua tentang Kyuhyun, tapi dia tidak penasaran akan apa yang terjadi akan mereka sebelumnya. Banyak hal yang terjadi sebelum Siwon ke Amerika.. Tapi tidak secuil pun Ryeowook mengangkat atau menanyakannya.

 _Kalau saja aku tidak terlambat... Kalau saja aku mengetahui semuanya sejak kamu pertama kecelakaan... Mungkin dengan begitu kita sudah bahagia sekarang Wook... Bukan dia yang seharusnya menjadi tunanganmu... Aku lah orang yang mencintaimu, Kim Ryeowook..._

OoooO

Selama Siwon menemani Wook hyung, Kyuhyun pun mencoba cuek atau mengerti dan mencari kesibukan yang lain. Mulai dari nonton tv, bulak balik diruang tengah lantai dua, masuk-keluar kamarnya bermaksud nge cek kalau saja Siwon dan Wook hyung didalam sana membutuhkan apa-apa. Tapi.. nyatanya tidak sama sekali. Kyuhyun bisa mendengar sayup-sayup percakapan Ryeowook dengan Siwon didalam sana, entah membicarakan apa tanpa henti.

Merasa yakin Wook hyung sudah aman bersama "orang itu" didalam sana, akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerah dan memilih diam dikamar nya saja. Ia mengambil buku dan memasang headset, membaca sendirian dipinggir jendela hingga berjam-jam, hingga sore tiba.

 **Tok tok tok**

Kyuhyun melepas headsetnya saat mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang dibuka oleh seseorang

"Kyuhyun… makan malam bersama yuk. Suamiku akan pulang telat hari ini" ternyata Heechul ahjumma yang menyapanya dipinggir pintu sana. Kyuhyun pun langsung turun dari sofa dan menghampiri nya.

"oh.. ne ahjumonim.." Tidak terasa ternyata sudah hampir jam 6.

"Wook hyung.. sudah makan, ahjumonim?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengekor dibelakang Heechul menuruni tangga menuju lantai dasar rumah.

"sudah… Siwon sedang menemaninya makan"

"ohh…." Gumam Kyuhyun datar saat mendengar nama Siwon disebutkan lagi.

 _Geuromyeon…. Sudah ada dia yang bisa menggantikan peranku menemani Ryeowook hyung…._

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun mengeluh sendirian dalam hati.

Lima menit kemudian para pelayan pun mulai mengeluarkan hidangan dan Heechul ditemani Kyuhyun menyantap makan mereka seperti biasa.

"besok.. Wook hyung masih jadi ke rumah sakit kan, ahjumonim?"

"ne.. besok jam 10 pagi kan Kyu?"

"heeh ahjumonim."

Besok baru hari Rabu.. jadwalnya fisioterapi Ryeowook untuk kakinya agar bisa berjalan normal lagi.

"Heechul imo… Boleh kah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" setelah jeda sejenak Kyuhyun kembali memulai pembicaraan dengan sopan

"tentu saja Kyuhyun.. ada apa?"

Heechul adalah tipe yang sangat terbuka dengan pertanyaan. Wanita cantik ini selalu bisa mengatasi masalah dengan tenang apapun yang terjadi dengan keluarganya, membuat Kyuhyun sangat kagum kepadanya.

"Siwon ssi itu…. Teman sajangnim sejak kecil..? dan kenapa dia memanggil imo dengan sebutan omonim?" Kyuhyun sebenarnya agak takut menanyakan satu hal ini. Ia takut Heechul tersinggung dan Kyuhyun juga takut akan jawaban yang akan didapatkannya nanti.

"ne. Siwon adalah teman Ryeowook sejak SD, Wook. Karna mereka sama-sama anak tunggal dan satu sekolah, sejak dulu keduanya sudah dekat. Siwon juga sering sekali main kesini, jadi Siwon juga jadi memanggilku dengan sebutan omonim"

Heechul tertawa kecil sendiri saat mengingat bagaimana Siwon pertama kali memanggilnya omonim dulu.

"Saat Ryeowook kecil aku tidak berkerja dan hanya merawat Wookie dirumah, jadi Siwon menganggap aku seperti ibu kandungnya sendiri, begitu Kyu.."

"ohhh…."

 _Benarkah hanya teman kecil saja… Tidak lebih?_

Kyuhyun sungguh penasaran tapi ia tidak berani bertanya lebih lagi. Ia tidak ingin Heechul jadi curiga kenapa dia perduli sekali pada Ryeowook. Tiap Kyuhyun berdekatan bahkan berciuman dengan Wook hyung, tidak ada satu orang lainnya pun yang tau selain mereka saja, Kyuhyun tidak berani mengumbar fakta tersebut untuk sekarang.. Hmm kenapa semakin difikir posisinya dirumah ini menjadi makin sulit ya? Bagi Ryeowook aku adalah tunangannya, bagi Heechul imo aku hanyalah tunangan yang dimintai tolong, bagi Siwon mungkin aku adalah pengganggu hubungannya dengan Ryeowook.

"Cepat atau lambat Ryeowook pasti akan mengingat semuanya…"

Belum lagi perkataan Hankyung ahjussi tadi pagi.. Cepat atau lambat ia harus mengaku pada Ryeowook kalau mereka bukan tunangan dan tidak pernah pacaran… Hahh… ingin rasanya Kyuhyun kabur keujung dunia supaya tidak perlu terjebak ditengah keadaan yang menjepitnya seperti ini…

OoooO

 **Esok paginya di kediaman Kim**

Tok tok

"Selamat pagi"

"Pagi "

Kyuhyun memasuki kamar tidur Ryeowook hendak membereskan nampan sarapan sang hyung dan memberikannya kepada pelayan.

"Hyung siap-siap ya. 15 menit lagi kita harus berangkat menuju rumah sakit"

Kyuhyun menyingkap dan melipat selimut Ryeowook dengan telaten lalu sedikit membopong Ryeowook untuk berpindah ke kursi roda nya untuk dipakaikan jaket, kaus kaki dan sepatunya.

Kyu tidak banyak bicara hari ini, ia hanya menjalankan tugasnya seperti biasa membantu Ryeowook bersiap-siap, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ujar Ryeowook saat Kyuhyun kembali dari walking closet membawa sepasang boots yang akan dikenakan sang bos.

"Eyyyy... hyung" Kyuhyun hanya mencibir tidak percaya saat mendengar Ryeowook bicara seperti itu. Merindukanku? Kyuhyun yakin Ryeowook pasti hanya sedang menggodanya saja.

"Semalam kenapa tidak kesini lagi? Aku menunggu mu hingga malam sampai ketiduran sendiri, kau tau" tambah Ryeowook pada Kyuhyun yang sedang menunduk mengencangkan tali sepatu terakhir nya.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung sedikit memerah saat mendengarnya, pria berwajah imut ini menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri saat mendengar Ryeowook bicara seperti itu.

"Mi... mianhae..." gumam Kyu kecil satu menit kemudian sambil merapatkan jaket Ryeowook. Sentuhan terakhir.

"Kyuhyun ssi, Ryeowook memintamu untuk menemuinya sebelum tidur" pesan Siwon pada Kyuhyun kemarin malam, Kyuh masih ingat. Tapi ia tidak mengikutinya dan menjenguk Ryeowook lagi malam itu. Ternyata benar ucapan Siwon kemarin… Ia kira Siwon hanya bercanda atau menyindirnya saja.

Sejak pagi kemarin Kyuhyun tidak menemui Ryeowook lagi. Siwon pamit pulang pada pukul 8 malam, jadi Kyu pikir biarlah Ryeowook langsung istirahat dan ia tidak mau mengganggunya.

"Kyu, bisakah kamu bantu aku untuk berdiri"

"Hem? Untuk apa hyung? Kenapa harus berdiri?"

Sembari menunggu kedatangan Heechul, Ryeowook malah mengulurkan tangannya ke lengan Kyuhyun meminta 'tunangannya' ini untuk menjadi penopangnya untuk bangun dari kursi roda.

"Tidak.. pokoknya aku ingin berdiri saja..." Kyuhyun pun refleks memegangi Ryeowook erat-erat, membantu sang hyung untuk bangun dan berdiri tegak tepat didepannya. Ryeowook bisa berdiri dengan bantuan seperti ini tapi kakinya masih terlalu kaku untuk berjalan

Grep. Bukan hanya berdiri, sedetik kemudian setelah sudah stabil dan berdiri tegap dengan kekuatannya sendiri, Ryeowook langsung meraih tubuh Kyuhyun kedalam dekapannya dan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Kyuhyun sedikit tersontak saat Ryeowook memeluknya dengan erat. Terlalu erat hingga tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Kyuhyun untuk berontak, Kyu hanya bisa mendengus kecil dan balas melingkarkan tangannya dibelakang badan Ryeowook hyung. Menutup matanya sejenak untuk merasakan momen ini.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tidak memelukmu seperti ini, oh? Dua bulan? Tiga bulan?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung dibelakang telinga Kyuhyun membuat jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang tidak karuan.

Kyu tidak menjawab, ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa _. Memangnya Sajangnim pernah memeluknya seperti ini?_ Kyuhyun bergelut sendiri dalam hati _. Tidak. Tidak pernah_. Membuat Kyuhyun semakin sedih saat mengingatnya lagi.

 _Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat kamu sudah mengingat semuanya hyung? Apa yang harus aku lakukan saat kamu mengetahui yang sebenarnya nanti?_ Melihat kehadiran Siwon kemarin bukan hanya membuat Kyuhyun merasa sesak, tapi juga menyadarkan posisinya kalau ia tidak punya apa-apa yang ia bisa berikan pada pria ini. Mereka tidak punya cerita, mereka tidak punya sejarah untuk dibicarakan hingga berjam-jam. Kyuhyun tidak kenal pergaulan Ryeowook seperti apa. Yang ia bisa berikan hanya perhatiannya merawat dan menemani Ryeowook. Dan sekarang posisi itu pun bisa dengan mudahnya digantikan oleh Siwon juga. Hmmmm... Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, sibuk berfikir sendirian sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Ryeowook.

 _Tidak bisakah kita seperti ini? Terlalu naifkah aku untuk berharap memilikimu, hyungie?_

 **Cup**. Ryeowook menyingkirkan poni Kyuhyun dan mengecup keningnya sekali lagi

"aku mencintaimu" ujar Ryeowook pelan.

 _Nado_ …

OooO

 _ **I knew I loved you then**_

 _ **But you'd never know**_

 _ **Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go**_

 _ **I know I needed you**_

 _ **But I never showed**_

 _ **But I wanna stay with you**_

 _ **Until we're grey and old**_

 _ **Just say you won't let go**_

 _ **Just say you won't let go**_

 **TBC!**

Peran Siwon masih akan berlanjut sampai chapter depan (biarin makin nyiksa Kyuhyun) HAHAHA. Makasih sudah baca, jangan lupa review nee!


	7. Chapter 7

**MY LOVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 7**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Hankyung**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Luna**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi. Romance. Drama. Boys Love.**

 **Pariring: RyeoHyun / WookKyu**

 **Author's note: Cerita hanyalah fiktif belaka.**

~Yeyy.. update cepat! Ini udah cepat kan reader nim, baru 5 hari sejak chap terakhir hehe (please ini udah ngebut nulis dan skip reading demi update chapter baru huhu)

Beberapa tanyain Join Hands dan Still You. Iya author tau author banyak hutang ke kalian T_T satu-satu ne, janji akan diselesaikan, mungkin setelah ini konfliknya memuncak jadi tinggal penutupan baru author akan kembali menjamah cerita sebelah.

Hemm.. pada gak suka Siwon ya? Memang pihak ketiga selalu gak disukain, walaupun cerita saya mungkin agak mudah ketebak endingnya haha.

Anyway, makasih untuk chingu deul yang sudah review kemarin. Review lagi ne. Maaf banyak typo, pengulangan, gak jelas, dll.

Selamat membaca!

OooO

 **Pagi hari sebelumnya**

"Umma"

"Ya sayang"

"Apa aku dan Siwon pernah menjalin hubungan apapun sebelumnya?" tanya Ryeowook kepada Heechul yang sedang mendorongi kursi rodanya mengelilingi taman pagi itu.

"Kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu Wookie? Apa kamu mengingat sesuatu tentang Siwon?" Heechul langsung mengambil duduk dan bicara empat mata dengan putra semata wayangnya ini.

"Aniyo umma, tidak banyak." Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pasti "Tapi aku merasa dekat dengannya. Seperti kami sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentang satu sama lain."

"Apa kamu merasakan sesuatu yang spesial dengan Siwon?"

Ryeowook kembali menggeleng lagi

"Aku ingat umma, bukan merasakannya. Tapi dia begitu perhatian kepadaku, apa kami pernah menjalin hubungan khusus sebelumnya?"

Heechul terdiam sejenak dan terlihat sedikit ragu, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjawab dengan jujur.

"Iya Ryeowook-ah, kalian sempat dekat sebelum Siwon ke Amerika"

"Sebelum aku mengenal Kyuhyun?"

"Ne"

Ryeowook sontak memiringkan kepalanya dan terdiam sejenak sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri didalam sana entah memikirkan apa, saat mendengar ibunya memberitahu hal tersebut. Heechul tidak mengutarakan langsung kalau mereka pernah berpacaran. Bukan pernah lagi malah, namun sudah beberapa kali putus nyambung terjadi diantara mereka. Sang umma memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu tentang hal ini dulu pada Ryeowook agar tidak semakin memperumit keadaan. Biarlah nanti Ryeowook mengingat hal itu dengan sendirinya… Di waktu yang lebih tepat, mungkin.

"Apa kamu sedang merasa bimbang antara Kyuhyun dan Siwon, Ryeowook-ah? Jujurlah pada umma.." Heechul menyentuh pundak Ryeowook dengan pelan, bertanya pada putranya.

"Aniyo umma. Aku tidak merasa bimbang. Aku… hanya sedang berusaha mencerna semuanya, menyambungkan semua memori yang pernah hilang satu persatu didalam kepalaku" jawab Ryeowook

"Kenapa kamu merasa sangat yakin dengan Kyuhyun, ne adeul? Selama beberapa bulan terakhir kamu terlihat sangat perhatian pada Kyuhyun.. Bolehkah umma tau alasannya?"

"Hemmm…" Ryeowook menarik nafas panjang sejenak sebelum menjawab lalu kembali bertemu tatap secara langsung dengan ibunya lagi

"Mollaseoyo, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau kenapa... Tapi aku merasa mengenal Kyuhyun dengan hatiku, umma.. Entah kenapa aku seperti sudah mengenalnya dengan baik walaupun aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentangnya, karna... Aku mengingat nya dengan perasaanku. Hanya dia yang berbeda diantara orang lain, karna yang lain...aku mengingat mereka dengan menggunakan pikiranku, umma"

Heechul tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban dari putranya tersebut. _Hah... Perasaan memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Entah sejak kapan Ryeowook memendam rasa suka pada Kyuhyun seperti ini.. Tapi sepertinya rasa itu sangat kuat, sampai Ryeowook terus mempertahankannya sampai sekarang._

"baiklah… Umma lega kalau kamu ternyata hanya berfikiran seperti itu"

Heechul tidak ingin memberitahu banyak hal secara tiba-tiba pada Ryeowook dalam waktu singkat. Dengan kehadiran Siwon saja sudah cukup membuat putranya berfikir tentang banyak hal. Heechul tidak ingin memaksakan Wook untuk mengingat semuam masa lalunya. Bagaimanapun juga semua yang sudah berlalu tetaplah masa lalu, iya kan?

Hanya saja yang tidak Heechul sadari adalah waktu yang terus berjalan dengan cukup cepat, dan saatnya semakin dekat dimana nanti Ryeowook akan kembali menjalani hidup normal seperti dulu. Persis seperti dulum tapi yang berbeda hanyalah.. mungkin –mungkin Ryeowook tidak akan ingat sejarah hubungannya dengan Siwon seperti apa, ditambah kembalinya Siwon ke Seoul dengan masih memendam perasaan yang sama pada Ryeowook, dan terakhir intensitas kedekatan yang terus bertambah diantara Kyu dan Ryeowook selama 2 bulan terakhir inilah yang mungkin menghasilkan satu rasa lain yang baru dirasakan oleh keduanya. Hmmm... Heechul hanya berharap agar keadaan nya tidak akan semakin memburuk dalam waktu dekat.

OoooO

"Kyuhyun... Ryeowookie... ayo kita berangkat. Sudah hampir telat loh..." saat suara Heechul terdengar mendekat, Kyuhyun sedikit tersentak kaget dan langsung kembali pada kesadaran penuh nya dengan cepat. Dengan pelan ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan Ryeowook dan membimbing sang hyung untuk duduk kembali di kursi rodanya.

"Ne imo..." Kyu membuka pintu kamar dan bertemu dengan Heechul yang baru saja tiba diujung tangga.

"Waw baguslah kalian sudah siap. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang juga" Heechul tersenyum lebar melihat Ryeowook sudah rapi. Yeoksi Kyuhyun memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

"Ne... ayo kita berangkat hyung!"

Kyuhyun Ryeowook dan Heechul pun pergi bersama diantar supir menuju rumah sakit untuk melakukan fisioterapi.

2 jam fisioterapi hari ini Ryeowook latihan berjalan, dan juga diberikan pengobatan lainnya yang porsinya semakin berkurang. Heechul dan Kyu tentunya sangat senang melihat perkembangan Ryeowook yang semakin pesat. Dokter menyadari semangat Ryeowook yang semakin tinggi makanya perkembangannya bisa se-stabil ini.

"Tetap semangat ya Ryeowook ssi. Dalam hitungan minggu kamu pasti akan bisa berjalan lancar lagi. Minggu depan kita latihan pakai tongkat, kalau memungkinkan kursi rodanya sudah bisa dipinggirkan mulai minggu depan"

"Ne.. terima kasih uisanim" balas Ryeowook dengan sopan.

"Sama-sama, baiklah saya permisi dulu ne, Nyonya Kim. Silahkan Ryeowook bisa pulang dan beristirahat"

"Ye, gomabsemnida uisanim..." Kyu dan Heechul membungkuk sopan lalu keluar dari ruang perawatan dan kembali ke lobi rumah sakit.

"Umma senang melihatmu seperti ini sayang. Sebentar lagi.. hanya sebentar lagi lalu kamu akan segera sembuh, ne?" Ujar Heechul sambil menggenggam erat tangan putranya selagi menunggu mobil.

"Ne umma. Gomawoyo sudah bersabar denganku sejauh ini"

Heechul dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa membalasi dengan senyum tulus mendengar ucapan Ryeowook barusan. Waktu memang berjalan dengan cukup cepat, sekarang sudah sekitar lebih dari 2 bulan setengah sejak Ryeowook siuman, dan sesegera mungkin pria berlesung pipi ini akan bisa berjalan normal lagi. Tanpa perlu bergantung pada kursi roda, pelayan, maupun Kyuhyun dan kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

ooo

Menembus jalanan Seoul yang padat, setengah jam kemudian Ryeowook Heechul dan Kyu pun sudah kembali tiba di kediaman Kim. Baru saja kursi roda Ryeowook dibantu turun dari mobil, seorang pria berwajah familiar langsung menghampiri mereka setelah sudah cukup lama ia menunggu di lobi depan rumah.

"Annyong omonim, Ryeowook, Kyuhyun ssi" sapa Siwon dengan ramah kepada Heechul dan 2 orang lainnya yang ada disana.

"Oh.. Siwon-ah! Kamu sudah ada disini? Sejak kapan? Apa kamu baru tiba" Heechul imo seperti biasa menyambut dan bercengkramah sekilas dengan Siwon dengan akrabnya. Sedangkan dengan Kyu dan Ryeowook Siwon hanya bertukar senyum lebar saja.

"Hehe, baru sekitar setengah jam omonim. Aku datang kesini tapi ternyata kalian semua sedang pergi ke rumah sakit." Ujar Siwon

"Ahh iya.. Wookie baru saja selesai fisioterapi mingguan. Oh ya bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama? Sudah waktunya makan siang loh!"

Siwon langsung mengangguk setuju mendengar ajakan tersebut

"Ne, ayo omonim"

Tataan meja makan siang yang sudah siap itu pun ditambahkan satu bangku dan set piring lagi, untuk Siwon yang duduk disamping Heechul langsung. Sedangkan dihadapan mereka, Kyuhyun duduk disamping Ryeowoomkuntuk membantu pergerakan sang hyung.

Walaupun belum akrab karna belum ada banyak kesempatan bicara berdua, Siwon sejauh ini masih bersikap normal pada Kyuhyun baik didepan orang maupun saat tidak ada orang. Seperti saat kemarin malam saat menyampaikan pesan misalnya, mereka hanya bertukar senyum dan berkomunikasi secukupnya. Bagi Kyuhyun sendiri jujur ia merasa sedikit kagok atau tidak pede, mungkin karna Kyuhyun tau posisi dan latar belakang Siwon seperti apa. Tapi untungnya Siwon pun tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam kepadanya; Walupun tentu saja tidak pernah ada yang tau apa yang ada diisi hati setiap orang sebenarnya.

000

Setelah makan siang dan mengantarkan Ryeowook hyung kembali ke kamar, lagi-lagi hari itu Kyuhyun mengalah duluan dan meniggalkan Ryeowook dan Siwon untuk ngobrol berdua hingga sore. Seperti kemarin Kyuhyun kembali kekamarnya dengan cara tidak langsung. Walaupun kali ini Ryeowook menyadari hal tersebut dan berniat untuk menahan Kyuhyun lebih lama, tapi karna satu dua hal lain, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun tetap memisahkan diri duluan dari sana.

Selagi beristirahat dikamarnya Kyuhyun jadi kepikiran lagi... sebenarnya Siwon itu siapa ya? Haruskah ia bertanya langsung pada orangnya? Haruskah ia bertanya pada Heechul imo? Hmmm...

Kalau bisa sih Kyu ingin bertanya pada Wook hyung saja... Tapi Ryeowook pun sepertinya tidak ingat Siwon itu siapa. Apa mereka benar hanya teman? Teman _literally_ teman? Lalu kenapa Luna pernah menyebut nama Siwon saat...

 _Ah benar! Aku bisa bertanya pada Luna!_

Kedapatan ide cemerlang seperti itu, Kyuhyun lagsung meraih _handphone_ nya dan mencari nomor telepon Luna. Walaupun agak ragu diawal, tapi Kyuhyun mencoba memberanikan diri dan10 menit kemudian ia sibuk mengarang kalimat yang layak untuk mengajak Luna bicara setelah beberapa minggu lamanya.

Kyuhyun tidak begitu dekat dengan Luna -jadi awalnya ia sedikit khawatir saat berbasa basi mengirimkan pesan pendek kepada gadis berparas cantik ini. Tapi untungnya Luna adalah orang yang benar-benar baik, dia menyapa balik Kyuhyun dengan ramah dan bertanya ada apa.

Setelah bertukar 3-4 pesan bertukar kabar, akhirnya Kyuhyun pun bertanya pada Luna tentang nama Siwon yang pernah ia sebut sebelumnya.

Luna membalas dengan cukup cepat, tapi juga cukup ambigu jawabannya.

 **Luna**

'Hmm Siwon.. agak sulit menjelaskan nya oppa... tapi iya dia memang temannya Ryeowook oppa hehe'

'Ohhh begitu...'

Ketik Kyuhyun lalu mengirimkannya semenit kemudian

'Memang kenapa oppa, kok kamu bisa tiba-tiba menanyakan tentang Siwon?'

'Ahh.. Siwon ssi kembali ke Seoul beberapa hari yang lalu dan berkunjung kesini kemarin, Sun Young-ah.'

Cling cling cling cling

Hanya beberapa detik setelahnya beberapa pesan langsung berhamburan masuk ke handphone yang sedang berada di genggaman Kyuhyun.

'Apa? Siwon sudah berada di Korea?'

'Jadi dia sudah menemui Ryeowook oppa dirumah?'

'Apa Wook oppa langsung bisa mengingat Siwon, oppa?'

'Huaaa ottokeyo aku sangat sangat penasaran!'

'Iya.. hari ini dan kemarin dia sudah berkunjung kesini.. Wook hyung belum mengingat Siwon ssi, Luna-ya... makanya Siwon ssi dan Heechul ahjumma menemani hyung untuk banyak bertukar cerita'

Ketik Kyuhyun dengan pelan lalu Send atau terkirimkan.

'Omo omo jinjja?! oppa kita harus bertemu secepatnya! Aku harus menceritakan semuanya tentang Siwon kepadamu!'

Kyuhyun langsung bingung saat membaca pesan yang dikirimkan Luna barusan. _Semuanya? Memangnya banyak? Hemm aku jadi makin penasaran saja.._

'Kalau Siwon bercerita yang bukan bukan pada Oppa bisa gawat setidaknya kamu harus mengetahui semuanya dulu Kyu oppa. Selagi kalian masih tinggal serumah '

Kyuhyun semakin mengerutkan dahinya dan belum membalas

'Ayo bertemu oppa. Apa kamu sedang lenggang hari ini?!'

'Em.. ne. Aku sedang lenggang. Kita bertemu dimana?'

Kemudian Luna dan Kyuhyun pun langsung janjian bertemu dan Kyu pamit ijin untuk keluar sebentar untuk bertemu 'temannya' pada Heechul ahjumma juga.

1 jam kemudian Luna dan Kyuhyun bertemu di sebuah _coffee shop_ di pusat kota, berdua saja.

"Oppa! Beneran Siwon sudah di Korea?" tanya Luna langsung setelah mereka bertukar sapa sekilas.

Kyuhyun langsung menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pasti sebagai jawaban yang sangat krusial untuk mereka memulai pembicaraan.

Ekspresi Luna seperti biasa sangatlah hidup. Seperti saat ini saat ia merasa penasaran, Kyuhyun bisa tebak pasti banyak yang Luna ingin beritahu padanya.. dan sepertinya hal-hal tersebut akan menjadi sesuatu yang cukup menarik.. hm..

"Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalau Ryeowook oppa kecelakaan? Apa ahjumma yang memberitahunya?"

"Kalau itu aku juga kurang tau Sun Young-ah"

"Hah... tidak kusangka dia akan kembali ke Seoul lagi setelah dua tahun ini.." gumam Luna sambil mengaduk aduk ice coffee pesanannya.

"Siwon ssi itu... benar-benar cuma teman kecilnya Ryeowook hyung? Atau...?" Kyuhyun kembali ke poin utama pembicaraan mereka semula

"Aniyo... tentu saja mereka lebih dari itu! Aku akan cerita kepadamu, tapi jangan beritahukan hal ini lagi pada siapapun lagi ya oppa.."

Kyuhyun langsung menganggukkan lagi.

"Siwon dan Ryeowook oppa itu teman sejak kecil, dan Siwon selalu menyukai, menyimpan perasaan lebih pada Wook oppa."

 _Ya.. terlihat jelas dari gerak geriknya sih.._ batin Kyuhyun.

"Tapi... tapi, ini hanya asumsiku sendiri ya. Ryeowook oppa itu tidak pernah membalas perasaannya itu. Mereka sempat pacaran dulu lalu putus sebelum aku mengenal Wook oppa. Aku juga kurang tau lah detilnya seperti apa.."

Kyuhyun masih mendengarkan dengan seksama

"Nah... ingat kan oppa aku pernah bilang kalau dari dulu aku pun menyukai Ryeowook oppa."

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi "heeh"

"Nah kita sempat dekat... hampir.. hampir pacaran. Tapi.. Disaat yang bersamaan Siwon itu datang lagi dan merebut Ryeowook oppa dariku!" Luna langsung mendengus kesal saat selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, sedangkan Kyuhyun sendiri masih berusaha untuk mencerna kalimat tersebut dengan matang.

 _Merebut..? Merebut beneran merebut..?_

"Siwon menggunakan alasan keluarganya akan pindah ke Amerika, jadi… Ryeowook oppa tidak tega meninggalkannya begitu saja! Jadilah hubunganku dengan oppa jadi renggang lagi dan mereka berpacaran! Bahkan hampir bertunangan!"

Oke… Kyu benar-benar dibuat tercengo sekarang

"Well aku dengan oppa memang belum benar-benar resmi menjalin hubungan sih, tapi tetap saja dia sejak dulu selalu memonipoli Ryeowook oppa, dari siapapun! Dan nyatanya sampai sekarang pun mereka tidak resmi-resmi juga jadi tunangan atau menikah. Huh.. lihat kan.. makanya dari dulu aku tidak pernah suka pada Siwon itu, oppa... Aku tidak mengenalnya, tapi bagiku dia menggunakan cara kotor untuk merebut Ryeowook oppa dariku. Secara tidak langsung dia menyelip diantara hubungan kami. Bahkan aku dengar mereka pindah ke satu unit apartemen bersama dan sudah berencana untuk membicarakan pernikahan, tapi tiba-tiba entah siapa yang berubah pikiran, hal itu tidak jadi terlaksana dan Siwon tiba-tiba jadi pergi ke Amerika. "

"Jinjja?"

"Heeh." Luna menangguk dengan yakin

"Sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu aku bertemu Ryeowook oppa lagi dan aku bertanya mana Siwon. Oppa bilang dia sudah kembali ke Amerika dan hubungan mereka sudah kandas. Dan itu semua terjadi sangat singkat. Sepertinya hanya 3 bulanan sejak aku melihat Siwon dan Oppa resmi pacaran."

"Jadi setelah itu Wook hyung single lagi?"

"Iya. Aku bertanya serius padanya, dan oppa berkata jujur padaku kalau ia dan Siwon sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi... Dia bahkan minta maaf padaku dan kami meng-clearkan semua yang sudah terjadi. tapi Ryeowook hyung sendiri pun sangat sibuk. Kamu tau sendiri Kyu oppa, jadwal kerja Ryeowook oppa itu sangat gila! Jadi aku pun tidak ada kesempatan untuk dekat dengannya lagi.."

Kyuhyun diam lalu menggumam mengiyakan.

 _Apa sajangnim patah hati jadinya dia gila berkerja dan menutup hatinya pada orang lain? Sajangnim menjauhi Luna saat Siwon memintanya, tapi mereka berpisah dalam waktu singkat... tapi.. sampai saat ini Siwon terlihat sangat perhatian pada Wook hyung.. berarti mereka berpisah dengan jalan baik-baik. Hemmm..._

Kyuhyun semakin memutar otak berfikir. Tapi, bukannya mendapat jawaban, ia malah jadi makin bingung sekarang

"Pokoknya aku tidak suka deh kalau Siwon itu dekat dengan Ryeowook oppa! Sepertinya juga Oppa tidak pernah menyukainya... kalau oppa juga cinta padanya pasti sekarang mereka sudah menikah! Iya tidak?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab dan ingin membalas dengan 'mana aku tau...' sebenarnya

"Hem... iya sih.." tapi argumen Luna juga masuk akal sih. Benar juga. Kalau Wook hyung menyukai Siwon.. pasti mereka sudah pacaran bahkan menikah sejak kapan tahu...

"Saat ini pun Oppa juga lupa padanya kan? Hah...! Benar kan! Oh ya, dan sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang bagus loh...! Aku tidak akan rela kalau Oppa mengingat Siwon juga. Haha"

Luna tertawa sarkastik dan langsung semangat 45 saat mengetahui Siwon terjebak dikeadaan yang 'kurang menguntungkan', persis sama dengan keadaannya kemarin.

"Hemm asal jangan sampai.. jangan sampai keadaan seperti disalah gunakan oleh Siwon saja sih untuk mengarang yang tidak-tidak pada oppa"

 _Mengarang yang tidak-tidak..?_

"Kamu bilang Ryeowook oppa sedang dirumah bersama Siwon, oppa? Tuh kan dia memang tukang cari perhatian! Ck!"

Luna semakin makin kesal sendiri saat mengingat keberadaan Siwon yang sudah kembali dekat dengan Ryeowook saat ini

"Mereka teman dekat, Sun Young-ah... keluarga hyung sendiri pun sudah menganggap Siwon sebagai keluarga mereka..." sanggah Kyuhyun menjelaskan

"Iya sih oppa.. itu lah satu kelebihannya. Sudah itu saja! Tapi tetap dong seharusnya dia bersaing dengan adil.. jangan sampai memonopoli Ryeowook oppa lagi seperti saat dia merebut nya dariku... apalagi Ryeowook oppa sedang amnesia seperti ini.. duh aku jadi khawatir…"

Benar juga kata Luna... disaat seperti ini bisa saja siapapun itu orangnya memberikan fakta palsu pada Wook hyung semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Eh, tapi apa memang Siwon orangnya seperti itu? Ani, jangan berprasangka buruk Kyuhyun..

5 menit membicarakan Siwon dengan Luna langsung membuat Kyuhyun ikut mengecap Siwon sebagai orang yang egois juga, padahal ia sendiri masih belum tau Siwon sebenarnya orang yang seperti apa.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong.. berarti dia tau dong kalau oppa adalah tunangannya Ryeowook..."

"Ne." Kyuhyun refleks memotong duluan sebelum Luna selesai bicara. "Tapi dia tau yang sebenarnya Sun Young-ah... Siwon ssi tau kalau aku hanya pura-pura"

"Yahhh…. seharusnya kamu tidak memberitahu hal itu oppa!"

Luna melipat kedua tangannya didada dan duduk menyender mundur sambil mendengus kecil.

Kyuhyun sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Luna barusan.

"Hemm? Kenapa kamu bicara seperti itu? "

"Seharusnya kamu bilang saja kalau kalian benar-benar bertunangan oppa.. Jadi Siwon bisa tau diri dan menjauhi Ryeowook oppa.. hehe.."

"Eyy kamu kejam sekali Sun Young ah..." Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum pahit saat mendengar ucapan Luna barusan.

"Bukan jahat oppa... hanya berbohong kecil, hehe. Tapi sebenarnya kalau begitu pun tidak apa-apa kok. Toh Ryeowook oppa juga 80% benar-benar menyukaimu. Jadi kita pun tidak berbohong penuh iya kan?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu Luna-ya…" Kedua pipi Kyuhyun refleks langsung memerah seperti tomat dalam sekejap tanpa ia sendiri sadari.

"Eyyy jangan pura-pura tidak tau oppa. Aku tau kok kalau Oppa menyukaimu!" Ujar Luna langsung dengan jujur.

"Aniyo... kamu bisa saja Luna ssi"

"Eyy! Aku serius oppa! Kelihatan tau.. dari caranya melihatmu.. Apalagi oppa juga yang selalu merawat Wookie oppa selama ini. Dan kalian juga belum pernah bertengkar kan sampai saat ini?"

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis

"Aku merasa tidak pantas untuk bersanding dengan nya, Sun Young-ah.. Kamu tau Ryeowook hyung itu orangnya seperti apa. Banyak sekali orang yang menyukainya, mereka..."

"Mereka menyukai Ryeowook oppa, tapi mereka tidak mengenalnya sebaik kamu mengenalnya, Kyuhyun ssi.. dan aku tau benar kalau Ryeowook oppa tidak pernah menyukai seorang pun yang tidak dikenalnya dengan baik." Ujar Luna tiba-tiba kembali berubah bicara dengan nada yang sangat sangat serius.

"Sedangkan kamu... kamu yang merawat Ryeowook oppa sejak siuman.. kamu juga yang menjadi asisten Ryeowook oppa selama dua tahun belakangan. Mereka mungkin lebih kaya darimu, lebih terpandang darimu, tapi kamu mengenal Ryeowook oppa lebih baik dari mereka... oppa-ya, aku tau benar akan hal itu. Jadi aku tidak merasa aneh kalau Ryeowook oppa bisa menyukaimu. Dan kamu pun orang yang baik.. makanya Ryeowook oppa menyukaimu." Luna terus bicara tanpa henti dan tanpa maksud merendahkan sama sekali.

Semakin mengenalnya Kyuhyun semakin kagum pada wanita dihadapannya ini. Luna adalah wanita yang buka hanya baik dan ramah. Tapi pikirannya pun sangat modern dan terbuka. Walaupun ia juga berasal dari kalangan kelas atas, tapi tidak sekalipun ia pernah merendahkan Kyuhyun dan menghindari fakta kalau Ryeowook mungkin saja jatuh cinta pada sekretarisnya sendiri. Padahal ia tau benar Kyuhyun itu asal usulnya apa. Sekretaris. Iya, hanya sekretaris eksekutif! Walaupun Luna tau semua kebenarannya tidak sedikitpun ia mencibir, malah sebaliknya menjadi seseorang yang jujur dan suportif. Bahkan saat ia sendiri pun dulu sempat mencintai Ryeowook.. tapi Luna tetap sangat suportif dan tidak sekalipun pernah mengingkari kenyataan tersebut. Wow...

"Kamu sepertinya tau sekali tentang Ryeowook hyung, Sun Young-ah." Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak berpusat pada dirinya terus. Pipinya pasti sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus saat ini. Hfftt...

Luna tersenyum dan langsung membalas

"Ne, tentu saja.. kami bermula dari sahabat oppa. Aku tau benar tipe oppa yang seperti apa.. Makanya aku pun tidak menyukai Siwon juga bukan karna apa.. tapi aku tidak menyukai sikapnya yang terus ngotot untuk bersama dengan Ryeowook oppa, padahal Ryeowook oppa pun tidak mencintainya.."

 _Benarkah begitu kenyataannya? Benarkah apa yang semua dikatakan Luna barusan? Hemm semakin dibahas semua ini jadi semakin menarik._

"Makanya... aku bisa bicara jujur seperti ini denganmu oppa. Aku mendukung hubungan kalian kok! Hwaiting! Jangan mau kalah dari Siwon itu, Kyu oppa!" Tambah Luna lagi dengan nada cerianya.

Kyuhyun jadi semakin merasa malu mendapatkan dukungan seperti itu.

"Aniyo.. tidak ada yang tau nanti nya akan seperti apa Sun Young-ah.."

"Semangat oppa! Wook oppa juga sebentar lagi sembuh dan akan kembali ke kantor. Jadi kamu pun harus memikirikan matang-matang tentang kelanjutan hubungan kalian nantinya juga loh, jinjjaro"

 _Benar juga kata Luna.. hah.. waktu terlewat dengan sangat cepat.._ Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri setiap teringat akan hal ini.

"Kamu tidak mau menjenguk Ryeowook hyung dirumah lagi, Sun Young-ah? Sudah cukup lama kalian tidak bertemu loh..."

"Iya sih.. tapi nanti deh oppa, kalau Siwon sedang tidak ada! Aku malas bertemu dengannya lagi.. hehe"

"Hahah kamu ini, bisa saja..."

OoooO

Setelah beberapa menit lanjut mengobrol lagi sekitar pukul empat sore Luna dan Kyuhyun pun akhirnya mengakhiri pertemuan mereka dan berpisah jalan. Luna pun berjanji akan segera berkunjung ke kediaman Kim untuk menjenguk Ryeowook lagi, kemungkinan besar di pagi hari agar tidak bertemu Siwon lagi, hahah...

Selama di perjalanan pulang pun Kyuhyun jadi terus berfikir sendirian sambil memutar-mutar ucapan Luna barusan. Hemm... Siwon.. Ryeowook... Luna...

Kalau memang benar adanya semua cerita Luna tersebut, Kyuhyun bisa mengerti sih kenapa SunYoung jadi sangat membenci Siwon sekarang.

Bayangkan saja saat kamu sedang dekat dengan seseorang, eh disalip begitu saja oleh orang lain yang hanya menang pengalaman. Tentu saja Luna cukup sakit hati melihatnya... dan sampai saat ini pun Siwon belum bisa memenangkan hati Ryeowook juga. Hemm sebenarnya ada apa dengan Kim Ryeowook ini ya... bos nya benar-benar sosok yang sulit ditebak...

ooo

 _ **Flashback on**_

"Apa kamu berpacaran dengan Luna?"

"Siwon..."

"Jawab aku Ryeowook-ah. Apa kamu mencintainya?" Siwon mengenggam lengan Ryeowook dan berdiri dihadapan pria berwibawa ini, mencegatnya agar tidak pergi.

"Aku sedang sibuk sekarang. Kita bicara nanti dan jangan berpikir macam-macam, oke?!" Ryeowook terus mencoba menghindar dengan halus, tapi lawan bicaranya tetap tidak memberi ruang untuk bicara lagi.

"Aku tidak suka kalian sedekat itu." Ujar Siwon langsung

"Won..."

"Umma dan appa... Kelurga kami akan segera pindah ke New York Wook, untuk selamanya. Kamu tau satu hal yang selalu menunda kepergian kami ke Amerika kan. Jauhi Luna dan kita bisa mencoba semuanya lagi Wook. Aku mohon kepadamu. Satu kali saja..." Siwon sedikit merendahkan suaranya saat memberitahu hal yang sangat penting ini. Dan benar saja, Ryeowook langsung tidak bergerak saat mendengar ucapan tersebut. Ekspresi wajah dan rahangnya langsung terlihat mengeras, seperti merasa terkejut akan ucapan Siwon barusan dan tidak percaya akan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.

"Kapan kalian akan berangkat ke New York?" Tanya Ryeowook singkat dan tepat langsung ke sasaran.

"2, 3 bulan lagi…"

Ryeowook terdiam sendirian dan menundukkan kepalanya, sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Luangkan lah hatimu selama 2 bulan ini Wook, kita bisa mencoba semuanya dari awal lagi. Kalau masih tidak berhasil aku akan pergi ke New York dan menetap disana. Tapi aku tidak akan berangkat sebelum kamu meyakini ku kalau ini memang benar tidak akan bisa berjalan. Aku menyukaimu, Wook. Mengertilah.. sekali ini saja"

Ryeowook dan Siwon kembali bertukar tatap dalam-dalam dan Ryeowook hanya bisa terdiam sambil menghela nafas sejenak.

Salah satu kelemahannya sekarang sedang disodorkan didepan mata kepada seorang Kim Ryeowook. Ia sendiri tidak menyukainya, Ryeowook ingin merubahnya sejak dulu tapi entah kenapa satu hal itu tidak pernah bisa diubah. Sudah 5 tahun terakhir hubungannya dengan Siwon selalu seperti ini. Tarik ulur, tarik lagi dan ulur lagi. Semua ini salahnya, 100 persen kesalahannya, Ryeowook sadari itu. Tapi seberapa keras ia coba untuk mengubahnya pun sampai detik ini ia belum bisa. Ia tidak bisa berkata tidak bulat-bulat pada semua permintaan Siwon, sekalipun itu sebenarnya bertentangan dengan isi hatinya sendiri. Lalu, saat sekarang keduanya tiba di persimpangan jalan, persimpangan yang sulit dimana ia harus membuat pilihan, Ryeowook kembali terjebak didalam sebuah dilemma.

Ryeowook sadar ini bukan hanya tentang mereka berdua. Hal ini juga bersangkutan dengan kedua orangtua mereka masing-masing, rencana kedepannya bagi keluarga Choi, dan orang terdekat Ryeowook lainnya.

Walaupun Ryeowook sudah berkali-kali berkata bahwa ia tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan nya dengan Siwon, tapi kesepakatan belum bisa mereka raih bersama. Siwon masih bergantung padanya, masih posesif kepadanya, dan sekarang... saat waktunya tiba untuk mereka benar-benar berpisah, Ryeowook tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Siwon dalam ketidak-pastian. Masihkan aku bisa merubah semuanya?

"Kita bisa mencoba semuanya dari awal Wook.. satu kali lagi saja.."

Ryeowook mejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mencerna kalimat itu dalam-dalam.

"Baiklah... jangan pergi ke Amerika dulu. Kita coba lagi dari awal."

Grep. Siwon langsung berangsur masuk kedalam pelukan Ryeowook saat kalimat itu terucap dari bibir tipis pria dihadapannya. Siwon memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat seperti biasa. Ya, selalu seperti ini.. tidak ada yang berbeda dari apa yang ia rasakan dulu sampai sekarang. Yang ia inginkan hanya Ryeowook. Hanya seorang Kim Ryeowook yang bisa meluangkan hati dan cintanya kepadanya seorang. Dan Siwon berharap, benar benar berharap kali ini akan terjadi keajaiban. Keajaiban yang menuliskan suratan untuk mereka bisa berdua selamanya.

(skip time)

Siwon yang sedang bersandar di dada Ryeowook menggumam singkat untuk bertanya

"Wook… Orang tuaku sedang di Amerika sampai bulan depan. Bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal disini juga mulai sekarang.. bagaimana?"

Ryeowook masih sesekali mengelus rambut hitam Siwon dan berfikir sejenak mendengar permintaan Siwon barusan.

"Hmmm"

"Ayolah... temani aku disini, ne? Ahjussi dan omonim pasti tidak akan keberatan... kan lebih dekat juga dari kantor kalau kamu menginap disini setiap hari." Bujuk Siwon lagi dan lagi dengan sedikit mendesak.

Ryeowook terdiam beberapa detik dan ekspresinya sedikit melembek saat bertemu tatap dengan kekasihnya ini secara langsung. Beberapa detik kemudian, setelah keputusan sudah dibuat, barulah Ryeowook menganggukkan kepala.

"Em.. baiklah. Aku akan tinggal disini."

"Yey! Yeoksi cheogoweyo Ryeowook-ah!" Siwon reflex langsung merasa sangat sangat senang saat mendapatkan jawaban tersebut.

Cup.

Siwon mengecup pipi Ryeowook dan memeluknya erat sedangkan Ryeowook mengacak rambut pria tampan dihadapannya ini sekilas.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ryeowook-ah."

Siwon semakin mendekat menghapus jarak diantara mereka dan melumat bibir tipis kekasihnya lagi. Ryeowook pun membalas ciuman tersebut dengan sama lembutnya. Bibir dan lidah keduanya mulai bertautan selama beberapa menit sebagai bentuk penyaluran semua perasaan yang terpendam diantara keduanya. Cinta... dan kasih sayang.

 _Geure.. Kita coba semuanya dari awal Won… Aku akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu, sebesar kamu selalu mencintaiku._

Ryeowook menerima ide untuk mereka tinggal bersama karna rencana masa depan mereka pun sudah cukup matang dalam waktu dekat. Setiap melihat Siwon Ryeowook tidak tega untuk lagi-lagi mempupuskan harapan teman terbaiknya ini. _Akan kuikuti semuanya kalau ini yang terbai_ k. Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi mereka bisa bertunangan lalu tahun depannya langsung menikah. Kali ini Ryeowook memilih untuk mengalah. Mengalah, mengikuti, dan menjalani apa yang menurut orang-orang adalah takdir sudah tuliskan untuknya

(skip time)

"Kamu berangkat duluan?"

"Eung"

"Kenapa tidak bilang. Tidak minta maaf kepadaku?"

"Kamu masih tertidur pulas. Mianhae."

"Eung… Aku memaafkanmu"

"Gomawoyo"

(skip time)

"Wookie!"

"hemm"

"besok hari libur dan sekalian akhir pekan. Bagaimana kalau kita liburan ke Jejudo?"

"Jejudo?"

"heeh" Siwon dengan semangat mencanangkan ide yang menurutnya sangat brilian satu ini. Kapan lagi mereka punya waktu senggang iya kan? Hari-hari biasanya terlewatkan dengan sangat datar… Pagi, kerja, pulang istirahat, akhir pekan pun Ryeowook masih sibuk kerja atau mereka hanya ke mall untuk nonton film saja. Siwon ingin refreshing.. untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan Ryeowook berdua saja.

"Jeju terlalu jauh Won… Bagaimana kalau kita tetap di Seoul saja."

"Waee? Kan hanya perlu cari tiket pesawat dan penginapan saja Wook…" Siwon merengut kesal karna lagi-lagi Ryeowook menolak idenya.

"akhir pekan ini semua orang liburan.. Pasti semuanya berpikiran yang sama denganmu, mungkin saja tiket pesawatnya sudah sold out. Bagaimana kalau kita liburan yang dekat-dekat saja"

"Apa yang dekat-dekat saja… Aku tidak tau apa lagi yang harus kita lakukan di Seoul.."

"Biar kulihat jadwalku dulu sebentar"

Ryeowook meraih laptopnya dan membuka benda yang sangat berharga bagi hidup dan matinya tersebut. Selalu laptop itu yang menyita perhatian Ryeowook baik didalam atau diluar apartemen mereka, berujung pada Siwon lah yang jadinya kadang dicueki jadinya.

"oh.. Hari Selasanya aku ada rapat di Busan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Busan?!"

"rapat lagi? Sampai kapan?"

"ada klien baru perusahaan disana. Mungkin sekitar 3 hari sampai Kamis"

Siwon semakin merengut kesal mendengar Wook akan dinas lagi minggu depan. Baru kemarin kembali dari Jepang… Haruskah dia sesibuk ini? Melihat ekspresi Siwon Ryeowook langsung mendekat dan mencoba bernegosiasi lebih lanjut.

"Hanya sampai Kamis… Makanya, kalau weekend sebelumnya kita ke Busan dulu, bagaimana? Kamu belum pernah ke Busan kan?"

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Jumat kita berangkat. Kita liburan singkat. Senin paginya kamu bisa kembali ke Seoul, bagaimana?" ujar Ryeowook dengan manis, bersikap adil pada kekasihnya satu ini. Ia tau kadang ia memang kelewatan sibuk dalam pekerjaan, jadi ya…

"baiklah aku setuju" Semenit kemudian Siwon mengangguk setuju, membuat Ryeowook tersenyum dan memeluknya dari belakang sekilas.

"yey. Gomawoyo Won..!"

"aku bisa menemanimu sampai Selasa atau Rabu di Busan Wook.."

"ani.. gwenchanayo.. kembalilah duluan, kamu juga harus berkerja kan.." tungkas Ryeowook langsung. Siwon ingin menolak lagi, tapi dia tidak ingin terlihat terlalu overprotektif pada Ryeowook. _Pelan pelan Won… pelan-pelan pasti kamu akan bisa memiliki Ryeowook seutuhnya._ Batinnya sendirian dalam hati.

"baiklah kalau begitu" Siwon membelai pipi Ryeowook sekilas membuat kekasihnya itu tertawa kecil lagi.

"gomawo Won. Yeoksi kamu memang selalu yang terbaik" Ryeowook mencubit sekilas hidung Siwon dan mengecup keningnya sekilas sebelum kembali menarik diri.

(skip time)

Musim panas di Busan. Ryeowook berdiri tegap dengan kedua tangan berada didalam di kantong celana selututnya, memandangi bukti-bukti perumahan penuh warna yang berada tepat didepan matanya saat ini. Mereka –Ryeowook dan Siwon baru saja selesai meng eksplor selama hampir 2 jam di Gamcheon Cultural Village, lalu lanjut ngopi satu kedai minimalis yang menyediakan teras dengan pemandangan spektakuler tersebut. Sebelum pergi lagi Siwon ijin ke toilet dulu, dan jadilah Ryeowook menunggu sendirian disini.

Grep. Siwon memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang membangunkan pria bersurai hitam ini dari kebengongannya tadi.

"Kita mau kemana habis ini" tanya Siwon langsung ditengah hari yang terik itu.

"hemm… kemana ya enaknya" Wook dan Siwon baru saja mendarat di Busan tadi pagi. Mereka sama sekali tidak merencanakan dimuka sebelumnya, keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi kemana saja yang mereka mau pada liburan singkat kali ini.

"Pantai? Museum? Temple?" Siwon melihat beberapa daftar atraksi yang paling populer di kota itu melalui ponsel pintarnya.

"ahh. Pantai! Bagaimana kalau kita ke Haeundae. Kamu suka pantai, kan?"

"Haeundae? Disana pasti ramai sekali Wook…" Siwon tau Ryeowook tidak suka tempat yang terlalu ramai.

"gwenchanayo… kamu suka pantai kan.. apalah artinya kita ke Busan juga kalau belum melihat pantai"

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya sekilas dan berpikir dalam hati. _Tidak harus selalu memikirkan apa yang aku sukai Wook… Aku tidak mau kamu yang selalu harus menyenangkanku melulu._

"Won.. ayolah.. kita berangkat ke haeundae. Sekalian cari makan siang disana, okee?" Karna Siwon masih diam akhirnya Ryeowook pun tidak menerima penolakan dan langsung mulai bergerak, membuat Siwon jadi hanya mengikut saja pada akhirnya.

"baiklah kalau itu maumu.."

(skip time)

Dua orang pria duduk berhadapan disebuah kafe yang cukup ramai di Seoul sore itu.

"Aku bingung hyung. Aku menyukainya. Aku selalu berharap padanya dan Ryeowook memberikanku harapan. Tapi.."

"Tapi..?"

"Tapi dia tidak mencintaiku hyung. Seberapapun kerasnya aku berusaha hatinya masih belum tersentuh. Aku tidak bisa meraihnya sampai sekarang. Sudah 2 bulan begini, hyungie. Setiap hari aku berharap Ryeowook membuka hatinya dan menyukaiku, tapi dia tidak bisa.. sampai sekarang hubungan kami tidak ada perkembangan"

"Aku takut hyung.. aku takut dan kecewa pada Ryeowook. Semakin aku mendekatinya semakin dia menyibukkan diri. Aku tau dia perduli padaku, tapi Ryeowook belum mencintaiku. Haruskah aku menunggunya terus seperti ini?" curhat Siwon sejujur-jujurnya mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg yang sudah terkumpul didalam hati dan pikirannya selama ini.

"Kalau menurutku, 100 persen menurutku pribadi. Tidak layak untukmu terus menunggu Won. Aku tau ini menyakitkan bagimu tapi. Tapi dengan keadaan seperti ini mungkin memang inilah yang terbaik untuk kalian. Kalau Ryeowook masih belum bisa membalas perasaanmu, tidak harusnya kamu juga menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk menunggunya terus. Ikutlah dengan kelurgamu ke Amerika. Lupakan dia. Selama Ryeowook masih mengingat pertemanan kalian, selama itu juga Ryeowook tidak akan bisa mencintaimu. Percaya padaku." Ujar sang lawan bicara memberikan saran yang sangat rasional bagi dongsaeng nya ini.

Siwon hanya bisa terdiam sejenak mendengar ucapan temannya barusan. Ucapan yang memang tidak mengenakkan, tapi disaat bersamaan juga ada benarnya. Ini juga bukan pertama kalinya Siwon menerima saran yang seperti ini, menyuruhnya tegar dan berpisah dengan Ryeowook baik-baik.

Menyakitkan memang, saat orang yang kamu cintai tidak pernah bisa mencintaimu barang sedikitpun. Siwon bisa memiliki Ryeowook secara fisik dengan 'ikatan' mereka yang sudah terjalin lama. Tapi Ia tidak sangka sangka kalau hal ini pun malah akan lebih menyiksa, lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Bukannya menyelesaikan masalah, tapi malah menjadi bumerang. Siwont tau Ryeowook tidak bermaksud menjauhinya. Ia menyibukkan diri karna tidak ingin menujukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Perasaannya yang tidak pernah tergerak sekalipun mereka sudah tinggal bersama.

Hah...

Kedua mata tajam Siwon memandang kabur jauh kejalanan diluar sana yang basah. Selalu seperti ini.. selama apapun selalu cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, pada satu orang yang sama. Orang yang sangat berharga baginya. Berapa kali berganti musim pun sudah tidak akan berubah. Dan baru sekaranglah Siwon akan belajar menerimanya. Menerima dengan baik kenyataan yang selalu menggantungkan harapannya selama beberapa terakhir ini.

(skip time)

Pagi yang damai di Seoul. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi. Tapi karna hari Minggu, jalan raya diluar masih terhitung lenggang dan belum banyak suara terdengar. Hanya suara rintik-rintik hujan yang terdengar dari luar balkon sana, mengiringi suara pembawa berita yang tersetel dari TV LCD besar yang menyala diruang tengah.

Ceklek. Pintu kamar utama terbuka dan seseorang keluar dari sana. Berjalan pelan selangkah dua langkah menghampiri seorang pria lainnya yang sedang menyesap teh, mengunyah roti, dan membaca koran paginya disaat yang bersamaan.

Siwon berdiri disamping Ryeowook dalam diam, membuat Wook mendongak saat menyadari kehadirannya, dengan ekspresi wajah seperti berkata 'ada apa?', tapi belum sempat ia bertanya, Siwon sudah duluan membuka pembicaraan

"Kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, Ryeowook-ah" ujarnya pelan berlomba dengan suara sang pembawa acara yang masih menyampaikan berita.

"Hah?" Tidak ada reaksi lain yang Ryeowook bisa berikan selain satu kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ryeowook langsung mengerutkan dahinya meminta pengulangan.

"Kita putus saja. Kita akhiri semuanya disini." Lanjut Siwon masih dengan ekspresi dan nada yang sama datarnya.

"Putus katamu? Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Siwon-ah?" Ryeowook langsung berdiri dan nada bicaranya langsung meninggi dengan sendirinya saat mendengar kata putus terlontarkan dari bibir Siwon.

Apa yang dia maksud dengan putus? Baru kurang dari 2 bulan yang lalu dia jugalah yang meminta aku untuk menjauhi Luna, dan menjalin hubungan yang serius. Sekarang tiba-tiba dia mau selesai begitu saja?! Memangnya semua ini hanya permainan?

Belum sempat Ryeowook berkata apa-apa lagi, Siwon sudah memotongnya duluan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Aku lelah Wook.. Aku lelah berpura-pura dan berharap kamu bisa mencintaiku sesegera mungkin."

"Siwon..." Ryeowook hendak menginterupsi tapi sudah dipotong duluan juga.

"Aku selalu menyukaimu. Aku selalu mencintaimu dari dulu sampai sekarang. Aku kira sekarang bisa berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Dengan kita dekat aku berharap untuk bisa memiliki hatimu sedikit saja. Tapi kenyataannya tidaklah seperti itu. Kenyataannya kamu tidak pernah mencintaiku, dan selama 2 bulan tidak ada perkembangan berarti diantara kita sedikit pun. Dan hal itulah yang paling menyakitkan untukku Wook. Walaupun kita dekat tapi hanya fisikmu yang ada disini, dan itu menyiksaku. Terlalu menyiksa. Dan kamu tidak pernah tau bagaimana rasanya.." ujar Siwon langsung secara blak blakan membuat Ryeowook sedikit tercengang.

"Bukan maksudku bersikap seperti itu Won. Aku sudah mencobanya. Aku selalu berusah. Kamu tau itu kan"

"Aku tau, Kim Ryeowook, aku tau! Hiks.." Siwon berteriak kecil tepat didepan muka Ryeowook dan sebutir air tidak bisa tertahan lagi untuk mengalir keluar dari pelupuk mata indahnya itu. Hati kecil Ryeowook pun terasa sakit melihat orang yang disayanginya terisak seperti ini.

"Aku tau kamu sudah mencoba, jangan beritahu aku lagi soal hal itu! jebalyo... hiks. Semua itu hanya menyiksaku.."

Ryeowook refleks berniat meraih tubuh Siwon untuk dipeluknya, tapi Siwon sudah menolak duluan.

"Jangan peluk aku Wook." Siwon mengulurkan tangannya mendorong Ryeowook menjauh sambil masih menunduk.

"Aku tidak akan mengikatmu lagi.. mulai sekarang aku akan berhenti mencoba mendapatkan hatimu lagi. Hiks…" Siwon masih berusaha keras mengontrol deru nafasnya sendiri.

"Aku akan menyusul appa dan umma secepatnya. Kita bisa akhiri semuanya sampai disini Wook" Siwon menangkis tangan Ryeowook yang mencoba merengkuh pundaknya terakhir dan langsung berjalan kembali kekamar tidur mereka dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Meninggalkan Ryeowook sendirian disana dengan perasaan campur aduk dan kacau setelah percakapan mereka barusan.

Ryeowook hanya bisa mengumpat sendirian saat semuanya kacau seperti ini. Mood nya langsung hancur berantakan dalam seketika. Bukan niatnya menyakiti Siwon. Bukan niatnya menyakiti Luna. Bukan niatnya tidak bisa membuat keputusan. Tapi yang ia lakukan selalu salah. Selalu saja salah. _Apa yang aku harus lakukan agar semuanya bisa lebih mudah?!_

Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya sendiri dan mendengus kesal kembali duduk di meja pantry dapur. Betapa ia harapkan hatinya bisa mengikuti perintah otaknya untuk mencintai Siwon. Kalau ia bisa mencintai Siwon semuanya tidak akan serumit ini. Kalau ia bisa membalas perasaan itu dengan sepadan, tidak ada yang perlu tersakiti. Tapi kenapa tidak bisa ya Tuhan.. seberapa besar pun ia mencoba selalu tidak bisa... hatinya tetap bisa tergerak untuk membalas perasaan yang setia menunggunya hingga bertahun-tahun lamanya.

(skip time)

"Aku harus pulang duluan"

"Kita pulang bersama Siwon-ah"

Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku perlu kekantor dulu untuk mengurus beberapa hal. Pulanglah duluan."

Siwon menarik tangannya dengan halus dan pergi dari hadapan Ryeowook, meninggalkannya dalam diam.

(skip time)

New York 1 minggu setelahnya

 **Ting tong Ting tong**

Dua kali bel apartemen bergaya modern tersebut terdengar beruntutan, membuat pemiliknya langsung bergegas kepintu depan untuk membuka dan melihat siapa yang datang pagi-pagi begini.

Mata Siwon sedikit membesar tapi ia tidak merasa terkejut untuk waktu yang terlalu lama saat pintu kayu mahoni itu terbuka lebar. Seseorang yang sangat familiar berdiri dihadapannya sekarang, dengan pakaian seadanya dan wajah lelah; Seperti ia baru tiba di kota itu belum terlalu lama.

"Untuk apa kamu kesini lagi" ujar Siwon langsung tanpa sapaan pembuka sedikitpun.

"Kenapa berangkat ke Amerika tanpa memberitahuku" balas sang tamu dengan dingin, sangat dingin dan terdengar mengandung emosi terpendam didalamnya.

"Ada yang harus kami lakukan disini, jadi kamu berangkat lebih awal" lagi Siwon membalas seperti tanpa dosa.

"Seharusnya setidaknya kamu sudah memberitahuku. Aku jauh-jauh datang kesini hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal denganmu."

Ya, Ryeowook jauh-jauh langsung terbang ke New York malam itu juga saat tau Siwon sudah berangkat ke New York duluan 3 hari yang lalu.

Yang diajak bicara hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar hal tersebut. Senyum tipis yang berartikan antara senang, bangga, benci, dan juga kesal. _Selamat tinggal? Jadi ini benar-benar akan jadi pertemuan kita yang terakhir.. selamanya_?

"Aku tidak mau semua hubungan yang sudah kita lalui kandas begitu juga Won. Tolong, tetaplah menjadi temanku. Aku tidak mau hanya karena kemarin lalu sekarang kita harus menjadi orang asing seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain." Ujar Ryeowook dengan sangat serius sambil menatap mata Siwon dalam-dalam.

"Aku menghargaimu. Aku menyayangimu dan itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun. Mengertilah. Jangan pergi tanpa pamit seperti ini"

Grep.

Beberap detik kemudian Siwon melangkah maju dan memeluk tubuh Ryeowook dengan erat. Sangat erat.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak sebelum Siwon mulai buka suara pada akhirnya. Bergumam tepat dibelakang telinga Ryeowook, membisikkan sesuatu dengan lembut dan tidak akan terlupakan oleh Ryeowook sendiri.

"Tidak mungkin aku melupakan semua yang sudah terjadi diantara kita Wookie-ya. Yang aku harapkan adalah kamu lah yang bisa melupakan semuanya... lupakan pertemanan kita.. agar kamu bisa mencintaiku, bukan hanya menjadi teman, ataupun sahabat. Tapi, aku tau itu semua tidak mungkin.. makanya aku memutuskan untuk pergi.. "

Satu menit kemudian Siwon menarik tubuhnya tapi masih menggenggam erat kerah trench coat Ryeowook, didekatkanlah wajah mereka dan bertemulah bibir keduanya erat erat selesai kalimat tersebut terucap. Ryeowook pun menutup matanya dan membalas ciuman Siwon tersebut. Sebuah ciuman singkat penuh perasaan. Perasaan sedih yang berartikan perpisahan bagi keduanya.

 **Flashback ends**

 **OooO**

 **Back to present time**

"Yeobo." Panggil Nyonya Kim kepada sang suami saat mereka baru saja naik ke tempat tidur bersama untuk segera beristirahat.

"Ne, Heechul-ah?"

"Kemarin... Siwon menemani Ryeowook seharian, dan mereka banyak mengobrol berdua" Heechul mulai bercerita pada suaminya.

"Lalu?"

"Tadi pagi Wookie cerita padaku... Dia ingat kalau Siwon adalah orang yang sempat dekat dengannya... Wookie bisa merasakannya"

Hankyung tertawa kecil mendengarnya

"Tentu saja.. Mereka adalah teman akrab sejak balita... 28 tahun mereka tumbuh bersama yeobo"

"Ne..." Heechul hanya bergumam sebagai balasan.

"Lalu?"

"Emmm... Tidak sih, sudah itu saja"

"Apa Ryeowook ingat ia dan Siwon mereka sempat berpacaran?" tanya Kim appa lagi.

"Belum yeobo"

Hankyung terdiam sejenak terlihat sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri saat mendengar jawaban tersebut.

"Hemm… Kalau begitu... Sepertinya kita bisa menggunakan hal ini sebagai alasan saat memberitahukan Ryeowook yang sebenarnya, yeobo"

"Alasan… alasan apa maksudmu?" Heechul langsung berbalik badan untuk bertatapan dengan sang suami saat kalimat tersebut telontarkan.

"Alasan kenapa kita berbohong mengenai Kyuhyun.."

Heechul langsung termenung diam saat sang suami mengangkat soal kebohongan itu lagi.. Ya ampun… Tentang satu hal itu lagi..

"Kita bisa beritahu Ryeowook kalau sebenarnya ia dan Kyuhyun tidak menjalin hubungan apa-apa, kalau Kyuhyun hanyalah sekretarisnya saja, dan saat itu ia tidak punya pacar karna Siwon sedang menetap di Amerika. Kalau Ryeowook lupa alasan sebenarnya kenapa Siwon pindah kesana, kita bisa katakan kalau calon tunangan Ryeowook yang sebenarnya adalah Siwon. Hanya selama 2 tahun mereka terpisah jarak, dan baru sekarang Siwon bisa kembali ke Seoul lagi, bagaimana?"

"Apa maksud..."

"Sssst dengarkan aku dulu Yeobo." Tidak ingin dipotong tengah jalan Kim appa langsung melanjutkan "Kamu lihat sendiri hasil fisioterapi Ryeowook semakin hari semakin nyata. Dalam waktu dekat Ryeowook akan bisa berjalan dan beraktivitas normal lagi, kita harus memberitahukan dia apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

"Tapi Siwon sebagai calon tunangan Wookie pun bukan fakta Han.."

"Aku tau…." Kim appa berdehem sekilas tapi tetap tegas dan melanjutkan argumennya lebih lanjut "Tapi kita semua tau apa yang Siwon mau dari dulu, Heechul-ah. Berhentilah menutup mata dan mementingkan kepentingan putra kita saja. Kamu tau sejak dulu Siwon menyukai siapa, Siwon sendiri juga sudah seperti anak kandung bagi kita iya kan? Aku yakin Siwon tidak akan keberatan, yeobo. Saat Ryeowook sembuh dan kembali hidup normal, kita harus memberitahukan semuanya. Dan agar Ryeowook tidak sakit hati, kita bisa berbohong kecil, dengan mengatakan kalau hubungannya dengan Siwon tidak pernah putus, Kyuhyun adalah sekretaris nya, dan sekarang, mulai sekarang Siwon bisa kembali ke Korea untuk mendampingi Ryeowook"

Heechul semakin tercengang saat mendengar itu semua

"Tapi itu sama saja dengan membohongi Ryeowook lagi! Kamu tau sendiri Ryeowook tidak pernah.."

"Iyaaa… aku tau akan hal itu, aku mengerti.." Kim appa berhadap-hadapan dengan sang istri mengdiskusikan hal yang sangat serius ini. "Tapi.. kalau sampai nanti Ryeowook sendirinya pun belum mengingat apapun, bukankah ini adalah skenario terbaik?! Kita butuh pengganti Kyuhyun untuk menemani Wookie Heechul-ah. Ryeowook pasti merasa kecewa karna kita bohongi, makanya kita pun butuh alasan yang tepat kenapa kita bicara seperti itu! Timingnya pun sudah sangat tepat, Siwon harus ke Amerika, Kyuhyun menjadi sekretaris, Ryeowook kecelakaan, sekarang Siwon kembali. Kalau Ryeowook melupakan sesuatu selama 2 bulan. Ada kemungkinan besar memori itu tidak akan kembali lagi, kamu dengar sendiri apa kata dokter, yeobo. Hanya dengan sehari bertemu saja Ryeowook sudah merasakannya kedekatannya dengan Siwon kan.. Kedekatan mereka bukanlah karangan Heechul-ah, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik bagi Ryeowook, bagi semuanya. Bagi kita maupun keluarga Choi"

Heechul benar-benar dibuat _speechless_ saat mendengar semua perkataan sang suami barusan. Ia tau Hankyung sejak dulu memang sangat menyukai Siwon.. Ia mengerti logika seuaminya kalau ini semua untuk melindungi putra mereka.. Tapi Heechul masih belum mendapatkan logika sang suami yang memintanya untuk mengatakan kalau Siwon dan Ryeowook saling mencintai.

Bukan.. bukan karna ia takut Ryeowook suatu saat nanti akan ingat dan semakin menyalahkan mereka. Heechul lebih takut untuk berbohong pada putranya sendiri –lagi. Dulu ia sudah berbohong karna dilanda rasa panik, sekarang saat semuanya belum terlambat Heechul benar-benar tidak bisa menerima gagasan suaminya sendiri untuk membohongi putra mereka, lagi!

"Yeobo, kamu tidak serius kan..." Terlalu banyak hal terkumpul jadi satu membuat pikiran Nyonya Kim menjadi sangat kalut dan hampir tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Aku serius Heechul-ah"

Tidak bisa.. Ini bukan hanya menyangkut Siwon dan Ryeowook… Dirumah ini juga ada Kyuhyun.. Suaminya tidak pernah tau kalau Ryeowook mungkin sudah terlanjur mencintai Kyuhyun.. Dan Nyonya Kim pun belum berani melontarkan hal yang belum pasti tersebut kepada suaminya karna.. Karna kalau Hankyung mengetahui hal ini, ia pun tidak akan merasa senang saat mendengarnya

"Yeobo.."

"Besok aku akan menghubungi orang tuanya Siwon juga dan menceritakan tentang keadaan Ryeowook. Kita lihat apakah mereka bisa berkunjung ke Seoul, dengan bertemu Kibum Ryeowook pasti akan bertambah ingat dan yakin tentang kedekatan mereka..!" Berbanding terbalik dengan sang istri yang sangat tidak setuju, Kim Appa malah menganggap idenya barusan adalah sesuatu yang sangat sangat brilian. Pendapat yang sangat subjektif memang, dengan kedatangan Siwon tiba-tiba skenario seperti inilah yang kelihatannya paling ideal untuk membantu memecahkan masalah mereka.

"Tidak akan semudah itu yeobo... Aku tidak percaya mekanisme nya akan bisa semudah itu" Heechul terus meyakinkan suaminya agar bisa menimbang hal ini lebih matang lagi.

"Ssttt…. sudah kita bicarakan tentang ini lagi besok-besok, yeobo. Tidurlah, ini sudah malam…" Hankyung menutup pembicaraan dengan menidurkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya lalu masuk kedalam selimut, memutuskan diskusi mereka begitu saja.

Heechul pun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah dan ikut tiduran mematikan lampu untuk segera beristirahat walaupun hatinya sendiri pun masih sangat jauh dari kata tenang. Bukan ini yang ia mau.. Kenyataannya pun tidak lah semudah yang suaminya anggap.. Ryeowook masih belum mencintai Siwon, dan bahkan lebih parahnya lagi Wook mungkin sudah mencintai orang lain.

 _Aku tidak mau membohongi putraku sendiri lagi... Jangan sampai Ryeowook hidup dalam kebohongan lagi…_

OoooO

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat Ryeowook yang sedang latihan berjalan ditaman dan semakin hari kecepantan pria ini bertambah dengan cukup konstan. Sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada Kyuhyun berdiri menyandar di sofa mengawasi sang hyung dari jauh saja. Dari jauh? Ya, dari jauh, karna sudah ada seseorang yang menemani Ryeowook disana: Siwon tepatnya.

Seperti bisa ditebak dan sesuai janjinya, Siwon datang berkunjung setiap hari setelah jam makan siang. Jadilah tanpa instruksi siapapun sekarang hari nya waktu Ryeowook dibagi dua: dari pagi hingga siang dengan Kyuhyun, lalu siang sampai sorenya lagi ada Siwon.

Ryeowook juga mulai memakai tongkat, jadi sekarang dia sudah tidak tergantung pada kursi roda dan sudah bisa bergerak lebih bebas. Tidak jarang Ryeowook merasa bosan dihari-hari tertentu dan sudah sangat-sangat tidak sabar untuk bisa berkerja lagi, menyetir lagi, dan pergi kemananpun yang ia mau lagi; Walaupun untuk sekarang itu semua masih hanya bisa menjadi cerita yang baru ia bisa rangkai dalam kata-kata.

"Kyuhunie" panggil Ryeowook saat mereka baru saja selesai makan pagi bersama dan Heechul imo harus pergi kekantor bersama suaminya.

"ne?"

"nanti.. sebelum aku kembali berkeja.. bagaimana kalau kita liburan berdua?"

Kyuhyun langsung memiringkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Ryeowook hyung barusan. Hem? Liburan?

"Liburan..? Liburan kemana hyung?"

"kemana saja.. Liburan yang spontan. Kita ke satu negara tapi tidak merencanakan akan kemana lagi setelahnya. Lihat saja nanti akhirnya kita bisa mengunjungi berapa banyak kota dan negara sebutlah dalam waktu 2 minggu. Bagaimana?" ujar Ryeowook dengan nada sangat sangat serius, walaupun Kyuhyun sangat ingin menganggapnya sebagai candaan belaka.

"hem? Serius hyung?"

"iya… Kita bisa pergi ke Thailand misalnya.. lalu ke negara lain yang dekat-dekat sana.. Atau ke Eropa sekalian.. atau ke Amerika.."

"Eropa dan Amerika terlalu jauh hyung.. Bagaimana kalau ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terjadi denganmu disana" sanggah Kyuhyung mengingatkan.

"hem.. baiklah.. Asia kalau begitu.. China mungkin?"

"China negaranyasangat besar hyung… Dan kita tidak bisa bahasanya… itu sangat…"

"geurae… South East Asian kalau begitu! Thailand, Myanmar, Malaysia, Bali…"

"negara tropis hyung.. sistem imun-mu belum pulih benar.." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi secara tidak sadar terus menolak atau menangkis ide hyung nya.

"hahh… baiklah. Pilihan terakhir: Jepang!" Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas keluar sekilas tapi ia tetap tidak kehilangan akal. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa Kyu tolak dari ajakannya yang satu ini. Karna.. jarak negara Jepang relatif dekat dari Korea, negaranya aman dan tidak besar, orang-orangnya ramah, dan sistem transportasinya pun sudah sangat bagus disana. Destinasi yang tepat untuk light travelling.

"Jepang? Seperti Tokyo dan Osaka?" Kyuhyun malah jadi teringat perjalanan bisnisnya menemani Ryeowook kerja kemarin-kemarin ke dua kota tersebut. Kyu tidak pernah ke Jepang sebelumnya, baru sejak berkerja pada Ryeowook ia jadi sering berpergian keluar negeri –walaupun hanya untuk pekerjaan juga sih.

"heeh" Ryeowook langsung mengangguk dengan cepat "Tokyo, Osaka, Kobe, Nara, Kyoto, bahkan Sapporo kalau ada waktu!"

Saat Ryeowook menyebutkan nama kota-kota tersebut, bohong kalau Kyuhyun tidak mulai merasa tergoda. Ia sering lihat teman atau rekan kerjanya liburan ke Jepang, dan terlihat saat mengasyikkan! Apalagi kalau sedang musim sakura.. Waww… Tapi Kyuhyun menahan reaksinya dihadapan sang hyung. Pria berlesung pipi ini hanya tertawa kecil dan membalas.

"geurae… Kita lihat nanti hyung.. Kalau kamu sudah sembuh benar, kita bisa mencari waktu yang tepat untuk jalan-jalan"

"eyy. Shireo! Aku maunya saat aku sudah sembuh total, sebelum kita berkerja lagi.. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi berdua Kyu… Hitunglah ini sebagai balasanku karna kamu sudah merawatku selama ini, bagaimana?"

"baiklah…. Kita lihat nanti ya hyung! Semoga kita beneran bisa berangkat" akhirnya Kyuhyun setuju juga pada permintaan Ryeowook yang satu ini kepadanya.

"yey! Janjilah kepadaku, oke?" Ryeowook mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya untuk membuat _pinky promise_ dengan Kyuhyun, membuat Kyu sontak semakin tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Ya ampun sejak kapan Ryeowook bisa jadi orang yang sesantai ini?

"geurae. Aku janji" Kyu menautkan jari kelingking mereka berdua sebagai "tanda" janjinya dan tidak akan ingkar.

"yeyy.. kita hanya perlu beli tiket one way ke Tokyo.. Lalu menghabiskan beberapa hari disana… Dan setelahnya nanti kita putuskan saat sudah sampai Tokyo! Dengan Shinkansen akses ke semua kota sudah menjadi sangat dekat, Kyu!"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk mendengarkan celotehan Ryeowook yang sepertinya sudah terlampau senang dan semangat.

"Mungkin kita bisa mulai dari rute Timur dulu, yang pasti aku ingin ke Nara! Karna aku tidak pernah kesana! Lalu mencoba Onsen.. ke Kobe… Baru ke Selatan, dan kita harus ke Osaka! Kota favoritku seantero Jepang! Hehe. Setelah bucket list kita di Jepang sudah tercapai semua, baru boleh pulang, oke?!"

Lanjut Ryeowook lagi menceritakan tentang ini dan itu, lalu lanjut mengobrol santai dengan Kyuhyun tentang hal-hal apa saja yang ingin mereka lakukan disana nanti. Kyu senang kalau Wook hyung semangat seperti ini. Melihatnya tertawa lepas, tersenyum lebar. Kyuhyun sungguh berharap momen-momen seperti ini bisa berlangsung lebih lebih lama lagi. Apapun yang terjadi nanti, asalkan Wook hyung bisa senang, Kyuhyun pun akan bisa turut bahagia melihatnya. Ia percaya akan hal itu.

 **TBC!**

Astaga 8000 words 50% isinya Siwon semua.. hahaha jangan timpuk author ya readernim ^^

Ngedit nya udah sampai malem minggu ini T_T. See you again di next chapter, jangan lupa review~ annyong!


	8. Chapter 8

**MY LOVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 8**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Hankyung**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Luna**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi. Romance. Drama. Boys Love.**

 **Pariring: RyeoHyun / WookKyu**

 **Author's note: Cerita hanyalah fiktif belaka.**

Maaf baru update lagi. Author lagi sibuk kuliah tiap hari kerjaan nya cuma belajar. Mian membuat kalian lama menunggu. Makasih untuk review baiknya: nhoenha nhoeni, michhazz, dhyelf, dewisparkyu, kyurice, kira kim19, Leny Chang (yang sampai review 2x), siyohyuncho, guest, cho kyuna, hyunnie02,tp. , cuttiekyu94dan yong dojin316. Semoga gak mengecewakan ne. Selamat membaca!

OoooO

 **Flashback**

Satu hari di musim dingin yang terasa sangat panjang hari itu. Ryeowook memutar mutar kepalanya sejenak sambil melirik kearah jam yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 6. Akhirnya hari ini selesai juga.. satu lagi hembusan nafas keluar sambil pria yang tidak banyak bicara ini sembari menyeruput teh hangatnya

Seorang staff manajer masih menjelaskan tentang unit terakhir pabrik tersebut, seksi terakhir, saat yang sudah dinanti-nantikan Ryeowook karna kakinya sudah pegal dan badannya sudah lelah.

Lima belas menit setelahnya, segerombolan pria dengan jas hitam ini melepas jaket keselamatan mereka dan berjalan kembali menuju ruang kantor utama

"Terima kasih sudah datang Ryeowook ssi. Kami harap semua presentasi yang diberikan cukup informatif untuk pembentukan kontrak kita nanti"

"Ne, sama-sama ahjussi. Tentu saja. Kita bisa lanjutkan pembahasannya di rapat minggu depan" balas Wook dengan sopan sambil menutup semua berkas-berkas yang ada digenggamannya lalu meletakkan pena kesayangannya kembali ke saku jas sebelah kiri sana. Pekerjaan masih ada memang, tapi setidaknya untuk hari ini sudah selesai.

"Ne… ini akhir pekan. Kamu akan langsung kembali ke Seoul?" Sang pemimpin perusahaan klien tersebut berjalan berdampingan dengan Ryeowook sambil menepuk pundak pria karismatik ini. Walaupun ada jarak generasi diantara mereka tapi Ryeowook bisa beradaptasi soal pekerjaan hingga bisa menggantikan ayahnya menangani mega project seperti ini.

"Ne ahjussi"

"Waduh… Jumat malam, waktunya anak muda untuk pacaran oh? ahahahh"

Ryeowook hanya ikut tertawa untuk membalasi dengan sopan

"Ne.. kalau begitu aku permisi dulu ahjussi."

"Eung. Hati-hati dijalan yaa"

"Ne. Gomabsemnida. Annyonghigaseyo…." setelah membungkuk sopan Ryeowook pamit menuju lobi depan, segera mencari seseorang untuk diajak nya pulang kembali ke Seoul. Yap, siapa lagi kalau bukan sekretarisnya atau Cho Kyuhyun. Didalam kehidupan pekerjaannya, selain berkutat dengan puluhan file, data tebal, dan perusahaan klien, orang lain yang paling bisa diandalkan Ryeowook hanya Kyuhyun. Sekretarisnya yang super bisa.

Usia pria itu memang masih terbilang relatif muda, tapi performance nya bisa memenuhi standar dan memuaskan semua kebutuhannya. Ryeowook beruntung dipertemukan dengan sekretaris seperti Kyuhyun ini. Sudah 2 tahun mereka berkerja sama, jadi Ryeowook tidak perlu mengajarkan semuanya dari awal lagi kalau ia harus berganti-ganti sekretaris.

Walaupun tidak pernah mengungkapkannya secara verbal, wakil direktur perusahaan milik ayahnya ini sangat puas dengan hasil pekerjaan dan _attitude_ Kyuhyun selama berkerja. Bukan hanya dalam hal yang standar, tapi selain itu Kyu juga terbukti sigap dalam menghadapi hal-hal yang bisa dibilang mendadak.

Tapi apa mau dikata, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas profesionalitas pekerjaan, iya kan? Kyuhyun terikat kontrak dan digaji perbulan makanya ia terus mengikuti Ryeowook setiap harinya. Ryeowook tidak tau apa yang ada didalam kepala Kyuhyun tentang dia. Mungkin dibelakang namja itu setiap hari mencaci makinya diluar sana karna sudah membuatnya tinggal di kantor hingga pukul 10 setidaknya 2 kali seminggu.

Ryeowook dengan dia memang dekat. Dekat yang mempunyai batas. Batas perbedaan status ekonomi, status sosial,jabatan, dan lainnya. Perasaan memang kadang tidak bisa dikontrol, tapi logika bisa mengontrol perasaannya, itulah prinsip Ryeowook. Ia menghargai kerja keras dan semua toleransi Kyuhyun kepadanya, makanya Ryeowook pun membalasi dengan sama tolerannya dengan 'sekretarisnya' ini. Walaupun sering kali bentuk toleransinya disampaikan secara tidak langsung

Saat Ryeowook melangkahkan kakinya di lobi yang kosong melompong tersebut, pria ini celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun disana. Matanya menatap tajam keseluruh ruangan dan akhirnya menemukan orang yang ia cari di pojok lobi sana. Kyuhyun sedang duduk sambil memeluk file. Kepalanya menunduk dengan mata terpejam.

Masih didalam keheningan itu Ryeowook menghampiri orang yang dicarinya ini dan mengamati Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur sambil terduduk. Tidak pulas sepertinya, tapi mata Kyuhyun tertutup sempurna memperlihatkan bulu matanya yang hitam dan lentik disana. Hmm…. hari ini memang cukup melelahkan. Bukan hanya untuknya tapi bagi Kyuhyun juga. Apalagi dia sudah menyetir berjam jam pagi ini. Hmm…

Entah kenapa rahang Ryeowook terasa kaku untuk membangunkan sekretaris nya ini. Selama semenit Ryeowook hanya mengamati Kyuhyun yang terlelap disana. Bahkan Ryeowook juta malah dari berinisiatif memindahkan hotpack yang ada di saku celananya ke saku jaket Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati. Baru setelahnya Ryeowook bisa kembali ke dirinya yang seperti biasa

"Kyuhyun ssi. Ireonasoyo" bangunlah. Panggil Ryeowook dengan nada datar.

Sekali saja dan sukses membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar baginya itu.

"Omo, cheosongheyo sajangnim" Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan sedikit membungkuk kepada Ryeowook sebagai bentuk permintaan maafnya.

Yaampun sudah 2 jam dia menunggu disini sendirian, apa bos nya akan marah kalau ia tidak sengaja ketiduran?

Dihadapan Kyuhyun Ryeowook masih memasang ekspresi datarnya seperti biasa

"Gwenchanayo. Ayo kita pulang" ujar Kim sajangnim lalu langsung berbalik badan berjalan menuju tempat parkir dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengekor dibelakangnya.

 _Hah…. akhirnya selesai juga.. sebentar lagi pulang lalu akhir pekan. Yeyyy!_ Pekik Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil mengikuti pergerakan sang bos saja.

Ryeowook beberapa kali melirik kebelakang dan menemukan Kyuhyun berjalan sambil menunduk disana. Sebegitu lelahnya kah dia? Kalau baru bangun tidur memang tidak mudah untuk langsung konsenterasi melakukan sesuatu. Pikiran Ryeowook penuh dengan konsiderasi pada Kyuhyun selama mereka berjalan menuju mobil malam itu

"Kyuhyun-ah, biar aku yang menyetir saja" ujar Ryeowook pada akhirnya, mengikuti apa kata hatinya. Tidak baik menyuruh asistennya berkerja terus terusan. Mereka sama-sama lelah, jadi ia pun tidak bisa egois melimpahkan semua tugas menyetir pada Kyuhyun saja

"Eh, gwenchanayo sajangnim" tentu saja Kyuhyun menolal dengan sopan, seperti bisa ditebak

"Gwenchana. Hanya satu jam saja kan. Sudah berikan padaku sini kunci mobilnya"

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya rasa kantuk juga menimpa Ryeowook dan membuatnya menguap tanpa bisa dicegah. Sebagai bentuk alibi Ryeowook menambahkan gumamannya sendiri

"Hmmm disini ada kedai kopi tidak ya?"

Kyuhyun celingak celinguk kesekitar kawasan industri yang sepi tersebut.

"Errr sepertinya tidak ada sajangnim"

"Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Sini berikan kuncinya, aku yang menyetir kembali ke Seoul saja"

OoooO

 **Back to Present Time**

Hari hari setelah nya pun terlewatkan dengan cukup cepat. Ryeowook yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa fokus menata kehidupannya untuk kembali seperti sedia kala. Hanya saja sekarang ada Siwon, dan ada Kyuhyun juga, yang semakin mewarnai kehidupannya. Hankyung appa melihat perkembangan kesehatan Ryeowook yang sangat progresif merasa semakin khawatir akan langkah apa yang harus ia ambil selanjutnya. Jadilah Hankyung benar-benar menjalankan rencananya dengan menghubungi orang tua Siwon yang adalah teman akrabnya sejak dulu dan mengabarkan tentang keadaan Ryeowook tidak lama kemudian. Orang tua Siwon pun langsung menerima undangan berkunjung dengan baik, langsung mengjadwalkan kembali ke Korea untuk beberapa hari setelah mendengar kabar dari Hankyung kalau 'mungkin' Ryeowook dan Siwon akan melanjutkan hubungan mereka lagi. Hankyung ingin agar saat putranya bertemu pasangan Choi, Ryeowook akan semakin yakin dan ingat kalau ia memang mempunyai ikatan yang kuat dengan Siwon.

Selain itu, Hankyung juga terus rutin mengundang Siwon untuk bergabung bersama mereka. Jadi intensitas kedekatan Siwon dengan Ryeowook sendiri pun tidak berkurang dari hari kehari. Tidak ada yang menggeser posisi Kyuhyun memang, belum saatnya, Kim appa ingin melakukan ini semua dengan perlahan; Tanpa ia ketahui kalau disisi lain Ryeowook tetap dekat dengan Kyuhyun, dan hubungan mereka semakin lama semakin serius, berjalan dibelakang punggung Heechul Hankyung juga Siwon.

Disatu malam, Ryeowook makan berdua dengan orang tuanya saja hari ini. Tidak ada Siwon, tidak ada Kyuhyun hari ini. Sudah hampir seminggu sejak Ryeowook bisa berjalan normal, dan Kim appa sudah sangat bersemangat menarik Ryeowook kembali ke perusahaan, sedangkan Ryeowook-nya saja masih belum mau terjun langsung. Ia masih mau beradaptasi ulang kepada kehidupannya yang semula.

"Ryeowook…."

"Ne appa"

"Orang tuanya Siwon akan tiba di Seoul minggu depan. Bisa kah kamu menjemput mereka?"

"Yeobo" Heechul mulai memperingatkan karna ia bisa mencium arah pembicaraan suaminya ini.

Ryeowook terlihat mengerutkan dahinya sejenak baru menjawab beberapa detik kemudian

"Geuromyeon. Hanya menjemput saja kan?" balas Ryeowook dengan nada datar.

"Ryeowook tidak ingat seperti apa wajah orang tuanya Siwon, ngomong apa sih kamu menyuruhnya menjemput mereka yeobo" tegur Heechul langsung

"Ryeowook bisa pergi bersama Siwon. Temani Siwon jemput orang tuanya dan antarkan mereka ke hotel. Esok esok harinya kita bisa makan malam bersama, dua belah pihak keluarga lengkap"

"Yeobo…" Heechul hanya bisa memandang sinis kepada sang suami dengan pandangan tidak mengerti sama sekali. Hankyung benar-benar sudah keterlaluan, apa maksudnya mereka harus bersikap sejauh dan secepat ini. Ryeowook baru saja bisa berjalan normal selama beberapa hari!

Kim appa hanya pura-pura tidak mengerti dan lanjut makan dengan tenang, sedangkan Ryeowook… ia hanya terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Makan malam ini terasa dingin, suasana yang tidak jarang terjadi didalam keluarganya.

Hidup memang tidak selalu mudah iya kan? Walaupun diluar Ryeowook dicap enak sebagai anak orang kaya, tapi mereka juga tidak tau seberapa menuntut Kim appa kepada anaknya yaitu Ryeowook.

Semuanya harus cepat, semuanya harus sempurna, semuanya harus tepat sasaran. Itulah ekspetasi appa nya. Selalu. Ryeowook sudah lelah menjadi boneka yang selalu diarahkan oleh keinginan appa nya. Inilah penyebab dibalik kediaman dan kedinginan Ryeowook. Didalam hati ia selalu bergulat sendirian tapi ia tidak bisa menentang keinginan orang tuanya karna satu dan dua hal lainnya.

Dari ekspresi Ryeowook, Heechul tau benar kalau putranya tidak senang disuruh menjemput orang tua Siwon seperti itu. Benar kan, tebakanku selama ini. Mau Ryeowook masih hilang ingatan atau tidak, putranya tidak pernah tertarik pada kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Siwon. Hati kecil Heechul bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda saat Ryeowook bersama Kyuhyun. Naluri ibu tidak mungkin salah. Heechul tau Ryeowook tidak akan bisa bahagia sekalipun ia bisa dipaksakan.

"Ryeowook" panggil sang appa lagi

"Eung" jawab Ryeowook dengan datar

"Kemungkinan Siwon akan menetap lebih lama di Seoul. Bisakah kamu membantu dia mencari apartemen juga"

"Hehh?"

Ryeowook benar-benar mulai kesal dan meletakkan sumpitnya kemeja sekarang

"Waeyo?" Hankyung sontak menengok kekanannya melihat reaksi Ryeowook yang seperti itu.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menemaninya? Memang apa hubungannya aku dengan dia? Kenapa appa selalu menyuruhku menjaga Siwon terus-terusan." Tanya Ryeowook langsung karna sang appa yang selalu membawa bawa Siwon terus. Memangnya dia _baby sitter_ nya Siwon apa?

"Kim Ryeowook. Siwon itu temanmu! Kalian sudah dekat sejak kecil.. dan mungkin kamu tidak ingat, tapi sebenarnya…" Kim appa dengan tidak kalah cepat langsung membalasi dengan berapi api dan hampir saja melontarkan semuanya

"Yeobo hentikan!" Tapi, belum sempat pernyataan tersebut terlontarkan, Heechul langsung memotong duluan dengan cepat

"Ryeowook, kembalilah kekamarmu. Kami perlu bicara berdua saja"

Rahang Ryeowook terlihat mengeras karna ia sungguh geram dengan ini semua. Apa yang mau appanya katakan sebenarnya? Ditambah sang umma yang berniat main rahasia dengannya lagi sekarang

"Geurae, aku permisi, appa, umma" beberapa detik kemudian akhirnya Ryeowook pun hanya bisa menurut saja dan bangkit dari duduknya. Hengkang dari ruangan tersebut dan meninggalkan Heechul dan Hankyung berdua.

"Heehul-ah, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?"

"Kita tidak boleh memberitahu semuanya sekarang yeobo!"

"Kalau tidak sekarang lalu kapan lagi? Kita harus melakukannya sebelum semuanya terlambat"

"Dirumah ini juga ada Kyuhyun, ingat itu. Kita tidak bisa menyampingkan posisi Kyuhyun begitu saja!" tegur Heechul langsung.

"Lalu kenapa? Kita bisa berikan insentif bagi Kyuhyun atas jasanya selama ini dan Ryeowook bisa kembali ke kehidupannya yang semula kan? Kita berikan kompensasi yang lebih dari cukup sebagai bentuk terima kasih kepada Kyuhyun. Selesai kan?"

"Selesai? Tidak selesai disitu yeobo. Kamu tidak pernah menyadarinya, tapi anak kita punya hubungan khusus dengan Kyuhyun. Hubungan mereka tidak bisa putus dengan segitu mudahnya saja!" Akhirnya Heechul melontarkan semuanya kepada sang suami

"Ryeowook tidak boleh menikah dengan Kyuhyun Heechul-ah. Pria itu bukanlah siapa-siapa. Mereka tidak pantas untuk bersanding berdua!" Balas Tuan Kim tanpa perlu berfikir dua kali lagi.

Kim umma bisa menebak kalau reaksi seperti inilah yang akan ia dapatkan dari sang suami. Heechul tau benar suaminya tipe seperti apa.

"Tapi anak kita mencintainya yeobo…"

"Ryeowook sudah punya Siwon! Kamu harus ingat itu. Siwon sudah menunggu Ryeowook sekian lama juga!"

"Iya tapi Ryeowook tidak pernah mencintai Siwon! Itu lah hal yang harus kamu mengerti! Bertahun-tahun mereka kenal. Kalau anak kita sudah menyukai Siwon sejak dulu, Choi Siwon sudah akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita pada saat ini juga. Tidak bisakah kamu mengerti akan hal itu?"

Hankyung semakin merasa geram saat mendengar semua pembelaan Heechul pada Kyuhyun

"Apa sih yang Ryeowook cari dari Kyuhyun? Siwon juga mencintainya. Siwon juga sama perhatiannya. Sudah seharusnya Ryeowook mengerti kewajibannya dalam memilih pasangan!"

"Yeobo! Jangan bicara seperti itu tentang putra kita sendiri! Kalau kamu memang sudah mencintai satu orang, apapagi yang bisa dipaksakan?"

"Aku bisa, mengubah…" Kim appa hendak memotong tapi Heechul kembali memotong ucapannya lagi

"Anak kita hanya ingat Kyuhyun saat dia hilang ingatan. Kyuhyun lah yang mengurus Ryeowook selama ia fisioterapi. Kyuhyun yang berada disampingnya sampai Ryeowook bisa berjalan dan berkerja lagi. Lalu sekarang kamu menyuruh Kyuhyun pergi dari rumah ini begitu saja, begitu?"

"Bukan itu yang aku mak…"

"Mereka saling mencintai.. tidak bisakah kamu melihat itu? Ryeowook bahagia hanya saat ada Kyuhyun disampingnya. Anak itu tidak pernah berbuat salah bahkan sudah sangat baik kepada keluarga kita. Kamu masih tega membuangnya begitu saja"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan keluarga Choi yang…"

"Ryeowook tidak pernah menggantungkan hubungan apapun dengan Siwon. Kamu harus tau itu. Tidak pernah ada status khusus diantara mereka karna Wookie tidak pernah mencintainya." lagi membalasi karna ia tau benar semua alibi suaminya.

"Geurae, tapi tetap saja tidak etis kita terus menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk tinggal dirumah ini sedangkan dia bukanlah siapa-siapa Heechul-ah."

Kim appa yang sudah berdebat panjang dengan sang istri mulai mencari titik lemah lainnya.

"Dia adalah tunangan anak kita" jawab Heechul langsung

"Sejak kapan? Sejak Ryeowook bangun dari koma, iya?! Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri Heechul-ah, kita sendiri tau status itu hanyalah karangan belaka." Hankyung adalah pria konservatif yang kenjunjung tinggi harkat dan markabat keluarga mereka.

"Mereka berpacaran dengan serius yeobo.."

"Pacaran tidak cukup untuk tinggal bersama dibawah satu atap!"

Heechul menggigit bibir bawahnya sekilas baru menjawab lagi, mencoba tidak kehabisan akal

"Geurae. Kita akan resmikan pertunangan Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun secepatnya kalau begitu. Aku akan meminta lansung pada orang tua Kyuhyun. Dengan begitu kamu tidak akan mempermasalahkan keberadaan Kyuhyun dirumah ini lagi, iya kan?!"

"Kim Heechul!" Nada bicara Hankyung sudah benar-benar tinggi hampir membentak istrinya sendiri "Aku tidak akan datang pernah membiarkanmu melamar atas nama anak kita kepada Keluarga Cho itu"

"Yeobo..."

"Ryeowook tidak akan bertunangan dengan siapapun itu sampai aku mengijinkannya. Cam kan itu." Ulang Kim appa dengan tegas

"Neo…jinjja…."

"Setidaknya bukan sekarang Heechul-ah. Kenapa kita tidak memberi kesempatan dulu untuk Siwon. Biarlah kan mereka dekat dulu…" Hankyung masih saja terus mengeraskan hatinya.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu yeobo. Berhentilah menyiksa putra kita sendiri... Jebalyo…" Heechul yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri meninggalkan suaminya sendirian "jangan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kita menyesal lagi nantinya. Kasihan Ryeowook yang selalu ditekan terus, hanya kebahagian Ryeowook, bukan orang lain yang menjadi prioritasku sekarang"

OoooO

Di sisi lain… Setibanya dikamar, Ryeowook langsung mengetik pesan singkat pada Kyuhyun

 **Oedieseoyo? Apa masih jauh dari rumah?**

Akhir pekan kemarin Kyuhyun sedang kembali ke rumah orang tuanya sendiri. Malam ini baru Kyu akan kembali, baru berapa hari dan Ryeowook sudah merasa kehilangan. Ia perlu teman bicara, seseorang untuk tempatnya bersandar. Dan orang itu adalah Kyuhyun. Hanya Kyu yang bisa membuatnya tenang kembali terutama ditengah keadaan seperti ini

 **Sudah dekat hyung. Sebentar lagi sampai. Waeyooo?**

 **Ani, gwenchande. Aku tunggu dirumah.**

Send

Lalu Ryeowook langsung melempar handphone nya kesofa lalu tiduran sambil menunggu Kyuhyun pulang.

Hah… semua memang ada masanya. Mood Ryeowook benar-benar sudah dibuat hancur karna sikap appanya yang bersikap seperti ini terus. Kehidupan lamanya sudah kembali.. Awan gelap dan rutinitas membosankan akan kembali menghampirinya, tapi disatu sisi Wook sendiri juga sudah tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa dalam menghadapi kenyataan pahit yang harus dilalui. Ryeowook butuh seseorang yang bisa dan mau menemaninya melewati ini semua. Ryeowook sudah lelah dengan kesendiriannya. Bertahun tahun ia menutup diri karna belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Sekarang, saat sudah menemukan orang yang tepat, Ryeowook tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu lagi. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun demi apapun. Tidak sekarang.. ataupun nanti..

Tidak terasa setelah sepuluh menit terlewat, suara ketukan pelan terdengar di kamar yang sunyi senyap tersebut.

 **Tok tok tok**

Ryeowook langsung lompat dari posisi tidurannya saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang dan terbuka. Ia bisa tebak itu siapa.

"Kyuhyun-ah!"

Ryeowook langsung memeluk Kyu erat padahal pria berwajah putih bersih ini _literally_ baru saja tiba dihadapannya.

"Hyung…. gwenchanaaa?" Tanya Kyuhyun karna ia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Wook hyung bersikap seperti ini

"Eung…. gwenchanende… bogoshipeoseoyo.." gumam Ryeowook dari balik pundak Kyuhyun. Wook masih betah memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Menghirup harum rambutnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh ini. Sosok yang Ryeowook butuhkan.

"Ada apa hyungie? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun seperti bisa mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres disini, terlihat dari ekspresi Ryeowook yang lebih datar dibanding biasanya. Tapi… Wook masih belum mau bercerita dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak ada apa-apa… sini, kita ngobrol saja"

Ryeowook mengajak Kyu duduk disofa lalu mereka membicarakan tentang hal lainnya. Wook tidak mau menceritakan apa yan menjadi keresahannya karna ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun berpikir terlalu jauh dan jadi khawatir. Biarlah ini menjadi masalah nya dengan orang tuanya dan juga Siwon dulu. Ryeowook tidak ingin menyeret Kyu dan membuat semuanya semakin rumit lagi.

Ia hanya akan mengikuti kata hatinya mulai sekarang, dan itu semua tertuju pada Kyuhyun. Jadi hanya Kyu yang ingin dilindunginya saat ini

ooooo

"Annyong" Siwon memeluk Ryeowook dari belakang dengan erat. Membuat Ryeowook membalikkan badan dan menyapa kembali pria dihadapannya ini

"Oh, annyong"

"Apa yang sedang kamu cari?" Tanya Siwon sambil masih memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat

"Ani... aku sedang menyiapkan dokumen kontrak setahun lalu.."

"Ng..." gumam Siwon sambil masih ber cuddle ria tidak sedikit pun melonggarkan pelukannya pada Wookie.

"Won... jangan seperti ini..." Ryeowook berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan Siwon yang memeluknya tapi belum berhasil juga

"Waeee...?" Keluh Siwon

"Jangan seperti ini. Kyuhyun bisa melihat kita..." ujar Ryeowook sambil meraih tangan Siwon lagi dan melepaskannya dari tubuh Ryeowook, meminta pengertian Siwon.

Mereka sudah terlampau dekat akhir-akhir ini, dan Ryeowook tidak ingin membuat Kyuhyun cemburu. Tanpa menyadari kalau Siwon dibuatnya sungguh kesal disana.

 _Apa? Kyuhyun lagi? Biarkan saja Kyuhyun melihat kemesraan mereka, memangnya kenapa.._ dengus Siwon tidak suka karna ia tidak bisa memeluk mantan kekasinya sendiri hanya karna Kyuhyun yang hitungannya bukanlah siapa-siapa diantara mereka.

 _Ryeowook harus segera tau akan hal ini.. harus. Wook harus tau kalau Kyuhyun bukanlah tunangannya lagi, tapi aku.. akulah yang mencintaimu Wook…_ pikir Siwon dalam hati sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri 

ooo

Hari-hari setelahnya, tensi diantara Hankyung dan Ryeowook terus meninggi. Hankyung dan Heechul pun masih tidak banyak bicara juga karna suami istri ini masih berselisih paham. Heechul tidak ingin membiarkan suaminya membohongi Ryeowook tentu saja, tapi di sisi lain ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hankyung terus maju dengan keputusannya sendiri yang terus menggencet Ryeowook tanpa bisa dicegah lagi. Sejak putranya sembuh, Kim appa hanya ingin Ryeowook kembali masuk kantor, melupakan Kyuhyun, dan mulai melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Siwon lagi, tanpa Heechul ataupun Hankyung menyadari kalau ada banyak hal yang sudah berkumpul didalam kepala Ryeowook saat ini. Sekarang pun dikarenakan kedua pihak yang masih saja keras kepala, keadaan di keluarga Kim dari hari kehari hanya berujung dengan semakin merenggangnya hubungan antara orang tua dan anak mereka sendiri.

Di satu pagi, Hankyung dan Ryeowook makan pagi berdua sambil membahas pekerjaan di ruang kerja Hankyung karna Heechul sedang ada keperluan lain sejak pagi hari itu. Sambil membahas urusan perusahaan, Hankyung mulai menyadari sikap Ryeowook yang terus menghindar darinya akhir-akhir ini, dan hal tersebut menimbulkan kekhawatiran akan reaksi Ryeowook yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan awalnya dan malah bisa menimbulkan kekacauan nanti. Hankyung merasa sudah saatnya ia perlu mengatakan yang sebenarnya, agar saat keluarga Choi tiba datang, Ryeowook sudah bisa menerima kalau Siwon lah tunangannya yang sebenarnya. Ya, tidak ada yang perlu ditunda lagi sekarang.

"Ryeowook" panggil Hankyung sembari mereka membereskan kembali berkas-berkas file tersebut, baru saja selesai dengan diskusi rutin pagi ini.

"Waeyo appa?

"Sebelum keluarga Choi datang lusa nanti. Ada satu hal yang harus kamu tau dulu"

Ryeowook diam mendengarkan dan bertatapan tajam dengan sang appa

"Ini tentang Siwon dan Kyuhyun."

 _Hahh… ini lagi,,_

"Waeyo?"

"Sejak kecelakaan itu menimpamu. Ada satu hal yang sebenarnya hanya karangan belaka. Cho Kyuhyun bukanlah tunanganmu yang sebenarnya. Kyuhyun hanya dimintai tolong oleh ibumu untuk merawat mu sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi" ujar Hankyung dengan lugas dan tegas.

Ryeowook menghela nafas panjang sejenak lalu menjawab

"Abeonim, tidak usah bercanda denganku…" ayah dan anak ini bicara berhadap-hadapan berdua dimeja makan

"Dengarkan dulu Ryeowook-ah."

"Appa sadar kan apa yang baru saja appa katakan? Jadi selama ini kalian membohongiku? Iya? Jadi Appa mengaku salah sekarang? Apa kalian siap menanggung konsekuensinya karna sudah membohongiku selama ini?" Ryeowook membalasi pernyataan Hankyung dengan rentetan pertanyaan balasan. Ryeowook memang punya pribadi yang keras, dan ia termasuk pribadi yang cerdik dalam bertindak.

"Ryeowook…"

"Lalu kenapa kalau Kyuhyun bukan tunanganku yang sebenarnya, appa? Apa masih ada hal lain yang masih kalin sembunyikan dirumah ini, iya?!" tambahnya lagi menentang kembali ucapan sang appa.

"Ryeowook jaga bicaramu! "Bentak Hankyung langsung dengan cukup keras setelah merasa cukup geram. Tapi hal tersebut tidak serta merta membuat Ryeowook gemetar, malah membuatnya semakin marah karna ia tau benar sifat appanya seperti apa.

"Tidak ada yang perlu aku katakan lagi kalau begitu appa. Aku permisi."

Brak. Ryeowook langsung keluar dari ruang kerja Hankyung sambil membanting pintu kayu mahoni hitam gelam tersebut dengan cukup kencang.

Sudah terlalu banyak omong kosong yang disembunyikan dibalik punggunya selama ini. Seisi rumah membohongi nya selama berbulan-bulan dan orang tuanya pikir dengan satu pengakuan salah itu bisa langsung merubah semuanya, iya?!

Ryeowook hanya mendengus kesal dan sudah tidak mau mendengar apapun lagi dari umma apalagi appa nya. Sejak ia bisa berjalan semuanya bukan membaik tapi malah berubah 180 derajat. Dan Ryeowook membencinya. Ia benci kenyataan yang ia harus jalani saat ini.

OoooO

"Kyuhyunie" Ryeowook menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di meja kerja pribadinya, langsung mengajaknya bicara berdua

"Sudah memutuskan kita akan menginap di hotel mana?"

"Eung..? Ne, di hotel yang ini saja hyung. Yang ini saja sudah cukup mewah untukku" jawab Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah hotel bintang 4 di Tokyo yang ada di layar laptop dihadapan mereka.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya

"Yakin? Baiklah, aku akan memesan nya sekarang juga"

Ryeowook langsung mengambil alih laptop dan memesan kamar untuk minggu depan. Baru kemarin Ryeowook juga sudah membeli tiket pesawat one way ke Tokyo untuk dua orang: ia dan Kyuhyun untuk minggu depan. Rencana liburan yang mendadak sudah tiba sekarang. Kyuhyun cukup kaget saat Ryeowook memberikannya pilihan hotel tadi malam.

"Untuk minggu depan hyung? Kenapa harus terburu-buru?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi sambil mengamati Ryeowook sibuk sendiri disampingnya.

"Gwenchanayo… semakin cepat semakin baik kan. Appa sudah tidak betah melihatku dirumah ini" balas Ryeowook setengah bercanda sambil membelai kepala Kyuhyun sekilas. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengar Ryeowook bicara seperti itu.

Walaupun dia tertawa… tapi Kyu tau Ryeowook serius dengan ucapannya _. Kasihan Wook hyung…_ akhir-akhir ini jarang Kyu melihat Ryeowook dengan ekspresi wajah yang lebih rileks. Ryeowook sajangnim yang dulu sudah kembali, wajah Wook hyung terlihat lelah dan sedih akhir-akhir ini, tapi dia tidak pernah mau cerita pada Kyuhyun. Ryeowook selalu berakting seakan semuanya baik-baik saja didepan Kyuhyun.

Sabtu ini sesuai jadwal orang tua Siwon akan tiba di Korea. Ryeowook sudah berjanji untuk menjemputnya bersama Siwon dan hari minggunya mereka akan makan bersama. Pesawat yang Ryeowook pesan akan berangkat esok Senin nya di siang hari. Ryeowook tidak memberi tahu umma ataupun appanya tentang rencana ini. Hanya ia dan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook ingin bebas sekali saja dengan orang yang dipilihnya.

"Akhir pekan ini mungkin aku tidak bisa menemanimu" ujar Ryeowook sambil ia dan Kyuhyun setengah tiduran bersandar di meja kerja Wookie

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan polosnya

"Hari Sabtu nanti aku harus menjemput orang tua Siwon di bandara sejak pagi, berlanjut dengan ramah tamah dan lainnya. Mungkin sampai Minggu. Orang tua Siwon adalah teman akrab appa dan umma jadi aku harus mengikuti mereka. Mianhae."

Kyuhyun sontak merengutkan bibir kecilnya secara natural tanpa sadar. Ryeowook yang melihat itu langsung meraih tangan Kyu dan menautkan jari-jari mereka.

"Hanya dua hari… setelah itu kita langsung berangkat ke Tokyo besoknya, ne?"

"Hyung tidak perlu menemani orang tuanya Siwon? Kenapa harus buru-buru berangkat kalau begitu?"

Ryeowook menggelengkan kepalanya langsung sebagai jawaban "Dua hari sudah cukup…. setelah itu waktunya kita liburan, ne?"

Kyuhyun ikut mengangguk saat Ryeowook meyakinkannya seperti itu. Walaupun ia tidak tau kenapa Hyungie bersikap seperti ini, tapi Kyu ingin membuat Ryeowook senang sekali saja. Mungkin setelah pulang dari Jepang ia akan mengaku dan Kyu akan kembali menjadi sekretaris. Mungkin Ryeowook akan membencinya, tapi biarlah. Biarlah itu nanti. Sekarang Kyu ingin Ryeowook untuk merasakan bahagia terlebih dahulu. Bisakah aku membuatmu senang hyung?

"Eung kalau begitu. Aku siap menemanimu hyung"

"Gomawo Kyunnie-ya" Ryeowook menggandeng pundak Kyuhyun dan menarik nya untuk mereka berpelukan lagi. 4 hari lagi. 4 hari lagi drama dirumah ini yang harus ia lewati…. pikir Ryeowook dalam hati.

OoooO

 _Tok tok tok_

Disaat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masih asik mengobrol berdua, datanglah seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar pribadi Ryeowook tersebut

"Tuan Ryeowook"

"Ya bi, ada apa?"

"Tuan besar memanggil anda untuk bicara Tuan, di ruangannya, sekarang juga." Ujar salah satu pelayan senior kepada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sekaligus

"Sekarang?"

"Ne, secepatnya Tuan"

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya dan akhirnya menurut untuk segera turun kebawah dengan setengah hati.

"Sebentar ya Kyu. Aku perlu bicara dengan appa dulu"

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Ryeowook dengan senyum dan menangguk

"Em. Pergilah hyung"

 _Kenapa ahjussi tiba-tiba memanggil Ryeowook seperti ini? Tidak biasanya Tuan Kim melakukan hal ini. Sepertinya ada benar-benar sesuatu antara yang disembunyikan antara Ryeowook dan orang tuanya dirumah ini…_ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Sebentar ya. Aku akan segera kembali" Ryeowook merengkuh pundak Kyuhyun sekilas baru ia keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja appanya.

 **TBC!**

 **Chapter selanjutnya sudah tertulis setengah, minggu ini lanjut ne. Lalu author akan update Sunflower juga setelahnya. Jangan lupa review! Annyong!**


	9. Chapter 9

**MY LOVE FOR YOU CHAPTER 9**

 **Cast:**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Hankyung**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Choi Siwon**

 **Luna**

 **Genre & Warning: Yaoi. Romance. Drama. Boys Love.**

 **Pariring: RyeoHyun / WookKyu**

 **Author's note: Cerita hanyalah fiktif belaka.**

Makasih untuk semua _reader_ yang sudah _review_ dan sudah memberikan _feedback_ nya. Mohon maklum kemampuan menulis author yang begini-begini aja ya. Akhir-akhir ini lagi gak sempat nulis beneran. Maaf _update_ gak banyak. Author berusaha memenuhi janji walaupun _last minute_ karna disini hitungannya masih hari Minggu haha. Author lagi sibuk kuliah dan mengurus kebutuhan sehari-hari beneran sampai udah jarang nonton, baca fanfic, apalagi nulis (sibuk memang alasan klise tapi harap maklum) Secepatnya dapat ide dan terkumpul akan _update_ lagi. Selamat membaca!

OooO

 **Tok tok tok**

Disaat Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook masih asik mengobrol berdua, datanglah seorang pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar pribadi Ryeowook tersebut

"Tuan Ryeowook"

"Ya bi, ada apa?"

"Tuan besar memanggil anda untuk bicara Tuan, di ruangannya, sekarang juga." Ujar salah satu prlayan senior kepada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun sekaligus

"Sekarang?"

"Ne, secepatnya Tuan"

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya dan akhirnya menurut untuk segera turun kebawah

"Sebentar ya Kyu. Aku perlu bicara dengan appa dulu"

Kyuhyun hanya memandangi Ryeowook dengan senyum dan menangguk

"Em. Pergilah hyung"

 _Kenapa ahjussi tiba-tiba memanggil Ryeowook seperti ini? Tidak biasanya Tuan Kim melakukan hal ini. Sepertinya ada benar-benar sesuatu antara yang disembunyikan antara Ryeowook dan orang tuanya dirumah ini_ … pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati

"Sebentar ya. Aku akan segera kembali" Ryeowook merengkuh pundak Kyuhyun sekilas baru ia keluar kamar dan berjalan menuju ruang kerja appanya.

OoooO

 **Athough it might still be far in the future**

 **I don't want it to just be a dream**

 **Just one love, I hope that the road I walk together with you is the same one**

 **Although as time passes we may change**

 **Let's not let go of our hands**

 **Just for love, let's let this be our last love forever~**

ooo

 **Tok tok**

Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kayu tebal tersebut dua kali lalu langsung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam ruangan saat mendapatkan ijin dari sang appa.

"Masuk"

"Waeyo abeonim?"

"Kita belum selesai bicara tadi pagi"

Ryeowook hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang saat ayahnya hendak membawa topik ini lagi. Ryeowook bahkan belum sempat duduk. Ia masih berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu dengan tangan terlipat didada.

"Ada apa lagi… appa?" tanya Ryeowook dengan pelan.

"Sekali lagi appa ulangi. Sebenarnya bukan cuma Kyuhyun bukanlah tunanganmu yang sebenarnya. Tapi kamu juga perlu tau kalau Siwon lah orang yang dekat denganmu sejak lebih dari 2 tahun ini; Hanya saja Siwon sedang di Amerika hingga beberapa minggu lalu, jadi kami terpaksa berbohong dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk menggantikan peran Siwon Ryeowook-ah" ujar Hankyung appa dengan lugasnya.

Ryeowook hanya terdiam mendengarkan

"Kamu dan Siwon sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun lebih. Dengan adanya kecelakaan ini, sepertinya pertunangan kalian sudah tidak perlu ditunda lagi. Dengan tibanya orang tua Siwon lusa. Appa harap kamu bisa bersikap layak dihadapan mereka. Mereka adalah calon mertuamu Ryeowook-ah."

"Appa tidak perduli kalaupun kamu sudah menaruh simpatik pada Kyuhyun hanya karna kepura-puraan ini. Kyuhyun hanya sekretaris mu. Dia ada dimobil saat mobil kalian tabrakan makanya kamu mengingatnya. tapi calon pasanganmu yang resmi adalah Siwon Wook, Siwon sudah mengalah dengan berpura-pura selama beberapa minggu ini. Jadi kami harap mulai besok. Semuanya harus kembali seperti biasa.

Keseriusan hubungan kalian harus segera dilanjutkan. Keluarga kita maupun keluarga Choi sudah sepakat untuk tidak menundanya lagi, karna keperluan Siwon di Amerika pun sudah selesai dan kalian bisa menetap di Seoul selamanya." Perintah Hankyung dengan tegas

Ryeowook termenung sejenak, terdiam disana selama beberapa detik. Mencoba bersikap tenang dan baru setelahnya menjawab dengan hati-hati.

"Sejak kapan aku pernah bertunangan dengan Siwon, appa? Aku tidak pernah mengingatnya."

Hankyung membulatkan matanya saat Ryeowook membalas dengan begitu santainya dan dengan nada meremehkan.

"Aku tau Kyuhyun hanya sektetarisku , tapi aku juga tau kalau aku dan Siwon pun tidak pernah betunangan. Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang, tidak juga dimasa yang akan datang"

"Ryeowook."

"Kami memang sempat berencana untuk tunangan, tapi itu semua gagal dan hubungan kami kandas 2 tahun yang lalu dan Siwon pindah ke Amerika, iya kan?

Mianhamnida appa, tapi baru sekarang appa mengungkapkan ide ini kepadaku jadi baru sekarang aku bisa memberitahu semuanya"

Hankyung semaking tercengo mendengarnya

"Jadi ingatanmu sudah kembali? Apa kamu sudah bisa mengingat semuanya? Sejak kapan?! Kenapa kamu tidak pernah memberi tahu kami?!"

"Tidak ada yang pernah bertanya padaku apa saja yang aku ingat selama sebulan terakhir, iya kan? Kalian semua yang memperlakukan aku seakan aku tidak mengerti apa-apa, appa... Kyuhyun ataupun Siwon tidak salah. Choi ahjumma dan ahjussi juga tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini. Dan appa tenang saja, aku akan tetap menjalankan janjiku dan tidak akan mencoreng nama baik appa dihadapan mereka" ujar Ryeowook dengan lugas.

"Hari Minggu nanti aku yang akan langsung menghadap Choi ahjussi dan ahjumma untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Tidak akan ada pertunangan ataupun pernikahan appa. Mianhae tapi skenario yang appa inginkan tidak akan berjalan"

"Ryeowook!"

"Aku tidak mencintai Siwon appa. Seberapa keras kami mencoba hal itu tidak pernah bisa berjalan, dan aku sudah menemukan orang yang aku cintai sebenarnya"

"Siapa? Siapa orang yang kamu pilih itu? Cho Kyuhyun? Iya?!" Semakin Ryeowook bicara semakin naik juga emosi Ayahnya.

"Ne appa" balas Ryeowook langsung tanpa berfikir sedikitpun

"Kyuhyun itu hanya sekretarismu! Dua tahun dia menjadi asistenmu dan dua bulan Kyuhyun menjadi tunangan palsumu lalu kalian sudah saling jatuh cinta, iya?!" cecar Hankyung dengan nada tinggi

"Cheosongheyo. Tapi terserah appa mau berpendapat seperti apa. Yang penting aku sudah memaparkan semuanya appa."

"Kim Ryeowook..!"

"Aku akan tetap menjemput ahjumma dan ahjussi Sabtu nanti. Tapi aku sudah memberitahu semuanya. Jadi tolong jangan mempersulit keadaan dengan membawa bawa isu pernikahan yang tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi appa. Aku akan berhadapan langsung dengan mereka dan Siwon juga. Dan setelah semua itu selesai, aku akan lanjut dengan jalanku sendiri"

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku akan liburan ke Jepang, bersama Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tau kapan akan kembali. Appa tenang saja, aku tidak akan memakai uang perusahaan. Keadaan kantor pun sudah stabil dan terbiasa tanpa campur tanganku kan? Aku ijin hengkang selama beberapa bulan tambahan appa" Ryeowook bertatapan dengan ayahnya langsung, menciptakan suasana yang sangat tegang didalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kim Ryeowook… jadi sekarang kamu berani menukar keluarga demi orang yang tidak kamu kenal, iya?!" kecam Hankyung lagi.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menukarnya. Tentu saja aku ingin memiliki keduanya secara bersamaan. Tapi keputusan akhirnya tentu saja berada ditangan appa. Dan pilihanku sudah jelas, aku memilih Kyuhyun diatas semuanya. Setidaknya dalam waktu dekat, inilah solusi yang aku inginkan. Aku tidak ingin memperpanjang masalah tapi keputusanku sudah bulat dan tidak akan berubah appa. Aku akan kembali kerumah ini, tapi tolong hargai juga hak ku untuk membuat keputusan. Sampai bertemu Sabtu nanti. Aku permisi."

Tanpa banyak bicara Ryeowook membungkuk singkat lalu langsung berbalik badan hengkang dari ruangan tersebut tanpa berfikir lagi

"Ryeowook!" Ultimatum yang keluar dari bibir ayahnya sudah ia tidak dengarkan lagi. Wook sudah menutup mata dan telinganya akan semua perintah ayahnya apapun itu nanti. Hahh… sudah tiba saatnya dimana ia harus mengambil keputusan, iya kan? Cepat atau lambat semua ini memang harus diakhiri. Dan kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?

OoooO

 **Sedangkan, disaat yang bersamaan..**

Saat sosok Ryeowook sudah menghilang dibalik pintu, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa haus dan ingin mengisi gelas air minumnya di ruang tengah depan lantai dua. Selagi menyeruput air putih dinginnya pikiran Kyuhyun masih melayang kearah panggilan Kim ahjussi kepada Wook hyung dan ekspresi sang hyung saat mendengar hal tersebut. Ia sungguh penasaran.

 _Ada apa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kedatangan orang tua Siwon? Apa orang tua Siwon hanya datang untuk berkunjung saja? Atau mungkin lebih?_

Entah kenapa perasaannya terasa tidak enak sejak Hyung menyebut orang tua Siwon akan tiba.. Selagi berfikir Kyuhyun secara tidak sadar melangkahkan kakinya kebawah menyusuri tangga dan benar saja tebakannya, saat tiba di anak tangga paling bawah terakhir.. dari sana Kyu bisa melihat Ryeowook sedang berdiri di pinggir sofa ruang kerja Hankyung ahjussi. Pintunya tidak tertutup rapat. Kyu bisa melihat Ryeowook yang sedikit menunduk dengan kedua tangan terlipat didada. Dan suara Hankyung terdengar sayup sayup dari dalam sana

"Kyuhyun bukanlah tunanganmu yang sebenarnya… "

Deg. Jantung Kyuhyun langsung berdegup kencang saat mendengar Hankyung berkata seperti itu.

"Kami terpaksa berbohong dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk menggantikan peran Siwon"

"Mereka adalah calon mertuamu Ryeowook-ah"

"Keseriusan hubungan kalian harus segera dilanjutkan"

 _Keseriusan… hubungan? Hubungan siapa maksudnya? Hubunngan Hyungie dan Siwon? Bukankah mereka sudah putus?_

Kyuhyun terus menajamkan telinganya tapi tidak banyak yang ia bisa dengar lagi setelahnya. Hanya kalimat-kalimat tersebut yang terdengar cukup jelas dari posisi dimana Kyuhyun berdiri sekarang. Ryeowook yang berada didalam sana masih terlihat mendengarkan, entah Hankyung ahjussi sudah selesai berbicara atau masih lanjut hingga sekarang.

Kyuhyun seratus persen yakin kalau yang ia dengar barusan itu semuanya benar… ucapan ahjussi terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Beberapa detik setelahnya, Kyuhyun sudah tidak tau harus berbuat apa-apa lagi dan langsung naik keatas untuk mengunci dirinya dikamar.

 _Ani… maksudnya apa ini? Apa Luna berbohong padanya? Jadi selama ini Siwon masih berpacaran dengan Ryeowook?_ _Tapi untuk apa Sunyoung bohong padanya, mereka bukanlah saingan. Heechul imo juga tidak pernah mengatakan kalau Hyung punya pacar.._ Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di tumpukan bantal.

 _Hahh.. ottoke… Tuan Kim sudah memberitahu semaunya pada Ryeowook_. Kaki Kyuhyun langsung terasa lemas seketika dan yang pria ini bisa lakukan hanyalah memejamkan matanya, berfikir dalam kesunyian ditempat tidur. _Ottoke, Ryeowook hyung pasti marah padanya… hancurlah sudah semua rencana jalan-jalan ini sudah… awalnya Kyu hanya menunda agar tidak mengecewakan Wook hyung duluan; Tidak apa dia membenciku.. tapi tidak sekarang.._ batin Kyuhyun.

 _Tapi sekarang… sudah terlambat Kyu.. sudah telat. Ryeowook sudah tau dan percaya kalau Siwon adalah tunangan aslinya. Lalu aku apa? Parasit dirumah ini?_ Semakin dipikir perasaan Kyuhyun semakin sedih dan _drop_ membayangkan apa saja yang akan terjadi.

 _Geurae… pada akhirnya sampai kapanpun Ryeowook hyung tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu Kyu… apa gunanya berharap seperti itu.._ tanpa sadar mata Kyuhyun mulai berair setiap memikirkan Ryeowook lagi. Kenapa akhirnya harus seperti ini… kenapa aku harus sesedih ini… ini bukan lah sesuatu yang aneh Kyuhyun… kita memang tidak pernah berpacaran…. dan aku bukan siapa-siapa…

Beberapa air sudah mulai membahasi seprai ranjang sekarang. Kyuhyun masih terdiam sendirian disana. Saat ini… rasa sesak yang mendera Kyuhyun seperti akumulasi semua kekecewaannya setiap melihat Siwon sedang bersama Ryeowook. Hanya saja kali ini rasanya 20 kali lebih sakit. Lebih kecewa karna mungkin Kyu tidak bisa menemui Ryeowook lagi. Hyung mungkin tidak akan menggandeng pundaknya lagi. Tidak ada lagi senyum manis Ryeowook untuknya… Mungkin..

 _Bagi Ryeowook sekarang aku hanyalah pembohong…. tanpa kamu tau betapa besar aku mencintaimu hyung…. ottoke umma… nan jowahae.. aku menyukainya.. aku mencintai Ryeowook hyung. Hanya dia seorang…_

Kyuhyun semakin tenggelam didalam kesedihan dan pergumulan batinnya sendirian disana. Kyu sampai sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi karna ia sudah tidak tau lagi harus berbuat apa, perasaannya terasa campur aduk antara takut menghadapi kenyataan yang sepertinya sangatlah menyeramkan, dan juga rasa sedih saat menyadari Ryeowook hyung yang mungkin akan menghilang dari kehidupannya mulai saat ini juga.

OoooO

Disisi lain, ternyata bukan cuma Kyuhyun yang menguping pembicaraan Ryeowook dengan Hankyung. Siwon yang baru saja tiba di kediaman Kim siang itu pun mencuri dengar dari ruang tengah setelah Kyuhyun kembali naik ke lantai 2.

"Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk menukarnya. Tentu saja aku ingin memiliki keduanya secara bersamaan. Tapi keputusan akhirnya tentu saja berada ditangan appa"

Siwon menangkap dengan jelas semua perkataan Ryeowook dari dalam sana, dari tengah hingga akhirnya. Pria berwajah karismatik ini mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat saat mendengar semua pernyataan Ryeowook barusan. _Jadi Ryeowook sudah mengingat semuanya… Tapi dia menyukai Kyuhyun?_

Lagi-lagi hanya kekecewaan yang Siwon bisa dapatkan dari orang yang disukainya ini. Tidak dulu, tidak sekarang _. Kenapa harus selalu seperti ini Wook? Tidak bisakah kamu memandangku sedikitpun?_ Dada Siwon terasa sesak seketika saat menghadapi fakta yang sangat tidak mengenakkan seperti ini.

"Ryeowook-ah, ada yang perlu kita bicarakan" panggil Siwon mencegat Ryeowook yang baru saja hendak tiba di ujung lantai 2.

"Waeire? Siwon-ah… Kenapa kamu bisa disini?" Tanya Ryeowook langsung, sedikit kaget tentu saja saat melihat kehadiran Siwon dirumahnya yang tiba-tiba seperti ini. Kapan dia datang?

"Aku baru saja tiba. Bolehkah aku masuk? Kita perlu bicara" jawab Siwon sembari mereka berjalan memasuki kamar Ryeowook yang pintunya sudah terbuka.

Ryeowook mengintip kedalam dan tidak menemukan Kyuhyun disana. Apa dia sudah kembali kekamarnya?

"Eung. Geurae, baiklah kalau begitu"

Ryeowook pun mempersilahkan Siwon masuk dan akhirnya keduanya bicara dipinggir jendela sambil berdiri berhadapan, berdua saja. Ryeowook masih melipat tangannya di dada. Ekspresinya masih sama seperti tadi. Dengan rahang mengeras tapi ia masih bisa tersenyum pada Siwon, tidak seperti pada appanya sendiri.

"Apakah kamu menyukai Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon langsung dengan hati-hati membuka pembicaraan mereka. Ia perlu memastikannya... Siwon perlu mendengarnya langsung dari bibir Ryeowook.

"Ne, aku mencintainya" jawab Ryeowook yang langsung membuat Siwon terdiam seribu bahasa sejenak saat mendengarnya.

 _Mencintainya? Bahkan sekarang kamu sudah bisa berkata kalau kamu mencintainya, Wookie-ah?_ Pekik Siwon dalam hati

"Wook, perlu kamu ketahui, banyak hal yang berubah sejak kecelakaan itu menimpa kalian" Siwon masih mencoba bersikap tegar dan tenang walaupun sejujurnya dalam hati ia merasa tidak tenang sama sekali.

"Hem.."

"Apa kamu ingat hubungan kita dua tahun yang lalu?"

"Hemm" Ryeowook masih terdiam mendengarkan

"Semua yang ayahmu katakan itu benar ada nya Ryeowook. Kyuhyun bukanlah pacarmu selama dua tahun terakhir…. Kalian tidak pernah saling mengenal selama itu.!"

Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas keluar sebelum sebelum kembali bicara

"Aku lah yang mengenal Kyuhyun Siwon-ah, bukan orang lain.." ujar-nya langsung.

"Tapi kamu pun harus sadar kalau dia bukan siapa-siapa melainkan hanya sekretaris!" Balas Siwon langsung

"Lalu? Lalu kenapa kalau Kyuhyun hanya sekretaris?" Tantang Ryeowook kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu Ryeowook. Dan Kyuhyun bukanlah tunanganmu, itu semua hanyalah bohong.. Camkan itu. Itu semua hanyalah karangan…" Siwon melangkah mau menutup jarak diantara mereka sambil memegangi kedua lengan Ryeowook dan menatap sepasang mata hitam obsidian itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku tau. Aku tau ini semuanya hanyalah karangan umma. Aku sudah sepenuhnya sadar akan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya Siwon-ah. Tapi kita pun bukan tunangan yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada hubungan apa-apa diantara kita, iya kan?!" tambah Ryeowook lagi.

Siwon hanya bisa menengguk ludah saat mendengar balasan Ryeowook yang seperti ini. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca sekarang. Ia pikir Ryeowook yang sekarang sudah sangatlah dekat dengan harapannya sejak dulu. Siwon kira tinggal selangkah lagi untuk ia kembali bisa memiliki Ryeowook, untuk mencoba semuanya lagi. Tapi nyatanya ia keliru, lagi-lagi Siwon keliru karna Ryeowook masih berada di suatu tempat yang sulit untuk diraihnya. Terlalu jauh dan Ryeowook bahkan tidak sudi untuk memberinya kesempatan lagi.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu... Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, aku mohon mengertilah Ryeowookie. Tidak bisakah kamu mengerti perasaanku juga yang sebenarnya" balas Siwon dengan sedikit bergetar karna pria satu ini sudah kehabisan akal bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa membuat Ryeowook mengerti.

"Siwon…" nada bicara Ryeowook pun mulai ikut melembek setelah melihat Siwon yang seperti ini.

Ryeowook memang tidak pernah membencinya. Tidak pernah sekalipun Wook tidak menyukai Siwon, tapi bukan berarti juga Ryeowook harus selalu mengikuti kemauan orang lain yang berlawanan dengan keinginan hati kecilnya sendiri.

Ia menyayangi Siwon, tapi sekarang juga ada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang ia cintai sepenuhnya. Kalau dulu Ryeowook masih bisa mencoba, sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa. Karna ada Kyu. Kyuhyun yang menunggunya.

"Kyuhyun bukanlah tunanganmu…. Dia tidak mencintaimu…!" Lanjut Siwon lagi masih gigih berusaha meyakinkan Ryeowook seorang.

"Aku mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintai Kyuhyun" ucap Ryeowook lagi dan lagi

"Tapi dia tidak mencintaimu Kim Ryeowook!" ulang Siwon dengan nada frustasi

"Darimana kamu tau akan hal itu? Bagaimana caranya kamu bisa yakin Kyuhyun tidak mencintaiku, hah?!"

Butiran air mata mulai keluar dan mengalir di pipi Siwon saat Ryeowook sedikit membentaknya 

"Pernahkah Kyuhyun berkata dia mencintaimu secara langsung? Tanpa berbohong Ryeowook-ah. Tanpa dia menjadi tunangan palsumu, pernahkan Kyuhyun berkata seperti itu? Kamu tidak tau kan. Kita tidak tau apa maksud Kyuhyun sebenarnya Wook... Bagaimana kalau selama ini dia tidak pernah mencintaimu?"

"Siwon, hentikanlah semua omong kosong ini sekarang juga.." Ryeowook ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan Siwon dilengannya tapi ia tidak bisa.

"Aku juga ingin menghentikannya Kim Ryeowook! Tapi tidak bisa?! Tidak bisakah kamu mencoba mencintaiku?! Aku hanya ingin memiliki seutuhnya Wook, cuma itu.. Tidak bisakah kamu mencoba mencintaiku?" Pinta Siwon dengan benar-benar tulus kali ini, berlanjut dengan sepersekian detik setelahnya, Siwon memajukan tubuhnya, memeluk Ryeowook dan mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua, menutup jarak diantara keduanya dan mencium Ryeowook dengan penuh perasaan dengan mata yang sama-sama tertutup. Sebuah ciuman singkat. Ciuman yang tercipta bukan karena cinta, karna rasanya masih sama saat ciuman terakhir mereka. Ryeowook masih tidak merasakan apa-apa saat ia bersama Siwon.

Satu menit kemudian Ryeowook menghentikan ciuman mereka, menyentuh wajah Siwon dengan perlahan lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata.

"Aku tidak bisa mencoba lagi Siwon-ah, ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang terlalu merugikan bagimu kalau aku terus mencobanya... Dan ini tidak adil untuk siapapun"

"Hiks..." Siwon sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya air mata yang mengalir dipipinya dan suara isakan yang terdengar mengisi kesunyian yang mengisi ruangan tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak bisa berpura-pura lagi. Tidak sekarang ataupun nanti. Semuanya sudah jelas Siwon-ah. Pilihanku masih sama, kita tidak akan bisa bersama sampai kapanpun itu. Kumohon mengertilah…." ujar Ryeowook satu persatu dengan pelan. Ini menyakitkan memang, tapi mereka harus mengakhirinya sekarang juga.

Siwon hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban  
"Ani aku tidak akan mengerti sampai kapanpun. Kamu terlalu kejam Wook. Kamu keterlaluan...  
hiks…" Siwon yang masih mengelak membuat Ryeowook hanya bisa merengkuh tubuhnya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat. Pelukan penghibur. Pelukan terakhir tanda maaf karna sudah menyakitinya.

Kejamkah ia membuat Siwon seperti ini? Salahkah ia yang menyakiti orang tidak bersalah seperti Siwon ini?

Sembari menenangkan Siwon, tidak Ryeowook sadari kalau ada orang lain yang menonton mereka sejak tadi dan tentu saja tidak bisa merasa tenang karenanya. Disaat Siwon terisak dibahu Ryeowook, Kyuhyun yang melihat semunya dari luar merasa seperti tertusuk seribu pisau tajam di saat yang sama itu juga.

Apa lagi yang bisa lebih menyakitkan dari ini? Pertama Ryeowook hyung sudah tau semuanya. Dan sekarang Siwon dan Hyung berciuman dan berpelukan selama itu. _Geurae… semuanya sudah jelas kan? Untuk apa berharap lagi Kyuhyun-ah. Kamu sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi dirumah ini._

Sambil mengelap matanya yang sedikit berair Kyuhyun mencoba tegar dan kembali mengunci diri dikamarnya sendiri lagi.

10 menit lalu Kyuhyun mendengar suara tapakan kaki Ryeowook yang menaiki tangga dan tiba dilantai 2. Dari kamarnya ia mengintip Siwon yang menghampiri Ryeowook dan mengajaknya bicara. Dari pengamatan Kyuhyun semuanya terlihat normal. Ryeowook terlihat biasa saja begitu juga dengan Siwon, lalu mereka masuk kekamar berdua entah bicara apa membuat Kyuhyun semakin penasaran.

3 menit selanjutnya terasa sangat sangat lama bagi Kyuhyun. Pria berwajah imut ini hanya bisa menggigiti kukunya sendiri sambil menunggu dan merasa penasaran tentang apa yang Siwon dan Ryeowook bicarakan didalam sana.

 _Jangan kesana Kyuhyun… jangan kesana…_

Ulang Kyuhyun terus dalam hati mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar tidak menguping lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Kyuhyun punya dua alasan sendiri untuk tidak melakukan itu: pertama menguping dua kali adahal hal yang tidak etis, kedua Kyu juga takut untuk mendengarnya lagi. Ia takut mencuri dengar sesuatu yang bahkan lebih buruk lagi. Kira-kira apa yang Siwon dan Ryeowook sedang bicarakan? Aku mencintaimu dan kita akan segera bertunangan, iya?

Pikiran Kyuhyun sudah penuh dengan imajinasinya sendiri kalau Siwon dan Ryeowook sudah sama-sama tau kenyataannya dan sedang bermesraan diruangan sebelah sana. Kyu sudah tidak perduli lagi mau Siwon itu beneran masih menjalin hubungan dengan Ryeowook sejak dulu atau tidak. Yang lebih penting bagi Kyuhyun adalah bayangan Ryeowook hyung yang akan menjauh darinya. Bayangan Ryeowook yang sudah menjadi milik Siwon sepenuhnya sekarang…. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak merasa sedih saat melihatnya. _Walaupun jelas kalau Sajangnim pasti memilih dia.. iya, Wookie hyung sudah pasti memilih dia.. apalagi yang kamu harapkan Kyu. Siapakah aku bisa bersaing dengan dia…._ Kyuhyun terus bernarasi sendirian dalam hati.

Walaupun dalam hati Kyuhyun sudah mencoba menolak untuk melihat, tanpa sadar (lagi) kakinya bergerak sendiri mendekati kamar Ryeowook untuk mengintip dan mencoba mencuri dengar stelah beberapa menit terlewatkan. Entah kenapa naluri Kyu hari ini terasa sangat kuat hingga ia sendiri tidak bisa menahannya lagi, tapi ternyata semua itu hanya mengarah kepada sesuatu yang tidak mengenakkan bagi Kyuhyun sendiri..

Karena.. benar saja tebakan-nya barusan. Untuk kedua kalinya Kyu hanya bisa mendenguskan nafas keluar dan mengertawai dirinya sendiri dalam hati saat melihat Siwon dan Ryeowook sedang melakukan apa didalam sana.

Haha.. benarkan.. hal apa lagi yang ia perlukan untuk mencoba mengingkari semua kenyataan ini. Saat Kyuhyun mengintip, lagi pria bermata bulat itu dibuat tertegun melihat Siwon dan Ryeowook yang sedang berciuman. Hanya berdua. Seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Perasaan Kyuhyun terasa campur aduk dalam seketika antara marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa, dan setelah semuanya jadi satu Kyu hanya bisa menertawakan dirinya sendiri. _Geurae… sudah sampai disini saja peranmu sebagai tunangan Ryeowook Kyuhyun-ah. Wook hyung sudah menemukan tunangan aslinya.. mereka sudah bahagia berdua.. apalagi yang kamu butuhkan.._

OoooO

Setelah melihat kejadian seperti itu, Kyuhyun terdiam di kamarnya sendiri dan berfikir sendirian. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?_

 _Pergi? Pergi darisini? Haruskah aku bicara dengan Ryeowook hyung dulu?_

Kyuhyun mencoba tegar dan berfikir dengan tenang… _jangan panik Kyuhyun… kamu harus menghadapinya…_ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati

Kyuhyun melirik kearah jam dan melihat waktu yang berjalan dengan lambat. Masih siang… apa yang aku harus lakukan sekarang… hah… Kyuhyun hanya bisa memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan karna merasa bosan.

Beberapa menit setelahnya Kyuhyun meraih _ipod_ dan headsetnya lalu tiduran mendengarkan lagu sembari perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya di meja kerja dipojokan jendela.

Tanpa disadarinya kalau setengah jam kemudian Ryeowook mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut beberapa kali lalu menyelip masuk kesana, menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang terlelap dimeja.

Melihat pemandangan seperti itu sontak membuat Ryeowook tersenyum tipis dan membelai surai lembut Kyuhyun sekilas. Hanya sebuah sentuhan lembut, tapi langsung membuat Kyu kembali ke alam sadarnya dalam sekejap.

"Oh, hyung" sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya Kyuhyun cukup kaget saat menyadari kehadiran Ryeowook yang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Kamu lelah? Istirahatlah.." ujar Ryeowook sambil sedikit menunduk bertatapan langsung dengan Kyuhyun.

Melihat Ryeowook hyung membuat perasaan Kyu jadi melembek lagi dalam seketika. Rahangnya terasa kaku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kenapa matamu sembab? Hey.. waeire? Apa kamu baru saja menangis?" Ryeowook yang bertemu tatap dengan wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat menyadari bekas air mata yang mengering di pelupuk mata Kyuhyun dan mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya. Sejak tadi Kyu hanya menahan tangisnya agar tidak pecah, mencoba kuat. Kyu hanya menunduk tidak menyadari kalau matanya terlihat sedikit membengkak.

"Ani.. tidak hyung.. gwenchanayo.." Kyuhyun tentu saja mengelak dan mendorong, menjauhkan tangan Ryeowook darinya.

"Aku mau ambil air dulu ya" Kyuhyun hendak berdiri untuk semakin menghindari Ryeowook, tapi belum sempat ia berdiri Wookie sudah menahannya duluan setelah mencium ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dari Kyuhyun.

"Kyu… ada apa?" Ryeowook menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga pria ini mendekat kepada nya hanya berjarakkan beberapa centi darisatu sama lain. Semakin melihat wajah Ryeowook, semakin Kyuhyun tidak kuasa menahan air mata dipelupuk matanya. Ia merasa bodoh karna Ryeowook hyung memasang ekspresi khawatir seperti ini, pertanda kalau penyamarannya sama sekali tidak berhasil. Kenapa dia harus selalu dengan mudahnya bisa menebak isi perasaanku yang sebenarnya?

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun akhirnya sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Akhirnya ia menyerah dan tangis Kyuhyun pun pecah begitu saja dihadapan Ryeowook.

"Uljima... Jangan menangis.." walaupun tidak mengerti, Ryeowook mencoba menghibur Kyu dengan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi _chubby_ tersebut, tapi… setiap sikap Ryeowook malah membuat Kyuhyun semakin merasa kesal sendiri saat mengingat apa yang pria dihadapannya ini dan Siwon lakukan barusan.

"Ani... Kamu tidak perlu menghiburku. Hibur saja Siwon sana... Cium dia jangan menciumku lagi" ujar Kyuhyun sambil sedikit mengisak dengan ketus sambil berusaha melepaskan genggaman Ryeowook dilengannya.

Ryeowook sedikit merasa bingung dan tidak mengerti saat mendengarnya tapi ia masih mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun dan masih menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"Hey.. Cho Kyuhyun…" panggil Ryeowook –rayu Ryeowook dengan sepelan dan sehalus mungkin.

 _Ada apa ini? Jadi Kyuhyun melihatnya saat ia dan Siwon berciuman tadi?_ Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menyadari nya. Setelah bicara dengan Siwon tadi ia memang mengantar Siwon kembali ke hotelnya dulu baru sempat kembali kerumah lagi untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Tapi Ryeowook sama sekali tidak menyadari apa saja yang Kyuhyun lakukan selama ia pergi.

"Kamu jahat hyung... Kamu memilih dia, iya kan?!" Pekik Kyuhyun lagi

"Kyuhyun…"

"Hiks hiks... Aku membencimu Ryeowook ssi... Aku membencimu!" Kyuhyun terus meronta tapi Ryeowook pun semakin menahan tubuhnya semakin erat

"Kyuhyun.. Siwon menciumku tapi kita tidak berciuman. Siapa yang bilang aku mencintainya, hah? Apa kamu dengar sendiri aku bicara seperti itu?" Ujar Ryeowook dengan tegas dan jujur pada akhirnya. Nada bicaranya sedikit meninggi agar Kyuhyun bisa berhenti menangis karna Ryeowook membencinya, sungguh sungguh membencinya. Ia benci melihat Kyuhyun yang harus bersedih seperti ini.

"Hiks hiks…" Tapi, sebaliknya.. Kyuhyun malah jadi tidak bisa berhenti mengisak karna menurutnya bahkan disaat seperti ini pun Ryeowook tetap saja galak. Tidak sedikit pun berubah, Ryeowook masih saja tegas, walaupun sayangnya dia juga selalu benar.

"Aku tidak mencintainya. Tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah. Siwon menciumku tapi aku tidak pernah menciumnya seperti aku menciummu, demi Tuhan percayalah Cho Kyuhyun" tambah Ryeowook lagi sambil masih memegangi wajah Kyuhyun

"Hiks hiks hiks…" walaupun sudah digombalin masih saja Kyuhyun tidak berhenti menangis. Tapi.. sekarang air mata Kyu sedang kembali membasahi pundak Ryeowook lagi. Ia sudah berhenti berontak dan hanya menenggelamkan wajah leceknya dibahu Wookie hyung saja, sembari Ryeowook juga memeluk tubuh Kyunnie yang sedikit bergetar digenggamannya.

" Uljima... Hey... Jangan marah lagi kepadaku, oke?"

Cup. Ryeowook masih sibuk mengeringkan air mata Kyuhyun yang berjatuhan. Kyuhyun masih saja menunduk dan menolak untuk melihat sepasang mata teduh itu secara langsung.

"Saranghae. Katakan kau menyukaiku Cho Kyuhyun. Sekarang kamu sudah tidak bisa mengelaknya lagi, iya kan? Katakan kamu mencintaiku. Aku akan mempertahankan hubungan ini selamanya kalau kau sudah mengatakannya.." Pinta Ryeowook untuk yang pertama kalinya saat ia jadi kepikiran akan ucapan Siwon sebelumnya. Selama ini memang Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia mencintainya secara langsung. Tapi setelah melihat sikap Kyuhyun yang seperti ini membuat Ryeowook merasa semakin penasaran sekaligus semakin yakin kalau Kyuhyun juga mencintainya. Iya, Kyuhyun hanya perlu mengatakannya saja..

"Hiks hikss... Nde... Nan... Hiks hiks nan jowaheyo hyung... Saranghae... Hiks hiks hiks" 

Ryeowook menangkup wajah Kyuhyun yang masih sedikit basah dengan kedua belah tangannya lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka. Inilah yang disebut ciuman yang sebenarnya. Ryeowook mengecup bibir Kyuhyun dengan pelan dan Kyuhyun balas membalas pergerakan bibir Ryeowook. Keduanya sama-sama tau kalau mereka berdua saling mencintai satu sama lain tanpa perlu kata-kata apapun lagi. Sejak dulu sampai sekarang tidak berubah, Ryeowook mencintai Kyuhyun. Hanya Kyuhyun nya.

"Nado saranghae" ujar Ryeowook saat jarak bibir mereka terlepas dan membawa kepala Kyuhyun kedalam dekapannya. Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat. Sangat erat dan

menumpukan tubuhnya pada pria satu ini. Kyuhyun mencintainya… Kyuhyun tidak ingin kehilangan Ryeowook walaupun ia bukan siapa-siapa. Saranghae hyungie… ulang Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil menutup matanya meresapi harum khas tubuh Ryeowook

oooo

 **TBC!**

Jujur _author_ belum ada draft untuk chapter depan. Stok _draft_ baru untuk 2 chapter setelahnya. Jadi para reader mau fokusnya kemana? KyuWook? WookKyu? Author usahakan kalau ada ide yang menarik dari kalian ya ^^ jangan lupa review annyongggg


	10. Chapter 10

**My Love For You Chapter 10 :0**

 **-Kim Ryeowook**

 **-Cho Kyuhyun**

 **-dan lainnya**

Masih adakah yang baca FF ini?

Gak ada, TT

Iya, author tau diri kok udah beberapa abad gak update cerita ini, hiks.

Ada komentar, krikit, saran, tinggalkan comment ya! Termasuk kalau FF ini mau dilanjut ~terima kasih!

OoooO

 **Gimpo International Airport hari Senin depannya, Seoul**

"Aku pamit dulu omma" ujar Ryeowook sambil memeluk Heechul sekilas setelah menurunkan koper miliknya dan koper Kyuhyun juga.

"Ne... Jaga kesehatanmu ya Ryeowook. Hati-hati selama diperjalanan. Ingat pesan umma, jangan pergi terlalu lama! Umma masih bisa meng-handle ayahmu untuk sekarang, tapi kamu tetap harus menghadapi nya juga nanti. Arachi?"

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum tipis sembari sibuk mengurusi koper hingga Heechul dengan cepat berpaling ke Kyuhyun berselang tak lama kemudian.

"Kyuhyun.. aku titip Ryeowook ya. Kalian harus saling menjaga satu sama lain. Nikmatilah waktumu bersama Ryeowook, dia sudah benar-benar menantikan waktu kebebasannya ini sejak lama" ujar Heechul sambil memeluk Kyuhyun sekilas untuk melepas kepergiannya.

"Ne ahjumonim. Aku mengerti"

"Ryeowook, ingat pesan umma ya. Sudah kalian masuk gih sana"

"Ne, annyong umma"

"Annyonghigaseyo ahjuma.." Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan mengantar Heechul yang hendak kembali masuk kedalam mobilnya

"Ne... hati-hati ya" Heechul tersenyum senang dan sedikit lega dari dalam mobil, melihat putranya terlihat sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk segera berangkat liburan.

Selepas mobil melaju, Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun pun langsung lanjut masuk berdua kedalam terminal bandara yang sibuk dan padat pagi itu. Setelah memasukkan bagasi mereka, Kyu dan Ryeowook berjalan berdampingan bersama-sama menuju pesawat, lalu perjalanan mereka ke Tokyo hari itu pun... resmi dimulai.

 _Wuaaaaaa cantik sekali Tokyo ternyataa!_ Teriak Kyuhyun dalam hati saat ia pertama kali memasuki kamar hotel dan melihat pemandangan Tokyo dari atas.

"Hyungg ayo kita keluar! Aku sudah tidak sabar!" Ujar Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook yang sedang ganti sepatu, membuat sang lawan bicara hanya bisa menyengir melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Iya... Ayo kita keluar." Setelah siap, Kyu dan Ryeowook pun memulai petualangan mereka di ibukota negara Jepang tersebut.

Kyu dan Ryeowook menginap di sentral Tokyo. Bermodalkan buku panduan yang baru dibeli Kyuhyun beberapa hari lalu, dan didukung ingatan samar-samar Ryeowook juga, hari demi hari keduanya bisa lewatkan dengan cepat dan sangatlah menyenangkan.

Mulai dari mengunjungi tempat favorit dan wajib seperti Asakusa temple, Shibuya, area Shinjuku, dan lainnya; hingga tersasar dan menghabiskan waktu seharian di Disneyland dan DisneySea. Walaupun lelah, tidak ada satu hari pun yang mengecewakan bagi mereka berdua.

Didorong rasa antusiasme yang tinggi, kekhawatiran Kyuhyun diawal hilang dalam sekejap semenjak ia menginjakkan kaki dinegara ini. Kyuhyun tidak khawatir lagi tentang apa yang harus mereka lakukan dan bagaimana rasanya menghabiskan hari-hari bersama Ryeowook hyung saja. Malah Kyuhyun menikmati proses blusukannya mencari tempat yang harus dikunjungi selanjutnya sembari mereka beristirahat di malam hari bersama.

Kyuhyun merasa terkesan dengan orang Jepang yang ramah-ramah dan selalu membantu mereka saat mereka tersasar. Kyuhyun sangaaat sangaaat suka semua makanan dan barang-barang di Jepang. Auranya, suasananya, cuacanya, budaya nya. Hah, semua ini benar-benar sempurna! Dan yang tidak kalah pentingnya adalah waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Ryeowook hyung setiap harinya ternyata sama sekali tidak membosankan!

Keduanya tidak ada habisnya berbicara berbgai cerita tentang ini dan itu. Kadang sambil bergandengan tangan, kadang Wook yang merangkul pundaknya, kadang Kyuhyun juga yang bergelayut manja di lengan Ryeowook. Hubungan mereka mengalir dan berjalan tanpa dipaksakan. Hingga tanpa sadar dari hari ke hari kedua orang ini sudah menjadi semakin nempel saja sampai-sampai sudah sulit dipisahkan dari satu sama lain.

"Neomu jowahaeyo hyung. Gomawo sudah mengajakku kesinii!" Ujar Kyuhyun setiap mereka tiba di tempat yang sangat cantik hingga membuat Kyu terpukau; atau saaat mereka memakan sesuatu yang sangat lezat sesuai rekomendasi dan pengetahuan Wook dari pengalamannya sebelumnya.

Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dari ujung telinga satu ke ujung telinga lainnya setiap melihat Kyuhyun tertawa senang. Karna dengan Kyuhyun merasa senang, ia sendiri pun jadi merasa senang. Salah satu hobi Wook adalah jalan-jalan; untuk mengeksplor tempat baru.. liburan... mempunyai kebebasan tanpa ada batasan, rencana, dan kekangan.

Mereka belum merencanakan kapan akan meninggalkan Tokyo hingga satu hari sebelumnya, dan Ryeowook suka dengan spontanitas semacam itu. Apalagi ditambah Kyuhyun yang menemaninya.. dan melihat Kyuhyun nya sebahagia ini juga. Semua kebahagiaan Wook berlipat kali ganda dalam sekejap.

Sekali saja ia bisa bebas. Sekali saja Wook tidak harus memikirkan kewajibannya. Sekali saja Ryeowook tidak harus menanggung nama besar keluarganya.

Hanya inilah yang ia inginkan. Merasakan spontanitas bersama orang yang disayanginya, dimana Cho Kyuhyun itulah orangnya.

OoooO

"Hyung aku ada pertanyaan" tanya Kyuhyun di malam kedua mereka di Osaka saat ia dan Ryeowook sedang sibuk dengan handphone masing-masing; membrowsing apa yang akan mereka lakukan esok hari di kota tersebut.

"Pertanyaan apa?" jawab Wook dengan pelan, sedikit geli dan penasaran melihat ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun saat ini yang terlihat sangat lucu sekarang.

"Sejak kapan.. kamu mengingat semuanya?"

Karna tadinya terpisah jarak, sebelum menjawabi Ryeowook bangun dari duduknya untuk naik keranjang Kyuhyun dan meraih yang lebih muda kedalam rengkuhannya dengan lembut dari belakang.

"Mengingat tentang kamu maksudnya?"

"Eum" Kyuhyun ikut memegang lengan Ryeowook untuk mengeratkan pelukan hyung nya dari depan. Sudah satu minggu mereka liburan bersama dan sekarang Kyuhyun sudah jadi sangat terbiasa dengan pelukan dan ciuman sang bos di tubuh dan wajahnya. Skinship kalau bisa dibilang.

"Sejak aku siuman dari kecelakaan pun aku sudah mengingatmu kok." Ujar Ryeowook sambil membelai surai lembut Kyuhyun sekilas "Makanya kamu bisa tinggal dirumah. Sudah lupa, oh?"

Cup. Dikecupnya juga puncak kepala Kyuhyun yang harum shampoo, ditengah kamar yang sunyi senyap itu mereka berbincang berdua saja.

"Aniyo... maksudku ingat tentang semuanya hyung…? Semuanya.. mulai dari fakta kalau aku itu hanya sekre.."

"sstt.. Asisten pribadi" koreksi Ryeowook dengan sigap mengsegel bibir Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya sebelum ia selesai berbicara.

"Iya... sekretaris... asisten pribadi apapun itu lah" Kyuhyun perlahan berbalik badan hingga ia bertatapan langsung dengan Ryeowook sekarang.

"Eumm... sejak aku pulang kerumah, mungkin? Tapi yang pasti sebelum aku bisa berjalan"

"mwo? Jinjja?" Kyuhyun merasa cukup kaget, karna kalau diingat-ingat sejak Ryeowook bisa berjalan itu sudah cukup lama.

"Iyaa.. Tepatnya kapan aku sudah lupa"

"Huaa… Kenapa tidak pernah memberitahuku hyung...?" Kyuhyun sontak mengeluh sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Ryeowook; mencoba komplain karna merasa dibohongi oleh kekasihnya nya satu ini.

"hahah.. Memangnya untuk apa?" Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil sambil menjawabinya "Kamu... sebagai asisten ataupun sebagai tunanganku itu sama saja Kyuhyun. Aku mengingatmu, dan aku membutuhkanmu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk berbohong kecil"

"Aishh hyung menyebalkan"

"Wae? Kau tidak menyukaiku?" balas Ryeowook mencoba meng-kik Kyuhhyun balik dan benar saja..

"Wekkk.." Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi dengan juluran lidah, tidak mau menjawabi lagi karna sudah jelaslah jawabannya; kalau tentu saja ia menyukai Ryeowook juga. Sangat sangat menyukainya.

Hahh.. Jelas saja, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun tidak jatuh pada sosok yang satu ini coba; satu orang yang sudah sangat berarti baginya selama 3 bulan belakangan. Hampir setiap hari ia melihat Ryeowook hyung nya. Hampir setiap saat mereka bersama. Dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia menyukainya. Kyuhyun ingin ini untuk berlangsung selamanya... ia tidak mau jauh dari Ryeoowok... membayangkannya saja sudah terlihat terlalu menyeramkan.

Walaupun masa depan mereka belum lah terlalu jelas untuk sekarang.. tapi Kyuhyun hanya ingin menikmatinya.. Kyu hanya ingin bersandar di pundak Ryeowook selama dan sesering mungkin yang ia bisa. Untuk sekarang...

"Saranghae" cup. Kyuhyun hanya membalasnya dengan kecupan sekilas dipipi Ryeowook, membuat pria itu ikut tertawa dan membalas dengan mengacak rambut Kyu sekilas.

"Hyung.. jangan bohong padaku lagi.." pinta Kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dan memasang wajah sepolos mungkin, jadi semakin menggemaskan saja dihadapan Ryeowook.

"Iya..."

"Serius hyung! Jangan berbohong lagi. Heheh. Aku tidak suka." ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis, berbalaskan Ryeowook yang mengeratkan genggamannya dan membawa Kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya erat.

"Heem... sayang.."

"Heheh gomawo" ujar Kyuhyun malu-malu sekaligus senang karna Ryeowook hyung sangatlah perhatian kepadanya.

Kyuhyun merasa sangat beruntung sekarang; karna ia bisa mendapatkan balasan dari orang yang dicintainya.

OoooO

Selama liburan, Kyu dan Ryeowook tidur di ranjang yang terpisah atau twin bed, tapi seiring dengan bertambah nya kedekatan mereka, sekarang keduanya sudah semakin tidak mau terpisah lagi. Seperti saat ini misalnya, Ryeowook sedang membaca artikel diatas ranjang Kyuhyun sedangkan Kyu disampingnya hendak memesan tiket kereta menggunakan laptop milik Ryeowook.

"Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun saat sesuatu yang agak _random_ tiba-tiba terbesit di dalam pikirannya.

"Hemm?"

"Kamu dan Siwon.. pernah tinggal di satu apartemen yang sama ya?"

Saat sedang mencari-cari apartemen di Kyoto, tiba-tiba Kyu teringat kalau Ryeowook pernah pindah ke satu unit apartemen kurang dari dua tahun yang lalu. Gosip beredar kalau sang sajangnim ikut menyusul ke tempat tinggal calon tunangannya. Sekarang, saat dipikir-pikir lagi, Kyuhyun baru menyadari kalau pemilik apartemen itu mungkin adalah.. Siwon; walaupun Ryeowook tidak pernah bercerita langsung kalau mereka pernah tinggal seatap sebelumnya.

"Iya. Wae?"

TUH KAN! Kyuhyun langsung mengjerit dalam hati saat mendapatkan konfirmasi Ryeowook dengan mudahnya.

Hah.. ternyata dugaanku memang benar… Pria ber-pipi chubby ini tiba-tiba diam, tidak membalas dan hanya memunggungi Ryeowook sambil menggembungkan pipinya sesekali. Hufft..

"Wae, Kyuhyun-ah?" beberapa detik setelahnya Ryeowook mulai sadar saat Kyu tidak menjawabinya sama sekali.

"Kyuhyun…. Ada apa hem? Cho Kyu Hyun…" panggil Ryeowook terus sambil berpindah posisi sampau akhirnya menyadari kalau kekasihnya ini sudah benar-benar cemberut sekarang.

 _Ah… pasti karna itu alasannya…_ insting Ryeowook berjalan cepat dan bisa menebak penyebab dibalik perubahan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun dengan benar.

"kenapa Kyuhyun… kamu cemburu, oh?" tanya Ryeowook sambil menyengir lucu melihat Kyu yang sedang ngambek seperti ini, haha.

"ihhh tidak lucu tau hyung! Sudah, terserah hyung ah. Nih lanjutkan!" kesal melihat Ryeowook yang menggodanya, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya ngambek dan berniat masuk kedalam selimut.

"Ya ya Kyuhyun. Aku kan hanya bercandaa. Jangan dibawa serius dong sayang.. hemm"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun bergerak banyak, Wook kembali merengkuh tubuh Kyuhyun dengan cepat; Jadilah kedua orang ini kembali berdekatan, berpelukan ditempat tidur sekarang.

"Kalian tidur sekamar?" sambil masih cemberut, Kyuhyun masih melanjutkan investigasinya

"Eummmm" Ryeowook belum sempat menjawabi apa-apa, tapi Kyuhyun tentu sudah tau jelas jawabannya apa, maka ia sudah tidak ingin lagi membahasnya.

"Sudah ah, aku mau tidur saja." Melanjutkan aksi ngambek, Kyu bahkan berniat turun ke ranjang sebelah, tapi masih ditahan oleh sang pacar tentu saja.

"Kyuhyun... jangan begini dong. Kita kan juga sudah tinggal serumah 3 bulan ini. Kamu tidak ingat?"

Ryeowook sampai mengecupi pipi Kyuhyun sekarang, mencoba merayunya habis-habisan agar pria yang dicintainya ini tidak marah lagi.

"Serumah tapi tidak sekamar hyung!" balas Kyuhyun dengan cepat.

"Yang minta kamar terpisah siapa hayo? Aku kan tidak pernah menolak ide kita sekamar dari dulu"

"Ishhh hyung menyebalkan... Mesum!"

"Hahahahhah.." Ryeowook terus tertawa senang mengetahui Kyuhyun yang merasa cemburu atas kedekatannya dengan Siwon sekalipun itu hanya dimasa lalu. "Kami tinggal seatap, tapi aku tidak pernah memperhatikan Siwon sebanyak aku memperhatikanmu, Kyuhyun" "

"Gombal!" Kyu masih mengeluh sebal, tidak percaya dengan perkataan pacarnya ini barusan.

"Hey. Dengarkan aku dulu…."

Ryeowook meraih tangan Kyuhyun-nya dan menautkan jari-jari mereka dengan erat sambil berbisik di telinga Kyu dengan pelan

"Kita tidak akan disini kalau aku tidak ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu Kyuhyun.. Jangan pikirkan soal Siwon lagi, semua itu sudah berlalu sayang... Arrachi?"

Barulah setelahnya Kyuhyun mengangguk secara sekilas.

"Jangan cemburu. Yang penting sekarang adalah tentang kita... aku menyayangimu."

Cup. Ryeowook mengecup pelipis Kyuhyun lagi dengan tulus untuk mengungkapkan kasih sayangnya yang sungguh-sungguh, membuat Kyuhyun luluh dan akhirnya berbalik badan juga walaupun masih sedikit merengut kesal.

Kyuhyung tentu saja memang percaya pada Ryeowook, tapi ada satu sisi didalam dirinya yang masih cemburu juga mengingat kedekatan Siwon dan Ryeowook dulu.

"Yakin?"

Wook hanya bisa tertawa lagi melihat tingkah Kyu yang seperti anak kecil seperti ini.

"Iya Kyuhyunie... Kamu mau aku melakukan apa untuk aku membuktikannya, oh?" balas Ryeowook lagi, sukses membuat Kyuhyun merasa malu dan ujung-ujungnya mereka terus bercanda tanpa henti hingga malam berganti.

OoooO

 **Beberapa hari setelahnya di Kyoto**

Matahari musim semi bersinar dengan terangnya hari itu. Setelah makan siang, masih pasangan favorit kita ini sedang berjalan-jalan di bagian tua kota Kyoto. Melihat-lihat took souvenir di sekitar mereka, terus berjalan maju dan menanjak menuju temple yang mereka tuju sambil bergandengan tangan.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Ayo kita segera menikah"

Ditengah-tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba Ryeowook buka suara yang cukup mengagetkan bagi kekasihnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah. Ayo kita segera menikah"

"Hoo..? Wae? Me… Menikah? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali hyung?" Kyuhyun sampai sedikit tergagap saking kagetnya saat mendengar Wookie hyung tiba-tba membawa kata 'pernikahan' diantara mereka. Apa ada yang ada didalam pikirannya sampai ia berkata seperti itu?

"tidak ada apa-apa…" Ryeowook masih tersenyum santai setelah memastikan kalau semuanya baik-baik saja sambil lanjut berjalan sekaligus ia menarik Kyuhyun juga.

"Aku sedang kepikiran saja, kita sudah sama-sama tidak muda lagi Kyu.. Hubungan yang kita jalin juga sudah sama-sama dewasa kan. Jadi untuk apa, ditunda lagi?"

Mendengar jawaban tersebut, Kyuhyun jadi perlahan menunduk dan memelankan jalannya hingga membuat Ryeowook ikut berhenti juga lalu mereka memutuskan untuk meminggir sejenak.

"Waeyo? Ada apa Kyuhyun-ah?" Ryeowook khawatir apabila kekasihnya ini sedang dehidrasi, darah rendah atau apa. Karna, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun yang biasanya ceria berubah jadi pendiam; sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi sebelumnya.

Setelah beberapa detik, Kyuhyun akhirnya mendongak dan melihat kearah Ryeowook dengan mata memelas

"Hyung... kau hanya bercanda kan soal pernikahan? Aku tidak mau terlalu cepat hyung..." ujar Kyu dengan nada setengah memelas setengah meminta yang terlihat sangat meyakinkan; sontak membuat Ryeowook tertawa kecil melihatnya.

 _Yaampun.. aku kira dia sakit atau kenapa.._

"Hhaha.. iya iya Kyuhyun, aku hanya bercanda... yaampun kau ini. Aku kira kenapa-kenapa.. sudah jangan dibicarakan lagi. Ayo kita ke Temple!" Wook kembali menggenggam pergelangan Kyu dengan kedua tangannya lalu menarik pria berpipi _chubby_ itu lagi, mencoba memberinya semangat dengan tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyum tipis, lalu mengangguk dan mengekor Ryeowook mendaki bukit saja, walaupun ia tau kalau Wook hyung sama sekali tidak bercanda barusan. Didalam pikirannya, Kyuhyun sibuk berfikir –atau merasa bersalah lebih tepatnya tentang apa yang mereka tinggalkan di Seoul sana.

Selama beberapa hari di jalan-jalan mereka, Kyuhyun bisa melupakan peliknya masalah mereka di Korea untuk sejenak. Tapi sekarang saat Ryeowook membawa tentang pernikahan.. hah.. lutut Kyuhyun tiba-tiba dibuat lemas jadinya.

Sebelum Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun berangkat ke Jepang, Wook hyung sudah menjelaskan semua yang terjadi diantara ia dan Siwon kepada Kyuhyun dan meresmikan hubungan mereka sejak hari itu juga. Ryeowook pun juga sudah bicara langsung dengan keluarga Siwon selama akhir pekan kemarin untuk menyelesaikan semua hal yang sebelumnya tidak jelas.

Kesalah pahaman diantara mereka bisa dibilang sudah selesai sekarang. Tapi walaupun Ryeowook bisa pergi liburan dengan Kyuhyun selama beberapa saat, tidak berarti juga kalau ayah Ryeowook sudah menyetujui semuanya.

Wook hyung tidak cerita jelas mengenai reaksi kedua belah pihak keluarga; tapi Kyuhyun tau kalau mereka pasti sangat marah dan kecewa, dan itu adalah bagian dari kesalahnnya. Kyuhyun merasa tidak tega merebut Ryeowook hyung dari ayah dan ibunya sendiri, karna siapalah dia ini sebelumnya. Kyuhyun hanyalah sekretaris biasa... dia bukan orang kaya ataupun ber latar belakang yang terpandang.

Kyuhyun memang mencintai Ryeowook hyung-nya. Sangat sangat mencintainya. Tapi, bukan berarti juga kalau Kyuhyun tega menyabotase sang hyung dan membuat dia berkorban terlalu banyak hanya untuknya.

Saat mereka hampir tiba di puncak bukit, Kyuhyun memegang lengan Ryeowook, membuat yang lebih tua menatap langsung kearahnya.

"Ryeowook hyung. Aku hanya ingin kamu bahagia. Lakukanlah apa yang bisa membuatmu senang; dengan begitu saja aku juga sudah bisa ikut bahagia…" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada tulus sekaligus serius, dimana Ryeowook pun langsung tau jelas pernyataannya tersebut menyangkut apa.

"Kalau kamu ingin aku bahagia, kalau begitu kita harus bersama selamanya Kyuhyun" balas Ryeowook dengan sama kalemnya beberapa detik kemudian.

"Wae?"

"Karena kamulah yang membuat aku bahagia. Jangan jauh-jauh lagi Kyuhyun. Kemanapun kamu pergi aku akan ikut. Kalau kamu ingin melihatku tersenyum, biarkan aku lebih lama berada disini, ne?"

"Eung" Dada Kyuhyun langsung terasa hangat dalam seketika setelah mendengar balasan kekasihnya barusan.

"Saranghae"

Ryeowook sedikit menunduk untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka, yang disambut oleh Kyuhyun dengan sama hangatnya.

"Nado hyungie"

 **TBC**


End file.
